Love's Regret
by alysef
Summary: Do you have any regrets? Most of the people in Tree Hill do. Each and every one of them. Problem is what do you do when that regret destroys your life?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story but I've had this one for a while and gotten pretty far on it so I figure what the hell. I had planned to make this a birthday thing for myself but got way too drunk and way to lazy, such is the life of the young. So I have to do a special thanks to my most favoritess person who without which I may not have posted this one So THANKS DIANE!. I know, I know yet another dark Brucas but hey, It's my story and I'm doing it. I can at lest promise a weekly update on this one. So without further delay here is yet another Brucas story. Happy late Birthday to Me!

**(I own nothing and I mean nothing of OTH or it's characters. I wish I did guys but sorry, no dice. So now that' out the way...)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Alone

Lucas Scott was many things. He was a writer, a dark and tortured soul, a great lover, shitty boyfriend and indecisive. Now he would add alone to that list. Brooke Davis was the first thing on his mind when he awoke and the last thing as he drifted to sleep and all the while he loved and hated her for it. She was his great love, his other half, his greatest lover but somehow he had managed to screw it all up with her. He hated that he messed up and broke her heart but he hated that she never forgave him, he hated her because no matter how truly sorry he was, she would only look at him with contempt. Lucas was alone alright, or so he thought.

The alarm clock next to his bed began to wail the signal of morning. Was this a good morning or a bad morning? He hadn't decided yet, that was until he rolled over and caught the familiar scent of jasmine on the pillow beside him. It was wafting in the air and he knew where it was coming from. He slowly moved from the bed and threw on his wife beater and wondered into his kitchen. There she sat in one of his button down shirts, reading the paper, drinking coffee. She had yet to see him enter the room so instead he leaned against the door and watched her. He watched as her nose scrunch up at something stupid she read, and then she scoffed at something else that caught her attention in the paper. Her soft tan legs were propped on the kitchen table as she read and Lucas could practically feel the hairs on his neck rise as her eyes met his. She had such beautiful eyes, so deep, full of life. She let out a soft giggle that sent chills up his spine and then without warning, his vision vanished. There were no pair of hazel eyes looking into his very soul, no tan legs on his table that he longed to touch, no chocolate tresses of which he could bury his fingers in as he kissed her soft lips. There was nothing, no one, least of all her to brighten his morning. There was no Brooke and to Lucas that meant a bad morning, just like the rest.

He follows his morning routine as best as he could. He got up, got dressed, went for a run, came home, showered, got dressed and then sat at his laptop all day to try and write something. This was his life, dull yes but his none the less. The occasional change would be if either Haley or Nathan stopped by to check to see if he was still alive but for the most part it was just him with an occasional glimpse of his beloved brunette. This morning however, as he sat staring at the blank screen he felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness and then it happened. There was a knock on his door and he got up to answer it and his heart nearly stopped at the sight before him.

"You gonna invite me in Broody?"

She side stepped the man and entered his world yet again, never to leave it the same. He watched her, as he had done many times and watched as she walked around, looking at his place. He dared not say a word yet for fear this would turn out to be like many of his day dreams.

"You miss me Broody" her voice said as if drifted through the air to his waiting ears. "Did you miss me, cause boy did I miss you." She took a few steps toward the man that stood in his open door way, afraid to utter even a syllable. Her hand reached out and pushed the door slightly closed and she looked into his eyes and Lucas Scott swore that he saw something he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. She smiled at him. It was her sexy seductive smile. She allowed her finger tips to graze his skin as she pulled away and walked into his kitchen. Her hips swayed hypnotically and he was prisoner to their power. As if called, he followed her in. This time he had worked up the courage to speak. To speak the name of the woman of which his dysfunctional obsession was about.

"Brooke….is it really you" he asked in a whisper, praying for the answer that would turn his day bright again. She hoped up on his counter and lifted her finger to point to him and then patted the piece of counter in between her legs. He didn't know what he was doing, his body was moving on its own towards her and there was nothing he could do about it. She parted her legs further as he got closer but he stopped short, leaving a small gap between them. She reached out and grabbed the midsection of his shirt to pull him the rest of the way in as he snuggly fit between her thighs. At first he wanted to just stay there and do nothing, let this moment wash over him but somehow her being this close willed him to touch her. She leaned in just close enough for their lips to touch and she lightly brushed hers over his lips, not kissing, just making the slightest of contact to make him respond. Their eyes never left each other's gaze. Lucas was afraid if he closed them she would disappear. Her raspy voice cut into the silence and with such malice. Enough to break him from his trance.

"Stop thinking so much and fuck me."

He wanted to obey because nothing would have made him happier. In the beginning their relationship was like that of fairytales; girl meets bad boy and falls hard. The beginning was always sweet for most relationships but it was after the bells stopped ringing and the glitter lost its shine that the 'real' Lucas, as Nathan said, started to show his true colors. Their sweet beginning turned into a heartbreaking reality; girl wants more, boy to chicken shit to want it too, girl starts to spiral, boy sleeps around, girl finds out, all hell breaks loose, but boy finally realizes he lost the one person who always had his back. Towards the end of their relationship both of them had become heartless when it came to feelings, Lucas always was but he managed to make Brooke that way. They may not have started out that way but eventually they exploded. They never really let the other know just how deep the others feelings ran. Towards the end there was always 'do it harder', 'suck me now', 'fuck me like you mean it', and so on. There weren't too many soft moments between them and it was obvious to him this was going to be one of those 'just fuck me already' moments. His hands gripped onto either side of her hips and he could tell she must've felt a small amount of pain as she hissed. She loved the pain, she had told him once. Pain heightens the pleasure. His lips crashed onto hers and without warning he was yanking her to the edge of the counter. He wanted to make her scream, make her cry; make her feel anything and everything. He could feel her tongue dragging on the pulse point of his neck as she bite down and pushed her lower half further into him and wrapped her legs around him. It felt so good, almost sinful to have her there in his hands, wanting to be taken, needing to belong to him. She leaned back bracing herself with her left arm on the counter and the other gripping to the back of Lucas's head as their lips crashed once again. Her mouth tasted sweet, her skin was as soft as he remembered, and she smelled like jasmine. Once the moment passed he pulled away as if to get her permission to pull her off the counter and throw her over his shoulder so he could take her back to his bed...their bed... and fuck her senseless but he saw something he didn't expect. The lust that had been dancing in her eyes was now replaced with pain. She placed her palm into the middle of his chest and pushed him away and her legs that were just a moment ago pulling him closer were now dangling alongside the counter. Instantly his body felt like going through withdrawals but he respected her choice to run cold. He respected it but he didn't like it. His eyes drifted lower to her chest, not that she didn't have an exquisite rack but his attention was more to her heart. He could practically see it icing over and with that visual his fist collided with the wall as he watched her drop from the counter, walk to the door and walk out without a single word. His eyes lifted from the floor after a beat and he looked after the door that was left opened and couldn't help but feel like she was playing with him all over again, feel the anger bubble up inside of him from the loss of her. The sting of the chipped plaster that stuck out from his bloodied knuckles did nothing to his demeanor and when it came to her he couldn't feel the pain radiating from his hand. She was doing it to him again, just like she had done every day for the past year. He hated her again. He hated what she was doing to him. Most of all, he hated that he let her. He walked into his living room and his attention drifted from photo to photo. One of his favorites sat on the mantle. It was of him and her the day that bought this house, the home they would grow together. In this home Brooke had dreamed of being his wife, having his babies, making her name in the fashion world just to come home to him in this place. There was no wedded bliss to be had, no rooms to turn into nurseries, no sounds of his child to fill the silence or his talented and successful wife's laughter to warm his heart. Lucas was never the guy that regretted anything he did but as he looks to the open door again he felt that familiar ache in his heart where she used to be. The blood from his battered hand was now slowly dripping to the white carpet she had picked out and somehow there was some symmetry to it; here he was ruining something so pure and beautiful that she had tried so hard to keep together for them and all because he didn't care. But that wasn't all together true, he did care it was just sad that it was little too late now.

looked after the door that was left opened and couldn't help but feel like she was playing with him all over again, feel the anger bubble up inside of him from the loss of her. The sting of the chipped plaster that stuck out from his bloodied knuckles did nothing to his demeanor and when it came to her he couldn't feel the pain radiating from his hand. She was doing it to him again, just like she had done everyday for the past year. He hated her again. He hated what she was doing to him. Most of all, he hated that he let her. He walked into his living room and his attention drifted from photo to photo. One of his favorites sat on the mantle. It was of him and her the day that bought this house, the home they would grow together. In this home Brooke had dreamed of being his wife, having his babies, making her name in the fashion world just to come home to him in this place. There was no wedded bliss to be had, no rooms to turn into nursaries, no sounds of his child to fill the silence or his talented and sucessful wife's laughter to warm his heart. Lucas was never the guy that regeted anything he did but as he look to the open door again he felt that familiar ache in his heart where she use to be. The blood from his battered hand was now slowly dripping to the white carpet she had picked out and somehow there was some symetry to it; here he was ruining something so pure and beautiful that she had tried so hard to keep together for them and all because he didn't care. But that wasn't all together true, he did care it was just sad that it was little to late now.

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooooooooo whatever it is you are thinking right now hit that button and let it out. Oh the updates get longer the more we get into th story, and if you love it yay if you hate it oh well. Alright guys you know what to do and since alot of the story is already written I may be talked in to posting sooner than next monday (she said in a teasingly sing songy voice).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright peps this is chapter two. I got to warn you this one is gonna get dark but bare with it. I reread over the chapters I have done and man was I surprised. I didn't realize how dak it got but I guess since it was written during a pretty big downturn in my life It shows in the writting. Sooooo just a few more things, thanks for those that reviewed, special thanks to Diane who really did me a solid by reviewing this first and without further delay read on my friends. Oh and of course I own nothing of One Tree Hill, not a thing. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Withdrawn

Haley James Scott was a loving person, great mother, perfect wife and great friend. However these days she was drowning. Drowning in guilt, drowning in regret, drowning in her memories. She had betrayed one of her best friends to protect the other and it ended up destroying both of them. Haley James Scott was smiling on the outside but no one knew that the smile she plastered on every day was a façade, one that was beginning to crack. She had decided that morning to go pick up her son and head over to her brother in laws to see him. She felt that at least if she could see him he might open up to her. Not that it had helped at all in the past visits but Haley would never stop trying. She needed him. He might allow her to open up to him. She needed someone desperately to tell her everything would be okay because even up to that point, no one had. She pulled up into his driveway and saw the door open. Alarmed she turned to her son who was intently watching sponge bob in the back seat.

Jamie, I'm gonna go in first and see if your uncle is here, you stay in the car and I'll be right back okay?"

She spoke doing her best make sure to not let the fear show in her voice. He nodded and smiled. Oh how that smile could melt her heart. She only hoped that the smile of her little boy would do the same for her best friend. She made her way up the walk way and stood in the open door. Inside was Lucas, sitting in his living room with his head in his hands. His shoulders were violently shaking and in her mind she already knew he was crying. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his head to soothe him and the moment his head shot up she could see the redness in his eyes and a tear making its way down the side of his face. She tried to smile but somehow it came off as pity, and Lucas hated pity. He knocked her hand away and quickly shot up to walk to his kitchen in search of something to help him forget, forget Brooke. She followed knowing what he was going for.

"Lucas…"

He didn't answer, just kept moving.

"Stop Lucas"

He didn't.

"Lucas please talk to me."

He wouldn't.

"Lucas!"

"WHAT!"

She did nothing but stand there and look at her friend. He had always been an insensitive ass, doing what he wanted, hurting whomever, lied when it suited him but he had never…ever…ever yelled at her. Her bottom lip trembled as tears began to form and for a split second he felt guilty, only for a second. With her voice cracking she spoke. She wanted to let him know why she was there.

"I don't want you drinking because I brought Jamie. He wanted to see you."

"Haley…..I-"

"It's okay, I know. I miss her too-"

"Haley-"

"But you can't keep shutting us out! We all miss her."

Haley's brimming tears began their decent all the while she yelled at him. She hated what this had done to him, to her, to her son. One simple act of infidelity had left Lucas loveless, Haley friendless, and Jamie god motherless. The lack of Brooke's presence was like torture. Lucas went to speak but she waved his apologies.

"I know what you're gonna say but you can save it. I came here to see if my best friend was still in there but I guess not. You want to make friends with the bottle that's fine. But just know you are killing that little boy out there and that I will not let go on."

Haley spun around and exited out the same door that had been left open. She knew she had to leave now because nothing hurt her more than to see the friend she loved so dearly hurt himself by downing another bottle. Lucas heard the engine turn over and then heard the crunch of the gravel as the car moved out of his driveway and then there was nothing. There he stood in his kitchen eyeing the half empty bottle of bourbon. His hand shook the closer it moved to the liquor. He was spiraling. He knew it. He clutched the bottle in his hand and was about to turn it up to aid his need to be numb when his guilt overtook him. He hurled the bottle across the room with all his strength and watched as it shattered and the bourbon slid down the wall to the floor. He looked at the mess in the floor and decided to leave it for another day and walked to the door and closed it. He leaned forward till his forehead touched the wood. He hated that he had pretty much pushed everyone away and without warning he felt a soft pair of lips on his neck. Normally he would be startled but he knew exactly to whom the pair of lips belonged to. Without turning he engaged.

"You came back."

"I did."  
>"How did you get in without being seen?"<p>

"I have my ways. Besides it seemed like you and Haley needed the time."

"Why did you come back Brooke?"

"Because you wanted me to Broody."

His jaw clenched at that name. He hated that name now more than ever. He hated it because that name was like her claiming possession of him, of his heart. In anger he turned and grabbed her, spun around throwing her against the door. The thud from her back hitting the door sounded off. She winced in a brief moment of pain and then her lips curved into a smirk. The grip he had on her shoulders tightened the more her face taunted him. He wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him and if inflicting physical pain as an eye for an eye did it then so be it.

"Harder Luke, You know I like it rough."

He pulled her forward and slammed her back into the door and she just laughed. This was an even worse taunt than the smirk. His eyes were ablaze with anger and hers with resentment. He knew she was loving that she could get to him. He released her and pushed away and his hands found their way to his face as he raked them over his face as if in an effort to calm down. She continued her laughter and then followed him after pushing off the door. He sat on his couch, with his face back in his hands.

"Why won't you go away?"

"Sorry, can't do that."

She rounded the back of the couch and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Leave me alone!"

He said it blankly and plain as he tried to shrug her hands away from him. She in turn leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Like I said, can't do it."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"  
>"Because my dear Broody..", She walked around the couch and stood in front of him. He lifted his face to see her ruby red lips, enticing him. "…you don't want me to." He looked confused. He didn't want her to be there to torture him, make him see what he can't have, taste what he will never taste fully and feel things that made him contemplate if it was worth living another day without her.<p>

"I don't-"

"You do want me here. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"I miss you."

"I know you do."

"I still love you."

"I know you think you do."

She stepped forward and straddled him on the soft sofa. She brushed his hair away from the upper part of his forehead to reveal a scar. It's faint now but still there.

"Aww Broody…. You carry around all this regret Lucas. This scar is part of it. I am part of it. You probably wake up feeling sorry for yourself because you screwed up and you push everyone away to make yourself feel better." He looked into her eyes and there it was, that look of contempt.

"When are you gonna stop being a coward."

He sat there, what else could he do. He sat there and while her venomous words dropped his anger boiled inside.

"You know, that's one more think that Nathan was better at than you, aside from the sex that is. He was never so selfish."

His fist clenched, he knew the next part was gonna hurt, it was going to hurt bad.

"He was one of the most unselfish lovers I ever had. God it felt like heaven with him pounding into me. I came so hard-"

In reflex his hands shot up to her neck. The softest skin under his hands almost felt as delicate as glass that he could shatter at his whim. His body willed his hands to squeeze till her words stopped stabbing at his heart. It was true he hurt her by sleeping with Peyton, but she demolished him by sleeping with his brother. Sure Nathan and Haley had been separated but her sleeping with him crossed the line. He hated her most of all for that. She had gone after Nathan to hurt him for betraying her with her best friends and she had done it to punish Haley for keeping that betrayal a secret. Haley had known about the first tryst Lucas had participated in with Peyton and said nothing. Her bitter feelings toward the two of them may have been valid but now it was just twisting the knife deeper. Before he allowed the darkness to take over him he released her neck and stood up. Her body went tumbling to the floor and a few curse words were uttered at him as he walked away into his bedroom and shut the door. He lay in his bed and hated that she got to him again. He never wanted to let his anger get to him like that again. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off he could still hear her malicious laughter, mocking him. All he wanted to do was make it stop, make the pain stop.

* * *

><p>Okay so don't be mad about the Brathan thing. It fit the story so I went with it. I promise it is only a Brathan friendship that took a wrong turn one night but please know Brucas is what I had in mind and again it's dark (and that's putting it mildly) so there are no sunshine and happy rainbows in this one. So don't be shy with that review button and who knows I might add another update later today...who am I kidding I love this story and can't wait to share it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I' starting to feel like too many people aren't liking this one. Can't say I don't blame you because this one is a little out there. I promise this one is going to get good and I have to warn you this update might make a few people...let's say upset but there is a method to the maddness and to get you guys into it I decided yo do another update today. So with all that said I'm willing to make a bribe. If I get 5 reviews on this today I may add another. Once again...Not a thing of One Tree Hill is mine nor are any of the characters so now that that's out here read on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Loss

Lucas awoke with the sound of a sultry vixen calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw her face hovering over his. She cracked a faint smile as his face contorted to a scowl.

"Don't be mad Broody. If it makes you feel any better I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you're not sorry."

"Maybe I'm not but that's what you wanted to hear right?"

"No I want you to mean it."

"Sorry but no can do Broody."

"Why are you doing this to me. Haven't I suffered enough?"

"That's up to you. Do you think you've suffered enough for hurting me the way you did? You think we're square now?"

"Brooke….You have to know that what I did…..what we did….it was a huge mistake."

She scoffed and moved to lie beside him.

"So do you often make mistakes like that twice. Twice Lucas. Two times you penetrated my best-friend with the same dick you fucked me with and you fucked her the same way you fucked me and then you made her cum in a way I thought you only wanted to do for me. Yeah, that sounds like a huge mistake. No actually it sounds like you had it once and couldn't get enough the first time so you had at her again-"

"Brooke-"

"and I'm pretty sure if I hadn't walked in on you two just as you were finishing up the second time you would've signed up for a round three."

Lucas had nothing to say in his defense as her words cut through the dense air. Her voice was beginning to show signs of emotion and it weighed him with more guilt. During that time he and Brooke had been fighting a lot and things were becoming so difficult for them and he turned to Peyton, she made him feel…

"Important. She made you feel like the only man on the face of the earth that could do anything. She supported your superman complex and did a few ego boosts and voila, she gets to play mattress tag with my boyfriend. Is that why you did it?"

"Yes. She didn't look at me like I was a failure like you did."

She didn't look at him no matter how much he wished she would. He could tell his statement had hit her by the momentary stunned silence and the way her body tensed up next to his.

"So I deserved what I got huh."

"That's not what I said."

"No, but it's what you think."

He turned over on his side to face her and when he did he couldn't miss the smudged and running mascara from her tears.

"I hate that I hurt you."

"I hate you did too."

There was a beat but he could almost feel the slim chance of a possibility of forgivness.

"I wish I could take it back."

"No you don't but I bet you do wish you wouldn't have got caught."

"I love you."

She turned her head and faced him with tears still falling.

"You do?"

Her voice sounded so vulnerable and sweet, just like the Brooke that loved him. He went to brush away her tears and for a moment he got that distinct feeling that everything could still work out, he had hope.

"Yeah, I always have" he said as a smile crept its way onto his face.

"Well I hate you, and I always will."

She shot up from the bed and crossed the floor and propped up against his desk. He laid back flat on his back and tried to blink away his own tears now. Her hatred of him was something he had trouble coming to terms with. He ached to be able to take back the events of the night he lost her for good. It wasn't the night he slept with Peyton but a few nights after that, when everything became final. Suddenly he felt the air in the room being sucked out and he had to get out. He flew off the bed and bolted.

"Lucas, where are you going?"

"OUT."

"No need to get all huffy. I'll come with and keep you company."

"No."

"Lucas don't be stupid, where are you going!"

He didn't listen to her, answer back or even stop when he heard her screaming his name. He walked, then started to run and then came to a full sprint. Her hurtful words echoed through his brain and in a way he hoped he could outrun them but soon the sky opened up and the rain began to fall down to the earth, soaking everything. His legs soon began to burn and hurt and when he found himself in front of Tree Hill Cemetery it was almost like he had been drawn there. The iron gates were open and he could see a precession in the distance in top of the hill. Heartbreaking screams and wails floated in the air. He could imagine that some woman, some father, brother or son had lost someone they loved. It was so final to have to sit there and watch as your loved one was lowered into the cold hard ground. It was a feeling that Lucas knew well. He wondered the cemetery in search of the headstone he made regular visits to and when he got there, he had a small ounce of calm wash over him. He fell to his knees and the tears he began to shed mingled with the cold rain and he couldn't help but feel that guilt rise.

"I think about you everyday."

His hands traced the letters of the stone. He felt like if he could touch it, it would somehow ground him.

"I think I'm starting to go crazy. I don't know what to do anymore…I hate my life. I hate it so much. It's like I have this constant pain that I can't get rid of or get past and I just feel like…" He said as his voice began to crack and his tears started to fall more freely, "…I feel like if you were here things wouldn't be so hard. Maybe I don't deserve to get past this, any of this. Maybe I'm supposed to keep suffering….."

He slowly traced the angel on the stone and then looked back at the name. He couldn't help but feel that this was all wrong, that name was never supposed to be etched in stone this early.

_**Brooke Davis**_

_**Born July 8, 1985**_

_**Died March 5, 2010**_

_**Beloved Friend and Godmother**_

_**Gone but never forgotten**_

Lucas was always considered to be a hard-ass, most of all to Brooke. Now he kneeled at her grave with the tears falling even more as his clothes became drenched from the rain. He recounted every time he told her to shut the fuck up and yelled at her to get the hell away from him and wished he could go back and not waste that time. If he had known things would get so fucked up he might've been nicer to her.

"Boo Hoo, poor Broody."

The raspy voice was back and full of malice. His eyes were trained on the gray head stone that held the name of the only woman he ever loved. He had only now come to terms with her death. It was much harder to take than it was when Keith died. Keith dying hurt but Brooke dying…well that was slowly chipping away at his sanity.

"Am I going crazy?"

"Why Lucas why whatever do you mean" she said coyly tucking her lehs underneath her as she sat on a stone bench.

"I mean…are you…are you real?"

"You mean am I a ghost or a figment of your imagination?"

His eyes averted from the stone to her face and for a moment his breath caught in his throat. Whether she was real or not, he still loved the way just the sight of her could alter his very mood.

"Relax broody. I'm no avenging angel sent back to drive my murderer crazy…if that's what you're thinking."

His gaze slowly left her and went back to the stone that held his lovers name and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"You feel that Broody, that tightening of your chest?"

He tried to ignore her voice and steady his heart.

"That's your HCM actin' up there Lukey."

Again he tried to ignore her and just shut his eyes as tight as he could and focus as much as possible on not passing out.

"You can't ignore me Lucas. You can't ignore what you did to me."

Every word she spoke dripped with anger and Lucas was losing the battle. His eyes began to glaze over and the cold rain drops that fell didn't seem so cold anymore and then his world went black. The last thing he heard yet again was the menacing laughter of the woman he once claimed to love. Her mocking laughter echoing into the darkness and he prayed this would be the last time he ever heard it.

* * *

><p>His eyes shot open to the sound of child-like laughter. He shifted his head and saw that he was in a white room, wearing a white gown, with white sheets over his body. Was he in Heaven? More than likely not. He shifted his head again and realized that he in fact was in a hospital and his brother was sitting on a chair opposite the bed with his son in his lap. Lucas always thought that even though he didn't tell her, he knew Brooke Davis would make a great mother. He knew this from watching her with his nephew Jamie. When Jamie had first been born, Nathan would joke that Brooke was there with Haley more than he was. They use to be close like that. Nathan and Haley use to kid about how they couldn't wait to have a little Luc or mini- Brooke crawling around and his answer was always that there was no way in hell he'd ever have a kid with Brooke. They were too dysfunctional he reasoned. He hated that he closed that door. He often wished that he hadn't now because as bad as it got between them he would have loved to have had a piece of him and Brooke in the world. He watched as father and son interacted and smiled. He didn't do much of that lately. He hadn't had much to smile about. Jamie was the first to see those haunting blue eyes.<p>

"Uncle Lucas, you're awake!"

He went to speak but found the act to be slightly painful, but for his little man he'd suffer. He figured that he must've been out of it for a few days and the feeling seemed familiar from when he had to have a tube down his throat.

"Hey J-Luc, what you up to?"

"Just waiting for you to wake up. I begged dad to bring me so I could see you."

"Just what I needed."

Lucas saw the little boys face fall to a sad frown and Lucas couldn't help but ask why.

"What's with the long face man?"

"I was scared."

"There's no need to be scared anymore. See, I'm okay" he said trying to smile and reassure he little boy but somehow the effort fell short.

"I know you are now."

The little boy turned to go back to his father and Lucas' eyes followed him all the way back to the tortured blue eyes that stare back at him.

"Nathan."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Truth be told Nathan wasn't sure how to act around Lucas since that night. Lucas had crossed a line. He had crossed a line too and he knew it. He didn't regret it because it wasn't about punishing Lucas or Haley. That night, to him, had been about two friends needing each other. Brooke and he had been friends since daycare. Most people had been shocked to see that the two never developed into anything. Even more shocked when the warm hearted angel fell from her pedestal for the illegitimate son of Dan Scott, also known as Tree Hill's ultimate bad boy. Lucas was trouble and Brooke loved trouble. That night was trouble with a capital T. It had started out with a little harmless flirting that was thinly veiled from deep pain. Brooke's pain from Lucas, Peyton and Haley's betrayal and Nathan's pain from Haley picking her best friend yet again over her own husband. At some point everyone had fallen out of love.

"I'm gonna go call Haley."

Nathan quickly got up and sat his son in his seat and walked out into the hall to make the call. Lucas looked back over to the little boy who still had that look on his face.

"Hey Jimmie jam?"

"Yeah."

"Come over here for a sec."

The boy wondered over to his uncle and climbed his way up on the hospital bed and sat next to him.

"What's really going on?"

"I was…mommy says not to talk about it with you."

"Talk about what?"

"Aunt Brooke."

There it was, the one topic that seemed to crush his heart every time.

"It's….it's okay to talk about her."

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Do you miss her as much as I do?"

"That there Lukey boy is the million dollar question. Why don't you tell my god son how you really feel about this 'whore'."

Lucas' mind tried to shut out pseudo Brooke's words but refuting them proved to be harder than possible.

"I miss her too Jamie. More than you know."

Lucas watched a smile creep across the boy's face but 'Brooke' was just getting started.

"Well what do you know. If I didn't know any better I'd think you meant that. Hey Jamie, why don't you ask Uncle Luke why you can't see your Auntie Brooke anymore. Go on."

"I really miss the way she used to come and read to me. Did you love her Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah Lucas did you love me when you practically drove me to my death."

His jaw clenched at her accusation. He knew it was true. He knew in his heart that if he hadn't been the heartless son of a Dan Scott, the woman he loved would still be alive.

"I still love your Aunt Brooke."

"Good. Cause I'm sure she still loves you too."

"Ha. The poor boy is delusional. There is no way that I could ever love a man that could do what you did to me."

His teeth were grinding at this point. He wanted nothing more than to say 'shut the hell up you bitch' but he was sure he'd be suited up for a straight jacket within the hour. He needed to be out amongst the living, so that he didn't go crazy being alone, without her.

"Hey guys, Haley said she's on her way. Jamie why don't we let Uncle Lucas get some rest before your mom gets here."

"Aww dad."

"It's alright buddy, I am a little tired. We'll see each other again real soon."

"Okay. I love you…" Jamie leaned over and whispered the last part so his dad didn't hear, "please don't die." The little boy hopped down and trotted over to his waiting father and with that Nathan nodded good bye and then Lucas was alone with nothing but his thoughts. He remembered the night they first made love. They had finally told each other they loved one another, that was one of his many memories he would bring out to lighten his mood before he fell asleep. Sleep came a lot sooner than he had expected, sooner than he wanted because every time he closed his eyes the dream was always the same. It was always about reliving that night, the night all their lives changed forever. His lids were always so heavy that it became near impossible to wake form the hellish nightmare. Tonight would be no different.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to diane and tess mtiv for the super long review. So I have to warn you about this chapter. It gets graphic and I know alot of you are going to be super pissed at me but I have to ask to please stick with it and it does get better. I am already bracing for the reviews on this one so when you get done don't hold back...I'm a big girl and I can take it. Soooooo I guess enough stalling. Read on. Oh and I own nothing of OTH.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Remembering

_It was pouring out that night. Lucas had been trying to focus. His book, his life in general had been going off the rails since the big discovery of him and Peyton in his bed. Brooke wouldn't speak or look at him even when he managed to get the two of them in the same room. Things hadn't gone so well when he cornered her at his mother's café earlier either when he told her yo meet him there and that it was about Jamie._

_"Brooke baby I just wanted to see you-"_

_"So you used my god son to lure me here. Real nice Luke. I thought something was really wrong" she yelled at him as she punched him in his chest. Patrons of the café started to look on._

_"Can we take this in the back, maybe-" he suggested as he grabbed her arm to try and coax her away from prying eyes when she snatched away._

_"Don't you touch me, I'm not going anywhere with you"_

_He had begged her to forgive him and stop being such a drama queen and that's when the bell over the front door rang signaling a new customer sounded and in walks Peyton. Brooke's eyes swapped from Lucas to the curly headed blonde and back. Her face screw up into a vision of disgust. In her mind she had convinced herself that Lucas must've planned on meeting Peyton there so there was no way she would listen to reason. She screamed at him for being the heartless bastard everyone thought he was and that for the rest of his life he'd always regret doing this to her. She threatened that he would feel her pain by the end of the night. Lucas looked after her as she stormed out of the cafe and all eyes were on him. He then looked over at a moony eyed Peyton who defiantly would be more than happy to boost Lucas' ego after Brooke tore him down. He was kind of proud of himself. Peyton wasn't a 10 like Brooke, a solid 8, but he was the guy that got her to abandon her morals and code of friendship for a few nights of heavy breathing underneath him. He didn't do it for the sex, hell the sex with Brooke was more than enough but it was the thrill of the chase that drew him in. Poaching your girls best bud was like a trophy of huge proportions. What he hadn't counted on was Peyton wasn't a one timer. What he hadn't thought out was that once Peyton had a taste she practically set him up to be caught the second time. What he hadn't seen coming was Brooke being the one to catch them while he was mid thrust. He hated he hurt her. He never wanted to have her find out his transgressions that way. He loved her in his own sick and twisted way. His attention was drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of something hitting the papers in front of him. When he looked he saw it was clearly a used condom._

_"What the fuck!" He said as he spun around to see who the hell would do something so disgusting. When he saw, he wished he didn't._

_"Aren't you going to ask me what that is" Brooke asked as she stepped further into his room, removing her coat. His eyes adjusted to the oh so tight black dress she wore that stopped way too high up on her thigh and plunged way to low revealing all the cleavage that he use to claim as his. The way she shifted her hips suggested she was waiting._

_"I can see that it's a condom."_

_"A used condom."_

_"Okay, I'll bite. Used by who" he said as he spun around to face her in his chair. The smug look on his face was fit to be wiped off and Brooke couldn't wait to do it._

_"Your brother…and me."_

_He looked like he had been punched in the gut. The one thing that sickened him to no end was knowing he and his brother had been inside something that was clearly his. True Lucas wasn't her boyfriend but she knew she was his property. He had claimed her before Nathan and that was the end of that because he didn't like to share. The one thing Lucas hated more than his father was sleeping with a woman who had also slept with his brother. He used to jokingly call it double tap. One of the things he use to ask right off the bat was if the girl had ever know his brother in the biblical sense. Anyone who answered yes always got the door. It took him having to ask Nathan himself if he and Brooke had ever done it for him to believe it. To Lucas, he never believed that someone as hot as Brooke, best friend or not, had never been tapped by Nathan Scott. He was an even bigger man whore then him. He had to eat those words however when Nathan himself physically flinched at the notion of him sleeping with a girl he considered a sister. Lucas was pissed because either she was telling a lie to get to him or she was telling the truth and she had got to him._

_"What did you say?"_

_His hands were trembling with anger, waiting for her response._

_"You heard me, but if you want details…I just got done with having really great sex with the other Scott boy and I gotta say…he was defiantly worth the wait."_

_Before even he knew what he was doing he was out of his chair and across the room and doing something he promised to never do again. He hit her. The back of his hand swung back and connected with fury to the side of her face and before she could recover her back hit the adjacent wall and his hands were wrapped around her neck. At first she didn't know what hit her. She was still reeling from the back hand that she didn't even feel her body collide with the wall. She didn't recover till she felt the vice grip tighten around her wind pipe, then her eyes adjusted and she saw the eyes that were starring back at her. The eyes she once said she loved, the eyes that use to place such faith in were now dark, evil and void of any humanity that she usually saw. Had she gone too far? This was the thing that shot through her head. The tighter the grip got the harder it got to breath. Her gasps for him to stop fell on deaf ears and suddenly she realized she had to help herself. She was near a black out when she managed to grab one of his trophies off the book shelf he had her pinned next to and bash it into his face. He was only dazed for a moment so she hooked her leg around his and they went crashing to the floor. Immediately her hands went to her throat trying to gasp at any little bit of air and crawl away. She thought it was over until she felt him climbing on top of her and flipping her over. He gripped her by her hair to stop her from turning away from his wrath. The only thing he could do was scream why as furious tears stung at his eyes and fell to her face. He screamed it over and over in her face as more tears appeared. He hadn't realized how much she hurt him with this until then. She had purposely hurt him and was happy about it. Happy to rub in his face that his brother could have her and he couldn't. His hand connected with her cheek bone once again and the scream that escaped her lips alerted the person that was approaching. His rage didn't subside till he felt his body being lifted from the floor and from her. When he gathered his sanity he looked around. There on the floor was Brooke, her lip was bleeding and she was crying uncontrollably. Then he felt a hand in his chest pushing him further away from the Brooke and his eyes connected with the last person he expected to see that moment. His brother. Any amount of restraint he had was gone. He flew at his brother, attacking him with everything he had. Brooke's screams along with his own filled the air. Neither of them saw her get up off the floor and dart out the door. None of them saw her sobbing so hard she couldn't breath, not till it was too late to stop her. By the time Nathan pushed Lucas off of him Haley was walking in and yelled at them both to stop fighting and explain what she had just walked in on. The room was quiet long enough for them to hear tires peel off down the road and into the rain filled streets of Tree Hill._

_"Go after her Haley!"_

_"Not until you two calm down."_

_"Haley we don't have time for this, GO AFTER HER!"_

_"Nathan what is going on, let Lucas go!"_

_Nathan had somehow grabbed ahold of Lucas again and at Haley's request let him go and then repeated his request. She followed his orders because something told her something really bad had either just happened or was about to happen. Without thinking she ran out to her car and followed. Both brothers stood there with nothing but contempt in their eyes._

_"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"_

_"Am I, you slept with Brooke!"_

_Nathan looked like he had been stabbed. He was disgusted with himself, possibly more than his brother. Lucas had done something horrible to Brooke because of something he did. True he didn't do it alone but she wouldn't have gotten far if he hadn't let it happen._

_"You….You did that to her because she slept with me? DID YOU SEE HER FACE!"_

_Lucas smirked and let out a soft chuckle. It was evil and right at that moment Nathan thought he was looking at Dan._

_"You better pray she's alright. You hear me" he said through gritted teeth. Since he didn't feel he was getting his point across he crossed the room and threw his brother into the wall with all the force he had, "...you sick son of a bitch." He released his brother and was headed out the door when his cell rang. On the other end was Haley…she was crying. He could barely make out what she was saying except accident…Brooke…bridge…water. He turned around to see his brother still pissed but the minute Lucas saw Nathan's face he knew something was wrong. Nathan stumbled back and then Lucas took the phone and heard Haley._

_"I can't-I can't find her Luke."_

_"Haley calm down, what happened."_

_"She hit the guardrail and the car went over the side of the bridge into the water. I can't see her anymore!"_

_"What…Haley call 911 and-"_

_"I DID, I DID! Lucas please come. I can't handle this I'm freaking out."_

_"It's gonna be okay. We're on our way."_

_At that moment, Lucas believed what he said. At that second he knew something that he had no way of knowing fully. All those words of reassurance that he had practiced on the way to the accident went out the window the moment he saw the missing gap of guardrail with smears of baby blue paint and an inconsolable Haley wailing in the arms of a police officer. The rain was pouring as it had been for the whole day. The water had been rushing because a weakened dam had broken and there was no sign of a car or it's owner anywhere. Just the lingering sounds of a failed search party giving up because the water was too dangerous. The sight of loosing his forever was something he hadn't prepared himself for and it was the first in a long time that he felt that kind of heartache and it was the first time in a long time his HCM had threatened to take him away from this world. His heart hadn't been strong enough to see that guardrail, the smudges of blue paint from her car, or the look on that officers face that told him all hope was lost._

Lucas awoke in a cold sweat clutching at his chest, trying his best to make his lungs take in the air they so desperately needed. What he didn't know is a woman, clear across the state, was having a similar dream awoke grasping at her neck. She could still feel the vice like grip around her neck and then the cold water that followed. She had the same dream almost every night. The worst part was, she had no idea who she was.

Sophia had woken up in a hospital four hundred and thirty two days ago in a town in the middle of nowhere. She had come in after a passerby spotted her motionless body while he was on his early morning run. He had come down the path closest to the river and he saw something. She had washed ashore, covered in mud, bleeding and barely clinging to life. He carried her all the way back to his car and called the police. He had stayed with her the whole time. Everyday for over a year he was by her side. When she awoke in a strange place with no knowledge of whom she was or even where she came from he felt the need to be there. There was something about her hazel eyes that pulled him in. She was afraid but having a constant in her life like Jake made it bearable. The day he brought her in he saw the hand marks and bruises and knew all too well what a battered woman looked like, after all he had seen it every day from his mother. When he brought her in the doctors wanted to know who she was and he told them she was a friend. After a day or two when she woke up and didn't know what her name was, out of some sense of protection he lied and said she was a friend of his named Sophia Carlisle. He said they had just met when she came to town and she had told him she was running away from her boyfriend who was beating her. Told her and the doctors that's why she had those marks on her. He said he remembers her saying to meet him there at the park that night but she never showed. Then he says he went back that following morning and found her there. Figured maybe the boyfriend found her and did that to her. The doctors saw how extensive her injuries had been and assumed since Jake was such a trustworthy guy he must've been telling the truth. No one questioned him any further and because he had honest eyes, neither did she. Later he would tell her the truth but unbeknownst to him he had done something that would take that girl from the people who loved her most. On the morning when Jake took her home to his place he hadn't noticed just how beautiful she was. The way her chocolate locks waved in the breeze or how the golden flakes in her eyes came to life when she looked into the sun or when she was laughing made it easy for him to fall for her. Sophia had been an answer to his prayers. Jake had just lost his mother, the only family he had and was in a downward spiral when he found her. Sophia too had started to feel things but not the way she expected. The first day Jake kissed her she had a flash of a fuzzy memory. The flash was of her lips being kissed by a man with unforgettably intense blue eyes. The moment she pulled away she could see the smile brewing on Jake's face and that very sight evoked a smile of her own. On that day when she awoke in a cold sweat Jake had been right outside her door and rushing into the room to collect her into his arms and soothe her yet again.

"Same dream?"

"MmmHmm."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever talk about it?"

"Soph I….I just want you to be okay."

"I know you do Jake."

"Please, just please open up to me."

He had been pleading with her for months now since her first dream to go into detail and every time she clamed up. Today however was the day to 'open pandora's box'. She wrapped her arms around him to bring him close and when she felt his arms tighten around her she felt safe enough to speak.

"I'm somewhere crying. I can feel something around my neck, choking the life out of me. When it lets up then I hear rushing water and then I feel like I'm drowning. It's really dark and I keep screaming for help and no one comes. Then I hear a woman screaming far away and then that my throat burns. I feel like I'm drowning."

"Hey it's okay."

He soothes her but in the back of his mind he gets the nagging feeling he should ask the questions he's wanted to ask since the first night she woke up screaming.

"Do you think it's a memory?"

"I don't know."

"Soph I think you should go see a psych-"

"No Jake I will not go see a shrink" she says quickly releasing from his embrace and walk across the room, putting any kind of distance between the two of them.

"I only say this cause I care but Sophia, what if I made a mistake about lying about your name huh? What if you have a family out there that's looking for you?"

"What if there's some psychotic boyfriend who finds me and wants to finish the job!"

"Soph I could've been wrong. Maybe-"

"No Jake no maybe. I may not know much but I do know there was a reason I ended up in that river and not a good one."

"Maybe you went for a swim" he said off handed.

"In a short black mini dress! No Jake I was battered and bruised all to hell and it was obvious to anyone that someone had had their hands around my neck from the hand print that was still there!"

Her stance was defensive and no matter how fiery her temper got he always seem to think she looked even more beautiful. Once she saw that look she knew what he was thinking. Her angry frown turned into a smirk.

"Don't you make those eyes at me Jake Jagielski."

"What eyes" he said playfully. She walked back across the room and stood in front of him and allowed him to pull her in and snake his arms around her waist. His faced pressed into her stomach and he inhaled. He fingers played in his hair and she couldn't help but relax.

"I'm sorry."

"Jake you don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, I'm happy here with you."

He placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then lifted his head to look her in the eye. He had wanted to BE with her for some time now but for some reason she always pulled away the moment he got close. He had no indication today would be any different but he tried anyway. He stood up and pushed his lips against hers. He pulled her body into his the moment he felt her kiss back. She wanted him too but something in her always made her pull back and like the other times, today was no different. She pushed him away slightly and their eyes met for a moment. Both their breathing was labored from the feverish kiss but it wasn't Jake she saw, it was the blue eyed man that had taken over her dreams. She reached out and traced the tattoo that was on his chest. The small black letters that spelled out 'Brooke' and then as if he was standing next to her she heard the sounds of a little boy screaming Aunt Brooke. It wasn't until she felt Jake shaking her did she snap out of her trance.

"Where did you go?"

"I think my name was Brooke."

Jake looked confused. Unsure of if he really wanted to, he pushed on.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw…something with the name Brooke and then I heard a little boy call me Aunt Brooke. Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"That means I may have had a sister or a brother. I'm someone's Aunt!"

Her face lit up. She hadn't felt this elated in a while. The thought of having family out there made her not care so much about if there was a murderous boyfriend out there. Jake was happy for her but at the same time sad. Sophia, possibly Brooke, was all he had now and he was never more afraid than that very moment that he might go back to being alone. No matter how paralyzing, he felt that urge to help her. If there was someone out there he would help her find them…..even if it led to him losing her forever.

* * *

><p>So if you made it this far you know Brooke Davis is alive. You also know Jake is who she's with and she has no memory of what happened or who she is. Like I said before the story does get better. Feel free to write out how good or sucky you thought it was.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so sue me I decided to do a double update now since I now might be busy on monday. Plus I figure with the way the other chapter went we could all use a little hope. So here is chapter 5 and feel free to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Close

Jake still had that sinking feeling. He had had it since Sophia decided to look for something about her past. They were careful not to ask too many questions just in case some dark and shadowy figure was lurking around to hurt her. They had decided to start to look in the national missing person's registration. They were all but given up till they came across a file about a missing woman from a place called Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Brooke Davis missing since February twenty ninth two thousand and eleven. Five foot five, brunette, hazel eyes…..tattoo of an 'L' on her ahem"

"Tattoo of an 'L' on her what Jake?"

"Ummmm, seeing as how I've never seen you naked….have you ever seen a tattoo on your….ass."

"Uhhh, can't say I've really checked. Although that is kind of weird. You'd think I'd know if I had a tattoo."

She sat looking at the computer screen till she felt Jake's eyes staring at her.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should look?"

"I guess."

"You know, I could always look for you."

His eyebrow shot up suggestively and Sophia's face grew to an embarissing shade of red.

"Jake shut up" she said tagging him on the shoulder. "I'm going to the ladies room, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

She walked in and checked to see if there was anyone in any of the other stalls and then she placed her purse on the counter and dug in looking for her silver compact. She pulled it out and opened it and sucked in a breath of anticipation. She knew if that tattoo was there, there would be no turning back. She faced the big mirror and angled the compact to have a look. She could think of worse things to be doing in a ladies room. She swept the mirror over and back, there was nothing. She let out that breath and for a moment she was sad and happy. Sad because if the tattoo had been there she would at least know her own name. Happy because since the tattoo wasn't there that meant she wouldn't have to leave Jake behind. Just then a bubbly blonde walked in laughing and got an eyeful of Sophia's ass. Sophia spun around and turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know someone was in here."

"Oh it's okay."

"You looking for something?"

"No….nothing at all."

"Well sure looked like you were looking for something."

Sophia's face got even redder if it were even possible.

"Hey that guy out there you were talking to, is he your boyfriend" the blonde asked washing her hands.

"Oh….uhhh….no. He's just a friend."

"Wish I had hotties like him as friends." The girl by now was straightening her clothes and primping in the mirror and was about to walk out while Sophia awkwardly looked everywhere but at the girl.

"Well I'll leave you to whatever it is you were doing. Oh and by the way…nice tattoo."

The door opened and closed and Sophia looked into that mirror shell shocked. She scrambled to see exactly what the girl said she saw. And there it was It was right on the curve of her ass. She practically had to contort in order to see it. It was a capital 'L', she looked a little closer and saw the inside was shaded to look like the skin of a basketball. She almost passed out at the sight out it. She quickly pulled her jeans back up and walked out of the bathroom. Jake could tell by her pale tone that he didn't even need to ask if it was there.

"So I guess we're going to Tree Hill" was all he said.

Sophia and Jake piled into the car and started driving. Brooke had taken the time before they left to research this Brooke Davis. They found out that this woman was actually a pretty great girl. She had been a local favorite in Tree Hill. She was an up and coming clothing designer, owned a club with her friend called Tric, she even volunteered at the teen crisis center with her other best friend and got her name in the paper for saving some troubled teen from jumping off some bridge. To Sophia it seemed like someone like this would be missed. Every piece of information they found about her she seemed like super woman, the only question was what happened to her. The last straw was when they happened to find Brooke Davis' Facebook page. The big shocker was that after taking one look at a picture of her any doubt was gone. Sophia was in fact this Brooke Davis person. While Jake had been busy plotting their trip she snuck back to the page and looked at the albums. Inside was exactly what she really wanted to know….was the blue eyed man someone special to Brooke. There he was, he was sitting by a pool and she could tell it must've been a bright and sunny day. In the picture he was embracing the brunette from behind and she was looking at the camera smiling the biggest smile. She imagined the guy must've said something amazing to make her smile like that. The guy wasn't paying too much attention to the camera, his eyes were trained on her. Picture after picture of them together showed proof of a life she didn't recognize but in each photo she saw how his face spoke volumes. He looked like he loved the woman in his arms. If that were true, why had no one come to find her yet and then she saw it. The last update had been RIP Brooke Davis. They must think she's dead and here she was riding in a car on her way back to her loved ones. She didn't understand why she had this sinking feeling that she was about to walk into something huge. She started to feel like maybe it was a mistake to show up.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know how to handle this."

"Neither do I, we'll do it together." He looked over at her briefly to give her a reassuring smile.

"I don't know about you but I don't want to just show up and knock on someone's door. I mean what if-"

"Sophia you are going to make yourself crazy with all of the what if's."

"But don't you think it's a bad idea for me to just show up, what about the whole reason I ended up in the water I mean, what if these people had something to do with it?"

"Are you really that afraid?"

"Not afraid…just wanting to be cautious."

Jake looked over and saw the genuine look of worry on her face and decided to come up with a plan.

"How bout this, we come up with a cover story and I go in and do a little digging?"

"I like so far. So what's the story?"

"Well what do we know about Brooke Davis?"

"She designed clothes….she volunteered, she-"

"How bout I show up asking to find her to thank her for saving my sisters life?"

"Sounds sweet. I was going to go with you love to cross dress in her clothes."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Well I am a funny gal."

"Soph….what happens when we get there and find out there's nothing to be afraid of?"

"We'll cross that road when we get to it."

"Soph I-"

"Jake I know how you feel because I'm feeling it too. I'm scared. We've been together every day for over a year and you are the only thing that's constant for me. Part of me wants to just turn around and just call the whole thing off."

Jake was happy to hear her say it but he knew deep down he had to push her to do this. His biggest fear was that there was some prince charming in Tree Hill that this Brooke belonged to and once he saw her he'd never let her go…and Jake would be just a distant memory. He had to admit he was in love with Soph…but Sophia wasn't real, Brooke Davis was, she had a real life, real friends and possibly a real man that loved her.

"Brooke-"

"What did you just call me?"

He paused for a second and decided to keep on, she needed to start realizing that this was happening.

"I called you Brooke, which is your name."

Jake don't do that okay, just don't-"

"No you need to start getting used to it. I mean we're driving all the way to another city to spy on your old life."

"Well what if I don't want that life!"

"You are who you are, no amount of ignoring this is going to change it. I love you but I was wrong."

She was shocked to hear him actually say it. He had hinted to it for so long but to hear him say that he loved her…made it real. Before she could respond to his declaration he kept on.

"I never should have lied about who you were-"

"Jake you thought you were protecting me."

"I did but I should've done more, looked for your family or –"

"You did what you thought was right to keep a helpless woman safe. No one, and by no one I mean me, will ever blame you for that."

"Not yet anyway."

"No not ever. Jake you are my hero, if it hadn't been for you I would be dead. If you're worried about what these people will say about you keeping me away then don't. If they love me as much as we think they do then they'll just be happy I came back."  
>"So what about when we get there. Are you going to want to stay?"<p>

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I will not lose you. Whatever I do we'll decide together."

"Brooke-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"No BROOKE, once we get there and figure out if it's safe…I'm going back."

"Not without me."

"Yes. I think-"

"Stop thinking. You just said you loved me and now you're plotting to ditch me."

"I'm not-",he stammered out and then decided to pull over. "Look…I'm sorry. It's just I got this feeling that there's someone waiting for you back there and-"

He was cut off by her lips pressing to his. He ran his fingers into her hair and she intensified the kiss hoping to silence any fears he had of losing her but what she managed to do was confirm them to herself. What she saw when she pulled away was the face of the blue eyed man she had pictured before. The sight of him ignited a passion in her that took over and soon she was slamming her lips back into Jake's, still envisioning they belonged to her dream man. She climbed over the middle console and straddled Jake. It was as if her body went into auto pilot and her hands took on a mind of their own as they began to undo Jake's jeans and if he had been a weaker man, they would've done it right then and there.

"Soph…" he said breathless as he softly pushed her back. When her eyes focused and she saw Jake starring back and she felt disgusted with herself. She had allowed herself to cheapen what they had with memories of some Adonis like man she didn't even know.

"Jake…Jake I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe we should just sit back in our seats and collect ourselves and stick to driving."

Brooke slinked back over to her seat in shame and for the rest of the drive she looked at road. She didn't dare look Jake back in the eye especially with thoughts of another man slowly taking over.

* * *

><p>Lucas had been home for a few days now. "Brooke" had yet to show her face again since the episode in the hospital. He walked in with Haley, Nathan and Jamie following close behind. He eased down on to the couch and looked at the happy little broken family. He hated how things were now. He could remember how happy they use to be. Two years ago that same day he was sitting on that very couch with Brooke sitting in his lap while they watched Jamie playing with his toys in the floor. He had been running his fingers across the exposed skin on her lower back. She leaned back into him and giggled as she felt him grab her earlobe with his lips and nibble on it.<p>

"_You feelin' sore down there."_

"_You mean since you had me branded on my ass."_

"_It was only fair and hey you only got one letter. I got your whole name."_

_It was as if he could feel her fingers trace over his new tattoo and then the searingly passionate kiss that followed. To anyone that was on the outside looking in, it was obvious that Lucas owned Brooke and Lucas belonged to Brooke. _

They fed off each other's possessiveness. Now he longed to feel like he belonged to someone.

"Hey Jamie why don't you go wash your hands while I unpack the Chinese food."

"Yeah, be right back, come on dad you can lift me up so I can reach the sink."

"Comin' little man. We'll be right back."

Lucas watched as the pair walked out and Haley's eyes drifted right into his gaze.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do." She said rounding the table and sat next to him. "When you were out of it you said….you said-"

"I said what exactly?"

"You said you were sorry you killed me and that you missed me."

He dropped his eyes to the hands that were wringing in his lap.

"Lucas I got a feeling you thought I was Brooke. You can't keep blaming yourself-"

"Haley I know you love me but can you please just drop this."

His blue orbs pleaded for her to let it be but someone else had other ideas.

"My my, someone has a dirty conscience. Maybe she should feel guilty for me being dead too."

There goes that voice again. He was really starting to get annoyed. His hands were now wringing for a different reason. He had to do something to distract him so he didn't say something back. He was sure Haley would have him committed if he started talking to thin air. He sat there and listened as Haley continued.

"Lucas. I really need to say this. I miss her. I miss her every day and at the same time I hate her for sleeping with my hus…my ex-husband. I feel like if we had just handled things differently maybe…maybe she wouldn't have ended up on that road."

"Well Hales it's not like it was your entire fault I mean it's not like you were the one that bashed my face in."

"Lucas there's something I wanted to ask you. I was never sure what happened that night, why she was on the road…"

"See even she knows you did something Luke. Careful, Saint Haley is starting to see that 'Mr. Perfect' exterior cracking."

"…and that night it just seemed off that she would be driving so fast. Lucas what did I walk in on that night?"

"Tell her Lucas, tell her how you tried to choke me." Brooke said angrily.

"Lucas, you know you can tell me anything." Haley said sympathetically but her sympathy was shot down with Brooke's bitter words that only escalated in tone.

"Tell her how you did the one thing you promised you'd never do to me again."

"I mean if you did something…"

"Oh yeah he did something alright."

"…just tell me. Is that the reason you said you killed her?"

"TELL HER!" Brooke screamed. He physically flinched at her screams and Haley saw it.

"Lucas what is it?"

"I hit her. . . a little more than that."

It spilled out into the air and Haley displayed the look of shock and terror. She had been there the first time Lucas hit Brooke when he was drunk. They got into it at a party when he thought she was being a little too flirty and in his drunken stupor, he accidently hit her. She had also been there when Brooke was curled up on the bathroom floor, hugging her knees and sobbing while Lucas shouted and banged on the door. He was sloppy drunk and angry she had shut the door in his face. The next morning she remembered Lucas showing up at her and Nathan's house, begging for forgiveness and promising to never lift a hand to her again. He had promised and Haley always believed him.

"You what?"

"She…she came looking for me that night…she told me about her and Nathan and…I snapped."

He couldn't bear to look Haley in the face right then. Her eyes were the very picture of disgust and hurt. She never imagined he would do it again, much less to a woman he had told her that he would do anything for. It seemed anything but keep a promise. She couldn't form words at that second and it was all and well since Jamie came bouncing back in. As soon as Nathan rounded the corner he knew Lucas must've told her the truth about that night. That night had been the night he almost beat his own brother to death the moment they were told there was no hope that Brooke had survived. That night he went wild with rage and pounded his fist into Lucas's face. Haley had jumped in managed to pull Nathan away. That night she looked at Nathan as if he was the monster but it was Lucas who was the monster. When Haley layed into him he wanted to shout back that Lucas was the one that drove Brooke to get in that car and drive recklessly in the rain but he didn't have the heart after she blamed him. Right up until that moment she believed that it was the guilt from the act of sleeping with her friends husband that drove Brooke over that bridge, that maybe it was some form of suicide. Until then Haley had never given it a moment's thought that Lucas was responsible. It was that very night that Haley sided with Lucas and pushed Nathan away that fractured their already fragile marriage. Nathan let it happen because of all things, it hurt that she blamed him. It hurt even more that he couldn't do anything to take it back.

"Jamie, why don't you go upstairs and watch TV while your mom, Uncle Lucas and I talk okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Jamie hopped up those stairs but was fully aware of the tension. He paused at the top to listen.

"So what's going on" Nathan asked, seeing Haley was near tears and looking at Lucas who was starring a hole in the ground in front of him. "Haley, what's wrong?"

She shifted her eyes to the man she loved and saw his eyes were full of the same guilt.

"Did you know?"

"Haley-"

"JUST TELL ME!" She screamed, erupting into tears.

"I found them."

Haley stood from the couch so quickly it looked like she had to move away from a hot fire poker. She looked Nathan right in the eyes and he physically saw her breaking.

"Haley why don't you-"

"What else don't I know!"

"Nothing" Lucas said quietly, still sitting on the couch. She stormed back over to him and slapped him as hard as she could. She wanted to hit him like she assumed he had hit Brooke. All he did was hold his jaw and start to cry. The guilt of feeling like he killed the woman he loved had finally surfaced. Haley felt a little sorry, but not too much. She hated him as much as he hated himself. She couldn't stand to be there anymore, she had to get away. She stormed away to the door in search of fresh air and when she swung the door open she almost ran into a man that had just about to knock.

"Is this the Scott residence?"

Haley scoffed.

"Yeah, they're in there."

She brushed past the man and walked to the street. Sophia watched from the car parked a few driveways away and watched as the woman doubled over and began to bawl. She clutched at her chest as if it pained her to breath and it was at that very moment she felt a pull, a pull as if she was looking at someone she loved, someone who loved her. It wasn't until Brooke rolled down her window did she hear the woman's cries her tears trigger something. She remembered be in a car that was sinking and she looked up and saw that same woman yelling, crying and screaming the name Brooke. Without thinking Brooke swung her car door open and got out to head to the woman but she stopped and hid behind a bush when she heard someone approaching. She watched as a tall man with dark hair took the woman into his arms and embraced her. He rocked her lovingly and turned a little, enough for Sophia to see his face. Like a flash she saw yet another memory. It was of them laughing together. They were laughing and playing tag with a little boy.

_"I love you Brookie"_

_"And I love you Natey"_

She snapped out of her memory and watched the couple and felt something. She wanted to go to them, something was drawing her in and she almost did till she thought about it. She slinked back into the shadows and decided to go get a look at what Jake was up to inside, something was definitely going on to make the girl cry.

Inside Jake knocked and called out for anyone to acknowledge him.

"Hello….is anyone home?"

Lucas brushed away his tears and stood to walk to the voice that wafted in the air. When he got there and saw a stranger he got the feeling to just tell him to go the hell away. Lucas wanted to wallow in his misery. When he got there he saw past the man and watched as Nathan held a sobbing Haley.

"Look man this isn't a good time-"

"This won't take long. I wanted to talk to Brooke, Brooke Davis. This address was listed in the phonebook."

The mere mention of her name earned his full attention. He looked the man over and just like the good old days his jealous side came out.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tim…Tim Smith. I wanted to thank her."

"For what exactly?"

Lucas braced himself for the worse because he was sure this guy was going to say 'for the greatest sex of my life' or something like that.

"She's the reason my sisters alive."  
>Lucas' face softened. After all this time, Brooke was stilling touching people's lives for the better.<p>

"I'm sorry to say this but Brooke…she's….."

Jake watched as the man tried to bring himself to say the worse thing possible. It was obvious the man in front of him loved her. He couldn't even bring himself to say what had already been a reality for some time now. Jake felt sorry for him.

"She's dead. She has been for some time."

"My sister said she was one of the nicest people she ever met."

"Who was your sister?"

"Molly Smith you know her?"

Jake knew he'd say no but he wanted to get a feel for the guy.

"No can't say I did."

"Well my sister was pretty messed up back then. She drank, did drugs, you know the usual stuff that troubled teens do. She just recently started talking about that time and told me about how Brooke Davis helped her."

"Sorry to say it but again you're about a year too late."

"If you don't mind me asking how did it happen?"

"I mind" was all he said as he slammed the door. He wasn't up to talking to a total stranger about his Brooke. He walked up to his stairs to a room her said he  
>wouldn't enter ever again.<p>

Brooke had heard the door as she rounded the corner of the house and positioned herself at the back door and the moment she looked in she knew…this had been her home. Instantly she had a flash of making love on the couch in front of her with the blonde man. In her vision he had her pinned on the couch and she was panting his name 'Lucas' as his lips trailed from hers' to her neck. She almost felt his teeth grazing her skin, feel his grip lifting from her wrists to her hips. She almost felt his hands as they roamed her body but her vision was interrupted by the sight of a little boy, trying to sneak down the stairs. He made it down to the bottom and Brooke almost began to cry at the sight of the little boy. For the first time since she woke up in the hospital….she remembered something. Not a brief flash or a dream…she remembered Jamie. His name slipped past her lips and tears fell down her eyes. She remembered him and she remembered she loved him. She gathered herself quickly and then backed away heading for the car. She needed to get away from there quickly to regroup and find out what Jake found out. As she was walking she bumped into Jake.

"What the hell are you doing, I thought we agreed you'd stay in the car."

"I know I'm sorry, I….I…don't know what I-"

"It's okay, let's just get someplace we can talk."

Jake led Brooke away and as he did neither knew they had been seen. He had walked out the front door in search of his parents and seen her. His Aunt Brooke had come home to them. He watched as the man led her away and knew in his heart she would come back to them soon. He found his parents who were now sitting on the curb between cars. Haley's tears had subsided now and she had her head leaning in Nathan's lap as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"Mama?"

Haley shifted quickly and did her best to plaster on a smile and wipe her tears away.

"Jamie, baby where did you come from?"

"The house. I came downstairs when I heard the door slam."

"Jamie why don't you go back inside so your mom and I can talk."

"Is it about Aunt Brooke?"

They both went white and hoped that their little boy hadn't heard or saw anything that had transpired.

"What about her baby" Haley asked sweetly.

"Are you guys planning a surprise for me? Is she going to show up at my birthday?"

That question broke Haley's heart.

"Why honey?"

"Cause I saw her."

Lucas entered the blue room that had once held such hope. He sat in her chair, the same chair that Brooke would sit in for hours and think of all her elaborate designs and he wept. She had dreamed of taking the fashion world by storm and he wanted that for her. Lucas was never the mushy type but he always had faith in Brooke. He knew she would change the world one day. He leaned forward and laid his head on her desk. He had fucked her on that desk so many times whenever she needed some "inspiration" and when she called he always came and soon after so did she. He loved the way she fit him, how he fit her and it was as if the air was being sucked out of the room again. He got up and walked to the window to open it and he saw Nathan and Haley still in front of his house. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole because he knew he had ruined his relationship with Haley. Just as he was about to walk away he saw something moving out of the corner of his eyes. When he turned he saw the guy who had showed up to his door and he was talking to a woman. He couldn't see her face since her back was to him but something made keep looking. Something made it so he couldn't turn away. He watched as she and the man walked away. The way her hips swayed and her hair bounced that brought Brooke to mind and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Even though he didn't see her face and he may not have even see her for more than a second but somehow he knew. Was it possible? Was his Brooke, the real Brooke right there? He barreled out of the room and was down the stairs in seconds and out the front door screaming Brooke's name. His eyes were trained on the horizon where the car had disappeared. Two shell shocked parents that had just heard their son say he saw his dead Aunt whipped around at the sound of their lost friend's name being screamed and right at that moment they all were thinking the same thing. Could Brooke Davis really be alive?

* * *

><p>BUM BUM BUM. So did you guys like tha both Jamie and Lucas saw her. The story just gets better from here. Hope you guys are liking it so far.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright people out there who I love for reading the crap I call writing. So here is the next update. THANK YOU SSSSSSOOOOOOO much for all those who take the time to review this story, this one is for you! I own nothing of One Tree Hill Folks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hope

Nathan stood slowly from the ground to approach his brother who was still looking down the street. Haley kneeled in front of her son and grasped each of his shoulders and looked him in the eye. The boy's smile was like it used to be, when Brooke was still around. He looked like the Jamie who had been untouched by death.

"Sweet heart, what do you mean you saw her?"

Lucas' eyes darted to Haley and Jamie and then he realized his brother had been in front of him calling his name.

"Lucas what's going on? Jamie said he saw-"

"He saw her?" Lucas said in amazement. His face formed a smile too, one that was similar to Jamie's, one neither had done since Brooke was alive. He rushed to Jamie and fell to his knees next to Haley and also gazed at the boy to confirm what he already knew in his heart.

"Jamie, buddy tell me what you saw."

"I saw Aunt Brooke. She left with some guy-"

"Jamie baby are you sure it was her?"

"Yeah momma. I'd know my Aunt Brooke anywhere."

Lucas jumped up and started to dig through his pockets for his keys. He was going to find that car if it was the last thing he was going to do. Nathan was close behind, having heard what his son just said.

"Lucas stop."

"No Nate. I know it was her."

Lucas was a man on a mission. He walked briskly to his car and opened the door.

"You can't think-"

"Jamie saw her too." He stopped to look his brother in the eye. As bad as things had gotten between them he had to know it was true. The only person to ever love Brooke as much as he did was his brother.

"Lucas, Haley and I were out here the whole time, we would've seen her."

"Did you see the guy walk off?"

"No but-"

"Did you see him get in his car?"

"No Luc-"

"I did. I saw him and I know I saw her. It's her Nate."

"You just want it to be her Lucas. Jamie misses her like crazy and so do you but you two have got to realize it's not possible. The police said there was no way she could've survived. You saw that car!"

"They're wrong Nate. She did survive and I saw her she was right here and none of us knew it till it was too late. I have to go before they get too far away!"

"Look I'm coming with you. To make sure you don't scare the shit out of some poor woman who has the misfortune of looking like Brooke."

Nathan trotted to the passenger side of the car and got in as Lucas closed his door and they peeled out of the driveway in search of the car that possibly carried what they had hoped for, for over a year. The car ride was silent for a while till Lucas started to think out loud.

"They said she couldn't have survived but it was her."

"Lucas we've been riding around for an hour."

"They never found a body Nate."

"I know but they said that was to be expected after they found the car in the condition it was."

"They never found a body, no remains, not even her clothes she wore that night….it was her."

Nathan watched his brother scanning every car, every passerby and he hurt for his brother. The look of determination on his face made it plain to Nathan that he was going to have to do something to get his brother back to planet earth. He worried for his sanity at that moment and then he saw him, the guy that was at the house earlier going into a cafe. He didn't want to alert Lucas so he came up with a plan.

"Okay let's say I believe you. Then we should split up. I think I remember the guy so why don't you drop me off here and I'll look around and you go check the motels and see if you see the car."

"Alright."

Lucas stopped the car and let his brother out and was about to drive off.

"Lucas if you find something call me. Don't do anything stupid."

Nathan shut his door and Lucas drove off. Nathan looked back at the café and started walking. When he made it inside he braced himself. He was hoping he'd see the guy and find Brooke sitting across from him but the guy sat at the counter alone. Nathan thought he had to do this, he had to ask for the sake of his son, his ex-wife and his brother. Because if there was any hope that this guy was the key to bringing his family back together he had to try. He walked over and sat next to the guy and thought about what to say. Jake could tell from the moment the man sat down he wanted to say something to him. He sipped his tea quietly waiting for the man to work up the nerve when he got impatient.

"Do I know you?"

Nathan's eyes shot to the man and he knew it was now or never.

"No, but I think you know someone who does know me."

Jake's eyebrow shifted. He was concerned now that someone had seen Brooke.

"She knows me pretty well actually. You see we were best friends since grade school."

Jake knew now that the man must've seen her but until he knew she'd be safe he wasn't about to give her up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jake said looking straight ahead.

Nathan was good at reading people and what this guy's actions told him is that what his son and his brother were swearing was more than just a possibility now.

"Look I don't know what you think or why she didn't come to us when you brought her to the house but you gotta let me see her. She's my son's god mother and Aunt. She's been the biggest part of my family for as long as I could remember and when we thought she died it destroyed me and my family. This café you're sitting in, belongs to a woman who was pretty much like a mother to her. My wife, is her best friend and…" Nathan turned from Jake who had yet to look him in the eye and he dug out his wallet. He found a picture he kept in his wallet that was near and dear to him and slammed it on the counter in front of Jake. In the picture was a little boy.

"I want you to take that to her. You show her that picture and ask her why she is punishing that little boy. As much as he loves his mother and I, he was crushed when he lost her, his Aunt Brooke. Now you tell her to look at that picture and ask herself how she can stay away. You tell her whatever it is keeping her away she doesn't have to worry because I'll protect her."

Nathan left the small photo on the counter and walked out. Jake peered down at it and saw the little boy. He was glad that someone was willing to protect her. He kind of got the feeling of the guy was willing to do anything for her, kind of like a brother.

Nathan made it to the corner and then ducked into an alley. The information he knew in his heart to be true was too much. He began to cry. If this was true, Brooke would be alive and they could all start again and heal. If it wasn't true, they had all just set themselves up for the heartbreak that would follow if they had to grieve her all over again. Across the way Lucas had spotted the car and pulled in next to it. His initial reaction was to beat on the door of every room till he found her but his brother's warnings of doing something stupid stopped him. So instead he decided to go ask the clerk if he had seen her. When the bell dinged to signal entry the clerk's head shot up. She was an older woman. Her hair was a silver tone that reflected the sun's raise that shown behind her. She greeted Lucas with a warm smile that he found pleasant.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes sweetheart, you lookin' for a room?"

"Uh no, I'm actually looking for.." Lucas took out his wallet and pulled out the photo of Brooke he kept. It was a picture of her at Nathan and Haley's wedding. She wore a gorgeous red dress that clung to her skin. Her soft curls were swept to the side revealing her swan like neck and enticing skin that he would taste that night. She had a smile that showed off the dimples that haunted his dreams and he hoped the woman would be able to give him the answer he sought. "…her. She's my …wife and she's traveling with her brother to go to a family reunion and I drove down to surprise her."

"Aw that's so sweet. Sorry honey but I sure haven't seen a pretty girl like that around here. Maybe they stayed with family?"

Lucas did his best to crack a smile at the woman.

"But come to think of it a young man did rent a room earlier. I didn't see anyone with him but I guess it could be the brother in law."

"My height, bushy eyebrows, kinda tan, brown eyes?"

"Sounds about right. I have him in room 301."

"Thanks ma'am."

He walked out and looked for the room of 301 and like a crazed man he started knocking. He knocked for what seemed like forever and no one answered. He knocked a while longer and then decided to give up. He headed back to his car and drove away. Had he waited a few more seconds he would've seen her coming back from the ice machine. She entered the room and set the container of ice down next to the soda she bought earlier and sat on the bed. She looked around the room and thought about the little boy. He was beginning to consume her thoughts almost as much as the tall blonde. She laid back and decided to take a nap since Jake was obviously taking his time. She was a lot more tired than she had expected because as soon as her eyes closed her mind went wild with memories.

She had just managed to calm the little boy down and get him into his pajamas when he flashed that infamous Scott grin at her that made her heart melt. Jamie always had a way of getting his way with that simple facial expression. It had worked on her so many times when Nathan flashed it when he was begging her to set him up with one of his friends. Lucas would use it to get out of whatever doghouse he had drunk himself into and now Jamie was using it against her for a bedtime story.

"Okay handsome. One story and then it's bed. Your mom will kill me if she finds out you can con me into stuff with that face."

"Okay Aunt Brooke, it'll be our little secret."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you Scott men get together and teach each other about how to get one over on me."

"Ooo tell me a story about when you and daddy were little."

"Uhhh I don't know if that's such a good idea buddy."

"Oh come on. Pleeeeeease?"

That little grin would be the death of her one day. Brooke could look at him and all those doubts she would have about having kids one day of her own would melt away. Then the reality would set back in that the possibility of getting Lucas to willingly procreate with her was slim to none. She'd never plot or scheme to get what she wanted, no Brooke Davis would have to hope for a miracle….or a broken condom.

"Fine, you know what I'll tell you about the time your daddy and I got in trouble when we took your grandma Deb's car for a joy ride."

"Uhh no I don't think so Aunt Brookie" Nathan said making his appearance known. "The boy is smart enough at getting into trouble, we don't need you giving him any ideas."

"Awww dad."

"Well little man it looks like we're busted. I'm gonna head out."

"I love you Aunt Brooke."

"I love you too Jamie, more than anything."

She got up and headed back to her house where she knew Lucas was more than likely up writing on his "change the world" novel. She walks in and there he is intently looking at his laptop while he sat up in their bed, tapping away at the keys while his brain dictated greatness. She could see he was heavily into writing because he never even looked up to acknowledge her coming in. She had learned from their years together to not bother him with her relationship doubts so she just went about her way and got ready for bed. He hadn't heard her come in and when he felt the bed shift his eyes looked up to see his favorite person laying down on her side of the bed. Whenever she came in all quiet he knew she was pissed about something. More than likely about their non-progressive future. He knew she wanted more but he was the one dragging his feet and kicking and screaming. All he wanted to do was make her happy and he knew what she thought would make her happy would be to get married and have a baby but he wasn't so sure. Whenever they kept Jamie it was like she was a different person. She morphed from the sexy seductive temptress into full on fun mommy mode and it's not like he hated it but it was just weird. He'd try to touch her or say dirty things to her and she'd turn all prude on him and Jamie wasn't even in the room. He'd be in bed, fast asleep and all Lucas wanted to do was have a little playtime with her. He sighed out that sigh he usually does when he's about to do something he doesn't want to do when she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to typing."

"Brooke-"

"I'm going to bed."

And that was that. He knew he should've pushed on but he didn't. If he had maybe he would've seen the tears that formed in her eyes when she finally realized that she was never going to have the family she wanted with the man she loved.

Sophia woke up with a start with tears still in her eyes. At that moment she questioned what it was she had come back for. The door opened and there was her hero. Jake had finally decided to show his face again and when he saw her in tears he rushed to her side like he had done many times.

"Same dream?"

"No."

"Well…what was it?"

"I don't know."

She lied. She knew exactly what it was. It was a memory of her past that hurt her more than she was willing to admit. In that dream she knew she loved this man more than life and it was devastating to feel that rejection. The rejection that he didn't want that forever with her. She clung to Jake with all she had because she was afraid if she let go she would be tossing a possible forever away. The next morning she awoke in his arms and felt safe, safer than safe but she also was glad that she could still look him in the eye. She had slept with but only slept. This was the kind of love she wanted, it was just with the wrong man and the problem was she knew it now. She rolled out of bed without waking Jake and went for his coat pocket. She knew he had told her probably wasn't a good idea to go walking around town just yet but she was in need of coffee right at that very second. She had seen the café on the way in and wanted to give it a shot. She went into the pocket and saw the picture, the picture of HER Jamie. She studied it like it was a work of art, looking at the smile, the smile that made her go weak in the knees. She hadn't noticed Jake get up until he hugged her from behind. All of a sudden she was pissed.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh, yeah I meant to tell you about that."

"About what?"

"I think one of them saw you at the house."

"What….why would you say that?"

"The tall brunette guy cornered me in the café yesterday. He gave me that picture."

"Well what did he say, did he talk about me, about Jamie?"

"Jamie, you know the kids name?"

"Yeah I….I'm his god mother."

"Yeah that's what he said. You're that little boys aunt too. He's a cute kid."

"Yeah, he is."

Her eyes were now back to photo in her hands and Jake saw a light in her that he hadn't seen since they met.

"I think I should take you back there."

She looked up at him with shock. She wanted to but at the same time she didn't want to go back to the relationship that hurt her. That much she knew.

"Jake-"

"No Brooke. I want you to get showered and dressed. I'm taking you to them. They miss you. You should've seen the guy. It was like he had hope in finding his sister."

"We're not related."

"How do you know?"

"I remember….some things."

Jake was a little shocked. He thought she cared and trusted him enough to trust him with something like this. Now he was really worried that about what she wasn't telling him and what she wasn't telling him was who she remembered.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday at the house. When I was snooping around back I saw this little boy. I remembered this little boy."

"What else?"

"Yesterday when you came back and I had been crying, well it wasn't about the usual bad dream."

"I remember."

"Well it was a dream, a memory actually. It was of him and me and the little boy. My Jamie."

He watched her light up at saying it and he had to admit he was really happy for her.

"What was the dream about?"

"I was babysitting. He was being this little con artist and convinced me to read him a bed time story even though he was already past his bed time. I was about to tell him a story about when Nathan and I were kids."

"You remember him too?"

"No not really. I mean I know who he is and I have these flashes but it's not like it was with Jamie. I mean the moment I saw that little boy I remembered everything about him. I remembered the day he was born from the way he loves to swim, all the way to his favorite cereal. I felt love for him."

"Well it looks like we better get the two of you back together."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I'm not sure….if I'm ready to go back."

"Well how about we just talk to this… Nathan guy. I'm sure he'll respect your decision to keep your presence unknown."

"You think?"

"I think so. You know he said whatever it was keeping you away from them that he didn't care, that he'd protect you and you know what" Jake asked taking her in his arms, "I believe him."

"Well if you believe him…than I do too."

She lightly kissed him on the lips and bounced into the bathroom like a kid on Christmas. Jake looked after her in hopes that this was going to be the last of their moments together. He was bracing himself for hurricane Brooke to hit their lives. The minute they got in the car it was like she went on auto pilot. She had demanded to drive and now they were riding through the streets of Tree Hill. She made a left turn here, a right turn there and then they were sitting out in front of this swanky looking apartment building. It was red brick that screamed small town and home. She got out and almost had to be tackled before she got to the door.

"So how are we doing this?"

"I don't know, I guess…should I hide or something?"

"Why on earth would you hide" Jake asked laughing.

"I don't know. I'm about to practically bring a friend back from the dead for this guy."

"Maybe I should just stay for a second to you know offer support and then-"

"Don't you dare say you were thinking of leaving me alone here. No. I'll hide, you go in and make sure he's alone and then I'll show myself."

"Okay whatever you say agent smith."

"Shut up, just get in there and do some recon for me."

Jake went up and knocked while Brooke did her snooping thing again. She walked around to the side out of sight and peaked around the corner and saw the bike she had bought Jamie a few Christmas' ago. He had been so happy to finally get some wheels of his own. She moved a little closer so she could see the front door from where she was. The door swung open and Jake could see the shocked look Nathan had on his face.

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Okay before I say anything else, are you here alone?"

"Yeah but I'm a little more concerned on how you found out where I lived" Nathan said a little annoyed.

"Well I didn't have to find anything it turns out."

Jake turned and signaled Sophia over and the moment her eyes connected with Nathan's it was as if Sophia ceased to exist… Brooke Davis was back.

* * *

><p>And that is only the begining guys. Wait for it when the shit really hits the fan. Is anyone excited for the Brucas reunion? I know I had a ball writing it. So feel free to leave a review, until monday guys. Have a wonderful rest of the week and weekend, I know I will.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ooooooooo! So I've been getting some really good reviews and alerts for this one. You guys sure know how to make someone feel loved. I have one thing to say in my defense and that's this...jail sucks...no amount of reasoning should make it okay to commit vandalism in retaliation on someone who **totally** deserved it and ...jail sucks. Now that that's out the way you guys deserve a super long update, that and I really needed to escape into the world of fiction to give a huge 'fuck you' to reality. So here it is buddies, **ENJOY**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Home

Nathan sat in his living room speechless. Jake and Brooke sat in front of him, not really knowing what to say. Jake could tell Nathan's stares were making her uncomfortable.

"So uhh….Nathan can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nathan shifted his eyes to Jake who was nodding that they should leave the room for a moment. He stood up and his eyes went right back to Brooke. He studied every inch of her to see if in fact she was his friend that he had missed so much. He looked like he had seen a ghost and Brooke couldn't blame him. He walked out of the room followed by Jake but at no point did his eyes leave her. Jake snapped to get his attention.

"Okay I get this may be a little weird for you but you're freaking her out."

"What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean-"

"I've known that woman almost all my life and the minute she walked in here she looked like she didn't even know me."

"That's because she doesn't, not really anyway. She doesn't remember much."

"By much you mean what?"

"By much I mean she didn't remember you till last night but there was someone she did remember."

"Lucas."

"No. Your son, Jamie."

"But no one else."

"No not really."

"She looks good. How did you find her, where has she been this whole time?"

"I found her washed up on a river bank a while back. She looked like she had been abused."

Nathan's face told Jake all he needed to know. His suspicions had been right on. He knew that there was something that had happened and that it wasn't just some accident that she ended up in that water.

"Yeah. There was an incident but she got away and my wife…I mean my ex wife found her but it was too late, her car went off a bridge and we thought she was dead. The police called off the search party pretty early because the weather had been so bad and they told us there was no way she could've survived after they found her car."

"But you guys still reported her missing."

"Yeah. Look I know this is weird for her but you gotta understand, Brooke is the only real family I have had since a kid. After my parents died she was there for me in a way no one but her could've been. When they told us they never found a body I had hope and right up until a few months ago I kept that hope alive. I love her like my flesh and blood and there is nothing I will ever be able to do to repay you for saving her and keeping her safe but you have to know she is safe here."

"I know. I just…I've been with her every waking moment since she woke up in the hospital and I just want to be sure."

"Does she know who I am at all?"

"She remembered how to get here. She remembered your name. That's something."

Nathan nodded. Jake motioned for them to go back to the room to do a better job of making the situation easier. When they entered Brooke stood up out of some weird since of respect.

"Soph, Nathan here was just telling me about how glad he is to see you."

Nathan raised his eyebrow for a moment at the name. It was then he realized how hard a road this may be to get back his best friend, that is if it were possible. His eyes brimmed with tears that he hadn't allowed himself to cry since the day they called off the search. She saw the look on Nathan's face and the tears. It hurt her a little to see this man start to breakdown. Like her body was back on auto pilot, she crossed the floor and engulfed the tall brunette in her arms. Nathan responded by hugging her back and slammed his eyes shut in order to take in the moment. It was then she said something that shocked even herself.

"It's okay Natey."

To hear her say his nickname she gave him back in grad school unleashed the flood gates. His grip on her got tighter and she felt his tears on her neck. His frame trembled as he cried and she could do nothing but stroke his back lovingly. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had her in his arms and she was alive and he was the one breaking down. He couldn't wait to tell Haley. He couldn't wait to tell Jamie. He could not wait to tell Lucas. He loosened his grip and they stayed embraced but he wanted to see her face, her eyes.

"You remember."

"I don't know what came over me" Brooke said as she too started to tear up.

"Soph did you remember something?"

"Why do keep calling her that?" Nathan said a little possessively. He didn't like this guy still trying to keep his 'soph' alive. The woman in front of him was Brooke, the one and only Brookie Cookie. He noticed Jake's stance change and like he had done some many times he stepped in front of Brooke and was about to go to war if he had to. That was until he felt her hand grab onto his arm, just like old times. He'd get riled up and she'd be right there to back him down.

"Nathan it's okay. We just have to get use to this. That's all." She said shrugging and smiling with her dimples on display.

"Jakey why don't you head back to the room. I'll get Nate here to drop me off in a little while. It'll give us a chance to talk."

The about face almost gave Jake whiplash. Did she just call him Jakey? He paused for a moment to give her a chance to take it back but it was obvious by her smile she was more than fine to be left alone with this guy who all but called him out. Jake nodded and then saw himself out. Nathan watched him like a hawk the whole time and it wasn't until he heard the car start did he turn his attention back to Brooke. Like a big brother who hadn't seen his sister in years he scooped her up into a big bear hug. She squealed as her feet lifted from the ground and all of a sudden that hesitation she had earlier about coming back to her old life was gone. Nathan sat her back down on the ground and saw the millions of questions that were bubbling under the surface.

"So ask me whatever it is you want to ask."

"How did you know?"

"I know you better than anyone…well almost anyone."

"And by anyone you mean your wife, my best friend Haley?"

"You remember her too?" He said excitedly.

"No. I read about some of the things Brook- I mean I did before I came here and some of the stuff we read mentioned Haley Scott."

"It's kind of weird to hear you say that. I mean you and Haley use to be inseparable. I mean no matter what was going on or who you were doing you guys would barge into each other's room without knocking and start your girl talk. I remember the time when we found out she was pregnant and the first person she had to tell was you. When she showed up to your house and walked in on you and Lucas having sex and he was so pissed that you stopped what you were doing and demanded he leave so you and she could talk baby names."

"Really. Sounds like we were close."

"You were."

They spent the next few hours just talking about everything, from their childhood to his wedding. They talked about everything, well almost everything. Nathan was content to keeping the conversation light until Brooke brought up the next subject.

"So Nathan…is there …was there someone special in my life?"

She knew the answer already but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She saw the mixed emotions playing on his face and couldn't wait to hear what was going to be said.

"Yeah there is… I say 'is' because I know he still loves you. The second he thought there was a possibility you were alive he focused on nothing else. The day your friend came to his house and Lucas swore to me and Haley he saw you it was like nothing else mattered."

"So he was the one that saw me."

"Not just him. Your friend said you remembered Jamie, well he saw you and that was all he and Lucas could talk about. It's all they still talk about."

"He saw me. Did he seem…you know freaked out?"

"What about seeing his favorite person in the whole world. Not hardly. I was a little afraid to buy into this because I don't think I could handle having to explain the concept of death to him again. It was bad enough the first time he asked me and Haley why we weren't together anymore and why his Aunt Brooke doesn't come to see him anymore."

"Wait, you and Haley aren't together anymore? What happened?"

"We…had some problems."

It was all he could say. He didn't want to go into deep detail about why his marriage fell apart before Brooke 'died' or why it was impossible to repair still to this day. He wanted Brooke's homecoming to be untouched by the events of that night for as long as possible.

"Did you try to fix things with her?"

"I did but things just weren't the same….after you died or after we thought you died."

"Do you think me suddenly coming back to life will make any difference?"

She really wanted to know because something in her heart told her she had to do something to fix things.

"Why don't you call her now?"

"Call her and say what?"

"Tell her to come over, alone and that you have something she needs to see."

Nathan was a little leery at this idea. He wanted to keep this to himself for a moment since he didn't know how Haley would react to her former best bud coming back from the dead. Seeing as how they didn't end their friendship on the best of terms, he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"Brooke I don't know."

There went her body on auto pilot again. She leaned back and picked up his phone and dialed the number she had dialed many, many, many times before and waited.

"Who are you-"

The second she heard a female voice pick up she put the phone to Nathan's face and mouthed 'talk to her'.

"Hello….hello is anyone there?"

"Hey Hales uhh, it's me."

"Oh hey Nathan what's up?"

"I uhh…what are you doing right now?"

"I was about to take Jamie over to Karen's place. I had a ….date."

The word date was said less than thrilled but none the less he was still a little hurt.

"A date huh?" He looked to Brooke for a plan b but she just punched him in the chest as if to tell him to man up.

"Yeah. A co-worker fixed me up…um is this weird to be talking about this? I mean I know we said we'd try to do the whole friends thing but it just seems weird to-"

"Be talking to me about the stuff you use to talk about with Brooke?"

"Well…yeah…um hey I was about to go round up Jamie-"

"Hey what I want to show you he needs to see too. I have a surprise for you two."

"Nathan-"

"No nothing like the mini motor bike surprise I promise. It won't take long."

He knew that was a lie because if he knew Haley as well as he used to the two of them, mother and son, would probably be camped out in his living room, soon to be followed by Lucas, and then they'd probably not leave for at least a month. Yeah he's sure the moment that Jamie and Haley saw Brooke he'd have his family back, well in the house at least.

"Well, okay but you have to watch him after this surprise so I'm not late for my date."

"Fair enough."

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit."

He hung up and looked over to Brooke who looked like she was about to explode from excitement. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What…what are you looking at?"

"Nothing…it's just it's been a long time. Too long."

"Whatever you say Natey."

"I'd ask you to stop calling me that but I'm just enjoying hearing you say it too much."

"Why do you hate the name?"

"Yeah, you called me that for two years straight. It got so bad people actually started think that was really my name."

"Well I'm sorry but Natey just sounds too cute to stop saying it."

"You get a pass this time Davis."

The moment felt so normal to her. Paling around with her buddy, waiting for Haley and Jamie to show up, the only thing missing was….Lucas.

* * *

><p>It took Haley all of fifteen minutes to get there. She was sitting out in her car debating on how to react to this surprise. Her initial reaction is to frown and scowl. Hell that's all she use to do when they first found out Nathan had slept with Brooke but now, since a few new things came to light about that night, she wanted to give him a chance and actually be a friend. After all she always jumped to Lucas' defense no matter what and now to find out she had been wrong, well it turned out to be a huge blow. Jamie had been watching TV in the back and hadn't noticed his mother's hesitance. He hadn't even noticed they were at his dad's and not at Karen's.<p>

"Hey buddy, go ahead and grab your stuff."

"Hey, I thought we were going to Karen's?"

"We were but your dad said he had a surprise for us" she said trying to fane enthusiasm to get the boy excited.

"Really!"

Haley James still had it.

"Yeah, so let's hurry up and get inside okay."

Jamie unbuckled and jumped out in time for his mother to escort the boy to his father's front door. When they got there she knocked once and the door flew open. A huge smile graced his face that kind of threw Haley a bit. She hadn't seen him this happy in a while.

"Hey guys come on in."

"Dad!" Jamie screamed jumping up into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy."

"Mom said you had a surprise for us. I know she's hoping it's not like the bike thing but I think you learned your lesson last time didn't you dad."

"Sure did buddy. We don't want to see that smoke coming out of her ears again."

"Shut up. So what's the surprise?"

Haley had walked into his living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a woman's jacket on his couch. Sitting on the table in front of the couch were two beers, one clearly with lipstick on the rim. She had that sinking feeling that she hoped he wasn't about to spring a step mommy on them like this but she silenced those thoughts and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She'd try anyway.

"So.." she said turing with the bottle in her hand, "You have company over?"

"Ooo is Uncle Lucas here?"

"Uh no James not Uncle Lucas, better."

That moment of giving him the benefit had passed and now she was sure he was about to spring step mommy on them. "Okay, no we are not doing this" Haley said as she gathered her son's bag back on her shoulder. "Jamie honey say bye to daddy."

"Haley-"

"No Nathan, I can't believe you." She was now taking her son from his arms and looking every bit of pissed.

"Haley what are you talking about?"

"You really thought this was the best way to introduce your new girlfriend to your son!"

"Girlfriend, what are you- no, no, no, no, no, that is not what this is."

"Really Nathan, Really! God I am so stupid. I thought you were-"

"Haley will you please just stop! I do not have a new girlfriend, that's not what this is!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT!"

"Aunt Brooke!"

Jamie pushed out of his mother's grasp and ran full speed to the brunette that he hadn't been able to hug for so long. Brooke kneeled down and caught him and held on to him for dear life Her tears of joy were not enough to express how whole she felt being back with her family. That's what they were and that's exactly what they felt like...family. The moment was the stuff of Kodak moments. Brooke opened her eyes to see a speechless Haley standing next to Nathan. She had yet to move, speak or even blink yet. Brooke rose up from the floor while Jamie continued to hug her leg. She felt a little weird with the way Haley was looking at her. She looked like a dear in the head lights. Brooke smiled and she heard the sharp intake of breath Haley did and she saw the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Brooke…..is it…..is it really you" Haley said trying to piece together words that seem to fail the miracle in front of her. The words merely came out as a whisper. Haley walked across the floor hesitantly and then like they had done so many times before, Brooke reached out to her and brought her in for the tightest hug yet. The moment Brooke felt Haley hug back she started to cry again, Haley was joining her. Haley began to stroke her hair and try her best to soothe her friend through her own tears. Nathan and Jamie watched on not really sure what was happening or what to do. What was happening was Brooke was remembering her life a little more. She could see the day that she met Haley at school, the first time they went out as friends, when she introduced Nathan to Haley, and the time she convinced Haley to marry Nathan after he botched the proposal. It was all starting to come back to her till all of a sudden she felt lightheaded and the last thing she heard was Haley screaming her name.

* * *

><p>It was as if she was being sucked back into a bad dream. She was back in her car and she was looking up and she saw Haley up on the bridge screaming as the water slammed against the windshield. The water started to rush into the car and all Brooke could feel was the cold as she screamed and tugged at the door to open. The bridge and Haley were quickly disappearing behind the darkening water and soon all she could see was the murky water rising higher and higher in the car. Soon she was submerged and still tugging at the door. Then she couldn't breathe. She was drowning.<p>

When she came to she was on the couch. Jamie was sitting on her and looking at her like she was a fish in a bowl.

"Hey handsome. Uhh what happened?"

"Daddy said you fainted."

"Where is everybody?"

"They're in the kitchen. Aunt Brooke….are you gonna die again?"

"No sweetheart. I guess I just got overwhelmed."

"What's overwhelmed mean?"

"It means I had a really great moment and now I think I'm okay."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I missed you so much Aunt Brooke. Uncle Lucas did too. He'll be so happy to see you."

Brooke smiled at the innocence of the boy's comment. It was obvious that reunion was going to be a lot more difficult. She leaned up and propped up on her elbows when she heard voices from the kitchen.

"Hey why don't you and I go see what your mom and dad are up to?"

Jamie rolled off the couch and spun around to wait for Brooke. He held out his hand as soon as she was standing. She grabbed the little hand and he led her to the kitchen.

"I worried about her Nate. I mean she just passed out and she's still not awake-"

"Calm down, she probably just got overwhelmed, I checked her breathing and she's fine."

"You're not a doctor Nathan, she needs to be in a hospital."

"No hospitals."

"Why not?"

"She hates them."

"I want to make sure she's okay. I want to be sure we didn't just get her back to lose her again." Haley had been rambling so hysterically that she didn't realize how afraid she sounded. Nathan gave her a sympathetic look and that's when Brooke felt the need to make her presence known.

"No need for a hospital. See I'm all better."

Haley quickly crossed the floor to Brooke.

"Are you sure Tigger, I mean people don't just faint."

"I …hadn't eaten anything today, so I get a little light headed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Brooke are you sure?"

"I'm, sure guys, I'm fine. So I'm a little bit thrown as to what to do now."

"Whatever you want Aunt Brooke. We could go swimming, play video games-"

Nathan cut in before Jamie could get carried away.

"Jamie I think your Aunt Brooke might want some time with your mom."

"But dad-"

"Don't worry buddy, you and me will spend some quality time real soon."

"Okay. Come on dad you and me could play video games, oh we should call Uncle Lucas!"

"Uhhh not right now sweetheart. Your Aunt Brooke and I need to talk for a sec and we'll be in there in just a second."

"Come on Jimmie Jam, I'll let you pick the game."

"Alright!"

The boy ran out of there, excited to spend quality time with his father with Nathan right behind but not before he shot a wink at his favorite girls. Once he left Brooke was snatched into yet another hug by Haley. She couldn't believe that her best friend was standing in front of her, alive and well.

"I missed you so much. We all did" Haley said releasing Brooke, "Where have you been, there is so much to catch up on."

"I know and we will but there are some things we need to talk about."

"Brooke if this is about the thing with you and Nathan I don't care."

"What thing?"

"Look…. the day that we had your tombstone put up I went by that day and I talked to you. I said that no matter what happened or what went down that you would always be my best bud, my Tigger."

"Haley what are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"No I don't, I really didn't remember you, Jamie or Nathan till today."

"So you don't remember that night?"

"No."

"Do you remember Lucas?"

"I…sort of…I guess… it's like flashes of memory would hit me about being here but nothing like with you and Jamie."

"You remember blocks of your life but not everything?"

"I think I just said that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"Haley is there something I should know cause I get the feeling that-"

"Don't worry about it okay. Don't. We have you back and Lucas is going to be so happy and now we have a second chance. We all do."

Haley pulled her into a hug once more and Brooke got the distinct feeling that Haley was holding back about something. Haley had decided that since Brooke didn't remember what happened the night she was taken from them then she wouldn't bring it back out. They had a chance to go forward and live again. Haley saw this as a second chance for Nathan, for her and for Lucas. Her only thought now was Lucas and making sure he didn't do anything to screw this up. Haley led Brooke back into the front room and saw the boys sitting in the couch and Jamie was kicking Nathan's butt at NBA live. The trash talk was something Brooke had come to love and know. It was like she was home. It wasn't until Haley spoke again that Brooke snapped back to reality.

"I think one of us should tell Lucas."

"Haley, she might not be ready to talk to him yet."

"I know but he should know that she's alive. Nathan you know he loves her. You want him to know right Brooke?"

"I guess. I was thinking actually that one of you could take me to his house."

"I'll do it. I think Nathan and Jamie could use some time anyway."

"But mom I wanted to spend some time with her."

"And you will baby but I think Uncle Lucas would like to share our surprise."

"Haley you think this is a good idea I mean-"

"Nathan don't worry okay, I'll make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

Nathan saw it was pointless to argue. He was more afraid of what Brooke's reaction was going to be to Lucas. He knew that even though Haley had been disappointed in what she found out earlier, she loved Lucas unconditionally and would forgive that son of a bitch for almost anything. Nathan wasn't so forgiving. His initial reaction was to stop what was about to happen but he knew Haley wouldn't push Brooke to Lucas if she thought even for one second she was in any danger.

* * *

><p>Lucas lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He hadn't had much luck in falling asleep. He knew in his heart that she was out there; his Pretty Girl was out there and waiting to be found. He had been all over town five times looking for any clue. He'd gone back to that motel and parked his car just out of view and watched to see if anyone came or went from the room. He had seen the guy come back earlier but no sign of Brooke. Nathan had told him to not approach the man directly and for some reason he listened. He just watched and waited for some sign that his Brooke was in fact in Tree Hill. All he wanted was another glimpse. Just one would be enough to sustain him. He knew that if it had been her to show up with that guy something was wrong. She was either afraid to show herself after what he had done, or she was deciding if she wanted to come home. Lucas wished harder than he ever had to just open his door and see her standing there and have it be her and not the "Brooke" that had tortured him with relentless guilt. He had come home a few hours ago and decided to do away with every bottle of liquor in the house. If she was there and thinking of coming home he was going to make sure he was going to be stone sober. He had poured the last of it down the drain and decided to try to sleep. His eyes were now blood shot from either no sleep or crying. He rolled over in his bed to smell her pillow. He hadn't washed it since the last time she slept there. He wanted as much of her scent as possible to be in his bed. It was the only thing that still allowed him to sleep, until now. He needed to find her. If she still was alive he had to find her and make her see how much he missed her, wanted her, needed her, loved her. The sound of the doorbell jarred him from his catatonic state and he got up to answer it. The door swung open and Haley stood on the other side.<p>

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

She paused. She was beginning to question if this was a good idea after all. Of course It would be impossible to keep Brooke a secret but at the same time she needed to know if the man she loved like a brother was still there. She had seen the change in him from the kind and loving Lucas to ultimate bad boy when he hit high school but no matter what he had done, who he hurt or what he said, he always remained true to who he was when it came to Haley.

"I came here because I needed to know….are you sorry for what you did?"

"I am, more than you will ever know. I think about that night and go over all the things I could've done differently and every time I wish I had that chance to make it right."

"Why did you cheat on her Lucas, why?"

"I was stupid, I was mad all the time because we weren't clicking like we used to and I just thought that getting with Peyton was a good distraction. I hate myself for what I did. I knew what I was doing then was wrong and it was wrong of me to ask you to keep it a secret from her when you found out. If I had not asked you to prove your loyalty to me maybe she could've leaned on you as a friend like she was supposed to have been able to."

"I regret not telling her the truth Lucas. I regret it more than a lot of stupid things I've done in my life. I know you Lucas…and I love you I just hate what you did. What I did."

"If I get the chance Haley, if she is still alive and I haven't been dreaming up what I saw, I'll spend the rest of my life treating her with the love and respect that I should've back then. God Haley I think of all the time I wasted with her and I just wish I could go back. I love her Haley, more than my own life. I am so sorry for what I did."

Lucas broke down in his doorway, in front of Haley, no holding back. He collapsed to his knees and cried again for the fifth time he had done that day. The grief of losing Brooke all over again was too much for him to bear. She had to be alive because if she wasn't he wasn't going to be able to survive it. Haley kneeled down and stroked his hair. She had gotten what she had come for. Her friend, the one she grew up with, was back. His eyes were still looking down at the ground when she spoke.

"There's something you need to know. Brooke is alive and she's here."

Those words were like music to his ears. He lifted from the ground at her confession and looked Haley in the eye.

"She doesn't remember all of her life or that night so I am asking you to keep details to yourself. If you hurt her Lucas Scott…so help me god I will kill you."

His eyes shifted to the approaching figure and then that's when he saw her. Brooke was walking up at the sight of Lucas breaking down and she couldn't stay away. Haley had seen her get out of the car and was going to allow him the chance to make good on his word. Her hazel eyes were not of his imagination and he could tell right away. The real thing was nothing like the imaginary woman he had dreamed up to fill the void in his heart. She took a step forward and his eyes locked on to hers and he saw the love that was missing from his creation of Brooke in his mind.

"I'm going back to Nathan's, you two play nice."

Haley walked back to her car and hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake. In his door way he stood taking in the moment he had dreamed of but knew would never come and yet here she was. She looked beautiful. Her hazel eyes still had that light he loved, her chocolate tresses still looked soft to the touch, her lips still looked kissably soft and the moment she smiled he saw the dimples that had haunted his dreams for months. He stepped aside to let her in and she walked in past him. He never took his eyes off her. She felt ablaze under his stare. His eyes looked right into her and she couldn't help but feel that familiar pull. She walked in and looked at the couch, unsure of if she should stand or sit. She turned and looked at Lucas again and found the silence to be deafening.

"Did Haley tell you-"

"She told me you didn't remember everything. Do you remember me…us?"

"Sort of."

She had to look away. His eyes were so intense and inviting that she had the feeling if she didn't look away she might just walk over to him and kiss him, just to see if it was as passionate as the kiss was in her dreams. She had turned away long enough for Lucas to make it across the floor and take her into his arms. His hands gripped her wrists and then traveled up her arms and up to her face where he cupped it in preparation for the kiss he had ached to experience. She didn't pull away. She didn't know what came over her as she felt his hands on her skin. She watched as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips and knew what was about to happen, she welcomed it. Her eyes fluttered closed as he closed in. Her lips were still as soft and alluring as the first day he had kissed her. At first he had intended it to be just a soft and endearing contact but it turned fanatic with desire. His hands entangled into her locks like they had done so many times before and he felt her arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer. He couldn't get enough of her at this moment. He pushed on and allowed his hands to drop to her waist and grip firmly as he guided her to the couch. When her knees buckled and her body fell to the couch he was right there with her. Her body was begging for oxygen, as was his, but neither wanted to stop the kiss. They eventually parted and the second her lips left his he opened his eyes. He watched as she slowly opened hers and fell in love with her all over again.

"I remembered that already."

"Good" he said as he brushed his thumb over her lips.

"I don't know what I'm doing. It's like I can't control myself around you."

"I guess that make me lucky. I can't believe you're here."

"I think I should-"

He pushed his lips to hers in possession. He needed to know if they still belonged to him and if what Haley said was true he had a chance to make things right with her and make Brooke happy. He ran his tongue across her lip and to his surprise she gave him the entrance he craved and his hands wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. Her left hand grabbed the back of his head to force his lips even closer and soon he was leaning forward as she leaned back to lay on his couch. Their lips parted once more and Lucas gazed at the beauty underneath him in awe.

"I don't think I could survive if this moment wasn't real. Are you real?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip that was oh so sexy to Lucas. She had no idea what she was doing to him with that simple act. She nodded for fear she might lose herself in that moment. He brought his lips back to hers and her legs found there place around his waist and soon their innocent exploration was headed towards full blown hotness. The deeper his kiss got the more her awareness seem to slip away. She was slipping away into him and soon she felt his hand running up her body to her heaving chest and just like she did with Jake she got the urge to hit the brakes. She pushed on his chest to signal he need to get vertical again, being horizontal made it hard for her to think. He rose up and a flash of panic hit him when he realized she had gotten off the couch and was across the room, effectively putting much needed distance between them. She was pacing and for a moment he feared she had gotten back her memory of that night till she filled the room with her rambling, something she always did when she was nervous.

"I know what you're thinking and it's not you, I promise. It's just it's been a really long time since I been awake and I haven't…well I haven't done that and I'm sure that's probably what you're wanting and I'm not quite ready for that."

"Brooke-"

"I mean it's not like you aren't really attractive and it's really not like I don't kinda want to-"

"Brooke babe it's-"

"Cause I really want to it's just I'm a little weirded out when it comes to that kind of physical contact-"

"Brooke!"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to explain it. I'm just glad to be here with you."

That smile that stole her heart graced his face and she was a goner all over again. Something about this man made it impossible to not be turned on around him. The way he smiled, the way his body's lines were perfect and toned and even more how his eyes were so piercing and mesmerizing, it was all too much to look at for a long period of time without getting naked and Brooke was fighting that urge. He patted the cushion of the couch to entice her to sit but she shook her head no.

"Come on, I promise I won't bite."

"Not yet anyways."

His eyebrow shot up at her statement. She had said the exact same thing to him the night they met. Sure he had seen her around with Nathan a lot before then but that was the night they started to make their memories. She had said it and then he said 'if you want a taste you'll have to buy me a drink first', that was the night he stopped chasing every girl and chased only Brooke Davis. Brooke had remembered that same statement and found it a little weird to be saying things off the top of her head. Coming to Tree Hill was starting to bring back all kinds of things.

"You remembered. You remember anything else?"

"By anything else you mean us."

"Sort of."

"Well kind of…" her instincts told her telling him about a few sex dreams was not the best way to avoid the sex topic so instead she decided to focus on the first thing that came to mind.

"So about that tattoo."

"Yours or mine?"

"Both. Tell me why on earth I allowed myself to be branded like cattle."

Lucas chuckled because that nights memory had been one of their better ones. He was glad she brought that up instead of any of the bad ones.

"Well actually it was your idea."

"What, no I can't see me suggesting that."

"I was going in to get your name on my arm, then you said it would mean more if it was closer to my heart so I got it on my chest, Right above my heart" he said patting the spot his tattoo was, "…and then you got all symbolic on me and decided if I had your name on me forever, you wanted to share that bond and do it for me. You were going to get my whole name on your ass but I told you there was no way you'd be able to suffer through it."

"You didn't think I could do it huh?"

"I knew you couldn't, hell the one I got before that I barely got through it and the only way I did was because the whole time the guy was digging that needle into my skin your lips were attached to mine. The guy had to stop a few times when we uhh…got a little too into it."

"What's the other?"

"A cross with my Uncle Keith's name on it."

"Can I see it?"

She regretted asking as soon as the words left her lips. Him taking off his shirt was a real bad idea. He rose from the couch and walked towards her and pulled his shirt over his head just as he was within inches of her. He gazed into her eyes and suddenly she felt dizzy again but she was thankful he turned to show her the tattoo that displayed on his back. Her finger tips traced the letters on his skin and his eyes fluttered shut with the sensation of her finger tips making contact with him. He wanted to turn around and grab her and kiss her again but he restrained himself and instead he concentrated on controlling his breathing.

"This is pretty big. Looks like you picked a nice one."

"You did. It was right after he died. I wanted to put it on my arm but you convinced me to get this on my back instead."

"I'm sorry."

"For what" he said as he turned to face her.

"I don't remember any of that."

"Don't worry."

He backed away the moment he felt that sexual pull and put his shirt back on and put that comfortable distance back between them.

"My Uncle Keith loved you" Lucas said warmly as he wondered over to his mantle to retrieve the photo of his Uncle. "Since you and Nathan were close he knew you before I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When uh…uh…when Nathan's dad…my dad threw a family barbecue he invited my Uncle, my mom and me to come. Since you were like family naturally you were there. The first time I laid eyes on you Keith came up behind me and said, 'whatever you're thinkin' Lucas don't, cause that girl is something special. You mess with her and I kick your ass' and I remember thinking the only other person he ever said that about was Haley. So if he said that about you, you must've been something special."

He placed the photo back on the mantle lovingly. Brooke watched him and got this warm feeling. She got that feeling from talking about Keith.

"Tell me about that day."

"Okay. Well when we showed up things were kind of tense. My dad wasn't the greatest guy, he cheated on my mom with Nathan's mom and then knocked both of them up and ended up marrying the one with money. Well the moment he got the I do's out of the way he left my mom in the dust to take care of a baby on her own, well that was until my Uncle Keith stepped up and raised me. He tried to stay close with Nathan as much as he could and well that's when he got to know you. He started to look at you like his niece and oddly enough my dad looked at you like his own daughter, which was funny because he cared more about you then he did me."

"That's terrible."

Lucas turned to face her and walked over to the couch. He noticed she still had yet to come any closer so he didn't push.

"Not really. I got a great guy to be in my life and raise me. I use to be jealous of Nathan because it seemed like he had the money, the family, popularity, basketball skills and you."

Brooke blushed a little at the statement. She wrapped her arms around herself for protection from his stares. He was looking at her with those eyes again and she needed to steer the conversation back to 'G' rated things.

"So what about the barbecue, what happened?"

"Well we show up and Nathan and Dan go on the attack. Dan started to call Keith Boozy and Nathan started in about the 'bastard son' bit and when you walked up I expected you to chime in since you were like Nathan's sidekick but it surprised me when you punched him in ribs and walked right over to Keith and hugged him."

"Sounds like Nathan was a real ass."

"He was but he never dared say a word against you so when you hugged Keith and then took my hand to guide me over to the pool he almost broke his jaw grinding his teeth. Since Dan loved you he never really said anything bad about either of us when you were around."

"And let me guess I was always around" she said stepping over to the mantle and leaning against it.

"Pretty much. So we get to the pool and you start apologizing to me about Nathan and Dan's attitude and I have to admit, it felt like a set up so I was kind of a dick to you."

"What did you say?"

"I said…I don't remember."

"Yes you do, just spit it out."

"I said something along the lines of I don't like slutty girls."

"Wow. I pull you out of the fire and you threw me in. Pretty asshole move."

"I know. But in my defense you were a huge flirt so I didn't know you were a virgin."

"A virgin huh. So I guess you were the one who I lost it to?"

"Yeah."

His answer was simple but it said so many things. Brooke had only been with one man and that man was Lucas Scott. Too bad she didn't remember the other just yet. His eyes were staring into her again and she could feel the tingling sensation rising up her back. She shifted uncomfortably and Lucas saw.

"Well anyway we were still by the pool and then you did something that made my jaw drop."

"What?"

"You pulled your dress over your head and then you were standing there in your red bikini without any shame and your body was defiantly nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Get to the point perv."

"Well then you said 'It's a shame because slutty girls love Lucas Scott' and you turned around and dove into the pool. The rest of the night I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You'd smile at me when no one was looking but you didn't say anything else to me that night till I went out back to get some air and you were back there alone. I walked over to you sitting at the pool and you were sitting on the edge with your legs in the water."

"I see where this is going."

"No, no nothing super dirty, although I would've like it to be but I stood there kind of unsure what to do so I just stood there and lit up my cigarette and that's when you looked up at and told me to have a seat. I didn't move so that's when you said 'come on I promise I won't bite, not yet anyways."

"Ahh I see. I WAS a huge flirt. I feel kind of weird asking this next part but when was our first kiss?"

"A few days later actually. You showed up at Keith's body shop with your cute VW Bug for him to fix and he had stepped out with my mom and lucky me, I was there."

"Ohhh so I walked in and seduced the mechanic?"

"Well yeah. You came in wearing this really short blue silky looking dress that looked….real good on you and you walked right up on me. I was working underneath a car and you kicked me."

"Probably for the slutty girl comment." She laughed out.

"Probably. Well I wheel out from under the car about to snap on the person who kicked me and there you were. It was like the sight of you took my breath away."

Brooke's memory of that day rushed back to her. She closed her eyes as she listened to Lucas tell their story.

"You smiled at me. Not a half smile but a full on, dimples on display smile, kinda like you were happy to see me. I got up and wiped my hands on a rag and then you pointed your finger at me and curled it like you wanted me to follow you so I did. We walked to your car and that's when you said-"

"It's making been making noises and not the kind sluts make."

Lucas' eyes snapped to her and saw she was deep in her mind, possibly remembering just how great that day was. His fear was she would remember a not so great day, so he kept talking.

"I kinda shifted from one foot to the next and stuck my hands in my pockets-"

"You looked so cute standing there looking guilty" Brooke said with her eyes still closed. Lucas took in her beauty and found himself rising from the couch yet again and being drawn in to her.

"I said that I was sorry about that and that I shouldn't have judged you since you didn't judge me."

"And then I said. . . you gotta read the book at least half way before you can tell if it's good or not."

"Then I said I'd love to see what was under the cover."

"Then I told you take a look under the hood first."

"That's when I cut off the space between us and looked you in the eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss you."

"But I was too impatient so I leaned in and kissed you."

Lucas was already right in front of her. She placed her fingers on her lips and could still taste him, feel him until suddenly, she felt those lips on hers again. It was as if she was being pulled into an abyss of passion she couldn't escape from. In moments his hands were on her hips and he was pushing her back, trapping her against the mantle and there was no escape. Her lips parted to allow him access yet again and her hands found their way up his toned back and she raked through his hair to relieve the tension that built up under her fingertips. He leaned down ever so slightly, never taking his lips from their place and he moved his hands around to her ass and picked her up. Their bodies spun around aimlessly till her back smacked against the wall. Her symphonic moans that slipped past their kiss and into his ears only compelled him to pursue his lustful desires, the same desires that radiated through her. She wanted to be stronger and push him away like she had done before but this time was different. This time it was like her body had taken over and was going to make sure to indulge in the pleasure that had eluded her prior to this moment. His lips tore away and found their mark on the pulse point of her neck and he worked it to his mercy. Her pants of excitement grew into squeals of happiness. The harder he pushed her into that wall the more she pushed back. By now her legs were tightly coiled around him, preventing him from getting away and that was the last thing he wanted. He lifted them from the wall and walked back to his-their bedroom making sure to suck and nibble that much harder the closer they got. He laid her on the mattress with such care that would bring to mind the first time they slept together. He wanted to be gentle and take his time and please her in every way possible. As his body towered over her he couldn't help but thank god for this very moment and it was then he made the decision to hold back. He saw the lust that was in her eyes that no doubt looked twice as lustful as his but he also saw the hesitation. No matter how much he wanted her, to be inside her and be whole again, he couldn't force this moment to happen any faster than it was supposed to. He rolled over and laid down in the bed next to her exhaling to try to pace his heart that was pounding into his rib cage. She almost blackout from the about face he had just done and suddenly she had that guilt feeling crawling over her. She didn't want to jerk him around, on the contrary she wanted to see him happy and she got the feeling sex might make him happy but she knew he was right to stop, and for that she was glad.

"Stay with me tonight…we'll just sleep. I promise."

Jake immediately came to mind and she wanted to call him but she didn't want to ruin the moment she was having with Lucas because in that moment she felt like  
>herself. She turned over and draped her arm across his chest and he in turn placed his arm over hers and soon they were both drifting off to sleep. It was the first night neither of them awoke screaming in a cold sweat, it was because for the first time in a long time….they were right where they belonged and that was in each other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>So I can hear the 'Awwww's' coming. Tell me what you really think. Special Thank You's to all of you who take the time to review or just set it up for an alert. You people are the heroes and heroines of my sanity. So I know Lucas was an asshole and I hope I'm writing his redemption right. He's still got a long way to go but I hope you guys give him a chance. So I also want to make sure to answer any questions so if you have any just put em' in a review and if you already have and I have yet to answer them I am soooooo sorry but please just do it again I promise to answer. Sooo... Simon says...revew<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alright Brucas lover's! This is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it. There's more reunious, revelations and of course more Brucas so get ready to cry and cheer your favorite couple on! I own nothing of Tree Hill but you guys alread knew that. Special thanks to the reviews on this story, you guys keep me posting this story cause for a second I thought about leaving this one unfinished like so many of great ones I find on this site but don't worry. I am going to write this to the end and hopefully no long waits between updates. No more stalling guys, read on and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Love

Lucas was in much better spirits. He went to bed with the woman he loved in his arms and now he had just woken up with her still there. She was laying on her side and he was right behind her. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow and to Lucas she looked like a work of art. He couldn't help but angle up just a bit to see her face. She looked like an angel. She had on no makeup, no pricy clothes and most of all no scowl on her face. Lucas had gotten so used to seeing the hatred on her face these last days that he thought he would never see this, have this in his life again. She looked at peace. He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling again and to his surprise Brooke snuggled back into him. He could do nothing but inhale the scent that had long since begun to fade from his bed but was never forgotten. She was his angel and his bed contained his heaven. She stirred a little kind of like on instinct. Their mornings use to consist of him waking first, her waking next, them having the first round of sex, he'd make breakfast while she made coffee, they'd sit and eat at the kitchen table, retreat back to the bedroom and then round it out with round two of sex and then they'd shower and go about their separate days. It was always easy to have those kinds of days being a published author and an up and coming designer. He tightened his arms around her and her hand started a path of circles into his chest.

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head."

"I haven't slept like that in a long time."

"Glad I could be of help."

"Lucas?"

"Yeah babe."

"I don't know what I'm doing here."

"You aren't doing anything. We're just laying here and enjoying the moment."

"But Lucas-"

"Brooke it's okay. We don't have to be anything other than what we are right now."

"And you're okay with that. I mean . . .we were together and-"

"And then we weren't and now I'm just happy to have you any way I can get you."

Brooke lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. It was like his eyes were a comfort zone and his lips were like home. Lucas could tell the moment was getting sexually charged so he decided to take them both down a notch because he knew if she started it he wouldn't be able to stop himself twice. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and quickly exited the bed leaving her baffled and sitting up in his bed.

"So what's on your mind for breakfast because I was thinking my mom will love to see you."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah.." Then it hit him she wouldn't remember Karen. Lucas was always a little jealous of how quickly Karen took to Brooke when they first started dating back in high school. It was one of the worse days of his life when they held Brooke's funeral, Karen took it pretty hard. Lucas knew she would flip the moment she saw her.

"Tell me about your mom."

"Well, she makes the best pancakes. She loved you more than me sometimes. She made you Lily's honorary god mother."

"I have another god child?"

"Yeah. My little sister Lily. She loves you too. I'm gonna go call her."

The way Lucas lit up talking about his family confused Brooke. In one of her memories he seemed so cold, so detached. If this guy was so sweet, so loving and so caring, why did it feel like he had been such an asshole in that memory. Could it be this was a front or maybe he was happy she was alive and made a change for the better. It was true people didn't know what they had till it was gone but few people got a chance to get something back like a lost loved one. Maybe her coming back was going to be a good thing. For the first time, she was wondering why she was so scared to come back. She watched him as he reentered the room to start to get dressed and she realized she needed to get back to the motel and to Jake so he knew she was okay.

"Uh maybe after you finish getting ready you could take me back to the motel so I could get some clothes."

"What for, your clothes are here."

He said it so quickly he didn't realize how pathetic it sounded. This woman had dumped him a few days before she died and a year later he still had her clothes. Haley had tried to come over to clean out Brooke stuff but Lucas wouldn't open the door. After a while he just stopped using that bathroom so he wouldn't have to walk past the walk in closet and see her stuff anymore. He moved his clothes out and left her things where they were.

"I mean if you want the clothes are right through there. I'm gonna go use the shower downstairs. If you want to use the one up here you can."

He walked out leaving Brooke sitting on the bed. She wondered over to the bathroom and looked inside of the walk in closet. Inside was a closet full of gorgeous clothing. She brushed her hand along the many fabrics as she walked by and a smile came to her face as a white and yellow sundress caught her eye. She remembered the dress and it almost brought a tear to her eye. It was the first dress she created. She had been so proud. She turned to see another item that caught her attention. It was a box at the top of the closet and hanging out of the side was a sliver of white fabric. She reached up and brought the box down and to her surprise when she opened the top inside was the most beautiful wedding dress. A Brooke Davis original. She didn't want to drown in her memories in her closet she decided to grab a shower and get dressed but first she wanted to hear Jakes voice. She walked back over to the night stand next to the bed and picked up the phone to call him. It was a total of two rings before it went to his voicemail. She hung up and called again but this time the voicemail was all she got. She called a few more times and then decided maybe he was a little hurt by her shoving him out the door at Nathan's last night. She replaced the phone back to its home and went to get that shower. As the water trickled down she had a flash of a long forgotten Sunday morning. She felt the hot water bouncing off her body and somehow she felt the softness of Lucas' hands caressing her ass. She could see as their lips met underneath the cascading water and couldn't help but feel the warmth that shot through her from the memory. She remembered wanting him so bad that morning. She wanted him that bad pretty much most of the day but that moment was the very definition of want. His hands would always run through her hair till he had enough in his palm and then he'd grip softly and force her head to the side so he could kiss the spot that always got her wet for him. Her fingers raked over his chest, making sure to do it hard enough to leave a mark because nothing made her more proud then when she left her mark on him. In return he nipped at the skin on her neck making sure to do it just hard enough to make her groan and leave a mark on what he knew was his but wanted something to show the world. He pushed her back to the tile and she knew what was coming next. The entrance was smooth and tantalizing and Lucas could tell she was enjoying it from the deep scratches he felt and knew would be deep when all was said and done. Their lips met once again in a passionate force and then like a switch being flipped in the dark she was brought back to reality. Her hand slid through her soaked hair and all she could think about was him. She wanted to walk right out of that bathroom, naked and all, and find him right then but it was good she had at least a little restraint. She finished cleansing her body and hair and stepped out of the bathroom in her towel just in time to see Lucas with a towel hanging dangerously low around his waist and he was using another towel to dry his hair. He didn't realize she was in the room till he was about to remove the towel and Brooke cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh sorry I didn't think you'd be out this soon."

"It's okay. Uh where would I find a clean pair of underwear?"

Lucas pointed to the drawer next to him and she quickly made her way to it. She pulled the drawer out and knew Lucas was staring at her. He backed away with a pair of boxers in his hand and went to the bathroom so he could put them on out of sight.

"Is there any kind of underwear that isn't lacey or racy or…" Brooke said pulling out a particularly sexy piece, "..or sexy."

Lucas smirked in the other room know exactly what she meant. He always loved it when Brooke stripped down for him because there wasn't a time when she didn't wear something sexy underneath.

"Well, you had the body for it and you use to tell me people invented lingerie so women could feel at their most desirable."

Brooke continued to survey the under garments and picked a matching black bra and panty set. Lucas exited the bathroom wearing the boxers and carrying a shirt and jogging shorts

"But I was never one to not desire you."

"Why didn't you want to be with me?"  
>The question caught him so off guard he almost fell over. He looked away from her and walked over to the bed to sit.<p>

"What makes you think I didn't want to be with you?"

Brooke was hesitant but if there was ever a moment that called for honesty this was it.

"I remembered something."

"What did you remember" he asked hoping it wasn't the worst.

"I had come home from watching Jamie and I was really sad. You didn't ever look up from your computer to look at me. I was going to sleep and you were acting like me being sad was bothering you so I just told you to go back to what you were doing and then I cried. I cried myself to sleep that night and it seemed like you didn't care."

"I did I was just…..I was stupid. I didn't know just how lucky I was to have you but I do now."

He had already gotten up from the bed and was standing in front of her contemplating if he should touch her. Brooke looked into his eyes and then down at his lips and then she got that warm sensation that started to take over her body. She then remembered she was still only on a towel and he was only in a pair of boxers. It wouldn't have taken much time for them to end up in the bed that was just over his shoulder. She backed away and averted her eyes and he took the signal and backed away from her as well. She walked around him and went to the bathroom to get dressed. He looked after her as she closed the door and he heard the lock turn. She probably was right to lock it because the way his blood was pumping he was desperate enough to fake an accidental walk in on her, just to see her in her bra and panties. She was right, he was a perv. He got dressed and waited for her down stairs and when she came down the stairs in one of his favorite dresses he had to scold himself of the dirty things that came to mind, after all that green sundress that fluttered around her legs as she walked had been bunched up around her waist the last time she wore it. He thought about it and it was the time when his mom invited them to the house and Brooke had thought it would be super sexy to have some 'quality time' in his child hood bedroom. He had thought it was a great idea seeing as how his entire junior year had been filled with wet dreams and fantasies that featured no one but her. She hit the bottom step and smiled. Her hair had been dried and swept up into a loose pony tail. He always loved this dress because it brought out the color of her eyes even more. Here he was driven back to mini fantasies about a woman he had loved for so long and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her again.

"Do you mind taking me by the motel first before we go anywhere else?"

"Sure why" he asked with a smile.

"I wanted to see Jake."

The smile he sported quickly fell and gave way to some serious pangs of jealousy, he hated it back then when she got close to guys and it seemed he still hated it. He turned away so she wouldn't see the frown that had formed across his face but it was too late, she had.

"I just want to make sure he's okay. When he left last night he seemed kind of left out and-"

"It's okay, you don't have to explain."

"Thanks. It's just I really care about him-"

"I get it. Let's go."

He walked her out the front door and Brooke had no trouble feeling the sudden change in Lucas' demeanor. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings but she had to see Jake. She hated she hadn't called him last night and was beginning to feel that guilt to eat away at her till she felt Lucas' hand on her knee. He squeezed it to reassure her he wasn't mad but somehow his reassurance fell short. They drove back to the motel and when Brooke got there she walked in and the room was empty. Lucas walked in behind her and sat at the table by the door as she looked around to see if Jake had left her any indication of where he had gone. Lucas on the other had had a different thought in mind. His eyes drifted to the bed and his mind began to wonder if there was something between this guy and Brooke. Had she slept with Jake? Was she in love with Jake? Did she still love him at all? Did she feel anything for him? These were the questions that bounced around in his mind till his focus was shifted to a sad looking Brooke who had just plopped down on the bed and looked near tears.

"What's the matter?"

"He's gone" she said flinging a piece of paper on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone. He left me that letter telling me I'm back where I belong and he doesn't belong here."

Lucas took notice of the tears and crossed the room and sat next to her. It kind of broke his heart to see her torn up about someone leaving her, someone other than him.

"Maybe he just wanted to give you some space to get to know your family again."

"No. He told me he was thinking of leaving me here and last night I all but pushed him out of the door. I feel so…so…alone."

Lucas gathered her into his arms and allowed her to cry.

"It's okay. You have us now. I know it may seem like crap but we love you Brooke, we all love you so much. I promise in a little while you won't feel so scared or lonely. You have us now."

Brooke scooted up to see his eyes were focused on her.

"Come on, I have someone I want you to meet…again."

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the front door of this sweet little one level home Brooke got nervous, not the bad kind of nervous but the kind of butterflies you get when you're with someone you love. Lucas' hand tightened around hers as they got closer to the door. He knocked and for a moment she wanted to bolt but the moment she saw Karen she knew she was right where she was supposed to be. She remembered the talk Karen had with her on that very porch about her being sure Lucas would marry her someday. She remembered holding Karen the night they found out Keith didn't make it and they cried together. She remembered telling Karen she was in love with Lucas before she even told him. It was at that moment that Brooke truly felt like she was home. Karen's eyes where wide with amazement as she looked at the young woman she loved with all her heart. Brooke had been like a daughter to her and when she lost her it was like they all lost her. Karen stepped forward but hesitated with open arms. She had that ardent look of wonder on her face as her mind tried to reason away the miracle standing in front of her. She finally engulfed Brooke into an embrace of love and adoration that Brooke could feel spread through her. Karen's eyes were shut tight at first as she tried to wake from the dream she knew she was in but when she opened them and still felt the girl in her arms and saw the smile on her son's face she knew this had to be real.<p>

"How is this happening? How are you alive?" Karen said through heavy tears.

"Mom not so hard, you'll break her."

"Oh shut up Lucas, she can hug me as hard as she wants."

Just like old times he thought. He knew now this was the right place to bring her to get rid of any feeling of being alone. Karen escorted them in and the whole time she couldn't stop smiling at Brooke. Lucas explained everything to her about Brooke's memory gaps but she shocked him when she started talking about her new memories she had just gotten back.

"Where's Lily ma?"

"She's at a friend's for a play date. She is not going to believe this."

"I almost didn't either. I come up here and all of a sudden, I remember you."

"How much do you remember sweetheart" Karen asked, loving the fact she had Brooke back and by extension, she had her son back.

"I remember you telling me you loved me like a daughter."

"Very true. I do. Brooke honey, where have you been?"

"I've-"

"Let's leave that for another time" Lucas interrupted not wanting to bring Jake up too much.

"Well if you say so my boy, oh hey are you hungry?"

"Starving." Both Lucas and Brooke answered.

"Okay then I'm gonna get a move on." She said getting up from the couch but not before embracing Brooke one more time. She felt the urge to cook the biggest breakfast ever.

"My god sweetie, looks like Keith answered our prayers." Karen was already near tears talking about her lost love but seeing Brooke sitting in her living room alive and well made the moment that much more special. Karen left for the kitchen while Brooke looked around studying her surroundings. Lucas watched her as she scanned the photos. Her eyes settled on a particular photo of her and Lucas.

"Pretty picture."

"Yeah it was a pretty day. That was the day Keith married my mom."

Brooke traced her finger tip over the faces that smiled up at her, trying to recapture the moment. She so desperately wanted to have all her memories back. Lucas came up behind her to capitalize on the moment. He didn't want to push but if this Jake guy had a piece of her heart, he was going to fight like hell to get it back.

"We've had some pretty good times here."

"Really, Like what?" She said turning around to face him.

"You told me you loved me for the first time right on this couch."

Brooke paused. She wanted to shy away but something about him made her want to just be close to him. She wanted to not want him but it was just as impossible for the sun not to shine or the sky to not be blue. She smiled at the thought and wanted to know more.

"What did you say?"

"I told you I had strong feelings for you."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. You didn't talk to me for a week after that."

"And how was that a good time?"

"Well that one wasn't come to think of it but about eight days later I convinced Haley to help me to trick you in to meeting her at the café and when you showed up she lured you to the back where she locked you in the pantry with me."

"Can't wait to hear this one."

"Well you ended up throwing anything that was breakable at me, you cursed the day Haley was born and you swore that no matter what we did you would never like me again."

"Wow, sounds like I was pissed."

"You were. I ended up dodging a jar of peanut butter and caught you in my arms and kissed you and told you I loved you. You slapped me."

"Sounds about right."

"I figure if I could get the words out you'd forgive me because…the whole week we didn't speak I missed you like crazy. I couldn't sleep, think, eat or anything without you somehow coming to mind."

"But how did you know you really loved me?"

"There was a pool party at Nathan's that Haley drug me to and it was right after you said the 'L' word and I knew you were going to be there so against my better judgment I went. So it was around that time Haley and Nathan were getting serious that she wanted to spend time with him so as soon as we got there she ditched me. Well I slinked back into the shadows and just watched people and then I saw you. You were in that red bikini I liked so much and you were busy throwing water balloons at some of the other kids there and you were just smiling, laughing and having fun and then it hit me. I was so in love with you I didn't know what to do with myself. Your smile was like light to me. Watching you laugh and smile and me not be there to make you do it, it just made me realize….I was just as much in love with you as you were with me."

"And I assume that's when you had the plan to trap me in the pantry."

"Yep."

"So how did that work out for you?"

"That night was great. It was the night we said I love you to each other and it was also the night we…made love for the first time."

"Oh."

Their eyes met and were locked in this intense gaze that if they hadn't been in his mother's living room they might be doing some of the things that were running through her mind.

"Okay kids well I'm kind of out of a few things so why don't we just head to the café?"

"Sounds like a plan ma. I'll call Haley and Nathan and have them meet us there."

"So they know too huh? Was I the last one to know about this? I can't believe it."

"Oh ma, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Lucas, quite the opposite, I'm pretty happy."

* * *

><p>The group showed up at the café pretty much at the same time with food on their minds. Haley ordered her pancake special with sausage, Nathan got his Karen special that included everything but the kitchen sink, Lucas got his usual bacon, eggs hash browns and coffee while Brooke and Jamie picked off of everyone's plate. The conversations they had were full of happy memories and great times. The whole time while Brooke listened intently to everyone Lucas was busy watching her. He loved the way her face lit up when jokes were told or they were reminiscing about the good old high school days. Everything was picture perfect till she walked in. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer walked into that café fully expecting to grab a cup of coffee and head back to the club but she stopped dead in her tracks when the sight of the brunette beauty caught her eye. Lucas was first to see her and he was now thankful more than ever now that Brooke sat with her back to the door. Haley saw her next as she followed Lucas' eyes to the blonde at the door. Their faces said it all and in seconds Lucas was excusing himself while Brooke was busy talking to Karen. He grabbed the stunned woman by the arm and led her out the door as quickly as he could and got her out of sight. Haley looked like she had seen a ghost and Brooke noticed the sudden change.<p>

"Haley what's up?"

"Oh…uh…nothing. Just felt a little sick for a sec is all. Who wants more coffee cause I could really use some."

"I'll get it for you Hal-"

"Don't worry Karen. I'll grab it."

Haley made a beeline to the back to try and catch a glimpse of Lucas and Peyton. She went out the back and walked to the edge of the building to listen in on what she hoped was not a repeat of the past.

"Is that her! Oh my god, when-where did she-"

"You need to leave." Lucas said like a stone wall void of emotion.

"Lucas I...does she...is she...when did this happen!"

Peyton was all over the place with emotion right now. She was trying to wrap her head around Brooke being back from the dead and no one bothering to tell her. She was struggling to not cry so she held back all the tears she could as some spilled out.

"No you don't, you need to stay away and I mean it Peyton."

"She was my friend Lucas…I…she and I need-"

"Peyton she doesn't remember you."

"What?"

Peyton was a little heartbroken by that fact. Brooke didn't remember her, their friendship? Although it wasn't too farfetched since she had conveniently forgot it when she slept with the girl's boyfriend.

"She doesn't remember everything about us, about what happened or about you."

"Lucas-"

"No Peyton. I just got her back and I am not going to let you take her away from me again!"

"I don't want to do that Lucas, I just want her to know that I'm sorry" Peyton said pleading for the chance to make things right but she had no way of knowing her very presence could be the catalyst to losing the woman she claimed to want to make amends to. She had sins to atone for.

"No."

"Lucas you can't keep me away from her."

"I can and I will. Leave us alone Peyton. I mean it."

Haley had heard enough. She needed to make sure that Peyton's ass was out of there and fast before Brooke noticed they were gone. There was no way in hell she was going to let that back stabbing bitch get anywhere near Brooke.

"You heard him Peyton. Go away."

"Haley come on, you have to know that-"

"What I know is that Brooke is back and alive and I do not want you anywhere near her."

"I'm her friend Haley."

"No you are not. I am her friend, you are the person who swore to me that sleeping with Lucas was a huge mistake that you would NEVER do again and then low and behold you do it the very next night!"

"It was a mistake!"

"No Peyton, my son spilling his milk is a mistake, sleeping with your supposed best friends boyfriend is a choice, one you made twice I might add."

Lucas decided to cut in. Haley arguing with Peyton was beginning to draw attention he didn't need.

"Haley, go back inside. I'll take care of this."

"No. You need to go back inside to your girlfriend and let ME handle this."

"Haley I got it."

"No Lucas you don't, but I do."

Lucas looked between the women and walked back to the door to join his family. Peyton watched as he walked away and Haley watched her as she did. She snapped her fingers in Peyton's face to draw her attention because what she was about to say she wanted to make sure she was heard.

"I want you to listen real close okay? You will stay away from Lucas and you will stay the hell away from Brooke or so help me Peyton….you will regret it. I know you want to absolve yourself of the guilt, we all do, but YOU WILL NOT hurt her so you can feel better."

"Haley that's not what I want."

"I don't care what you want Peyton, that is unless it's Lucas-"

"that is-"

Haley interrupted her pathetic plea by grabbing Peyton by the chin and forcing her to look her in the eye.

"And if it is I suggest you stop wanting it because if he can't keep you away I sure as hell will. You won't get the chance to hurt her again Peyton, you won't."

Haley walked away leaving a bewildered Peyton in her wake. Haley was furious and was not about to let things go down like she did before. When she got back inside she watched from the counter at her happy family. Everyone was smiling, everyone was laughing, everyone was finally at peace and Haley James Scott was going to make sure it stayed that way….at least as much as she could.

* * *

><p>So how do we feel about Haley coming to the rescue? Can't say I didn't feel that scene write itself but hey some may have wanted Lucas to shoe backbone and put Peyton in her place but I just felt like Haley needed to play mama bear for Brooke. So I hope everyone loved the reunion for Brooke and Karen, maybe a few tears out there perhaps. Anyway sorry for not putting this up last night but after I reviewed the new chapter for STOMPG I was tired and sleepy so I flaked. I promise to TRY and not let it happen again. Love you guys for reading. REVIEW!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Is everyone ready for an updat? I know I was. This one is going to be longest so far, maybe even the longest for the whole story. So much is going on and we get a better glimpse into that nigh that changed it all for them. So a warning, for those of you who don't like that Branthan slept together sorry, it's happened and we get pretty detailed. Other than that all I can say is read all the way to the end. Huge thanks to Diane who had pretty much been my test subject on this so that I don't scare any of my fav readers away. So THANKS DIANE. Alright people, I own nada so don't blame me for the world that is OTH. Read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Desire

It had been a total of 3 months. Brooke had called Jake every day in hopes he would answer and talk to her. She wanted to talk to him like she use to but knew it wasn't fair to him since she was sure she was starting to feel things for Lucas again. It had been three weeks since Lucas decided he couldn't just settle for cohabitation with Brooke, he wanted more with her and he wanted her to love him again and he was going to pull out all the stops to make it happen. It had been three days since Peyton started her stealth stalking mode and was currently parked a little ways away outside of Lucas' place to watch. She wasn't sure of what it was she was watching for but she wanted to be close, to be able to catch Brooke alone. It had been thirty minutes since Haley called Brooke to plan their girls night which in fact was a ploy to get Brooke and Lucas some place for a surprise date and she was excited because yesterday she was sure she saw the look. The same look Brooke use to give Lucas and it was a look that was so full of love and want and Haley just wanted to do her part to help them back to each other. They were all aimlessly going about their days unaware that the day's events would trigger something none of them could take back. Haley was packing the last of picnic when Nathan came in to bring Jamie home.

"Looks like you got the whole kitchen in there Hales."

"I pretty much do. I just want this day to be perfect."

"Don't worry so much about them. I'm sure they'll find their way back to each other if that's what's supposed to happen."

"You know Brooke seems to be warming up to everything pretty well. I mean I've just been bracing myself for something horrible to happen and everyday…nothing."

"Has she had anymore memories resurface?"

"No, or at least that's what Lucas says. They've been spending so much time together that I've been thinking maybe things might actually work out, like maybe she won't remember that night."

"Haley, I know you love having her back but you really have to prepare yourself. She might not remember but there is the off chance that she might."

"I know. But I can't think about that right now."

"Haley what if pushing them together now ends up hurting her later. I mean what happens when she gets her memories back and she's pissed we let her fall for him again?"

"Nathan will you stop being so negative. Brooke and Lucas belong together."

"I know you think that Haley and you might not want to hear this but since I'm not his biggest fan but I'm not so sure this is a good idea."

"Nathan-"

"No Haley, you may have been pissed we kept that night from you and you might be able to just forgive him just like that but you didn't see what he did to her. You didn't see him hovering over her and-"

"STOP IT! I get it okay. I get he messed up and hurt her but he promised he's changed."

"Till when Haley, till he gets loaded one night and forgets his promise or gets mad enough to do it again. Where will that leave Brooke?"

"Is that all you care about?"

"What?"

"Brooke belongs with Lucas, NOT YOU."

"Are you crazy! I never wanted anyone but you! You started pushing me away the minute I didn't forgive you for kissing that Chris Keller guy and then when I didn't get on board with your 'lets get Brooke and Lucas back together' plan you bailed on ME!"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! Haley I messed up that night sleeping with Brooke but that night was never supposed to be anything but two friends wanting to stop the pain."

"There are a lot of ways to stop pain Nathan!"

Nathan couldn't miss the tears she that started to fill in her eyes. He wanted to have things back the way they were more than anything; Brooke and Lucas in love, he and Haley a happily married couple and Jamie a happy kid because his family was whole again but Nathan didn't want that at Brooke's expense. He remembered how broken she was that night.

_Flash back_

_Brooke had planned to walk into Nathan's apartment, ready to do the one thing that she knew would break Lucas' heart as much as he had done to hers. She was intent on not only hurting Lucas but also hurting Haley. She had a husband who loved her and a son who adored her and she was willing to throw that all away because she was too proud to admit that she was wrong for the whole Chris Keller thing. What did Brooke have? A guy who slept around on her, no real friends except Nathan, no kids or hope for love. She hated Lucas for depriving her of all the things she knew she deserved. She hated Haley for lying to her and allowing that son of a bitch to make a fool of her and for taking her life for granted. All she wanted was to stop the ache that took over her very soul and in her mind, sleeping with Nathan would fix that. After negotiating the umbrella and powerful gusts of wind and rain, she got to his door and suddenly felt the butterflies. She looked herself over a little and smoothed out the very tight, short black satin dress and then ran her fingers through her wavy hair and puckered her lips before she used the key to let herself in. The lights were off but she knew he was home, he always was now. Ever since the separation from Haley they'd make some small amount of progress and Brooke would try to bridge them back together but they always found some way to fight about anything. The last fight had him moving out from their home and into this apartment. She made her way past the family photos and entered his darkened bedroom. She could see his massive frame clearly in the dark. He was lying on top of his sheets shirtless, coming back from a game at the river court no doubt and crashed when he came home. Lucas would do that too. She made her way to the bed and crawled in beside him. This was something they use to do all the time back when they were growing up but now it just seemed wrong. She felt repulsed by her own actions as if she was perverting the innocent memories they use to share. She almost backed out till she remembered the vision of Lucas in mid thrust of a screaming Peyton, on their bed no less. She would have to remember to burn that mattress later, possibly with them in it. She snuggled into him closer and pushed her lips on to his. He kissed a lot better than she expected. He kissed her back with such ferociousness and when she felt his hand going up her dress she let out an involuntary sob. It wasn't that he hurt her, it was just she couldn't stop thinking of Lucas. Nathan heard the sound and awoke from his half sleep and turned over to turn on the light when he realized that he hadn't been dreaming and someone was in fact in his bed. When he turned back around he saw Brooke trying to hide her face and cry. She felt so ashamed that she was actually going to sleep with her friends guy. She was just like Peyton._

"_Brooke? What are you doing here?"_

"_I was just doing something so incredibly stupid" she said sadly wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_Where we just…I mean did I…"_

_"Yeah."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah that's what I thought. I'm horrible."_

"_No….I mean wow that was some kiss."_

_Brooke looked over at Nathan and smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood._

"_Don't tell me you never thought about it."_

"_To be honest Brooke, back in the day I use to think we would end up together."_

"_Really?" Brooke said, trying not blush. He wrapped his arm around her in comfort but she leaned in to kiss him again, catching him off guard. What really caught him off guard was the fact that he didn't push her away. He actually enjoyed the taste of her lips and that was the biggest shock of them all. When the kiss ended Brooke pulled back long enough to scan his gorgeous blues eyes as if to beg for him to give in to her. She saw his internal struggle, after all, she had the same one earlier but she was convinced if she could do this Lucas sleeping with Peyton might not hurt so much. She leaned in again and her hands centered on his chest as if to push him back on the bed but his senses returned and he pulled away. He couldn't bear to see the look of pained rejection on her face so instead he looked down at the bedspread. Brooke looked him over and realized he was in fact rejecting her advances. She hadn't expected him to be the complete opposite of Lucas. At that second she had the urge to run. She wanted to get as far away from Nathan and her sordid actions as quickly as possible but when she sprang from the bed she was quickly pulled back._

"_Don't go Brooke. I'm sorry I just can't-"_

"_It's okay Nathan," she said trying to suppress the tears, "you don't have to explain how not attracted to me you are."_

_"No that's not it Brooke," He wanted her to know that in fact the situation was the very opposite. He had always been attracted to her back in the day but she picked Lucas and then he fell in love with Haley but the fact that he use to want her never really went away. He never acted on it but the attraction was still there and tonight was no different from the many other nights he had to control himself when teenage Brooke got in his bed. He didn't want her to do something she'd regret. "Brooke I…I am attracted to you but this isn't a good idea."_

"_Why not" she asked pleading for him to just stop rationalizing things._

"_Because as much as I hate to admit it I love Haley and you still love Lucas."_

_Brooke admired his principals. Lucas would never be so magnanimous or caring, at least not the Lucas she was with now. Maybe the old Lucas. It was the first time she had ever truly wondered if she had picked the right brother. Any doubts she had about what she wanted to do were now gone. The more he fought it the more she wanted it. She kissed him on his neck and she felt the vibration from his groan in his throat. His moral code was beginning to crack each time she pressed her lips to his skin and felt her fingers tracing a path up his thigh._

"_Brooke we can't"_

"_Please Nathan, please don't push me away. Not now" she again quietly pleaded for him to just give in. When his eyes connected to hers and he saw the pain that reflected in her eyes he was done putting up a fight. He wanted her and he knew it. He didn't want to have Brooke for himself like he had with Haley once upon a time. Tonight was about forgetting about the loved ones that had let them down more than they could imagine. She wanted to stop the infinite replay of catching Lucas in bed and she wanted to stop feeling his wife fall out of love with him. They just wanted the pain to stop. That night Nathan gave Brooke all of what she asked for. It wasn't making love, far from it. That night was all about two people living out a past fantasy to overshadow the helplessness they felt. The second she felt Nathan kiss her back without hesitation Brooke went full speed ahead. She began to run her hand over his toned chest as his hands ran up her dress and pulled down her panties and discarded them across his room. He pulled away momentarily to grab a condom from his nightstand but he returned to ready to experience all that had escaped him in the past. Their bodies molded together the instant his gym shorts where removed and the condom rolled on to place. She lay under Nathan without one ounce of regret. Nathan towered over her with no regard for what would happen after they were done. Their lips crashed together and with that Nathan took the final step of entering Brooke for the first. The groans of pleasure that escaped her lips with each push into her and each push made their problems that much further away. It had been a while since Nathan felt the kind of want he did at that moment and he submersed himself in it. Brooke couldn't help but claw away as the waves of pleasure hit her and all she wanted was to get to that final place in their sexual pursuit. They were in a factitious heaven and they both knew it but something about the force of being taken or the power of knowing you bring someone that much pleasure made them overlook the consequences that would follow. They kept going till Brooke exploded into pleasure with Nathan following soon after. Once it was done there was no cuddle, no promises of tomorrow. Brooke lay next to Nathan silently and they both didn't dare to look at each other. Instead they looked up at his ceiling both wondering about how bad the fall out of tonight's events would be. Nathan soon got up and removed the condom and tossed it into his empty waste basket and went to clean away his guilt. Once out of sight Brooke looked over to her phone and saw a text she had missed while otherwise engaged. It wasn't till she saw who it was from that she felt that vice like grip on her heart, little did she know that it would get worse. She opened it and by the time she finished it she realized it hadn't been meant for her._

_**From Lucas**_

_**I kno wut ur thinking and I kno it's bad but I want to see you. I'm feelin kinda lonely since the thing w/ Brooke. Come over.**_

_The words more than likely were meant for his personal cheerleader/ her ex best friend. If he thought that day at the café was bad, she was about to make it hurt ten times worse. Without really thinking, she got dressed, retrieved the used condom from the trash and left. When Nathan came out and saw the room was empty his first thought was maybe she had just left but when he saw her phone he went to pick it and then saw the text. Instantly he knew where she was headed._

_End Flashback_

Nathan could do nothing but let Haley live in her little bubble of happiness. They could all use it. He decided to back off for the moment and instead work on fixing one of the things that was broken with them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it to hurt you."

Haley thought about for a moment and then decided hanging on to the past wasn't worth it anymore. She wanted to have the life she had before the Chris debacle, she wanted her husband back.

"What do you say after I drop this off, you, Jamie and me head to the café for some lunch?"

Nathan was a little surprised but happy to jump at the chance to rekindle the love between them, after all they had to start somewhere.

Brooke had been waiting for Haley to show up and was getting a little impatient. She had been avoiding Lucas like the plague after a mishap of walking in on him in the shower. She was embarrassed enough for the both of them. Since the kiss and the groping a few weeks ago nothing physical had gone on between them and Brooke was happy he wasn't pushing it. She was growing more and more attached to Lucas and was beginning to think things should go to a different level. They would spend hours talking about the past and what they wanted in the future and Brooke was getting the feeling of happy nostalgia. She was sitting on his bed reading his first book about a dysfunctional couple that fell in love and overcame all the odds to find their happy ending. It was sweet and Brooke couldn't help but wish it was about them. Her attention was drawn from the book to the door when Lucas chuckled at the sight of her reading so attentively.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You enjoying the book?"

"I am actually. You're a pretty good writer."

"Thanks. So you ready to go?"

"Oh is Haley here, I didn't hear her-"

"Uhhh yeah, about that….Haley isn't coming."

"What, but she said-"

"I know, but she thought the two of us should spend some time together."

"And I wonder where she got that idea from."

"I have to admit she came up with the idea…after I mentioned how you've been avoiding me."

"I have not." She said lying through her teeth.

"You have and that's okay, but I want you to keep an open mind on this. I have some things planned for us and I just want us to have fun together today."

Brooke contemplated the offer and decided that maybe this could be the day they start to make new memories. She crawled from the bed and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks."

"For what?'

"For being so patient with me."

"Well when you love someone you can kinda wait forever."

She was surprised he felt so comfortable using the word love when she was concerned, but she had to admit was that she was put off by it. She pulled away from his hug and stared into his blue eyes and knew right then if he had pushed she probably would've said it back because the moment he mentioned the love word she got a flash of telling him she loved him for the second time as they made love. She hated and loved these flashed. They were like a doorway into her life but at the same time it was like only catching a glimpse of something great as the door briefly opened and closed again.

"Hey Pretty Girl, where did you go?"

"Oh uhh no where, hey is what I'm wearing okay for whatever you have planned?" She backed away enough for him to get a good look at the black short shorts and his old Tree Hill Ravens jersey.

"You found my jersey."

"Yep. Looked a little lonely in the back of your closet" she said spinning around so Lucas could get the full effect.

"What you're wearing is perfect. Let's get going though."

"Why are we gonna be late?"

"Not really late, we just might miss out on some daylight. Throw on some comfortable tennis shoes though."

"What are we gonna play a game of horse or something" she asked jokingly but really hoping that wasn't the case.

"No, no basketball I promise. Hurry up though, I wanna get a move on."

Lucas left and Brooke could help the grin that made its way onto her face. It felt like a date and she was hoping that's exactly what it was. They got in the car and drove for a little while. Brooke noticed the picnic basket in the backseat and got curious a few times but each time Lucas tapped her hand or threatened to tickle her to death if she didn't behave and sit in the passenger seat like a good girl. She would shot back with some witty flirty comment and then they'd fall into a comfortable silence. Brooke had had enough of the quiet and decided to change it.

"Let's play Radio eight ball."

"And how might we do that?"

"You ask the radio a question like you would an eight ball and then randomly run through the radio station and stop on a station to answer your question."

"Okay, sounds odd."

"It's fun, well probably more odd than fun but it can be funny. I'll go first. Oh magic radio, what does Lucas have planned for us to do?"

She turned the dial for a few seconds and then landed on a station.

…Feel like makin' love to you….

"Bad company huh, sounds like a plan to me."

"Down boy, okay so do over."

"No. No do overs"

"It's my game and I say I can. Okay magic radio, how does Lucas feel about me?"

She spun the dial once more and again would blush at the random song that played.

…wild horses, couldn't drag me away…

"Rolling stones, another favorite, and oh so true."

"Shut up. Okay, your turn."

"Okay, how does-"

"No, no you're doing it wrong you have to start with 'oh magic radio…"

"Okay, Oh magic radio, how does Brooke feel about me?"

He turned the dial and landed on yet another fitting song.

…damn, I wish I was your lover…

"No that is so not-"

"Deny it all you want Pretty Girl, the radio doesn't lie."

"Fine ask it again."

"Okay, Oh magic radio what does Brooke really want?"

…all I wanted was you, all I wanted was you…

"I think Paramour has you figured out."

"Shut up and just focus on your driving."

"Well lucky for you we're here."

Lucas was in a great mood because her little game seems to have turned on her but not just that it seemed like she wasn't denying the very thing those songs were suggesting. He was sure that today was going to be their day. The moment she got out her breath was taken away. The view of the marina, the water and the boats was so gorgeous.

"Have we been here before Lucas?"

"No. I found this place a few days after….well after I thought you died. I got in my car, drove around for hours and I drove past this place. I got out and walked all the way to the water and sat right over there and watched the sun go down. The sky out here is unbelievable."

"I bet the stars are amazing" Brooke said taking the blanket and bag that was in the backseat.

"It is. I can't wait for you to see it."

Lucas grabbed the picnic basket and the other bag in the backseat and walked towards the main entrance of the marina. Brooke followed soon and stopped when he stopped in front of a boat that had the name forever written on it.

"Brooke Davis, feel free to board the S.S. Forever."

Her eyes surveyed the boat and was astonished at how pretty it was. She hadn't remembered if she had been on a boat before but she got the feeling of giddiness that rose up in her, like this was a brand new adventure.

"So who does it belong to?"

"It belonged to Keith. When I was riding around and found this place the guy who owns this place knows the family pretty well. He found me skulking by the water and said how sorry he was about Keith's death and then he asked me if I was there about this boat."

"What, was this supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yeah. The guy, Mr. Draco, said that Keith had bought it fully intending to surprise my mom with the honeymoon they didn't get a chance to have since Lily was born the night after."

"You talk about him so fondly. I wish I remembered more about him" Brooke said sadly, wishing she could have one of those flashes about the great guy that had been so important to the both of them.

"You will. It's just not time yet is all."

Lucas stepped on board and put down the basket and bag and held out his hand for a waiting Brooke to help her on board. When she stepped on she lost her balance and went falling into Lucas' arms. This moment a few days ago would've been super awkward but now, it was just slightly odd. Every time he touched her, she noticed, she got butterflies.

"Don't go getting any ideas, just because I've whisked you away on this super romantic getaway you don't have to go throwing yourself at me."

"God that ego of yours, so what's in the bags?"

"Just a few things to make this weekend fun and easy. One bag has my clothes in it and the other had some that Haley packed for you."

"What do you mean, are we staying on this boat?"

"Yeah. Haley thought this would be kinda cool to just shove off into the ocean and just….drift."

"Drift?"

"Drift and just be at peace. You'll love it."

"You're so sure huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

Normally the only person she would say she could would've been Jake but here lately Lucas had begun to hold that honor.

"Yeah, I trust you Lucas Scott."

Lucas smiled and backed away to go get the boat ready for a trip out. Haley had already stocked the boat of food supplies so there was no danger of running out of food, and she also had decided to strategically place a few romantic items like candles, CD's, and strawberry massaging oil around the cabin of the boat for which Lucas hoped he would get the chance to use. Lucas had gotten everything set and gotten them unanchored and out on the water. The sun wasn't setting yet and that was a great thing because Lucas wanted to make sure they were far away from the shore so she could see glorious stars that would soon be out. He was up at the helm when she popped up behind him, scaring the shit out of him.

"Crazy girl, what are you doing to my heart?"

"All kinds of good it seems."

"How would you know?"

"Haley told me that you never smiled until we started to date and then when things went…wrong you stopped again. Now I see you smile all the time."

'That's because I have plenty to smile about."

"So I hope this isn't horrible of me to ask but…I've been wanting to ask, what happened to Keith."

Brooke watched as Lucas' jaw clenched and release and his knuckles go white from gripping the wheel. Brooke got the sensation that maybe this was a subject not suitable for a romantic weekend. She figured back peddling was a good idea.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't-"

"No. It's okay, Keith would want me to."

He turned and smiled at her, it was the last thing she expected.

"He and my biological father got into a fight at his body shop. My "father" and I use the term loosely, but they got into a fight about me and my mom. Some really bad things were said and when I showed up-"

"You were there?"

"We both were. We came up at end when Keith was yelling for Dan to go to hell and Dan walked away. We all thought it was over but seconds later Dan rammed his SUV into the shop and then…well I managed to pull you out of the way, Keith wasn't so lucky."

Brooke watched as his eyes filled with tears. She hated she had brought up that moment; she had no idea why she had. Her guilt would subside when Lucas continued.

"Anyways, a few months later Dan had been drinking and fought with Nathan's mom Deb. He was about to ride off in his car but Deb demanded he give her the keys but he didn't. So instead she got in the car with him and a few miles down the road their car hit an 18 wheeler head on. Deb died instantly, Dan lived for a few days but he died later on."

"Lucas I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a part of our history in a way. You were there for me, you were there for Nathan when his parents died, don't be sorry because you made it not hurt as much."

Lucas looked at her lovingly. Brooke had never felt that kind of love before. His warm sea colored eyes gave her pause. There was something so warm and inviting about them. Something so comforting in being able to gaze into them. She assumed that's possibly what made their first time together so great she assumed.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah Brooke?"

"Why do you want to be with me?"

Lucas was taken aback by her question. It was true he had made it no secret of wanting to be with her like they use to be in the beginning when he treated her like royalty, but he hadn't expected her to actually broach the subject. He figured he'd bring that out later after a few glassed of wine and when the stars were out and it was peak romantic hour.

"There are so may reason's Pretty Girl, I'm not sure I can pick just one."

"Try. Why do you want to be with me…now?"

"I guess if I had to pick one thing it would be your heart."

"My heart?"

"Yeah. It's so full of love for Jamie, Nathan, Haley and even though you won't admit it, me."

"I noticed you didn't mention parents in that line up. Do I not have any or something?"

"Or something. When we started dating things weren't good with your family. I think that's why you were always at Nathan's."

"Are they…"

"No they aren't dead. Back in the day you got yourself emancipated and got your own apartment and when they moved to California, you guys just never talked again."

"That's sad."

"I know but you use to tell me you missed the idea of having parents, not so much them though."

"I kinda get the feeling that I just keep ending up in situations where I'm unwanted."

Lucas looked over to her and then decided they had gone out far enough. It was time to start the festivities. He had a feeling they might cheer her up.

"Hey don't think that. You are defiantly wanted, especially by me."

"You have to say that."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, You want to get laid so you say all the right things and-"

"Whoa, yea if the night takes that kind of turn I won't turn you down but that's not why I say it."

"Oh really."

"Yeah really. I say it because every night since the day you told me you loved me, you've been my forever."

The notion was so sweet. Brooke had made her decision that tonight, no this weekend, would be the beginning of something great for the two of them.

"Come on, why don't you change into something pretty and I'll set up the table and we'll have dinner by candle light and then watch the sun set and then you can get a look at those stars."

"Sounds like a plan. I suppose I better take the time to see what Haley packed for me."

Brooke turned to go to the lower cabin and search through the bag and pick out something for her to wear. When she got down to the cabin she pulled the bag onto the bed and then she noticed that there was only one bed. Normally she would be terrified but somehow the thought of sharing a bed with Lucas wasn't so frightening. She pulled out a few items till her eyes landed on a gorgeous red flowing sundress. It was long but the fabric was so light it was practically see through. It dipped low in the front and in the back and when she put it on the dress flowed almost on its own. After careful consideration she decided to do away with the bra and put on a pair of red laced panties. Her final decision was to sweep her hair up partially but still leave some down with a few pieces falling on either side of her face. Luckily her makeup was ready for the most part so she finished the look off with a red beaded necklace and ruby red lipstick. She decided that walking out barefoot was a good idea since by chance her toes were painted red.

Lucas had done a great job of moving the table out on the deck, lighting the candles, putting on some music and he put on his black button down shirt and a pair of khaki colored cargo pants. The minutes she emerged he suddenly felt like he couldn't breath. She was gorgeous. From her hair, to her lips Lucas found it hard to not stare with his mouth agape.

"You look…I don't know if I have words."

"Kind of bad for a guy who writes for a living to not have words."

"Well, when you're faced with what I'm looking at….you'd see how hard it is to find words that do this vision justice."

"Will you stop, you're gonna make me blush."

"Sorry it's just, you look so beautiful. I'm sorry I'll stop staring."

"No…don't."

Lucas took this as an opening. His first impulsive thought found its way out of his mind, past his lips and in to the air. He walked over to her and held out his hands so she would take them and he could raise them so he could get another admiring look.

"Would I be too forward if I told you that I wanted to kiss you?"

Brooke smirked at his suggestion but the big change was she took a step forward to close off some of the distance between them. Lucas stepped forward and closed the distance the rest of the way and watched as she rose up on her toes and pressed her lips softly to his. Her lips were so soft and sweet. His hands found her hips without problem and her arms wrapped around his neck for support. He wanted to deepen the kiss so badly and just say screw dinner but the sun was beginning to set and he wanted her to enjoy the night. He slowly pulled away and gestured with his hand for her to have a seat. She obliged and sat in the seat, he crossed over to sit in front of her. The boat rocked from the tame waves and when Brooke looked out the sunset was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh my…That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I don't know Pretty Girl. My view is pretty amazing" he said referring to her and she blushed in return. No guy had ever made her feel like this, or at least she thought.

"So can I now see what's so special about that picnic basket?"

"You could but I already emptied it out."

"And did what with the contents?"

"They're heating up as we speak."

"Mmmmm I wonder what we're going to eat?"

"You'll know what it is in a sec. So how do you feel about this so far?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Anything I can do to sway you either way?"

"Got anything to drink on this boat?"

"Why you planning on getting a little loose tonight?"

"You asking because you plan on taking advantage?"

Lucas was a little stunned by her forward flirty tone, stunned and yet turned on.

"Down girl, there's plenty of time for that later. Let's just enjoy the sunset."

"Whatever you say."

The night went on perfectly. Lucas brought out the dinner and she was surprised at how good everything smelled. On one huge plate there was chicken fettuccini, some garlic bread, a huge Caesar salad and a bottle of wine to round it out. They enjoyed the meal and each other's company and when the sun finally dipped below the horizon Brooke got a chance to see what the fuss was about.

"Okay so set the mood for me-"

"I thought I was already doing that."

"No seriously, set the mood for me, when was the first time you came out on this boat by yourself?"

"I left your grave and needed to do something. So I drove all the way here in the middle of the night and I go this boat out in the water and just sat here looking at the stars."

"That so-"

"So pathetic, I know."

"No, not pathetic, it sad and sweet and…romantic."

"How so?"

"It kind of puts me in the mind of your book. That couple's story is so profound and deep and tortured that it pulls you in but there is this passion that consumes them, it's all just so destined."

"So I take it you like the book."

"I do."

"How far are you?"

"I'm at the part where they break up and he's dating her best friend."

Lucas got a little worried at the mention of that part so he decided to quickly change the subject.

"You want to know what my favorite part is?"

"It better not be a part I haven't gotten to yet."

"It is."

"Well fine, tell me."

"It's the part where they're out yelling at each other in a storm and she screams at him to tell her what he wants and while they're standing in the rain….he kisses her."

"Awwww that is such a sweet moment. I wish I had something like that."

"You did. That part was real."

"What, us making out in the rain?"

"Yeah, and the incredible make up sex afterwards."

"You are such a perv."

"You said that already."

"And I see that it's no lesser true than it was the first time I said it."

There was a pause as the sound of the waves hit the side of the boat. By candlelight Brooke looked even more beautiful than she did on their first real date. She glanced down at her food and got chills as his gaze pierced right through her. She could sense the heat rising up in her body and it hit a fever pitch when his hand steadied hers as she attempted to take a sip of her wine.

"What's wrong, you're practically shaking uncontrollably." He said jokingly but not missing the tense look that crossed her face. "Am I making you nervous?"

"When do you not make me nervous is better question."

"Brooke I….look I don't mean to push, I just wanted us to spend some time together. There are no expectations for this weekend if that's what you're thinking."

"Funny."

"What, no seriously. Whatever happens will happen…or not happen."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"I do."

"Why, cause everything I've see is to the contrary."

"Seen? You lost me."

"I've had….dreams, well memories about….you know" Brooke said fully blushing and not wanting to say what she hoped he would catch on about and his face went from confused to smug in three seconds flat.

"What uh, exactly do you remember?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said gulping down the remaining half of her glass of wine.

"I would actually. Tell me."

"No."

"Why not, it would let me know if there are any…blanks that need to be filled in."

"I don't think there are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Oh come on, we're both adults, who have seen each other naked."

"Not that I can remember." Suddenly she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes and for a strange reason she really wanted him to.

"Would you like to have a refresher?"

She waved her empty glass in his face to signal a refill.

"You're gonna have to be a lot more generous with the wine for any chance at that."

"My pleasure. I'll go get another bottle."

He got up and disappeared into the cabin and all her nerves started to build. She knew where the wine, the flirting, the thinly veiled innuendos and somehow this night started to feel prophetic. He returned with his eyes trained on her, wishing she'd just turn around and look at him the way he knew he was looking at her. He couldn't help but place one of his hands on her shoulder after he set the bottle down on the table next to her. He brushed her hair to one side and began massaging her soft skin. Her eyes rolled back uncontrollably and a soft moan escaped her lips that thankfully he didn't hear…not yet anyway. Fearing that things were starting to progress to a sexual ending she decided to speak, unfortunately the topic that spilled from her mouth did little to sway the mood.

"One time it was in the shower."

His mind tried to decipher her words and then he realized it was the location of many a tryst they had enjoyed as a regular morning routine. His smile crept onto his face and his fingers moved from her shoulders to slide down the sides of her amrs.

"And another time on the couch…"

Her words trailed as his touch left her skin and he rounded around to his chair, smirk still on display.

"And…"

"And I'm sure you're smart enough to figure out the rest."

"How did it make you feel…remembering something like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you have any urges to explore what was going on in your…memories?"

"Why?"

"Because what I'd like to do is really kiss you right now. Nothing super heavy unless that's what you want but….I really want to kiss you."

"Then what's stopping you."

She could hardly believe what she just said, let alone process the fact that Lucas was now getting up from his seat and walking over to her and holding out his hand for her to stand. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were on overdrive and she knew that this was defiantly going to end up with her underneath him. She wasn't strong enough to keep resisting. She rose from her seat and stood next to him with little to no space between them. The want that danced behind his blue eyes did nothing more than to fuel her own desires. There was no hesitation on her end but when she leaned forward to kiss him he leaned back ever so slightly out of reach. He did this till he felt she had waited long enough and to give her the chance to back out. When she didn't he stopped waiting and pushed his lips to hers and massaged her bottom lip with his skilled tongue, wanting nothing more than for her to relinquish control to him. His hands found their way to her hips as hers braced to his shoulders. Her chin lifted to intensify the kiss and his grip tightened onto her hips and he moaned as he felt her suck on his tongue delicately. When she pulled away he stood there shocked and scared he had pushed too soon but his fear was eased when she backed away with his hand still in hers and led him to inside the cabin. When they reached the bed he stood there and watched her as she climbed on seductively, her eyes never leaving his for fear she's loose her nerve. She laid back on the bed and looked so gorgeous with her hair sprawled out over the bed. He climbed on and laid next to her, letting her set the pace for what he hoped would be the first of many times he'd get to make love to her again. Since everything went downhill with her finding him with Peyton, he had all but deadened the possibility that he'd ever get a chance to be with her like this again and yet here they were. She was looking at him with such want that he could barely stop himself from taking over but he restrained himself, in hopes that by being patient he'd be rewarded. She rolled over on top of him and her legs fell to either side of his hips, lowering her body to mold to his. He ran his hand through her soft dark strands while the other drifted down to her hips, gripping them in his hand in a firm and possessive manner. Her hips lowered onto his body as far as they would go and soon Lucas was rolling them over and his knee was nudging hers apart to make way for his hips to press firmly into her center. While she busied herself with gripping the back of his shirt to raise it so she could feel his skin under her finger tips, he dove his hand down between them and began bunching her dress in his hand, revealing more and more of her legs till he could push the fabric above her waist. Their lips parted long enough for him to look down and admire the red lace that covered her flesh and he quickly slipped his hand inside to touch the aching center he had been pushing his hips into. The moment his fingers made skin on skin contact Brooke bucked and her mouth opened to let the gasp of pleasure escape as he sunk his fingers inside her. Once his hand found it's place he turned his attention back to her beautiful face and then his lips attached to her neck, sucking on her collar bone and then slowly tracing a trail with his tongue to her neck. He wanted nothing more than to reveal the breasts she had pressed against him as she panted and writhed under him but he thought he'd wait till she was recovering from her first orgasm. He continued his teasing till Brooke was whimpering with anticipation of a release and squirming at his touch. He moved his fingers across her clit speeding up and then suddenly she was crashing into the wall of absolute pleasure and she couldn't help but drown in it. The way Lucas touched her, knew how to make her scream was so much of a turn on. Once her breath evened out, her eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Lucas towering above her. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her before he lifted up and moved down to her soaked panties. He gripped either side and then looked up at her to see if she wanted to stop but all she did was sit up to raise the dress the rest of the way over her head and then tossed it to the floor and then laid back. Lucas took in her perfect breasts and quickly did away with the underwear and then made his way up her body with is hands till he made it to the newly revealed flesh. Her eyes closed yet again at the rush of pleasure she felt run through her when his lips covered one nipple and the other was carefully being teased by his thumb, causing her nipples to harden. Her moans grew into shouts of excitement with each flick of his tongue. He licked and teased one nipple agonizingly slow and then the other, swapping his mouth to the one his hand had been teasing loving the feeling he got from her raking her fingers through his hair. He kept on with this till she couldn't take anymore and physically moved his head back up so she could capture his lips passionately. When the kissing stopped being enough she maneuvered her hands to his pants, quickly doing away with them as she pushed them down his legs his her feet, his boxers following soon after. Lucas couldn't help but feel the animalistic nature take over as he ground his hips into her, allowing his member to brush over her slick folds. He moved over her several times till he angled hips to line his member up and without any hands he pushed himself deep within her, sliding in easily. Her back arched and she lout out a breathless moan and her nails clawed at his back and as if to find a way to hang on to reality she crashed her lips back to his, securing his lips to hers with her hand on the back of his neck. At first he pushed in with little movement but soon he was thrusting into her and she was thrusting her hips right back, wanting to feel all of him as deep as possible. Her legs parted more to allow him full entrance and as Lucas moved within her he had to focus. He wanted this moment to mean more than just gratification. He fought to open his eyes and look down at the woman he loved.

"Open your eyes Pretty Girl. Look at me."

She struggled to fight her way back from the pleasure abyss and pried her eyes open to gaze into the waiting blue eyes that focused on her. He slowed his pace but never once stopped. Her concentration was faltering and her eyes were about to flutter closed when he spoke again.

"No no, stay with me. I want you to see me when I say this."

He moved even slower now, easing in and out of her as his arms hooked underneath her and he held onto her for dear life.

"I love you Brooke Davis. More than I ever thought possible."

In between moans she tried to speak but words just simply failed.

"You don't have to say it back right now. Honestly I wouldn't believe you. I just wanted you to know this means something to me" He said thrusting into her and hitting a spot that made her body go numb with bliss and her muscles tightened around him and he simply watched as she hit her sexual peak of ecstasy. He did nothing but watch till he closed his eyes to feel the twitch of her aftershocks tightening around him involuntarily. He wasn't much on the mood to cum himself; he really just wanted this moment to be about pleasing her. Once she regained her composure she once again opened her eyes to see his linger stare on her, not smiling this time however. He looked like he was miles away. She smiled back up at him and the sight of her dimples brought him back to this pleasant moment.

"Where'd you go just then?"

He rolled over to her side and embraced her from behind, wanting her body as close to his as possible.

"Nowhere. There's nowhere and nothing I could be doing that could ever be better than where I am right now."

"Lucas?"

"Whatever it is you want to say Pretty Girl don't. Let's just lay here and enjoy this."

He closed his eyes and breathed in her lavender smell but could tell by the way she was breathing she wanted to say something still.

"Go on. Say it."

"But you said-"

"I know, but I can tell you want to say something."

"How do you know that" she asked as she traced a small circle on the arm that was draped across her chest.

"Because I know you."

She stopped her circle pattern she had going on his arm and she turned around in his embrace to face him. Her hand drifted up to his lips and her eyes did the same till she looked into his eyes.

"I want you to know something too. About what you said-"

"Brooke I-"

"No, no, no let me finish. I know you mean it when you say it and it scares me…a lot…but in a good way. I may not remember everything about us but I feel it. I felt it the first day I laid eyes on you. I felt it the first night I dreamed about you and even now I can feel it with every fiber of my being." Lucas smiled knowing he was going to like where this was going. "I want you to know that even though I may not be ready to say it back now…I promise I will."

"You don't have to say that."

"I know. That's what makes this even more special."

She lifted her lips to his for a chaste kiss and she turned back around. His arms tightened around her soft frame and he just listened to the sounds of the water outside and her breathing. Only when he was sure she was asleep did he himself succumb to slumber. Lucas would again have dreams of Brooke but this time they wouldn't go untainted by his sins of the past. Tonight they would come back with a vengeance, and so would his tormenter. The waves had begun to lull him into a false sense of security. He was the happiest he had ever been and when he rolled over Brooke to get on top of her he got an unrestricted view of her angelic face as she slept. It wasn't till he felt his hand around her neck did he feel this moment was taking a turn for the worse. He could feel her pulse race, see her eyes open and look at him in fear and then the he watched his hands tighten on their own accord and then saw as the life drained from her eyes. Lucas' eyes shot open in panic and it wasn't until he looked down and realized it had just been a sick dream. Brooke was still fast asleep in his arms when he heard the menacing laughter of the other "Brooke" he knew he was in for it. It was as if her laugh tormented him and beckoned him to the open air outside the cabin. When he emerged he observed her sitting on the table he and Brooke had abandoned earlier for carnal activities.

"You really think she's going to forgive you? You're only giving yourself false hope Luke."

"I don't get why you're here."

"I'm here my dear Broody, because that guilt kicked in the moment you watched her cum and even though you couldn't just let it be you started thinking about that night."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop patronizing me Lucas. You were laying on top of her and pumping into her so hard that when she started to cum you started thinking 'is this how she looked and sounded when Nathan fucked her?' That's kinda sick Lukey boy."

"Go away."

"I can't, I'm simply a manifestation of your guilt, as long as you feel guilty I am right here."

"But I don't feel guilty. I love her, I made love to her."

"That you did, and boy did it look fun. But who do you think that was for Lucas. You're lying to her face about what you two really were-"

"We were in love-"

"You were in love with your own ego. You let Peyton, Haley and that girl in there feed it till she had enough and then when she didn't fall right back into your arms after your lame attempt at an apology you got pissed."

"I ….I love her."

"You love the fact that she doesn't know what kind of a sick and pathetic son of a bitch you really are. Mark my words Lucas, she will remember that night. She WILL go back to hating you. But most of all she will be disgusted with herself when she thinks back on tonight. How she will ever be able to stand being in her own skin after letting you back into her body, she'll crack Lucas. It'll be your entire fault."

With that his phantom of guilt dissipated and he was left alone with nothing but the night sky. He hadn't been out there long when Brooke awoke to an empty bed. She looked around and put on his black button down shirt and went in search for him. When she appeared from the cabin she found him sitting and looking up at the stars. His back was to her so when she walked up she simply snaked her arms around his waist and pressed her body firmly against his back. First she felt him tense under her touch but ease when she gripped on to him tighter.

"Whatcha out here thinking about?"

"You."

"Me? What on earth could you possibly be thinking about me?"

He turned in her arms and embraced her. Her head fell to his chest and she could hear his heart begin to race. Her palm fell right over it and she couldn't help but blush at the fact she could get this kind of reaction out of him without much action at all.

"Do I do that to you?"

"Do what Pretty Girl?"

"Make your heart race."

"All the time."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they rocked with the waves and swaying boat. The feel of the cool breeze sent goose bumps over his skin but it wasn't till then Lucas realized that "Brooke" was right. He was making these moments now, enjoying them for as long as possible, because he hoped these moments would be enough to sustain him for when the other shoe dropped. Right there in his arms he had the one thing he knew he'd have to give up eventually because once she remembered the events of that horrible night and then realize she'd let him touch her, she'd never forgive him or herself. He knew he was being selfish.

"You didn't answer my question Broody."

"I didn't did I. Well I'm just wondering when the other shoe is going to drop."

"Huh?"

"You know, things are going way too good for us so that usually means something really bad has to happen to balance it out."

He started to slowly run his fingers through her hair till she broke away and led him back to the bed. Once back in the comfort of the sheets Brooke decided she wanted to know more.

"Did we ever talk about the future?"

Lucas settled in behind her and embraced her from behind and buried his face in her lavender smelling locks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did you ever want to marry me…have kids?"

"I have to be honest. I wasn't really the marrying kind back then but now…."

"Yeah?"

"Now I really couldn't picture anything else. Does that scare you?"

"Why would it?"

"I don't know, I guess I might feel a little put off about someone saying they wanted to marry me and have my kid and I barely remember them."

"It's not so scary. I may not know all of the details but the feelings are there. I still feel the connections. If I didn't I wouldn't have slept with you."

"I'm glad you decided to. I've missed this."

"What having sex?"

"No I missed this, the moments after when you fall sleep or when we just lay here and …well…be."

"I think I must've missed it too. "

Brooke looked up into his deep blue eyes and felt a little sorry for him. Here he was doing and saying all the right things waiting for her to break or lose her again and she wanted to do something to assure him that she wasn't going anywhere. So she pushed up and kissed him sweetly. He responded to the kiss by cupping her face and slipping his fingers into her hair and moaned at the feel of her lips sucking his bottom lip in and running her lounge across it. He loved how she teased him with her kiss because it usually meant that sex would follow. She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes and spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. Never again."

He knew she couldn't promise that but his heart swelled none the less at her declaration. She then leaned in to deepen the kiss and wrap her arms his neck as he rolled over and covered her body with his own. The way his hands gripped her ass sent a shock run through her. The picture was blurry but she could make out figure. They were moving wildly and she could hear them panting and moaning for each other. Her mind went blank as she felt Lucas kiss along her neck and pull at the hem of his shirt she wore. In one motion he pulled it apart and buttons went flying. This time he would ravage her and enjoy her in every way possible. He parted her legs and found his place in between them and lowered his boxers to free himself to plunge into her. Her legs were like a vice again, pulling him forward till he gripped himself and pushed into her wetness. The deep moan she made managed to set something off in him. Suddenly he had an idea in his mind and he began to pound into her like a man possessed. Her walls would clench ever so often as she gripped onto his shoulder and screamed in pleasure. He reached between them and began to rub at her clit to rush her to the finish. He needed to cum and cum right now before his senses caught up with him. He had a firm grip on her hips as he pushed forward and she loved the feeling of his fingers digging into her skin. She leaned forward and started to suck at his neck and shoulder and soon she was there. Her inner walls clamped down on his erection and he knew it was now or never. He pumped into her a few more times before he too erupted into her. His gasps with each stream that released signified his orgasm clearly to her. Once he had caught his breath he leaned his forehead into hers'.

"I love you."

She had said it so softly that he almost didn't think she said it. His eyes slowly opened to see her gorgeous hazel orbs were staring into his soul. It belonged to her, all of him did at that moment and just when he thought the moment couldn't get any better she said it again.

"I love you Lucas Scott."

He smiled and cupped her face again and brought her lips to his and kissed her with all the love he had.

* * *

><p>Are those cheers I hear? I thought so. Well guys that it for nine. Music during the magic radio game if you were curious was "Wild Horses" by the Rolling stones (Although The Sundays have a version as well as Bush, I love em' all but just picked the RS since i'm on that kick right now) "Feel like Making Love" by Bad Company (Seriously not into this type of music but I heard someone do a cover on this at a bar and loved it) "All I wanted" by Paramore (Why because I love some of there songs and well I think they're cool) and last but not least "Damn, I wish I was your lover" by Sophie B Hawkins (Weird lyrics but love the idea of it cause I've deen guys that made me think that exact thing.} Enough with the jabbering, Simon says Review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

All I can say is that I am sooooo sorry I forgot to update this one on monday, or was it tuesday. Pay no mind to the ramblings of the delusional. Anyways I want to say this chapter is not for the faint of heart so don't say I didn't warn you. Read on! (I own nothing of OTH)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Revelation

_They had been at the site of the accident for at least five hours. The rain hadn't let up for one second and everyone had begun to think the worst, everyone but the three that sat by the broken guardrail and prayed for a miracle. The entire time Haley's tears mingled with the rain and every tear that fell she wished it would be the last. Although their relationship strained Nathan held a tight grip on his estranged wife all the while looking at Lucas. He was looking for the brother that had not been present just a few hours prior. He was looking for the man who was like his best friend and unfortunately he saw him. A few hours too late but there he was. Trying his best to not cry, to not break down, to keep it together for the others but Nathan could tell he was breaking. Lucas never once took his eyes off of the spot where Haley had pointed to, where the car went under, where she last saw Brooke's face. Haley couldn't get that look out of her head. There was pure terror and fear etched on Brooke's face. She could only imagine what her friend had been feeling at that moment when the car disappeared under the water. Haley had screamed so loud she was now horse. She clung to Nathan with her tiny hands till the knuckles were white and Nathan simply stroked her hair. They all saw the officer approaching. They all saw the look on his face and knew what it was he was going to say but none of them were prepared to hear it. The words spilled from his mouth with reservation; no sign of the car...probability of survival low...calling off the search party...sorry for your loss. Their loss? It wasn't like this was something that any of them could put into words. Haley let out a piercing cry that would break anyone's heart. Lucas looked as though he had been punched in the gut, Nathan was the most put together out of the three, he allowed himself to cry and feel her loss. They all stood on that bridge each regretting the choices that led them there. Nathan hated he let her out of his sight, maybe things would be different. Haley hated she didn't tell Brooke the truth when she had the chance, maybe things would be different. Lucas hated he let his anger get the best of him, had he had more control she wouldn't have been on that bridge in the first place. Brooke was still in the water at that time, her car had washed along the banks some time all the while slowly sinking more and more and the water in the car rising and her last waking thought was her own regret. She regretted things had come to this and wished she had just one more moment with the people she loved. Even Lucas. Especially Lucas._

* * *

><p>Lucas awoke to the sounds of light humming. The melody was something he couldn't quite place at the moment. He cracked one eye open to see Brooke sitting at the edge of the bed with her back to him. She was brushing out the kinks in her wet strands and humming. He kicked himself because he realized he missed the morning shower routine they use to have. This would have been the first morning. He raised up on his elbows to get a look at the clock and saw it was 7:15. The sun was out and it felt like a pretty warm day already. He assumed the heat is what finally woke him up. He managed to move slow enough to not alert the gorgeous woman in front of him. She didn't even realize he was up till she felt those lips, the lips she had come to feel were like her own. Those lips were trailing kisses across her shoulder blades and hands were slowly making their way around her waist.<p>

"Morning Broody."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

"What else would I say?"

The words 'get the hell away from me' sprung to mind.

"I don't know, It's just really good to hear your voice is all."

"At some point you're gonna have to realize something."

"And what's that?"

She turned and kissed his lips ever so softly and pulled away the minute she felt him about to deepen it. He groaned in frustration felling the loss of her lips already.

"That I'm alive. I'm alive and well and I'm not going anywhere. Did you know you talk in your sleep Luke." She said turning her back to him.

He instantly felt like he may have said too much last night amidst his dreams.

"What did I say?"

"You kept saying 'I'm sorry, don't leave me' over and over again."

"I did huh."

"Yeah and I tried to wake you up and got quite a surprise last night."

He quickly got that panic feeling that shot through him, hoping he didn't try to strangle her or something.

"What was that?"

"You don't remember? Funny you seemed pretty alert last night."

"What did I do Brooke?"

"You attacked me, apparently in your sleep."

He jumped off the bed and got to his knees in front of her, hoping an apology would fix things.

"God Brooke I am so sorry", he said burying his head in her lap, "I didn't mean it I swear I-"

"Lucas, calm down." She said almost laughing, not really knowing the reason for his sudden outburst. " I Meant you jumped me. I tried to wake you up and you just grabbed me and started kissing me and well we ended up having some really rough sex. It was pretty hot actually."

Lucas lifted his head and studied her face. She didn't seem upset or hurt. Maybe it was possible his libido took over last night in the middle of his dream.

"What did you think I meant?"

"I uhhh...sometimes I can get pretty bad with nightmares. I kinda start kicking and well I thought maybe I did something to hurt you last night."

"No more than you did yesterday. I'm pretty sore actually."

"Did I say anything else?"

"Just that you seem to love my body more than anything" she said beaming. Hearing him say it last night did all kinds of good for her ego.

"Well I figure your name tattooed on me is proof of that."

She cupped his face and leaned down to put a soft kiss on his lips but he embraced her hips and closed in to kiss her more than she had expected. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as he kissed her and felt her hands gripping his shoulders and pushing him back slightly.

"Uh no. No more nookie for you. I'd think you had enough."

"I could never get enough of you Pretty Girl."

She beamed at him with both dimples showing through.

"I want to go for a swim."

He cocked an eyebrow and though maybe her in the water wasn't such a good idea.

"You sure? I mean-"

"Relax. I'm sure if anything happens you'll be right there to protect me" she said placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Definitely. Okay so how bout I make us some breakfast and then we can shower and then go for a swim."

"I've already had a shower Broody."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to find some way to make you dirty" he said placing his lips on her neck.

"How was I ever able to resist you."

"You did a good job."

He got up from the floor and walked to the galley to get some breakfast going. All the while smiling and remember the previous night. Today was the first day of the rest of their lives. After a nice swim and a few more hours of making out followed by some pretty hot sex they decided they wanted to go back home. The trip back into Tree hill was a silent car ride. The two lovers had held hands, sneaking looks at each other and the occasional quick kiss. The moment they arrived back in Tree Hill things seem to be perfect. She felt like she was home.

* * *

><p>In the time Lucas and Brooke had been gone and reunited Nathan and Haley had somehow managed to do the same, well at least take a step in the right direction. They had gone to lunch, to dinner, and Haley had even let him spend the night...on the couch, but it was definitely a big step. Neither thought it was possible after the damage had been done. Nathan felt heartbroken when he felt her pulling away from him and to that asshole Chris Keller. He knew there had been nothing he could do but it hurt all the same when he asked her if she still loved only him and was met with silence. That kind of silence is what ruined their marriage. True enough Haley hadn't been in love with Chris but at the time she didn't know. She had been conflicted. They had so much in common and the music they made was just so powerful. She mistakenly thought that pull was about Chris and not the music but by the time she realized it the damage had been done. Nathan now sat on the couch of his old home and watched as his son enveloped himself in the video game and thought about how far they had come. Right after Brooke died and Lucas told Haley about him sleeping with Brooke she didn't let him come anywhere near them.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Is it true?"_

_"Haley-"_

"Just tell me Nathan is it true, did you sleep with Brooke?"

The same silence he heard when he asked about Chris was the silence that cut straight down to her heart. He made a movement towards her she recoiled from his touch and the look she had on her face told him all the words in the world wouldn't make up for his betrayal. He had fucked up and the one person he needed the most was gone.

_"Haley, what we did...it wasn't-"_

"I don't want to hear it Nathan. I just...I don't want to hear it."

_Her eyes glassy with tears broke his heart. He wanted to reach out and hold her and love her because if anything taught him that life was too short, it was losing Brooke. He watched as she staggered away from him and his eyes zeroed in on his brother. His first instinct was to go over there and beat the shit out of him but instead he simply stood next to his brother who was staring at the newly placed tombstone in Brooke's memory. They stood in silence for a while till Lucas realized he wasn't standing alone._

_"Nathan. I'm sorry I...I didn't mean to tell her."_

Nathan could only tighten his jaw to stop the anger from spilling out. He wouldn't do this now, not here. Brooke wouldn't want that.

_"How could you man. You were my brother. She was-"_

"She was your ex-girlfriend. And you are the LAST person to act hurt in all of this. The only person who has that right is Haley. You and I...we both did out dirt. I slept with her. You beat the crap out of her. From where I stand you are the last person to shed a tear at this grave seeing as how you put her here."

_"Nate-"_

"Shut up Lucas. I want you to know I won't tell her what you did. She already hates me, we don't need her hating you too."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I'm just so sorry."

"Yeah you are Lucas, you really are."

_Nathan knew being this cold to Lucas would only have made Brooke upset. It was so strange to not see her swooping in from out of nowhere to elbow or kick him for being mean to his brother. It was then he realized he would have to start getting use to her not being around, it was official now._

_End Flashback_

Nathan had been too deep in thought to hear Lucas calling his name from the door he and Brooke had just entered. He slowly stood to greet his brother and friend but something was wrong. Lucas had a smile on his face but and so did Brooke when she entered but he watched as her smile faded and the look she had on her face was like he had just slapped her. Lucas didn't notice it because his back was to her but Nathan did, that look meant trouble.

"Hey Nate where's Haley?"

"She's...in the back I think, cooking something I guess."

"Just like her, well me have some news for you two" Lucas said gripping Brooke's hand and breaking her trance on Nathan. He turned to look into her loving eyes but found them not to shine like they were moments ago.

"Hey...baby what's wrong?"

Brooke was trying to focus. The picture she had in her head was like the one from the boat when she had that fuzzy flash of two people making love, only this one was clear as day. She didn't want to believe it but something in her heart told her it was true. She knew both Lucas and Nathan were watching her for some indication of what was wrong but she couldn't do it, she couldn't talk about what she had just remembered.

"Uh...nothing...I just...I need to go to the..." she said as she walked away to the bathroom without finishing her statement or acknowledging the 'love you' Lucas whispered to her retreating figure. Lucas and Nathan both looked at each other hoping that she hadn't just remembered that night. Neither of them were ready to lose her to that truth just yet but it looked like it was possible.

Brooke rounded the corner to the bathroom and turned to shut and lock the door behind her. 'It's not possible' was all she could tell herself. She looked into the mirror trying to figure out her emotions that were all over the place. Tears were forming in her eyes when she heard the echo of words she knew she had lived before.

"_Brooke we can't."_

"_Please Nathan, please don't push me away. Not now" _

The tears that were building spilled out and down her sullen expression. It was true. She had slept with Nathan. To think it was hard enough. To have to go back out there and sit next to Lucas and smile at Haley was a whole different thing. That was not about to happen. Before she could think her feet were taking her out the bathroom down the hall and right out the front door. She knew this was crazy. They'd all be worried about her but how was she supposed to face them with this realization. She had cheated on Lucas and slept with his brother, her best friend, Nathan. She made it down the block before she felt a strong pair of hands grab onto her and spin her around. The second Nathan saw her face he regretted never telling her the truth. Her beautiful face was twisted into an expression of pain and self-hatred and tears streamed freely.

"Is it true Nathan. did I..did-"

"Brooke we're sorry that we didn't tell you."

"What do you mean we...did Haley know?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick" she got out and turned away from Nathan, she couldn't look him in the eye any longer.

"Brooke please don't be mad, we thought it was for the best that we didn't say anything, we were all just so happy to get you back."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME NATE!"

He was trying as hard as he could to even out his voice and stop from crying but it was so hard since he felt like he was losing her all over again. The way she looked...it looked like she was about to run away but he gripped her hard enough to turn her to face him so he could look her in the eye.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, the whole Lucas and Peyton thing was a mistake."

Then there was silence. Her tears ceased instantly and her face was like that of a kicked puppy.

"What?"

Nathan paused, now realizing she wasn't talking about Lucas.

"Uhh nothing I meant-"

"No. No you said it so explain. You said the Lucas and Peyton thing. Did Lucas cheat on me?"

Nathan couldn't do anything but look at her with his guilty expression and Brooke had her conformation.

"So does that mean I slept with you before...or after?"

"Brooke, don't do this."

Her words were slowly becoming more angry and Nathan knew what was coming next. He had unintentionally told her the one thing he had never intended.

"Nathan let go of me."

Brooke-"

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed with such malice and yanked from his grasp just in time for Haley and Lucas to run up and see. The minute they saw her face, they knew. Haley thought if she could only talk to her maybe she'd be able to get through to her.

"Tigger wait-"

"No. I am done with you, with him...all of you. God I was so stupid" she said, whispering the last part. Her tears were reforming again, now with the knowledge of her lover's infidelity. She scoffed. She then wiped the tears away and looked each of them in the eye and started to laugh. They didn't know how to take this. Her mocking laughter cutting into each of them, this wasn't new for Lucas.

"Some family. So you cheat on me with some, Peyton was it, I sleep with your brother and betray my own friend and..."

That's when things got real bad. She remembered. She remembered that night; the accident and the fight with Lucas. Suddenly being outdoors with them around was suffocating. She spun around to leave but Lucas called after her.

"Brooke, wait baby don't go!"

She spun around at his plea and launched her fist as hard as she could in his face and recoiled her arm to repeat the assult. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to Kill him but alas she wasn't strong enough to do the damage. When he went to hold her she pushed off him. Tears were streaming down her face and they could see she was struggling to breath. He made a step towards her but she almost growled to warn him off. It was then the pure hatred started to come through and he knew it was all over.

"Don't talk to me, look at me or ever think about me again. I...remember what you did to me you SICK BASTARD! Leave me alone. All of you."

She turned once more and took off running down the street. They all stood on the sidewalk with their hearts aching. Just as soon as it felt like things were back to the way they should've been, they were all blown to hell.

Brooke had been running. She ran till her legs felt like they were going to give out and she had no idea where she wanted to go. She ran till her blurred eyes were now tired with unshed tears of mourning for the love she thought she had with Lucas. The moment she stopped to catch her breath she realized where she was. In front of the house, his house. It was almost like a feeling of terror crept over her. She could almost see that night happening in her head like it was yesterday. Her eyes had been filled with tears, the violent impact from hitting the guardrail, the impact from hitting the water and then the cold. Wait, something was missing. The rain, her crying, the car swerving and...and...then it hit her, there was something missing. There was a piece of that night….her accident that was missing.

* * *

><p>I know I'm terrible for doing this but it had to come out some time and at least Lucas got him some before the shit hit the fan and Naley seems to be making a comeback. So now the questions are what will Brooke do next? What is it that she forgot? Tune in Monday to get another piece of the puzzle because it only gets crazier from here kiddies. Anyone in the mood to read vengeful Brooke? I am, I am (she said like an impatient child) Okay folks Simon says REVIEW!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know about you guys but I have a terrible case of the mondays. Yes I went there and quoted one of my favorite movies ever becasue I feel like my work like isn't just liek it but hey I sit in a cubicle all day, taking calls from angry people and I swear I have the same conversation at least 15 times a day, monday through friday but hey I'm glad to have an income. So now I'm done bitching and you can read on and tell me what you think. I think a few of you will be happy with how this goes (She said in a teasing manner) and if you don't too bad ( she said flatly. What the hell is wrong with her that she has to describe how her tone sounded. I think she's sleepy) Anywho. ENJOY! (I own nothing of OTH)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Recall

Lucas sat at his computer. The blank screen had gone from a simple mock to that of overwhelming defeat and he knew the reason. It had been days since Brooke showed up anywhere. Four days to be exact. He tried to go after her, find her but she slipped away from him and now all he had was regret. Cold hard regret to keep him awake all four nights. 'How could things go from perfect to shit so fast' he thought. He had her, she was in his arms and in his bed and he had somehow made it back into her heart and now...nothing. He'd called Haley almost every hour to ask if she'd heard anything but was disappointed with her answer. 'At least there are no accidents' he thought this time. He was afraid something had happened to her so now he stared at his phone. He debated calling her again but was afraid of what he'd hear. His worry got the best of him and he picked up the phone and called. The phone rang once and went to voicemail.

"You've reach Brooke, leave a message"

"Brooke….I know I don't deserve to know but please just call..text..let me know you're okay. You don't even have to call me, call Haley or Nathan or….my mom , just call."

He hung up the line feeling more defeated than ever. He missed her. Not just the 'I miss the way she smiled' or 'the sound of her voice but he missed her'. His heart ached for her but he knew there was no way she'd let him get close now. He glanced from the phone to his laptop and decided he was going to have to get out of there or he'd go crazy.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis could honestly say that she had a lot of her memory back now. She remembered her nonexistent relationship with her parents, just how much of an ass Dan was, the day Keith died and even Lily now. The memories had been coming to her in her dreams since she had been sleeping most of her days. She woke up to a vibrating cell phone that Lucas had gotten her right after she came back and there were at least 30 messages and texts from Haley alone. She had lost count with Lucas' or Nathan's. She sat up in her bed and began what had become her daily routine and started going over that night, over and over and over again. Not the vial abusive act that Lucas committed or the disgusting adultery he committed days before, no that she could remember perfectly but it was what happened after that seemed to be missing something. She poured over every piece of information she could find, went over all the police reports and nothing seem to click.<p>

"I ran, got in the car, drove off, crossing the b…ridge…guardrail….water."

She had been going over it for days and still knew something was wrong. She had been pacing and repeating the sequence of events hoping that whatever it was her brain was trying to push out would come to her.

"No, no, no, no, no. I ran, I ran to the car, I drove like a bat out of hell out of there, I was crying, crying and driving, and…and I get to the bridge and…FUCK!"

She paused in her pacing only to realize she hadn't eaten anything in two days from the loud rumble her stomach made. She was afraid the moment she went out someone from the mickey mouse gang would spot her. It was time she stopped hiding and stopped being a pathetic simpering wuss. If Brooke Davis was who they wanted, that's exactly who they were going to get. She walked out of that hotel room with the knowledge of whatever happened from then on that was on them. She made it to the diner and walked right in without a moment's pause.

"Brooke!"

Lily hopped off her seat and ran to Brooke full speed. Karen's attention was draw to her baby girl embracing her surrogate daughter.

"Hey Lily pad! You look so big!"

Karen was shocked to say the least that Brooke remembered Lily, let alone her use of an old nickname. The last time she had seen her, the memories weren't all the way back.

"Where have you been Brookie? Mom said you went to heaven with daddy."

The mention of the angel named Keith falling from that little girls lips made her knees weak. She bent down to Lily and caught sight of a slightly emotional Karen looking on.

"Oh Lily. I'm sorry I went away but I'm back now and I promise I won't leave you again."

"Did you see my daddy?"

"Uh, no Lily but I'm sure since your daddy is such a special person he's pretty busy up there making sure everyone has a smile, just like he did down here."

The explanation was good enough for the little girl who simply leaned in and hugged Brooke around her neck. Brooke couldn't help but smile.

"I really missed you Brookie, just like Lucas."

The mere mention of his name made her smile drop, Karen noticed.

"Lily baby why don't you go in the back and grab your backpack so I can take you home."

"I'm on it mama."

Karen made her way around the counter and approached a leery Brooke.

"Brooke honey what's wrong?"

"I think a better question would be what isn't wrong."

Karen gave a sad and sympathetic look to the girl and hoped she would feel comfortable enough to talk to her, to open up. The one thing Karen wanted most was to make sure Brooke was okay, it's what Keith would've wanted whether she and Lucas were together or not. Something told her this was one of those moments when it was not.

"Why don't you come back to the house and we'll talk...or not, I'm sure Lily would love to spend some time with you."

"I'd love to Karen but-"

"No buts Brooke, you are coming home with me and that's that."

Karen lovingly gripped her shoulder and spun her around to exit while calling for Lily to hurry up. Lily made sure to say goodbye to the cook and the waitresses before skipping over to the pair of smiling brunettes that thought she was adorable. Once back at casa Roe-Scott Brooke walked in and felt that vice grip on her heart. How the hell was she supposed to be able to get through all this. She wished Jake would call back. She had left dozens of messages on his phone, even a few of her sobbing uncontrollably but nothing. She wanted to make up some excuse to leave but the minute they walked in the door Lily was attached to her leg.

"Are you hungry baby? Brooke?"

"Yes" Both girls answered in unison.

Lily lifted her arms to be picked up and Brooke laughed.

"Lily Pad you are almost getting to big to do this."

Lily simply pouted. Brooke had taught her well.

"I said almost...come here."

She bent down to pick her up and headed to the kitchen as Lily leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder. As she was entering the kitchen she heard a door slam shut and yelling from the front.

"Ma you here!"

Brooke knew there was no way to bolt with a kid practically attached to her and Karen saw her looking at the exit out the kitchen and subtly walked over to Brooke to block her way. Brooke shot her a 'please don't make me' look and Karen just shot a look back of 'sorry honey'.

"We're in here."

The moment Lucas heard 'we' he quickly walked to the kitchen and was happy and relieved to see Brooke holding his sister. At least that meant she wouldn't yell in front of Lily.

"Brooke baby-"

"Lucas not now."

Karen took the opportunity to change the subject.

"So Lucas how is the book coming?"

His eyes never left Brooke who by now was backing away and looking at Lily.

"I uh...it's not really. I lost my inspiration."

"Maybe you should call Peyton."

The quick comment Brooke made was enough to make the whole room uncomfortable. Lucas wanted to beg for a moment to talk to her but he knew his mother wouldn't let him.

"Karen I actually am not hungry anymore. I'll just see you later."

"No Brookie you can't go."

"I'm sorry Lily pad but I need to leave just for a while but I promise I'll come back."

"But I don't want you to go."

"Brooke don't go. I'll...I'll go."

Karen looked between her son and Brooke and knew now that something bad enough to make her want to run and decided to bite her tongue and let her son go.

"No. There is no reason to try and play martyr. I'll go. Karen thanks again but I'll just see you and Lily later."

She quickly sat a sad Lily back on her feet and placed a kiss on her forehead before she walked out. Lucas stood there and watched her go and his eyes drifted to his mother.

"Lucas go after her."

"Mom-"

"No. You go after her and fix whatever it is you did before you lose her again."

Lucas thought it over before walking to the door and exiting calling after Brooke. She cursed herself for not having a car right about now as she heard Lucas' voice getting closer and closer. She tried to speed her pace and keep the tears that were welling up from falling but they had other idea.

"Brooke wait up. PLEASE!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. Her expression was stone cold and void of the love he had seen. She looked like the Brooke that hated him only worse.

"What is it you have to say Lucas? Any words of endearment to make me want to forgive you? Any more declarations of pointless love that are total bullshit!"

"It wasn't bullshit Brooke I love you."

"No you don't. Because if you did you never...ever would have done to me what you did."

"I was angry and hurt that you-"

"I slept with someone, you practically strangled me to death!" She said slamming her fists into his chest. "You don't know it but I looked totally fucked up when Jake found me and not from just the accident. I had..." Her eyes shot up to the sky in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. She had trouble getting the words out because she remembers what she looked like when she first woke up. She looked like a battered wife. She remembered being so sore around her neck and her face. She had a black eye, a busted lip, a horrible blue and purple mark on the side of her face and a few cracked ribs. She was now sure the neck marks were his doing. Her eyes dropped back down to his. She needed to see them for his answer "Tell me something Lucas. If Nathan hadn't come and found you and pulled you off of me...would you have even stopped?"

He made a move towards her and stepped back quickly to keep the distance.

"Baby I...I don't know what came over me that night but I need you to believe that I would never hurt you like that again."

"Oh I know you won't because I won't give you a chance but you still didn't answer my question."

"I would have. I know I would have."

"Well I'm glad you have that much faith in yourself, because that makes one of us."

She turned to leave and once again Lucas decided to let her be for the moment. He walked back to his mom's house and was greeted by a sympathetic smile.

"At least you tried my boy."

"I did but...I'm not so sure she'll ever forgive me."

"Lucas what did you do? Did you sl-"

"No mom I didn't sleep with anyone again, but trust me it's bad."

"Well the only thing you can do is keep trying Lucas. If you love her you can't let her go."

Lucas smiled at his mother knowing she was right. As much as he loved Brooke, he couldn't go back to a life without her.

* * *

><p>Brooke was back in her room again and pissed. Not only was she starving, had to deal with Lucas but she still couldn't remember what it was that was missing from that night. She decided to reach out to the only person who could help. She picked up the phone and dialed and made sure to not let her have any control over the conversation.<p>

"Hello?"

"It's Brooke, I need to talk to you."

"Tigger, where have you been we've all be so worried about you."

"Worry about yourself Haley."

"Don't be like this."

"How else am I supposed to be when you knew what that son of a bitch did to me and you let him sink his claws back into me!"

"I thought we were doing the right thing."

"FOR WHO HALEY!"

"For all of us. Brooke he loves you and if you could just-"

"I didn't call you for this Haley."

"Then why did you?"

"I need to talk about that night."

"Okay…um...well-"

"Not over the phone. I'm staying at Hargrove motel, room 123, when can you get here?"

"I can leave now, Nathan has Jamie."

"Okay, see ya soon."

Brooke disconnected the line quickly and tossed the phone on the bed next to her before she laid back with her legs dangling from the side. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to turn her brain off. She thought if she could do some sort of a reboot on her brain maybe she'd get all her memories back. One thing she knew was that as long as she lived she'd figure this out.

* * *

><p>It took Haley all of fifteen minutes to get dressed, get to the motel but she sat outside looking at the doors. She remembered the last time she came there. It was right after Brooke's "funeral". She had called Chris and told him to meet her there just like they use to do when he was in town and they needed to get some things together to record.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Haley what's going on?"_

_Chris sounded genuinely concerned. Perhaps it was that tone that made her think that he cared. She threw her tied body onto him and allowed his arms to embrace her. Her small frame trembled from the realization that everything she once knew to be true; loving Nathan, Brooke being alive, her friendship being solid, all these things were now like ashes scattered to the winds. Chris spent the majority of the night consoling her. One kiss was all it took to destroy any hope of getting her marriage back without scars. That night she made the decision to let go of the fairytale that was Naley._

_End Flashback_

Her fingers tapped the steering wheel as she got up her courage to get out the car. She closed her eyes and was startled by a loud pound on her window. Her eyes flew to the sound and saw there was a less than happy Brooke waiting and motioning for her to roll down her window. She obliged and braced herself for the venomous words she knew Brooke would have for her.

"Brooke."

"Haley."

"What am I doing here?"

"I need you to take me somewhere so we can talk."

"Where?"

"The bridge."

Haley looked at her and saw the seriousness. No matter how bad of an idea she thought it was, she bit the inside of her lip and motioned for Brooke to get in. They drove straight there in silence. Haley so wanted to ask her friend to leave these horrible memories in the past but she knew it was pointless.

* * *

><p>"Park over there" Brooke instructed. Haley pulled the SUV to the side of the road, just before the start of the bridge and cut the engine. They sat again in silence, Brooke watching the bridge and Haley watching her. Haley again wanted to talk her out of this but just as she reached for Brooke's shoulder Brooke moved to open the door and got out and stood in front of the car, looking at the road that had been her own personal highway to hell. Haley got out and closed her door as well and went to stand in front of the car with Brooke. Something felt off, and now Haley had that same feeling.<p>

"What do you remember about that night?"

Haley paused, not sure if she meant the whole night or not.

"I..I had just dropped Jamie off with Karen and went to Lucas' to talk to him about you and when I got there you almost knocked me over running out the door. It was dark so I didn't see...anyway I went in and it looked like Nathan was about to kill Lucas."

Brooke scoffed.

"And then?"

"Then he told me to go after you. I got in the car and headed down the road. I was sure you'd go over the bridge to get back to your place. When I got to the bridge I saw your car halfway past the guardrail and disappearing over the side."

Haley hated the feeling she got from talking about that night. It had given her nightmares.

"Go through it again."

"Brooke what is it you want me to say, that Lucas cut your brakes or something."

"I don't know Haley but I do know there is something missing. Go through it again."

Haley looked over at her friend who was still staring intently at the spot where her car went over. Haley followed her gaze and closed her eyes. She remembers 'hey man nice shot by filter' coming on when she cranked her car, it was about halfway through the song. The rain was practically reappearing the moment the wiper blades scraped across the windshield. She could almost feel the dampness on her skin and the wetness of her clothes from the down pour. There were a pair of head lights ahead...or were there two? No there couldn't have been two. If someone was behind her they would've stopped. Or would they?

"Oh my god."

"What is it Haley, tell me."

"There was another car on the road. I remember a set of lights disappearing around the bend down there. It was dark but I'm sure of it. Is that what you meant?"

Brooke tried to close her eyes now and play back the night with Haley's new information. She went over it again. 'I ran, got in the car, drove off, crossing the bridge...she was right there was another car. She remembered a set of headlights popping up behind her almost blinding her and then a jolt when the car bumped her. Her car started to fishtail and then the guardrail. Her eyes popped open and Haley knew whatever it was she didn't know before she knew now.

"Brooke what is it?"

She was fuming. Someone had purposely run her off the damn road that night.

"Son of a ….Someone ran me off this bridge Haley. I didn't just lose control like the report said. Someone intentionally ran me off the damn road!"

Brooke's eyes were ablaze with anger and fury. Who would do such a thing Haley thought.

"Who?"

Right then Neither of them knew the answer but Brooke still had the key piece she neglected to speak on. She remembered the lights but also something red dangling from the rearview mirror of the car.

* * *

><p>Across town Peyton pulled up to her loft and got out feeling heavy hearted. Where had it all gone wrong? How could she have become this unloved person? How had she lived with what she had done to Brooke. Her hands brushed the pair of red fuzzy dice Brooke had gotten her the day she bought the comet. Her hand dropped to her lap but her eyes stayed glued to the dice. Once upon a time they use to be a symbol of friendship, now they were just a clue to just how far Peyton had gone. Her jealousy of Brooke's happy life had taken over and whatever love she had went in the trash. Peyton had lived with the thought she was the reason her once best friend was dead but now, that wasn't the case. Now Brooke was back and alive. How long before she remembered how she ended up in that river? Peyton didn't know how much time she had left but she knew one thing for sure. The second Brooke remembered...she'd be out for her blood.<p>

_Peyton had been many things but addict had eluded her. Well if she hadn't been before she like an addict now, she had to have all of him and would do anything he wanted her to do to get it. She begged for him and she didn't even care that he allowed Brooke's name to spill from his lips, that made it all the more sweeter. When the deed was done and she lay in his bed, tangled in his sheets and coverd in his sweat she smiled. 'He's mine now' she thought as she watched him crawl out of bed and begin to dress. The door swung open and there standing in the doorway was one of only two people who could ruin this for her. Haley Fucking Scott. Of course she didn't understand the attraction between Lucas and she, it wasn't meant for anyone but them to understand the absolute animalistic passion they had just shared. The tension in the room was thick but she didn't care, she had gotten her man now. Lucas shuffled Haley out of the room all the while she was screaming 'HOW COULD YOU!' How could she, pretty easily it seemed. The glow from great sex was still on her when she exited Lucas' bedroom now dressed in the clothes he had not but a few moments prior ripped off. Haley was sitting in his living room looking like the judgmental bitch she was and looked her nose down on her. What shocked her was that the lust that had been there was no longer in Lucas' eyes. She now saw the guilt that should've been etched on her face. Right then she decided she was going to have Lucas, one way or the other. She walked out of her so called best friend's house that she shared with the man that she claimed to love and all Peyton could think of is how just this once things went her way._

Peyton stirred on her couch after reliving a dream that had plagued her for some time now. She clutched at her chest and tried to calm her breathing and being thankful it was just a dream. It just killed her to know that during the interim of not being on her meds back then that she managed to almost murder someone and destroy everyone's lives in the process. She looked over at her side table and saw the picture she had forced herself to look at every day since the accident. It was a picture of her and Brooke. They were smiling, they were happy but damned if they weren't as far from that now as possible. She turned to let her feet fall to the ground. She shook her head to try and shake free all of her demons but they seem to allow grow. The harder she tried to press her eyes shut the more vivid the picture became. All she could see was the planning she had done to make sure she could get Lucas alone at a time she knew Brooke would walk in on them. She remembers the call to Brooke telling her something was up with Lucas and that she better get home. She remembers walking in to his house and stripping down to nothing and seeing his eyes darken with that familiar lust and then...she remembers the moment when she managed to pry her eyes open and turn to see a heartbroken Brooke standing in her own doorway watching her boyfriend fuck another woman in their bed. That moment was golden. She remembers when Brooke bolted. Peyton stood upstairs smiling and dressing as she heard the muffled endings of a six year relationship coming to a fiery end. When she heard the door slam and the screeching of tires outside she walked out still smiling. Lucas wouldn't even look at her. She kneeled down in front of his crumpled figure by the door. He had been begging on his knees no doubt for forgiveness and Brooke had left him there. Peyton made a move to touch his shoulder lovingly when he jerked away and stood up abruptly and walked back to his bedroom upstairs. She knew he would need a moment so she left, but she'd be back. The thoughts of Lucas she had prior were starting to take over again and today…today was the first day in a long time she decided to stop her meds again. Whenever she took them it just made her past tramsgressions that more horrible. The guilt was eating her alive. She'd make sure things didn't get out of control this time. This time would be different.

* * *

><p>Haley had driven Brooke back to the motel and they were now just sitting in the parking lot.<p>

"Haley I need you to keep this to yourself."

"Brooke the police need to kno-"

"No, no one needs to know. Just like they don't need to know I'm leaving."

"Brooke don't do this to us. To Jamie."

"I can't be here anymore Haley. Not after what he did to me...he promised."

Haley heard the break in Brooke's voice as she remembered the same promise to never hit her or hurt her again. Haley had decided that no matter what, even if Lucas had screwed up his chances she wasn't going to let Brooke go that easy.

"Brooke...you can't just leave like this. I understand you're anrgy-"

"Angry! No not anrgy, I am waaaayyyy past being just angry at this point. I...I don't even know how to look myself in the mirror right now Haley! How could you and Nathan let me get close to him like that again? I slept with him dammit!"

Haley could only look at her best friend who was once again torn to pieces because she thought it was best to leave the shit in the past.

"I told him I loved him. Haley how could he do that to me?"

Brooke was now speaking between sobs. Her shoulders shaking with grief over a lost love she didn't want to let go of. In the past few months Brooke had fallen for Lucas hard but now all she had were the images of him fucking Peyton or him strangling her in the front of her mind. She wanted to forgive him, after all it had been over a year but to her it still stung like it happened yesterday.

"I want to hate him Haley. I want to hate him so much but there is just so much...love that's still there."

"Do you think you could ever forgive him...do you see you two-"

"That'll never happen. Too much has gone down and...and I don't ever want to see him again."

With that Brooke got out the car ignoring Haley's calls of her name and she made it into her motel room just in time so Haley wouldn't see her fully break down. Brooke cried for hours that night, praying that at some point it wouldn't hurt so much later.

* * *

><p>Lucas stood on her doorstep and immediately felt like he was making a huge mistake. He knocked a few times and then heard the shuffle of feet dragging to the door. Once open Peyton felt like her eyes had been deceiving her.<p>

"Lucas...what are you...what are you doing here?"

She did her best to hide the happiness in her voice. True they hadn't really seen each other in a while but she was so glad to see him then.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good, had Brooke remembered something she thought. She stepped aside to let Lucas in and closed the door. She followed him to her den and smiled as he looked around at her art. All around there were pictures of him, them together, symbolic items like the bed they shared or pictures of two lovers clawing at each other. There weren't an alarming amount of pictures or anything to raise a red flag or anything but still in the back of his mind he knew something wasn't right.

"How you been?"

"Brooke and I aren't together...if that'd what you're asking."

"I wasn't...I just wondered why you were here. I guess that answers the question."

Lucas turned to face her with a puzzled look.

"You know, whenever Brooke doesn't want you or you can't have her, somehow you find your way back to me."

She crossed the floor to embrace him. She inhaled his scent and remembered the frantic thrusts of a night too long ago.

"Peyt...look that's not why I came" he said trying to detangle himself from her grasp. She looked almost hurt by his rejection.

"Then why did you come!"

"Calm down. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Brooke remembers."

She felt a heavy stone drop in her gut.

"Remembers what?"

"Us, sleeping together."

"Oh."

"Look I never apologized to you for using you. It was wrong."

"No Luke it wasn't, it felt right to me."

"I didn't love you Peyton, not like I love her."

"But you could. You just said you two weren't together, she's alive now so you don't have to feel guilty. If you wanted to you could have me right now."

She tried once again to embrace him and he grabbed her wrists to stop her, a little annoyed that she didn't get the hint the first time.

"But I don't want you Peyton. Weren't you the one telling me how sorry you were when we had sex a few months ago?"

"Lucas, I...I can't help the way I feel."

"Well let me put it to you this way. I DO NOT WANT TO BE WITH YOU." He put emphasis on the whole statement and watched as she teared up. She wanted him, she wanted him to want her back.

"I'm gonna go but like I said I just came to warn you just in case Brooke showed up."

"Like you care."

"I do care Peyton, about Brooke. What I did, what we did, wasn't right."

"It was love."

Lucas looked at her like she had two heads. He didn't remember her being like this when they were messing around. He guesses some are just good at hiding their crazy. He backed out and left making sure to make a mental note to warn Haley and Brooke to stay away from Peyton. When he made it back to his house he had a voicemail.

"Lucas...it's me...I need to talk to you...I'm staying at the Hargrove motel just in town. Room 123."

* * *

><p>Lucas didn't know if he should be happy about the fact Brooke called or worried. After all she was hurting and he knew from experience that when she was hurting she knew how to hurt him. His initial thought was that maybe she slept with Nathan again? Nah, Nathan wouldn't do that. Maybe this Jake guy came back and she was leaving with him? Maybe. Only one way to find out he thought as he turned back around and drove his car in to town. He got to the motel and got out walking slowly to the room, hoping she hadn't set him up to walk in on her and some guy. He stood in front of room 123 and knocked. The door swung open and Lucas instantly had to fight the urge to take her in his arms and beg for forgiveness. She looked so broken and vulnerable. She wore a green sundress that stopped above her knees. The color did wonders to bring out the color in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and looked him in the eye and stepped aside to let him in. He waltzed in and surveyed the room for any signs of an emotional trap but there were none. She motioned for him to sit in the chair as she took a seat on the bed. He waited with bated breath for her to speak, he wanted her to say anything to show she still cared even if it was to scream at him.<p>

"I wanted...I wanted to give you a chance to tell your side of the story."

"Brooke you know the story and I hope you know that after everything I hate myself for what I did. I love you."

He looked almost pained to stay away from her but he did and she noticed. She looked down to the floor to ask the next question.

"I want to know why you slept with her? Was I not enough for you?"

Her words weren't spoken in anger, rather pain of hearing the truth. For so long she had loved Lucas that she didn't want to know if she had lacked in their relationship and caused all of this.

"It wasn't you, it was never you baby. I was a stupid asshole with a hero complex and when my girl didn't need me anymore I started to feel like I wasn't worthy of your love anymore."

"Did I make you feel that way?"

"No. No Brooke I did this not you. You were perfect. You wanted to be my wife and have a family with me. You wanted to have my baby and give me a life I never had and I was just so fucking stupid and selfish to realize that I had a girl who would do anything for me. Yeah we had our problems but I never want you to think that you weren't enough. I was the one that wasn't enough. But Brooke I'm not that guy anymore.." he said as he eased to the ground and kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, hoping she wouldn't push him away,"...I'm not. I am finally the kind of guy that you could love again Brooke. Remember how we use to be, before Keith died, before the baby stuff and before-"

"You cheated on me? Lucas. I'm not going to sit here and act like I don't care about you because I do. I meant it when I said I loved you but...I don't know that I can get past this Lucas. You slept with her, in our bed if I remember correctly and you almost strangled me and-"

"God Brooke I am so sorry" he was tearing up at the thought of hurting her. He remembered the fear in her eyes and every night he wished he could take it back.

"I know you are."

She tried to pull her hands from his but he didn't let go. Instead he pushed up on his knees and softly brushed his lips on hers. She didn't pull away or reciprocate. He wouldn't accept this so he let his hands begin a blazing hot trail up her legs to under her dress. She pulled away from him slightly at the feeling of his hands running up her thighs. He stopped mid-thigh and massaged them. His eyes never opened, instead he leaned in and let his lips graze her neck and his grip on her thighs tightened and slowly he inched higher as he spoke.

"I know I don't deserve you Pretty Girl. Let me show you how much I love you..." he said brushing his lips teasingly against her ear, "Be with me and just forget everything else."

She wanted to. She really wanted to. Her mind and heart were locked in a proverbial battle or whether to give in or push him away and so far neither side was winning so he continued. He could feel her defenses falling.

"God Pretty Girl I love you so much. I can't go on anymore not touching you."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his intoxicating words and she could feel his hands still rising slowly up her thigh to an ache between her legs that was growing with every word.

"Just tell me you love me, we'll deal with everything else later. All I want, no all I need is to know you still love me."

She managed to steady her breath long enough to answer but by the look on her face he might not want to know, so instead his hands moved the rest of the way up her legs to her panties. He gripped them on either side and was about to rip them down when her hands landed on her hips covering his and stopping him from removing them. His eyes locked onto hers' and watched as her chest heaved from the accelerated heart from her lust. She went to open her lips but her words were locked in a kiss as he once again kissed her. His tongue massaging hers' into submission.

"Let me make love to you baby...please...I need to feel you."

And the very second he felt her grip on his hands loosen he slid the panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Their eyes were still locked in a passionate gaze when he rose up from the floor, her eyes followed him all the way up. The gaze didn't break till he moved to lift his shirt over his head and toss it absent mindedly returning his eyes to his beloved. He bent down to kiss her and pushed her back slowly so she'd lay on the bed with her legs still dangling off. His lips were so soft and inviting and his kiss was so loving that Brooke's mind was melting. All she could focus on were his whispers of loving her and needing her and wanting her to be his forever if she wanted and then it was right there. The choice. His hands were roaming her curves and creeping lower and lower and she knew the time to push away was now or never. Just as she was about to she felt his finger sink into her most private area. She couldn't help the moan that escaped past her lips but as he slowly moved his fingers the less she started to care. His tongue was trailing light circles on her neck as his hands did work on her nether region and she allowed a few words of love slip past her lips to encourage him to go further. She soon felt the hot tears on her neck and knew this was wrong. To him this was her giving in so they could be together but to her it was closure. She needed this one last time, to know what it felt like to be loved by Lucas Scott before she let go forever. She could feel his lips press on the material of her dress on their path down and her back arched as his fingers picked up speed the closer he got to her aching center. Soon he removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He put her legs over his shoulders as he laid his hands over her stomach. Her back arched in pure pleasure as his tongue swirled and his lips sucked away at her throbbing clit. Her pants and moans turned into screams and her hands found their way to the back of his head pushing him further into her. She loved the tingling feelings that were shooting all over her body. She never wanted it to end and soon she felt that familiar shock go over her skin from her toes all the way to her fingertips and she bit down on her lip to stop any wild screams from being yelled as she came. He continued to suck on her clit to prolong the feeling. What he wanted was to make her cum so hard she forgot where she was and allow himself time to climb back on to the bed and slip into her wetness. His plan worked because as she fought to control her thoughts and breath he was back over her, looking into her gorgeous face as he pushed her legs apart and slipped in to his favorite place. She again let out a groan of pleasure as he stretched her to accommodate his length. He was hard and bigger than what she remembered from the last time they had sex and her body was struggling a bit to get use to his size. Once all the way in he braced himself on his elbows and buried his face into her neck were he began to suck on that part of her neck that drove her crazy and made her wet. At first he wanted to pound into her till she couldn't walk, less chance of her getting away but he knew that wasn't possible. His urge to make love to her slowly and soft possibly was the wrong choice. She had never felt so much love and devotion from him. While he slipped in and out he removed his head from her neck every now and then to look in her eyes. His eyes dropped to the top of her dress this time and he pulled it down far enough to reveal one of her breasts. He covered her nipple with his hot mouth and he began to suckle at it and played with the hardened nipple, flicking his tongue over it. Every time he did it her body jumped from the jolts of passion. She needed him to not be soft and loving, she needed him to be the man she remembered, a hard ass who demanded she take it. That was the only way she was going to be able to let him go. Her fingers trailed down his back, leaving scratches as if to mark him but she knew this wasn't fair, none of it was fair. She began to cry when she realized that letting him go was going to be next to impossible. Every rhythmic thrust sounded off with a slap as he picked up speed. He needed to make her his while she still let him inside. Just like he had done back on the boat he planned to cum inside her and bind her to him forever. She could feel her orgasm approaching and couldn't help but say what was on her mind.

"God I love you."

It hadn't been expected. He almost stopped but knew it was now or never. He reached down to help her along and a few short moments later her walls were tightening around his shaft and he slammed his eyes shut to urge his impending orgasm to come. Before she could realize what he was doing he dipped down and kissed her. To his surprise she grabbed the back of his head and forced him to kiss her harder. There was a moment, only for a second when he felt it could all actually work out. He'd convince her to stay with him, watch her as she slept and keep her in his sight and make sure to give his little swimmers a chance if they hadn't already done the job. He thought it all possible till he pulled back from the kiss and saw the look on her face. It was so loving and trusting and he knew then what he was doing was wrong. So instead when he felt that swell he pulled out and came on her thigh instead. His forehead planted on her chest and rose and fell with each of her breaths. They stayed that way, him on top with his head rested on her, her on the bottom almost clinging to him. It wasn't till she made a move to turn over and away from him that he spoke.

"So what was this Brooke. I need to know."

She could look at him. If she did she knew she'd give in. Would that be so terrible she kept thinking. Would it?

* * *

><p>Well I don't know would it? Ha ha hope everyone enjoyed the update. Feeling too tired to mess with too much else after proof reading this one. Leave a review. Why? Because SIMON SAYS!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Do your eyes deceive you? NO THEY DON'T. I hate Mondays. I hate I don't have cable right now. I hate being bored. So with all that said I proofed this one and said to myself 'you know Alyse you have some really loyal reviews that take the time to leave comments, long and short alike, just so you know the story doesn't suck. Why not do something to reward them' well here it is guys. A back to back update. ENJOY! (I don't own anything of OTH, I fucking wish)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Pieces

Brooke was the kind of woman to know what she wanted and go after it. Right now what she wanted was Lucas. However her pride and anger over what he did prevented her from having him so what she settled for was revenge. She wanted to inflict pain on her Ex lover. A week and a half ago she had slept with Lucas and simply left him without any answers. He wanted to know what it meant and all she could muster was a half assed shrug while she got dress. He had tried to hold her but she pushed him off and said she was done and got what she wanted. In his upset state he stormed out and hadn't tried to call her since. She felt a tad guilty for letting him leave that way but her anger outweighed any love she might've had for him. In the throes of their passion she had said she loved him. She did and they both knew it but the problem was if she could forgive. She had asked herself if it would've been so bad to just let him back in but when she looked in his eyes and saw the hope she couldn't do it. She couldn't take that next step and let him love her again. Now as she sat in the bathtub in her motel room soaking she began to feel regret. Maybe she should try again. After all how could she try to push Nathan and Haley back together after their split if she couldn't manage to push herself. Maybe it was too late now. The water was starting to get cold when there was a knock on the door. She had planned to ignore it till she heard the voice.

"Soph, you in there?"

She darted out of the tube and threw on her robe and made it to the door in record time. She swung it open and when she laid eyes on Jake it was like a weight had been lifted from her heart. The smile that eased on his face when he got a good look at her made her feel like she was home again. She launched herself into his arms and he in turn embraced her and buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent he had long since forgot. She began to cry. She didn't intend to break down in front of him but she did. He lifted her off her feet and carried her into the hotel room and shut the door with is foot. He laid her down on the bed and laid down behind her. She accepted his embrace as a comfort zone. She needed that feeling more than anything. Jake had been there for hours and eventually Brooke fell asleep in his arms. He was about to fall asleep himself when there was a soft knock on the door. He got up slowly and left Brooke in bed and undisturbed. When he opened the door he was face to face with the man that had taken his Soph from him. His brown eyes narrowed as blue ones clouded over in jealousy.

"So she calls you. I see, I'm surprised that she waited this long."

"First off what the hell did you and you'family' do to her!"

"She isn't your business anymore."

"Sophia is my business."

"Yeah well Brooke is mine."

"Not the way I see it man. She calls me crying and begging to come back for her and against my better judgment I stayed away but then I get here and she's pretty much falling apart. What the hell did you do?"

Brooke stirred at the sounds of yelling. She looked over and saw Jake standing in front of an open door and without processing the other voice she got up and walked to the door. Once she joined Jakes side she immediately regretted it.

"Jake who's…Lucas."

Lucas had only a few seconds to get a good look at what she was wearing, or more less what she wasn't wearing and then it hit him. It him in the heart hard.

"So you're sleeping with him now!"

"Don't yell at her!"

"You fuck me and then call him and beg him to fuck you is that it. Fuck you Brooke. I came here to-"

"What did you come here for Lucas. I never said-"

"You didn't have to say anything Brooke! You fucking led me on!"

Jake made a decision to ignore the first part and end the shouting match.

"I think it's time for you to leave man."

Jake made a move to shut the door but Lucas put out his hand to stop it.

"I'm not going anywhere without her. Brooke baby I'm sorry I yelled but you can't do this to us. We belong together" he said almost pleading again for her to let him back in but by the looks of her tears he could tell what she was about to say.

"Just go home Lucas. Go home."

He dropped his hand and Brooke shut the door this time and planted her forehead against it and began to sob. Jake tried to console her and on the other side Lucas heard it all. He wanted to be the one to console her and brush away her tears and hold her but it looked like this Jake guy was back. If he still stood a chance with Brooke he'd have to fight twice as hard now.

* * *

><p>The next day Jake was up and ready to take on the world for his Soph or Brooke as it was. He didn't care about her name or the fact she had slept with that asshole all he knew was that he loved her. She spent the day filling him in on what she and Haley had remembered. Jake had convinced her to stay in town to find out exactly who that person was that tried to kill her and she agreed only because he promised to stay with her. The made a trip to Haley's so she could see Jamie.<p>

"You are going to love him, he is the best kid in the world, well aside from Lily."

"Sounds like you love the little guy."

"I do. He makes me want one" she said shooting him a knowing smile. If only she knew how much Jake wanted to have that with her. Nathan swung the door open and was shocked to see Brooke and 'that guy' standing there.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Nathan don't, he's here to support me."

"You don't need him Brooke you have-"

"Is Haley here" she asked trying to change the subject because no matter how much he protested Jake was there to stay.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen."

Nathan turned leaving the pair at the door and followed him in making sure to close the door behind them. When they got there Jamie was sitting at the table while Haley was at the stove stirring something that smelled amazing.

"We got company" was all Nathan got out in his coldest tone.

"AUNT BROOKE!" Jamie screamed as he launched off the stool and into her arms.

"Hey buddy, man I missed you."

"Not as much as I missed you. Are you hungry, mom's making her spaghetti and meatballs and we get to have cake after. Are you gonna stay and eat with us?" Jamie paused to look at the man standing slightly behind her and took note of his smile. "Who is he?"

"Jamie this is-" but before Brooke could finish Jamie made his feeling know on the intruder.

"Never mind he's about to leave right?"

"Hey can we slow down on the questions Jimmie Jam I think I just got dizzy." Haley said trying to stifle the laugh from her son's obvious dislike of the new guys. Then she saw the look on Jamie's face when Brooke grabbed ahold of Jake's hand. Pure outrage. She watched as he walked over and grabbed her hand from Jakes and turned to look at the rest of the adults.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just missed my Aunt Brooke."

The sly little boy shot the room an innocent look. Nathan didn't even try to hid his laughter. Jake on the other hand shifted from foot to foot, putting his hands in his pocket. Brooke noticed the look between Nathan and Haley and realized that her presence was causing a little tension, more like Jake's was.

"Guys this is my friend Jake, he came in to town to help."

"Help with what" Nathan asked not looking at them but rather at the stack of papers he was reading through and signing.

"I guess Haley actually didn't tell you."

"Jamie baby why don't you go upstairs and watch some TV."

"Awww Mom-"

"Hey your mom said upstairs buddy no go" Nathan said in his stern father tone. Jamie huffed and stomped the whole way upstairs.

"Tell me what Brooke?"

"That someone ran me off the bridge that night."

Nathan stopped his actions and dropped his papers and looked up at Brooke and then to Haley.

"Is that true? Why didn't you-"

"She didn't remember till we took a trip to the bridge. Pretty sad huh. All this time we thought it was an accident."

"Brooke what exactly do you remember, do you remember the car, the driver, anything?"

Nathan was beyond curious at this point. If someone intentionally caused the accident that sent all of them spiraling then he wasn't going to rest until he found out who. The only name that came to mind that would want to hurt Brooke however was the wayward Blonde they used to all know and love. He just hoped he was wrong. Haley had had the same thought but kept it to herself for the moment.

"So where do we start Tigger?"

"We start back at the scene of the crime I guess. Maybe go back over the police reports again. Do we know if there are any camera's or anything going that way?"

"Naw that block is all residential."

Jake decided to add to the ongoing conversation with an idea that he got.

"Why don't you sit with a hypnotist?"

"A hypnotist, what the hell would that do" Nathan asked mildly annoyed he was there. He may not like his brother too much but he didn't want to see this jack ass swoop in and take Brooke away.

"Easy on the language in the boy isn't that far."

"Sorry Hales."

"No I think Jake might be right. There are no cameras, no other witness but me and Haley to remember that night. Maybe it could work."

"Or we could just ask around here and see if anyone had their car fixed after you ended up in the river. That seems more logical that whoever bumped you did enough damage to their car at least to get the paint redone" Nathan reasoned.

"Nathan has a point Brooke, it sounds like a good idea to maybe pursue both avenues. Jake you and Brooke look into that Hypnotist and Nathan and I will follow up with the body shops around here."

"Alright Haley, sounds like a plan."

"Will you guys do me a favor and take Jamie to Karen's so she can watch him."

"We doing this now, Hales you just started dinner."

"No time like the present Nathan. I think we all want to know what happened that night."

"We'll take Jamie then and call my cell if you find anything I'll go upstairs to get him."

Brooke bounced out of the room leaving an awkward group to just stand around looking at each other uncomfortably. They heard as the duo ran down the step and appeared back in the kitchen.

"Well that adult stuff didn't take long."

"Jamie honey, grab your back pack on the way out. Brooke is taking you to Karen's. I love you baby."

"Yeah we love you buddy."

"Come on Jimmie Jam lets go. I won't even make you wear a seat belt."

"Brooke" Both parents warned.

"Relax tutor mom and hubby I was just kidding."

* * *

><p>Lucas was laying on his bed seething. He knew he had no real right to be mad but she belonged to him, with him. He loved her and it physically hurt to not be with her. He knew also knew he didn't deserve her. Maybe now was the time he should start to come to terms with the fact that he may never have her heart again. He decided to get back in front of his computer and take out all his aggression and all his heart ache and put it down on paper. He would write their story. The first book had been about their love's blossom, this book would be about their love's wither. He tapped away at the keys, pouring out his guilt, love and regret. If there was one thing he still had at least; it was his writing. Hours later and a few dozen pages, his eyes grew heavy, about as heavy as his conscience.<p>

"Lukey, Lukey , Lukey. Here I thought you had finally realized what a lost cause this was."

Lucas tried to ignore the vapid words of mock Brooke and keep his focus on the words that were now spilling from his mind.

"I mean look at this piece of garbage… _she wept her final tears of regret at her love's head stone while the looming gray skies blackened just like her soul_…jeez Lucas, gloomy much."

Lucas couldn't help the scoff that escaped his lips.

"How much darker do you think I can get, I'm practically seeing my ex-girlfriend's….whatever the hell you are, everywhere I turn and I'm talking to you. You are a figment of my imagination and I'm sitting here talking to you. I'm either going crazy or…I don't know what else."

"Oh spare me the sorrowful words Luke. Boo Hoo Broody, Boo Hoo."

"Why are you here this time huh? I don't feel guilt over Brooke's death because it didn't happen. I'm not feeling guilty of keeping her in the dark and in my bed because  
>I don't have her anymore. WHAT THE HELL DO I FEEL GUILTY FOR NOW!"<p>

The only thing to grace her beautiful face was a grin, a very malicious grin that sent a chill down his spine.

"Poor Lucas. You always seem to think it's about you. What about her? Your Pretty Girl. You claim to love her and yet you don't do a thing to show it but by lying to her face. Making false love to her body. Whispering fabricated declarations of love. You want to know what you should feel guilty about now? Think about it."

With that Lucas' head shot up from the desk. He had been dreaming. He heard the door bell that he assumes was the reason he was jarred from his dream state. He rubbed his tired eyes and walked to the front door and was shocked to see the occupant on his door step.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay Peyton?"

"I just figured after we spoke that you might have been a little off or out of it."

"I'm fine, you can go home now."

He tried to shut the door but she was quicker and wormed her way in.

"Place looks different since the last time I was here. Did Brooke do some redecorating?"

Lucas couldn't put his finger on it but something was off. She walked into his living room trying to be seductive and sway her hips but fell short of the brunette beauty that still had a firm grip on his heart.

"Peyton I want you to go."

"You sure about that" she teased as she slowly undid her trench coat revealing she was wearing nothing but a pair of black heels. His eyes bore into hers to avoid looking at her body. He made a few determined steps towards her and she smiled thinking she had won but he gripped the sides of her coat firmly and closed it. Her victorious smile faltered when she felt his tight grip on her arm soon feeling the cold breeze hit her face when he threw her out. Her rejection added to her increasingly destabilizing emotional state. The pain was beginning to consume her. In her unstable mind there was only one reason he wouldn't let her in. That reason being that brown haired bitch she use to call her best friend. Se adjusted her coat and raised her head high. He needed to come up with a plan. She had stayed away from Lucas and waited for him to come back to her and when he didn't she had given up hope but her hope was renewed now. When he showed up on her doorstep he single handedly set off a chain of events that would spiral them all out of control and Peyton was only getting started. If she wanted Lucas this time…he was going to have to get rid of Brooke once and for all.

* * *

><p>Brooke and Jake had no luck on the hypnotist front. She was beginning to want to change tactics.<p>

"I want to go to the bridge again."

"Brooke do you think that's wise?"

"It's the only thing I have now. I mean the last time anything came to me it was there. I need to know what happened Jake. I need to know."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why? And what was it you were crying about when you called me, what happened.?"

She wanted to tell him. If not just for the satisfaction that she knew Jake would first find Lucas and kick the shit out of him, she couldn't do that. She may hate Luke right now but she knew she'd only being hurting herself if she sicked Jake on him.

"I just found out some things that kind of made me sad. I missed you."

She tried to plaster the smile she knew would appease him but she also knew he'd probably see right through it.

"Soph- I mean Brooke…you can tell me anything. I'm here for you and I'm not leaving you again. I promise."

"I know. That's why I trust you. Probably more than I trust myself right now."

Jake reached over and lovingly brushed the hair from her face and let his fingers linger on her cheek.

"I missed you, more than I thought I would. It gets pretty lonely at home without your beautiful smile to warm the place up."

* * *

><p>The drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. By the time they made it there the sun was going down. They parked in the same place Haley had done previously and cut the engine. She got out first and walked up to the spot that had by now been repaired. In her mind the guardrail was still mangled and she could almost see it as she slammed into it. She leaned slightly over the side and looked down into the water. It was lower now. It wasn't till she felt Jakes hands on her shoulder that she remembered he was still there.<p>

"This is where it happened. They said my car went over the guardrail and hit the water right down there."  
>Jake paid attention to the far off look in her eyes as she looked at her once watery grave.<p>

"The police report said they dedicated all of six manpower hours to look for me when they decided the water was too dangerous. I was in that water for hours and…and I'd hate to think what would happen if you hadn't have found me."

"But I did and you're fine now."

He embraced her and Brooke suddenly had a flash of the car again. The most she could make out was it was too dark to see the color but she definitely saw something red hanging from the rearview. An air freshener maybe?

"I need to see the car."

She said it blankly and started to reach for her phone and call Haley. Someone would have to know what happened to her car. Somehow she knew if she could just get back behind the wheel of her car she'd remember.

* * *

><p>Nathan and Haley had gotten a good start on the auto shops when they started to come up empty since the shops were closing. They were going to call it quits when Haley came up with an idea. The two of them had the same idea about who the other car belonged to and had a feeling one more person may have that idea too. They knew it was possibly a bad idea going behind her back but Haley had managed to talk Nathan into going along with it. They stood outside of Lucas' door and decided to stick with their decision to let Lucas in on what was happening. Nathan thought it would only piss Brooke off and drive her further away but Haley was convinced that if he could help find the person responsible that maybe they could heal.<p>

"Hales? Nate what are you two doing here?"

"Lucas, Nathan and I thought there is something you need to know."

"Come on in."

Haley sat next to Nathan on the couch as Lucas sat in the love seat across from them. He studied their face and knew whatever they were about to lay on him it wasn't good.

"Brooke….Brooke and I figured a few things out. She remembers the accident."

"Only it wasn't so much an accident" Nathan added sternly.

"What are you two talking about?"

"She remembers another car on the bridge that night, a car that ran her off the bridge."

"What" he whispered not wanting to believe it because there was only one person he could think of that might've wanted to hurt Brooke. Haley's phone ringing cut the silence. She looked at the called id and saw it was Brooke. Her ears must've been burning.

"It's Brooke, I gotta take this."

Haley exited the room and walked to the kitchen leaving the brothers behind.

"Hey Brookie what's up?"

"Do you know where my car is…the one from the accident."

"Uh I don't know. I would assume the police had it after it was impounded. Maybe a junk yard. I could call the detective that worked on your case, see if maybe he  
>knows,"<p>

"Call me if you find out anything. Jake and I are heading back to the motel."

"Okay. I'll let you know, bye Tigger."

Her warm goodbye was only met with a dial tone. She walked back into the living room and felt the tense atmosphere that had grown in her absence.

"So Brooke thinks someone ran her off the road. Any idea who?"

"I'll give you one guess, and I'm pretty sure it'll be the same person we came up with."

"Peyton" they all said in unison.

"I know it sounds crazy Luke but Nate and I were talking and it really feels like it was her."

"Not as crazy as she is."

"What do you mean" Nathan questioned.

"She was here a little while ago."

"Lucas tell me you didn't" Haley asked hoping he hadn't dug his hole deeper.

"No, never again. That's not who I am anymore Hales. But she was here and that seemed to be the reason she came over. She seemed, well for lack of a better word, off. I was actually going to call you and tell you to steer clear of her."

"Didn't Peyton have to take medication for something?" Nathan asked.

"I don't really remember but there's only one way to find out" Haley added.

* * *

><p>Histrionic Personality Disorder. Peyton had long since suffered from it since she was younger. The doctors couldn't be sure but she started to exhibit strange behavior after her mother died. Some doctors said that kind of loss could've contributed or it could've been genetic but it was all the same to her. She sat in her loft plotting her next move. Would she try to seduce Lucas again? Maybe. He didn't seem to into it but there were medicinal ways she could use to help her out. Would she kill Brooke? Again Maybe. That bitch was taking up too much room in his mind and to Peyton that meant less room for her. Could she get away with this? Maybe. There was only one way to know for sure. Peyton went to bed that night with a smile on her face. For tomorrow was just the beginning of what she had planned.<p>

* * *

><p>The four of them stood outside of Tim's Pull Apart. Inside is where Det. Amerson told Haley Brooke's car was. They didn't know what the condition of the car would be in but Brooke had a feeling this was it. This was the moment she'd find out that missing piece. Jake and Brooke walked hand in hand inside while Nathan and Haley lagged behind.<p>

"Is it just me or does it just feel wrong for her to be with this guy" Nathan said shocking Haley.

"So who is it you think she should be with" Haley asked raising an eyebrow, knowing he wasn't going to say his brother.

"I'm just saying it feels wrong."

Inside Jake had already managed to talk to the owner and they had narrowed down where the car might still be on the grounds. It was a little of a surprise that the guys records were that good but they just took it as a sign. The guy directed them towards the back and the second they laid eyes on the wreckage three hearts sank. The car was still intact and the baby blue paint was almost untouched in some spots. The first thing Nathan and Jake did was check the rear bumper for paint scraps. It was a long shot but both men inspected the bumped anyway.

"Does that paint look black to you?" Jake had found a small patch on the right underside but needed Nathan's opinion.

"Looks like black to me" more damning evidence towards Peyton.

Their attention was drawn to Brooke opening the driver side door. She had a momentary flash of that night when she yanked the door open before she jumped in and sped away. Brooke snapped back to reality as she slid in. Her fingers brushed across the once supple leather. She gripped the wheel at ten and two and looked straight ahead. Haley, Jake and Nathan all watched her as she relived that night. She had another flash of wiping the tears from her eyes as she neared the bridge and then a pair of head lights flipped on almost blinding her. The headlights got so close she couldn't see them but she felt the violent jerk of her car when it rammed the back of her. Her grasp on the wheel tightened as the tires' grip on the road loosened and she began to fishtail. The powerful jerk of the car as the car hit her once more was enough to shoot fear throughout her body and then she saw them. A pair of green eyes that she had long since seen but never forgotten. The eyes paired with he now clearly visible red fuzzy dice made it all too real. The last piece of the puzzle was Peyton.

"That BITCH!"

* * *

><p>Sooooo how do we feel about this one. I know some of you wanted Jake to come back so there it is. Let me say I am at least five chapters ahead on this one so what you see has already been written weeks ago. The disorder mentioned in this update is real so I felt the need to say that. So Brooke finally remembers that night and who was responsible, question is what will she do with that new info? So that's chapter 12. I can honestly say the next one is Monday but because I hate Tuesdays too I put his up. Okay so you know what to do, SIMONS SAYS REVIEW!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay so I am super tired so the note is going to be lazy. Blah blah blah, enjoy! Love my reviewers you guys rock!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Rage

It was almost too much to believe. Peyton did this? _The girl I use to depend on for love and support not only slept with my boyfriend but tried to kill me?_ she though. Brooke was silent the whole way back to the motel. She told Jake to stay there and she'd be back. She told him she needed some time alone but that wasn't what she had in mind. Haley knew that look. Once those internal wheels started turning Brooke could get downright scary. They made it back to Haley's and Nathan volunteered to relieve the babysitter and take Jamie back to his place. He knew the girls wanted time to talk. Once he and Jamie were gone Haley joined Brooke out in the backyard. She was looking out over the pool and watching the lights from the house dance across the water. They had spent the day out at that junk yard and come back with heavy hearts. She didn't need to say a word for either Nathan or Haley to know she had confirmed their suspicions. Brooke was quiet, a little too quiet.

"Tigger are you going to talk about what you remembered?"

"No need" she said turning to Haley, "I'm sure you already know."

"I have my own idea but no I don't know anything for sure."

"I know for sure. How is it that we all were so close and now were are so far apart. I mean you and Nathan were happy together, the club was doing really well, my clothing line was taking off-"

"You and Lucas were in love."

Those words cut Brooke deep. 'Were in love' was true. Or was it? She wanted to correct Haley but she was sure she would be doing the same thing in a minute, hell she had already managed to mention happy marriage already.

"I still love him Haley. I hate him but I love him. I loved her and she…she fucking tried to kill me."

"So it was Peyton. I'm sorry honey."

"Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for her scrawny ass when I get ahold of her."

"So why draw this out, let's go to the police-"

"And tell them what Haley? We have nothing. Any evidence, except for a tiny smudge of paint on that car, is pretty much washed away. We need a plan."

"A plan to do what?"

"What do you think" Brooke said plainly. Haley tried to get a sincere read off Brooke but was alarmed at the fact that she seemed to be going to a really dark place.

"Tigger we...you can't do this. What happens if the police found out?"

"They won't, and relax I'm not going to kill her. Am I going to make sure she knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that she royaly screwed up by fucking with me, yes."

"Fine. Whatever it is I'm in."

"Haley I know we had our issues, we still do but...I can't ask you to get involved."

"I'm already involved Brooke. My son and my husband and myself suffered and mourned for you. We're just lucky that she didn't get her way" Haley said hugging Brooke tightly. "I had nightmares you know. Every night I would wake up in a cold sweat for four months straight and the last thing I always remembered was the look of your face while the car was sinking."

"Easy Hales, no need to get weepy on me. We have to be smart about this. We need to make sure this information stays between the four of us."

Haley's eyes darted to the side. She knew she would have trouble lying to Brooke now seeing as how she had done it before and it blew up in her face. She didn't want to lie but she knew if Brooke asked she'd have to spill.

"Haley, we are the only ones that know right...Haley...Look at me."

Haley returned her eyes to Brooke's and then she knew her friend had already spilled the beans. One guess to who.

"You told him didn't you?"

Haley nodded but tried to defend her choice.

"Brooke listen. I know you two aren't on best terms but he could help. Maybe get Peyton to confess on tape or something."

"How by seducing her! Haley why do you insist on forcing this!"

"Probably for the same reason that you keep trying to force me and Nate together. Brooke you belong with Lucas."

"So are you admitting you belong with Nathan?"

"Only if you admit you belong with Lucas. I know what he did was so beyond heinous but you have to know he was like a shell of himself and when you came back it was like having the old Lucas back."

"Haley...don't okay. He and I...I don't know where it'd going to go but maybe if you and Nathan can find your way back to each other maybe there's hope. A small chance but still hope."

"So this is relationship blackmail. I guess it was only a matter of time before you got back to the old Brooke."

"I know that's what you want, what all of you want but no. I'm not that same Brooke anymore and I never will be Hales. That's just the way it is. She stupidly allowed Lucas to treat her like garbage. Never again."

"He's not that guy anymore either. I'm not saying that you should forgive him but if somewhere deep down you want to that's up to you. Just remember he does love you."

"He loves an idea."

"Well I love you just the same and if you are about to do something incredibly stupid then I guess I'm going to be right there doing it with you."

"Thanks Hales."

"No Problem Tigger. I'll call Nathan and see if he can drop Jamie off at Karen's instead and meet us over at Lucas'."

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"Actually can we go get him. I want to see Jamie.

* * *

><p>The arrived at Karen's and Brooke all but crushed the small boy in her arms. Jamie was a smart boy and knew something was up. When they pulled away Karen made sure to ask because she too could feel the tension.<p>

"What's up with you two?"

"What do you mean Karen?"

"I mean something is going on. You and Brooke are a little too quiet."

"Nothing is going on. I swear that mom radar of yours is-"

"Alwas dead on."

Karen leaned in wanting to make sure that Haley knew she was there if they needed her.

"Haley I've known you and Brooke for years and I can tell when you girls are lying just like with my own son. I love you guys so whatever it is; if it's Lucas or Nathan you girls can always come to me. Whatever it is okay?"

Haley smiled and nodded.

"We're just making a night of it. We'll be back tomorrow to pick Jamie back up."

"Take your time I know Lily love's the company."

The pair turned to see a stunned looking Brooke trying to fight back a few tears.

"Tigger what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Uhh let's get out of here. Jamie, honey. I love you."

"I love you two Aunt Brooke."

* * *

><p>Lucas had spent the better part of the day being pissed. He was angry. At himself, at the situation but mostly at himself. He had caused all of this by sleeping with Peyton in the first place. He wanted to forget it all and had decided to go to bed that night and do his best to sleep. Sleep, that was something that had eluded him for a while now. Between Brooke hating him and Peyton's strange behavior he had yet to have a peaceful moment but now he knew that Brooke hadn't "accidentally" driven off the bridge due to the rain but because Peyton had run her off. He knew this and didn't need anyone or anything to confirm what he knew in his heart to be true. He was getting worried now. If Peyton was this unbalanced to do it once, what was to stop her from doing it again? His phone rang and he picked it up when he saw the number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Lucas it's me. Haley and I are on our way over. Nathan will probably beat us there so if he does just tell him to explain everything to you."

Brooke hung up her phone and dialed the motel to speak to Jake. She knew if he knew what she was about to do, he'd just try to talk her out of it. Jake was like that, always trying to protect her.

"Yello."

"Hey Jake it's me, I'm going to hang around Haley's a bit longer, actually I'm probably going to spend the night."

"Okay. I'll miss you but have fun with that nephew of yours. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

"Bye Jake."

Haley noticed the difference in tone of both Brooke's calls and knew the woman beside her was only sounding cold to Lucas because of her conflict of feelings. She patted the brunette's knee as reassurance. Brooke shot her a smile back knowing she knew what is was for. Tonight was going to be the night. Brooke was going to her revenge of Peyton.

* * *

><p>The plan was set in motion. Brooke would text Peyton from Lucas' phone and set it up to meet at his house. When she showed up Brooke would distract her while Haley knocked her out. They'd tie her up and take turns beating the shit out of her till she confessed. Lucas had his misgivings about this plan, as did Nathan but neither woman was willing to back down from this. Peyton was going to have to pay. They figured since they'd be close by nothing could get out of hand. Jamie had been sent to Karen's for a sleep over with Lily and at that moment all Brooke could think about were the little boys words before she left; he had told her he loved her and said he wanted to say it just in case he didn't see her again. It broke her heart to hear him say that. He had also said that she better come back because he knows that trouble look on her face when he saw it. How is it that this little boy was able to be so smart and sweet. Peyton's actions had reverberated all the way down to this boy and made him fear the people he loved to leave him. She couldn't just blame Peyton though; they had all done their part. Brooke was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You can still back out you know."

"No Lucas I can't. We need her to confess and I really think the only way to get that is through you."

"We could just tell the police that-"

"That what, she intentionally ran me off the road. We have no proof Lucas and it is her word against ours. We don't even have anything circumstantial."

"We don't know what we have because we are not trained professionals. We should let the police handle this."

"And we will, when we have her on tape confessing and then we can hand her over and then I can finally leave this place!" she yelled in a huff. She hadn't intended to say it but it was out there all the same. Lucas looked hurt. He had just gotten her back only to lose her all over again.

"Brooke what about Jamie?"

"Jamie and Haley and Nathan can come visit but I'm going back home when all this is over."

"This is your home" he said a little loud and gesturing around the building they were in.

"No this is not my home Lucas." She wanted to be firm and ignore the wounded look he displayed but it was hard. She needed to put distance between them and fast. Peyton was going to be on her way soon. She turned to walk from the living room but Lucas' hand shot out and grabbed her arm and spun her around, crashing her body back to him.

"He can't make you happy Brooke."

"Well I guess it's not so bad since you can't either."

She snatched from his grasp. Unluckily for them a certain curly haired blonde saw the exchange. There she was standing at his back door and she saw the two former lovers together and their exchange. Peyton's fury was brewing. 'How dare that bitch come here' she thought as her hands clenched till her knuckles loss color. Her attention was draw to the honey blonde walking into the room. 'Haley's here too" the thought. It was then Peyton realized this was not the long awaited erotic evening she had hoped for. Her eyes grew dark as she slinked into the shadows. Looks like her plan was going to have to start tonight instead.

* * *

><p>The night was growing increasingly tense as Haley looked at the clock again. It was now nine fifty seven. Peyton was supposed to have been there at seven sharp. Haley and Nathan were upstairs in Brooke's old office waiting and watching for any sign of Peyton. Too bad they had been paying more attention to each other than the lurking blonde who was about to pounce. Nathan looked at his ex and smiled. She had just blew a piece of hair from her face in annoyance while she looked out the window. The moonlight illuminated her features to a point where he could swear he was looking at an angel. It was times like these he could almost forget all the terrible things that torn them apart in the first place.<p>

"Where the hell is she dammit. My legs' about to fall asleep."

Her irritated tone not being lost on present company. He was still watching her as she looked out the window when his inner dialogue came spilling out.

"You look beautiful."

She was mildly stunned when she looked at him. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground to avoid the embarrassment. She allowed a small smile to grace her face that Nathan caught just as the silence started to become unbearable.

"You keep saying stuff like that and I'll get a big head."

"It's true. I've always thought you looked beautiful. I've always loved…the way you seem to have this big heart."

"Well having people like you guys around makes it easy."

Nathan again dropped his eyes to the ground. He needed to focus his attention so as to not say what he really wanted to say.

"Do you ever think it's too late for us Nate?"

His eyes focused back on her at that moment. He hadn't expected to have that questioned asked. True they had been getting close but it always seemed she was doing it more to rekindle a friendship.

"Haley…I can't lie and say that I don't hope it's not but what does that mean. We've both done some really shitty things, slept with other people but with all that I still held out hope we'd find our way back to each other. Is that what you want?"

Haley's mouth dropped open and closed a few times before she manages to figure out the words she wanted to say.

"Nathan, you are the father of my child, the love of my life. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I don't want you back."

Nathan's lips curved into a full on smile at the thought of knowing the woman he loved still loved him. He reached out and brushed the hair from her brow and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her willing lips. There was no passion in it, only love.

* * *

><p>Brooke had been in the same mind frame of Haley. She was growing more and more impatient. She had texted Peyton twenty minutes ago from Lucas' phone to ask where she was but no answer, much like the other five texts she had sent. She dropped the phone in her pocket out of habit and looked up to see that Lucas had dozed off on the adjacent couch. She kind of laughed at the thought that Tree Hill's once bad boy was asleep at ten pm. She stretched and got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The vision she was met with was a collection of photos. She looked into their smiling faces and her heart melted. All the happy faces smiling at her and all she could do was smile back. Brooke and Lucas in Vegas, Brooke, Lucas and Jamie at Disney World, Brooke Lucas and Haley at a Kings of Leon concert, Brooke and Lucas sleeping in a hammock (Haley took that one three summers ago) and finally Brooke and Lucas on her last birthday. That had been a really great birthday, one of her best. Her eyes drifted from picture to picture till she felt the presence of someone behind her and assumed it was Lucas but when she turned she saw the last person she expected.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. See I was invited here… by Lucas."

"Yea well I guess I should go and leave you and lover boy alone" Brooke said brushing past her rather hard and unknowingly to them knocked Peyton's bracelet off. He was almost out of the kitchen but stopped dead in her tracks when Peyton spoke.

"And leave Haley Bob and Nate up stairs? No I think I have a better idea."

Peyton cocked her snub nose revolver as she lifted it to Brooke's standing figure. Brooke turned slowly to at the sound of the metal clank sounding off behind her.

"We're going to go for a ride you and me."

"No we're not."

"Oh yes we are. Either you can go quietly or I can shoot you now and then march upstairs and put one in your buddies. Your choice Brookie."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, it is the nickname I use to call you."

"Only my friends can call me that."

"I'm your friend Brooke."

"We haven't been that since you decided to sink your teeth into the man I love."

"Don't you mean loved?"

"No I mean love, as in present tense as in he is still mine."

"Well then I guess we're going to have to change all that. Walk it Brookie, we got places to be."

The smugness of Peyton's voice pissed Brooke off even more than she ever thought possible. Her teeth were practically grinding into dust. She knew Peyton had the upper hand and if she made a noise to alert the others they'd only end up in harm's way. No Brooke decided to play along for now and lead the psycho bitch away from the people she loved. This was between her and Peyton. Brooke walked out the back door with Peyton in tow and all the while she hoped that tonight wasn't her last.

* * *

><p>After a long wait Haley and Nathan descended down the stairs and to fine Lucas asleep and alone in the living room.<p>

"Brooke?"

Haley calling out woke Lucas up from his sleep.

"What time is it?"

"It's about ten thirty. Where did Brooke go?" Nathan asked while Haley made her way around the house in search of her friend. She had a feeling something was wrong.

"I don't know, she was here a second ago, didn't realized I dozed off. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something" Lucas offered as he slowly shook off the last of his sleep Haley came back in with that worried look that always got the two men riled up.

"She's not here."

"Check the bathroom-"

"The door was open when we came downstairs and the one down here is empty."

"Calm down Hales maybe she went back to the motel or something."

"How Nate? Looks like all the cars are here and we would've seen if that Jake guy pulled up."

"We weren't paying attention the whole time Haley."

"Fine maybe not but she wouldn't just leave without saying something."

Lucas started to rummage through his pockets for his phone and came up empty.

"Haley call her and see if she answers" Lucas said still looking for his missing phone.

Haley quickly pulled hers out and dialed and when the quietness of the room was shattered by a ringing phone they all felt little sick. They all knew that if there was one thing for certain Brooke Davis didn't go anywhere without her purse and yet there it was on the other side of the love seat. Haley shot across the room and picked it up. She turned with the purse in hand and displayed the look of horror that scared them both. They now knew something had undeniably happened to Brooke.

* * *

><p><em>I know I know it's short. Shame on me but hey get reay for some fireworks next chapter. Feel free to review. Why cause Simon, blah blah blah.<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Ahhhhh so she returns from the land of no where with a short update. I know butin my defense I have a family emergency and had to use my paid time off to go out in the middle of nowhere to take care of Granny (let it be said that she is one tough broad to be able to be well in her eighties and break a hip and still be a the same old fiesty granny I know and love. She's olay by the way, big brother took over on her care) So if that wasn't enough reason to stop the boo's and blunt objects my way how about this. Here is chapter 15. It's got a big finish. Hope you all like it. While sitting out in the country lands of Tennessee I discovered something...I own nothing of Tree HIll. Too bad, so sad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Irrational

Peyton had made Brooke get into the driver's side while she got in the passenger side with the gun pointed squarely at Brooke. Peyton hadn't given her any indication of where they were going except for a 'make a left here and a right down there' but somehow she already knew where they were going. Peyton had her park at the side of the bridge just before the overpass and told Brooke to get out. Brooke slowly got out and walked to the front of the car and stopped. Peyton was right behind her.

"Do you remember when we were kids Brookie?"

Brooke remained silent, not at all being drawn into memory lane. She was too pissed that this bitch had the nerve to point a gun at her and then mention anything about their childhood.

"I remember how you use to always come to MY house and monopolies MY parents time with all your 'poor me, my parents don't love me' crap. I also remember how they used to treat you. They loved you more than they loved me. I mean what was not to love. You were pretty, you were cheery and you were smart and creative and…and then there was me."

Brooke kept her eyes forward. She so badly wanted to scream at Peyton for daring to say any of these things. Brooke had never wanted to take anything from Peyton and it was laughable that she would reason this bullshit as the reason she tried to kill her. Oh yeah Brooke knew this little speech was to explain her complete disconnect with reality.

"I wasn't smart or cheery. I wasn't the center of attention or little miss popular. I was just the girl next to Brooke Davis. Well that was until Lucas came along. We clicked. WE connected and he was always nice to me and he talked to me and we had SOOOOO much in common it was scary. He wanted to be with me you know…that was until you shoved your tongue down his throat. Then he forgot all about me."

"Are you serious right now?" Brooke said out of anger, not caring if she sounded pissed or not. "You tried to kill me over some guy that doesn't even love you and because you think I was around too much when we were kids!"

"YOU STOLE ALL OF THEM FROM ME!"

Peyton's screams echoed out into the darkness. Brooke didn't flinch at all when Peyton's hands started to tremble and tears began to pool in her eyes. Brooke was not sympathetic.

"I didn't steal anything Peyton. You had the loving parents and god rest your mom's soul but she loved you. I had a heartless pill junkie mother and an indifferent absentee father. You had a loving home and stupid me thought of you like a sister! The only things I had were the money Nathan, Haley Lucas and you but YOU RUNIED EVERYTHING! You were the girl I loved Peyton, he was the boy I loved and you just went after him to get back at me! You are a sick and twisted little bitch and god help you if you don't have that gun because I will not take any pity or mercy on you!"

"Don't worry, you won't get the chance to do anything anymore once we're done here, now move."

"To where?"

"I think you know" Peyton said as she looked past Brooke. Brooke followed her gaze to the guardrail and started walking. If she was going to have any chance to get away she was going to have to end up in the cold water below. It was a nice drop from what she remembered but not impossible to survive.

* * *

><p>The three had begun to worry out of their minds. Lucas was now in his kitchen pacing when he saw a faint glimmer of something on the floor that caught his attention. He bent down and picked it up and inspected it. It was only a moment till he realized who it belonged to. He remembers the bracelet because he remembered Peyton wearing it a few times around him. He walked back into his living room and joined a pacing Haley and a frantic Nathan. They both looked up and saw the look on Lucas' face.<p>

"We need to find her now, I think Peyton has her."

That was the last thing they wanted to hear. They gathered their things in haste and piled into Haley's SUV that was hidden in Lucas' garage. The first instinct was to get to Peyton's place.

* * *

><p>Brooke was once again at the edge of the bridge and looking over as the water rushed past down below. Her hair fanned out from the warm breeze that came off the water.<p>

"Tell me Peyton…what was going through your mind that night?"

"I was thinking Lucas and I will finally be together like we should be and then when I get there you come out and get into your car. I figured you must've come over to screw with his head and that I couldn't let continue to happen."

"What makes you think he'll want you Peyton? I mean what is it exactly you plan to happen tonight?" Brooke was trying to get her talking. She had dug her hand into her pocket and realized she still had Lucas' phone and called Haley's.

"I plan to make sure that you don't come between us again. There won't be a reprieve this time Brookie."

"Why Peyton? Why did you think killing me is going to change anything? What if I just promise to leave and never come back?"

"But you won't. You are like some kind of magnet Brooke. You won't leave and even if I thought for a second you would he would just follow you. I need you gone for good for him to love me!"

"What happened to you Peyton? You use to be so strong and now you have me, held by gun point on this damn bridge and threatening to kill me? You use to be so resilient and independent. Now look at you, you look pathetic"

"And you look desperate Brooke. You waiting for someone to rescue you. News flash honey no one is coming."

"I'm sure they know I'm not there by now."

"Maybe, but what makes you think they'll get here before I put a bullet in you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I plan to B. Davis. I just wanted you to have a moment to make peace with this. You are going to die tonight, make no mistake about that."

* * *

><p>Haley's phone was ringing and she asked for Nathan to answer it. When he saw the caller ID he saw it was Lucas' phone.<p>

"It's Lucas's phone. Maybe Brooke had it."

"Answer it."

Nathan hit the accept call button and listened as he heard Brooke talking followed by Peyton.

"What is it" Lucas asked impatient from the back seat.

"They're talking…the bridge, Haley turn here, we can get there faster."

"Why would Peyton take Brooke to the bridge?" Lucas asked but was truly afraid of the answer. When they got close Haley cut the lights and pulled off the road a little ways back. She was the first out of the car and almost running when Nathan called out.

"Haley, Haley wait." Nathan started to chase after her with Lucas close behind.

When Haley got close to the bridge she saw the car. It was the comet. Her eyes darted around for any indication of where they were and she caught sight of then on the bridge. He was about to take off running again when Nathan caught her.

"Stop okay, Brooke said she had a gun." Nathan was taking out his phone to call the police.

"A GUN" Haley yelled in a hushed voice not wanting to alert Peyton.

"Shhh, keep your voice down."

"We got to do something Nate" Lucas said in a panic as he watched the girls. He hoped they weren't going to be too late to save Brooke.

"We are going to do something. I'm calling the cops and then Luke and I are going to go talk to her and keep her calm and you are going to stay here." Nathan turned his attention to his phone and Lucas was busy looking over the side of the car to see Brooke. They were crouched by the car when Haley made a choice. She wasn't about to sit there. She figured now was as good a time as any. Se bolted away from Nathan and made it far enough out of his grasp that he couldn't snatch her back.

"Dammit. We need to get on the other side of these trees in case she can distract her."

Lucas followed Nathan's lead and they moved to the other side.

Peyton heard footsteps and turned to see Haley running up. Haley stopped in her tracks when Peyton turned the gun on her. She backed away from Brooke so she wouldn't be tempted to rush her.

"Stay back!"

"Easy Peyton, don't do something you'll regret."

"I will not regret killing this bitch and as for you, it looks like you're going to be collateral damage."

Brooke saw this taking a really bad turn and decided to make Peyton focus on her.

"Peyton wait don't, no keep the gun on me okay, not Haley, you don't want to point it at her."

Nathan and Lucas were screaming no after seeing Peyton point the gun between the two women they loved. They were walking hesitantly towards the scene.

"Looks like she brought the whole calvary. I was trying to make this a private affair but now that we have an audience maybe we're going to have to make this interesting" Peyton said as she pointed the gun recklessly between the other four. In that moment Nathan took a step closer to her but Haley was faster. Haley had ahold of the gun and out of instinct Brooke tried to grab onto Peyton's hands to pry them from the gun. The men were at a full sprint towards the women. The struggle for the gun was in full force but Peyton lost her balance and tripped into Brooke and pulled Haley forward with her. Almost simultaneously the gun went off and the three women went tumbling over the side of the guardrail and into the cold waters below. Nathan and Lucas had seen this and made it to the side as they hit the water. They both began shouting for Brooke and Haley and got no response. Only the sound of the rushing water below. Nathan backed away and took notice of the blood on the side of the bridge. Panic shot through them as they realized one of the women was hit and that they prayed it wasn't either woman they loved. Lucas was first to start ripping off his jacket and was about to hop right over the side when Nathan caught him.

"What the hell are you doing let go of me they could be hurt."

"You can't jump from up here, they're lucky if they didn't hit anything. We can go down the side. Come on, this way."

Nathan led his brother down the side ridge leading down to the water. They practically flew down there in hopes of finding the girls already out the water. They made it to the bank and Lucas dove in first. Nathan stayed on land just in case one of them surfaced. Lucas eventually did resurface but with no Haley or Brooke. Nathan caught sight of something floating by the pillars of the bridge. He quickly dove in himself and swam to the floating object. Once he got close he saw the blonde hair, the body was face down and not moving.

"I found someone!"

Nathan reached out to the figure and flipped her over and saw it was Haley.

"Oh my god Haley, baby wake up, don't leave me."

Nathan was practically sobbing as he tried to swim as fast as he could. Once back to the side he lifted her out the water and laid her down on the ground and put his ear to her chest to find a heartbeat. Luckily he heard it and started to check her over for any signs of a gunshot wound, bumps or breaks.

"Haley baby please wake up. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes baby."

He looked up to see the flashing red and blue lights and he started to scream for help as he held Haley close.

Lucas was still desperately looking for Brooke. He knew the longer she was in the water the less her chances were. He dove down a few times, each time resurfacing with panic growing in his each time, but this time he saw her. She was slowly sinking to the bottom. Her hair was fanned out and her face looked so pale in the lights off the bridge and squad cars. He could also see a few beams of light from what he assumed were flashlights. He managed to reach her and swim them back to the surface. The moment he broke the surface of the water he started yelling. The officer that was closest jumped in and helped Lucas bring Brooke back over to the side. Once there it was like a whirlwind of emotion. Both Nathan and Lucas had been ushered away while the paramedic worked on Brooke and Haley. Haley hadn't woken up yet and that was what Nathan feared the most. He had his eyes glued to her face looking for any indication she was going to be okay. Lucas on the other hand had his eyes shut tight as he prayed for a miracle. They both heard one of the paramedics say Brooke wasn't breathing and that was what Lucas was terrified of. He had just gotten her back only to lose her forever? He couldn't accept it, not this time, not while there was still hope. So he prayed. Every time they shocked her they both flinched. He opened his eyes to look at her. He could feel her slipping away. Her skin was pale, her normally beautiful locks were wet and matted to her face, her usually cherry lips were turning blue as her motionless body jolted from the paramedics working on her. Each jolt of electricity that they sent through her echoed into him. He wanted nothing more than to have her open her eyes and look at him that very second but that moment was slowly becoming more unlikely.

"Luke-"

"No Nate, she can't die….we can't lose her again" Lucas said breaking down.

Nathan could do nothing but reach out to hold his brother and try to keep him calm. Just when they were about to give up hope…

"WE GOT A RYTHM, GET THE STRETCHER!"

* * *

><p>So That was the big climax...or was it? I know I'm horrible. But hey look at it this way. To soothe the many frowns I'm sure are formed on some faces I promise ( and this is one I really will keep) to upsate with chapter 15 tomorrow. I gotta read it over and proof it before it goes up. If there were any errors in this one I apologize, i got tired and needed to post it. If some of you aren't too pissed for waiting weeks fo this short update please feel free to review and tell me how big a jack ass you think I am.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I'm a loser but hey I promised to put another one up so here it is and not one hint. Read to find out how much your are going to hate me at the end and when you get there make sure you let me know just how sucky you think I am. I own nothing of OTH.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Reconcile

The ride to the hospital was long. It was pure torture. The guys weren't allowed to ride in the ambulances so they walked back to Haley's SUV and drove there. Neither cared about the cold or how tired they were from their water rescues. All they wanted, all they cared about was on the way to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Neither had been so happy to hear that paramedic say they got Brooke back. She was alive. It was like having Christmas and a birthday all in one. The other concern was Haley. She was breathing and her heart was beating but she hadn't woken up by the time they left the bridge. What if she hit her head on the way down? None of the questions either men had were going to be put to rest till they knew both women were okay.

"It's going to be okay Nate. Haley's tough. She wouldn't let anything take her away from Jamie."

"What the hell was she thinking Luke? She could've gotten herself killed, she still could die and I…I don't know what I'd do if I lost her again."

Nathan's voice was all over the place. Lucas could tell something must've happened between them and for a second he was glad. It would at least be great if one couple found their way back to each other.

"It's gonna be okay. It has to be."

Nathan glanced over at his brother and saw the doubt.

"You're right Luke, it will be. I mean you heard the guy, they got a heart rhythm back."

"What if it's not enough Nate. She was in that water for a while before I found her."

"But you found her, and she's alive and it will work out, like you said. It has to."

They finally arrived and parked as fast as possible and started running to the emergency bay. When they got up there they saw the same paramedics from earlier and they were rushing Brooke inside.

"We lost her again, get the paddles charged and clear an OR she's got a gunshot wound to the…."

Everything else after that was a blur. Lucas caught a glimpse of her once lively face as they rushed by and saw nothing but emptiness. Lucas was now terrified. How did he not realize she had been shot? He was supposed to protect her, to save her. He now felt like he hadn't done that at all. They sat in the white waiting room for word on either woman. Lucas was sitting with his back to the sliding doors, Nathan was looking at all the faces in the room. Some hurting, some happy.

"Haley James Scott?" The doctor asked as he appeared from the double doors.

Nathan shot up and rushed him.

"I'm her husband, is she okay?"

"Mrs. Scott suffered a significant blow to the head on impact from the water. We've checked her brain activity and it looks promising enough. We're concerned however for the amount of time she has been unconscious."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes sir right this way."

Nathan nodded to Lucas and followed the doctor inside those double doors. Lucas was now sitting in the waiting room waiting for any indication of this working out. After an hour of no word he decided to go to the chapel after he gave the receptionist his number to call if they came out asking for anyone there for Brooke Davis. He made it to the chapel and felt a feeling of déjà vu. The last time he was there was when they brought Keith in after the accident and he had been in the chapel when they came out and said Keith didn't make it. Lucas had been praying non-stop and was sure when he and Brooke left that chapel that they'd get good news. Brooke had been with him. They had only suffered a few scratches from when he saw the car coming and jumped to her to push her out of the way. Brooke had been his rock during that time. And when they saw his mother crumpled up on the floor with Haley holding her they knew that all the prayers in the world wouldn't help them now. Mostly Lucas had lost a lot of his faith and himself that night. Now he stood back in front of those doors and ready to pray. He walked all the way through the empty chapel to the altar that was covered in candles. He kneeled down and placed his brow in his gathered hands and started talking.

"I know it's been a long time….a really long time but I got a favor to ask. I need you to make it so Brooke is okay. Not just tonight but from now on. I want her to be happy and safe and…if that's not here help her find her way. If you make sure she's okay then I'll back off. I won't pressure her or keep trying to make her want me back. I'll let her be just…just please don't take her away from us like Keith."

"You know I think you actually mean what you said Lukey."

Looks like other Brooke was back but something was different, she didn't seem so cold.

"I do mean it" Lucas said wiping a few of his tears away and knocking them to the floor. He didn't want to look up at the apparition but something in him willed it to happen. He turned to see 'Brooke' sitting on the front pew behind him, holding what looked to be a baby. She was dressed in a white dress and holding a blue blanket. He wanted to smile but he knew all this was in his head. There was no happily ever after.

"You aren't real."

"I'm real to you…" she looked down at the child in her arms, "and he's real if you want him to be."

"I do but it doesn't work that way Brooke. I don't get the happily ever after with the woman I love, she's probably somewhere in the hospital dying. I must think so deep down if you're here."

"Maybe I am here to soften the blow just like when she was there when Keith died…or maybe I'm here to show you that you can't give up on us. I was hard on you for a reason Luke but now that it's all out in the open you have nothing to feel guilty about. You should call him. He'd want to be here with her too."

"I'm not calling that Jake guy, he doesn't belong here."

"The way I figure it, he has just as much right if not more to be here. He loves her."

"He loves Sophia. I love Brooke."

"Now you're starting to be that guy again Lukey. Don't be that guy. It's not what SHE needs. Be the Lucas Scott that she loved and maybe…maybe you can have what it is you want."

'Brooke' looked down to the blanket and smiled. Lucas knew his wishful thinking was impossible, to have Brooke holding his baby, having his last name. That was his desire. He rose from the ground as his cell began to ring.

"Nathan what's up?"

"Haley's up and the doctor just came out with news about Brooke. Where are you?"

"Chapel, I'm on the way back."

He walked out the chapel past 'Brooke' who was still cooing at the imaginary baby and looked up and smiled at him. It was a dream he knew he was going to have to let go of. He made it back to the emergency room and found a waiting Nathan. He hugged him tightly to enjoy the news.

"Haley is awake man and the doctors say she's going to be okay. Just a few bumps and bruises."

"That's good." He said as the doctor approached

"Mr. Scott I'm doctor Edwards, I worked on Brooke."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She suffered minimal damage to her shoulder. There was a clean exit wound that made things easier. There were a few times when they lost her but she's stable now. We have her on a ventilator to help her breathing. We're still waiting on some tests but the prognosis is good so far. The rest is up to her at this point."

"Can we see her" Lucas asked with hope.

"Sure, right this way."

The pair followed and Nathan broke away to go see Haley so Lucas could have some time alone with Brooke. When Lucas walked in he saw a vision fragile beauty. He had never seen her look so delicate. He almost wanted to crumble up into a ball but he held onto his break down for her. He sat beside her bed and let the few tears he had fell down his solemn face. Out of habit he reached out to grab her hand but hesitated. He'd made a promise to god that if she made it he's let go and that's what he planned on doing but what if having someone there helped. So against his better judgment he reached out and cradled her hand in both of his. Her skin was so warm and for that he was thankful.

"Hey Pretty Girl" he said with his voice sounding so broken, "I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to have bedside but…I felt the need to be here. Pretty Girl you got to wake up and get better."

Lucas was trying to stifle his sobs but was unsuccessful.

"God I love you so much. You remember the boat baby. You said you loved me and that you weren't going anywhere. You can't go anywhere Brooke. I need you."

He was struggling in the worst way and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry man but uh…Haley wanted to see you."

Lucas wiped his face on his forearm and cleared his throat. He quickly got up as Nathan spoke the room number.

"Stay with her. Talk to her."

"I will, I'll watch her while you're gone."

Lucas nodded and then left to see his friend. When he rounded the corner to her room he saw her wringing her hands and holding back her own tears. She looked up when Lucas stepped in the room and all the emotion she had been holding on to spilled out.

"Oh my god Lucas I'm so sorry. I should've grabbed the gun" Haley said crying her eyes out. Lucas quickly made it to her bedside and wrapped her up in his arms. She gripped his shirt and buried her face in his chest, fearing her actions had caused them to lose Brooke all over again.

"Shh Haley it's okay."

"But it's my fault!"

"No this is all Peyton's fault. You probably saved her life."

"How Luke, she's here fighting for her life and we don't know how bad it's going to be."

"The doctors said she's stable. You know Brooke she's strong. She wouldn't leave you Jamie or Nathan again."

Haley sniffled and pushed off Lucas so she could look into his eyes.

"She said she still loved you. It's not too late Luke."

Lucas let out an exhausted sigh and smiled at Haley.

"It is too late Hales. Too much damage has been done and…even if she did still love me, love isn't enough. I went to the chapel when they brought you guys in. I prayed for the first time in years."

Haley continued to listen as she stroked his back lovingly.

"Haley I promised that if she same out of this I'd let her go and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Lucas-"

"No Haley it's what's best for her and that's all I want. I think I'm gonna go for a walk."

Haley's sympathetic smile did little for his spirit as he walked out. He stopped at the door and spoke one last time.

"I'm really happy you're okay Haley and I'm really glad you and Nathan are finding your way back to each other."

She didn't know how he knew because she was sure Nathan didn't say anything but she wasn't surprised, Lucas always knew her like the back of his hand.

Lucas was going to go back to Brooke's room but stopped at the sound of his brother's voice.

"…and I can't even believe I'm saying this but...I think you and Luke should give it another go. I know what I said about him not being good enough for you but you should've seen him. The guy was going to jump off a thirty foot bridge after you. People don't just do that without love being the drive behind it." Nathan took a beat and decided he needed to speak on lighter things. "Me and Haley decided to make a go of it again. We figured life's too short to let the past stop us from loving each other, being a family. I love you Brooke, Haley does too but Lucas is in love with you. He needs you to get better like Jamie does. I know what he did was horrible but I hope you can forgive him Brooke. You gotta come back to us and make the family whole again. Well I think I've talked your ear off enough. I'll be back soon Brookie. You better be here when I get back."

Nathan stood and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to walk out when he caught sight of Lucas.

"How long you been there?"

"Long enough to feel like hell froze over. You telling her to forgive me must mean I drowned when I went back in the water to pull her out."

"No I guess I just realized that when two people belong together it's pointless to try and fight it."

"You mean like you and Haley."

"And like you and Brooke. Look I hated your ass with a passion that night and a lot of nights after that but now I guess I see what she saw in you back then. You might not be such an ass after all."

"Same to you little brother. Uh Haley's probably waiting on you. You go make our girl happy."

"Will do. You too."

Nathan walked back to Haley's room leaving Lucas alone in Brooke's doorway. The sound of the beeping heart monitor made him feel confident enough in his choice that he had just made. He knew Brooke better than anyone and knew what would make her happy. He walked to the front receptionist desk and asked to use the phone.

"Uh yes number for the Hargrove Motel…yeah connect me please."

* * *

><p>The sun was a minor annoyance when Brooke finally cracked her eyes open. The first thing she registered was that first, her shoulder hurt like hell. Next her mouth was dry and her throat was sore. Then when her eyes adjusted she saw Jake curled up in the seat next to her bed. For just a second she expected to wake up and see Lucas, part of her was disappointed but she knew that road was one that she couldn't go back down. So instead she made a choice that she was happy to see Jake there. She tried to speak but the tubes that had been down her throat had only been removed for a day. Since speaking wasn't working she inched her hand over to the bed's remote and tossed off the side of the bed. That action alone sent shocks of pain though her body. Jake stirred first looking at the remote on the ground and then up at the brunette that looked less than happy to be in a hospital.<p>

"Talk about déjà vu huh Brooke."

She went to speak again but a scratchy mess came out.

"Water" was what she got out. Jake smiled and grabbed the cup and brought it to her lips. She coughed a bit but the water was like heaven.

"What… happened?"

"Well from what Nathan told me you, Haley and that crazy woman went over the side of the bridge and into the water."

"Where… Haley?"

"She's much better than you. They let her out of this place a few days ago."

"How… long?"

"How long you been out?"

Brooke nodded.

"Eight days. You had a lot of people worried. I'm gonna go get the doctor and call them and tell them you're awake."

Brooke offered her dimpled smile as he got up. Just when he made it a few steps out the door the doctor caught him.

"Oh hey doc I wanted to let you know she's awake."

"That's great. We were all rooting for her. Would've been a shame to lose both of them."

"What?"

"Yeah, oh uh I guess no one came back to tell you guys but after the pregnancy test came back positive we did an ultrasound and found out that the baby was doing fine last time we checked. I'll get right in there and recheck her vitals and make sure everything is still on the up and up. Congratulations by the way" the doctor said patting Jake on the back as he walked to the nurses' station. He left behind a shell shocked Jake, standing there as if someone had socked him in the gut.

* * *

><p>Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM. I have a flare for the dramatic and trust me it gets good still. Okay so I feel like I'm punished enough and it will be next week before there's another update on this one and I will resume the regular schedule. A'ight peeps time to hit that button cause simon says. Don't be shy.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

And just as promised folks here we are again on another Monday. I ind myself trying to look at the silver lining on things and be greatful for what I have and can do so instead of bitching about how shitty of a day I had I'll just say I'm glad U ad a day, some didn't. I'll be happy I have a job, some don't. MOst of all I'll be glad this talent in writing isn't total shit and that people take the time to read it. So without any more delay thank you to all that take your time to read my stuff. I won nothing!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Beginning

Jake stood shell shocked in the hall way trying to process what he was just told. Brooke was pregnant and with someone else's kid. It was something that crushed him. He knew then that even if she wanted to leave she'd always have a piece of her there in Tree Hill, with him and a piece of him with her. What was he supposed to do now? Does he tell her? Did she already know? Would she or is she planning on keeping the baby? He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to call Haley first and let her know Brooke was awake. All the while the phone rang his mind was on Brooke and her baby. He felt tightness in his throat so he cleared it just when Nathan picked up the phone.

"Haley James Scott's phone."

"Nathan, it's Jake. I just wanted to call and let you guys know that Brooke woke up."

"We're on our way n-"

"Bring your brother too."

"Uhh sure, yeah I'll call him."

With that Jake hung up and walked back to Brooke's room. She was sitting up while the doctor tested her eyes with the little flash light.

"…good, now do the same thing with the other eye Ms. Davis. Perfect, are you experiencing any discomfort?"

"Other than my throat feeling like sand paper and my shoulder hurts like hell. I'm peachy."

Her dimpled smile was enough to make Jake forget almost anything but there were things that needed to be handled and discussed.

"Well I'm afraid our choices were limited on pain relievers but we'll see what we can do about the pain. How about abdominal pain, any soreness?"

"No everything else feels fine."

"Okay well, I'll get an OBGYN in here to talk to you about fetal development because after all I'm sure your anxious to hear about the baby."

Jake studied her face very carefully. He watched as the color drained from her face and she stiffened up like a stone wall. She parted her lips slightly to speak but the doctor was already out of the room and she was looking at the spot where he had been standing.

"I take it you didn't know."

Her chest deflated sharply as she exhaled raggedly. She was sitting right there and didn't believe it. 'Did the doctor say I was pregnant? I couldn't be…it's not possible' she thought. Her eyes didn't move in Jake's direction for fear of his reaction. Her being pregnant meant she slept with someone other than him. Of course Lucas had said something to that effect previously but this was different. This was proof positive. Her being pregnant meant Jake KNEW she had slept with someone else after she all but rejected him time and time again. She was ashamed. Damn Lucas Scott. She hadn't realized he was even next to her till she felt him holding her hand. Her eyes darted to the joined hands and then her tear filled eyes slowly lifted to meet his gaze.

"Brooke…hey it's okay, it's gonna be okay. This is something to be happy about remember" he said sweetly trying to reassure her that he wasn't angry.

"But I…I…I'm.." she couldn't even say it yet. If she did she knew it would make it real. She wasn't ready for that just yet.

"I called Haley and Nathan… I told them to bring Lucas."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Come on Brooke you know as well as I do that the chances of that baby being his are pretty good."

Brooke's face dropped, there was no way around Jake knowing now.

"I don't… I mean I'm not sure what I want. I just found this out and-wait you didn't seemed surprised."

"That's because I found out before the doctor came in here to examine you. Imagine my shock."

"You didn't tell them did you?"

"No. I only said you were awake. I'm sure they're probably breaking every land speed record to get here."

"So tell me what happened, one second I'm on the bridge-"

"What the hell were you thinking by the way, you could've gotten killed!"

"I know, I know, please save the lecture for when I get out of here-"

"No I won't. I should've known something was up."

"Look, see I'm fine, everything is fine. Apparently baby and me are fine."

"Thanks to Lucas" he said under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan told me that Lucas almost dove off the bridge after you. Somehow they made it down to the water and Nathan went in after he saw Haley and Lucas apparently dove in and searched under the water till he found you. He was actually the one to call me when they brought you in. He stayed here most of the time till about a few days ago when he said I'm the one that should be here…although with recent developments it seems like he should."

"No Jake you are supposed to be here-"

"Brooke I need to ask you something?"

"Ask me anything."

"Is there any part of you that still loves any part of him?"

Her eyes dropped down to the blanket and she pushed out a quick no but Jake knew better. He knew without a doubt that as much as he loved Brooke he would never be able to have her whole heart, and that was something he felt he deserved from any woman he loved. He was right. He leaned up and kissed her forehead and her attention snapped back to him as he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk. I promise I'll be back."

He did promise, and with that promise it was enough to make her feel safe in letting him go, safe enough for her to fall asleep as she waited for her friends to arrive. He hadn't been lying though. He did come back but it was only to leave a heart felt good bye note. When Brooke awoke an hour later she found the letter leaned up against her water jug on the table by the bed. She didn't need to read it to know he was gone but she wanted to. She leaned over and retrieved it from its place and started to read.

_My Dear Sweet Sophia,_

_I know it feels wrong to call you that but it's what you will always be to me. The day I found you was one of the most rewarding days of my life. You were my angel sent down from heaven to take me from my misery of losing my mother and I can't thank you enough for that. I now know there is no way I could ever take you away from your home. Tree Hill is your home and has been since the day you left. I want you to know this is going to be hard for me to let you go but I know it's what needs to be done once and for all. Whatever happened for you to close your heart you have to find a way to make things right. If not for you than that amazing kid you're going to have. I know he or she will be amazing because the mother is phenomenal. I love you Brooke, Sophia, or whoever else you may be, because if it's one thing I've learned it's that you are many things. I have no doubt you will be beyond pissed that I left but I also have faith you'll know it wasn't out of spite. I'll miss you every day and love you twice as much while you're away. Be happy._

_ Love,_  
><em>Jake<em>

Brooke was in tears by the end when she realized she was going to have to face these people alone. She knew this wasn't all bad. After all for the last four years all she wanted was to have Lucas Scott's baby. The one phrase that came to mind was be careful what you wish for. She was a little surprised they hadn't showed up yet so she buzzed the nurse. The nurse came in quickly and smiled at the brunette.

"What's going on sweet heart, having any cravings?" she jokingly asked to lighten the mood.

"No…umm…did any one come by for me?"

"If you mean that cute blonde and the two brothers, yes. They came by a little while ago while you were sleep. I think they went to the cafeteria to grab some food. The little boy was starving he said."

Brooke smiled at the realization that Jamie was there. She knew one look at him, hell one hug from him would make her feel a whole lot better about the little freeloader growing in her. She didn't really mean for the term to sound as bad as it did but a term of endearment. If she was honest she'd realize that small act was bonding her to her child.

"Do they know?"

"Huh?" Brooke asked snapping from her daydream.

"Do they know about the baby?"

"Um no. Actually if you could keep that to yourself I'd greatly appreciate it."

"My lips are sealed. I imagine you want to spill the beans to the soon to be daddio. I just love moments like that, aside from wedding proposals that moment when a woman tells a man he has created life outside his own is magical."

Brooke cracked a smile. The nurse was one of the optimists. She would kill to be optimistic right about then. Here she was newly pregnant with the child of man she despised and loved all at once. The situation couldn't get any bleaker than that.

"It's the blonde isn't it? I know it has to be. That poor boy was stuck on your beside the moment they let him back here but then he disappeared and the dark haired cutie showed up so I guess maybe it's not. The girls and I have a bet going on. They say it was the cutie but I say it's the blonde. Soooo…which is it?"  
>Normally Brooke would be put off about the intrusion but something about the nurse made her feel comfortable. Perhaps it was because during the eight days she was out Nurse Rachel had been talking to her whenever she had free time. She was tall, lean and red headed and full of life. Something Brooke felt like she use to be.<p>

"It's the blonde."

"What's the blonde?" Haley asked entering with Jamie by her side.

"Aunt Brooke!" he yelled as he ran to the side of the bed and Brooke leaned down to help him up the side. She embraced him with all her strength and inhaled his scent and instantly all was right with the world. "I knew you'd wake up."

"Of course sweetheart."

Haley leaned against the door frame and watched. Her soon to be husband again and his brother came up behind her and observed the scene as well. Brooke was smiling. The way she was laughing as Jamie told her about the funny noise his dad made when he hit the ground when he slipped in the cafeteria made them all feel at ease. Haley had to stop a tear when her eyes locked with that of her best friend. It was one of those moments that made you feel like the world stopped because you know all the people you love are safe.

"Get over here Tutor mom"

"Whoa where did you pull that out from?"

"Call it lapse is memory."

Haley closed the gap and walked to embrace her friend.

"I'm so glad you're awake" she said almost as a sob. The idea of Brooke being back and then being taken away from them again was almost too much for her to bear but now there was no need to be afraid anymore.

"I wasn't going anywhere. Surprisingly I think the people up there had other ideas."

If Brooke was one of those women that believed in the dead helping you in the hereafter she was almost certain she had Keith to thank for her reprieve from death and the little bundle of joy that made it.

"So where's Jake, I was sure he'd be mooning over you from your bedside" Haley said.

"He uh had to leave."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon but in the meantime that means we get uninterrupted Brooke time" Haley said excitedly and Jamie joined in.

"So what did the doctors say Brookie?" Nathan asked wanting to change the subject once he observed his brothers sullen face. Haley already knew he had that face the minute she mentioned Jake but she was done playing around. She was going to rub salt in his wound till he got off his ass and started trying to win Brooke back. Hell the previous night Haley and Nathan kissed again and decided to try dating exclusively and she couldn't wait to tell Brooke.

"They said everything was fine. I'm hoping I could get out of here soon. I'm starving."

"Hey dad can we go back to the cafeteria and get Aunt Brooke some of the pepperoni pizza!"

"That sounds like a good idea buddy."

"Ooooo and can you guys see if they have some pistachio pudding?"

"Sure" Nathan said lifting Jamie and placing a kiss on Haley's forehead before turning to head out the door. Both Haley and Lucas raised an eyebrow at her. Haley decided to wait till all three men were gone before she started in on the questions.

"Pistachio pudding?"

"What?"

"You hate Pistachio pudding. You use to say it looked like puke."

"Well I want some now."

"But why do you want some now?"

"I don't know, I just had a taste for it."

"Sure. Is there uh…anything you want to tell me?"

"Haley why don't we just stick to talking about you and that little display of PDA I just saw between you and Nate."

"Wwwweeellll…."

"Well what, spill."

"Nathan and I are dating again."

"Haley that's great!"

"I know."

"So tell me what happened."

"Well the night we got into it with Peyton he and I were upstairs and talking and then he kissed me and I kissed him back. Then the stuff on the bridge happened and he saved me and then when I woke up he was there and saying that life is too short to stay away from each other and he said he loved me like he always has and wanted me back."

"Aww Hales, so what did you say?"

"I kissed him and told him I couldn't go on without him anymore either."

Brooke smiled at her friend knowing that there weren't two people more deserving than Haley and Nathan when it came to happiness.

"I'm happy for you."

"I could be happy for you too."

"Yes you can and if that is your way of pushing the Lucas topic please don't."

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it…for now. I'm gonna use you bathroom real quick."

Haley hopped up and left Brooke to think over her situation yet again that day. She was running scenarios in her head if she should tell Lucas about the baby or not when the doctor came in.

"How we doing today Mrs. Davis I'm Doctor Troy, I'm the resident OB, and it seems like someone is going to have a baby."

Just as the doctor finished Haley come out and from the bathroom and from the look on her face Brooke knew she heard.

"Uhhh Doc could I have a minute."

"Sure. I've got some other patients to see but I'll be back later on."

The doctor left and Brooke watched her go and did everything to avoid Haley's eyes. Haley herself was trying to process what she just heard and was sure she heard it but needed Brooke to confirm.

"Did that doctor just say that you…you're pregnant?" Haley said with her words growing excitedly as she spoke.

"Haley you have to promise you are going to keep this to yourself."

"But Tigger-"

"No Haley, you have to promise me."

Brooke could see she was struggling to accept it but the question just kind of slipped out.

"Is it Luke's?"

Haley didn't get a verbal answer but Brooke's eyes said it all. Haley was a little surprised. She had no idea that Lucas and her had been 'intimate' since the boat trip but she was ecstatic. This was the kind of sign that Brooke wouldn't be able to avoid. This was proof that Lucas and Brooke belonged together.

"So what are you going to do-I mean you're having the baby right-Tigger you'd be such a great mom-and Lucas would be a great daddy – and oh Jamie would have a little cousin and-"

"Haley slow down you're turning blue."

"Sorry. The rambling is a sign of excitement."

"I see that, you sound like me."

"Who do you think I got it from. Oh my little Tigger is gonna-"

"Haley stop it right now" Brooke said sternly while trying to stifle her own smile.

"Is that a smile? I think that's a smile."

"Haley I am being so serious right now, wipe that smile off your face or everyone's going to know-"

"That I am super happy that your gonna make me an aunt!"

"Volume Haley."

"Sorry. So is that the reason why Jake pulled a Houdini?"

Brooke tried her best to not cry. She knew Jake left for her but it still hurt all the same. She flashed Haley that fake smile and looked to the window to blink away her tears but Haley already saw them.

"Hey Tigger don't cry."

"We're gone for a few minutes and you make her cry, good job Hales."

"Oh shut up Nathan."

"Aunt Brooke why are you crying?"

Brooke tunred to look at the people who had just come back. First she was the cute concerned face of her godson. She genuinely smiled at him as she grazed his cheek with the back of her hand, next she looked up at a smiling Nathan who had taken his place behind the woman he loved and embraced her. Then her eyes trailed to the brooding blonde who had that same look of concern. The way his piercing blue eyes burned into her made her turn away quickly but at the same time even if she wasn't looking at him she could still feel him. Her hand, out of instinct, went to her stomach but she quickly moved the hand away. That act was not unnoticed by Haley.

"So if you girls are done Karen just called and said there was some sort of emergency at the café and she needed my help." Nathan said knowing full well there was no emergency.

"I hope it's not serious. I can drop you off and take Jamie to his playdate."

"I could take him if you want Hales" Lucas suggested knowing what his brother and best friend were doing and he was determined to keep his promise to stay away from Brooke but he got an unexpected push.

"No Broody stay…we can talk" she said returning her gaze to him with a warm smile. His own smile appeared out of habit once her dimples came out.

Not being ones to pass up an opportunity Haley scooped up Jamie and Nathan ushered them out the door uttering quick goodbyes and that they'd be back later. Lucas stood in the doorway scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Come sit."

He followed her suggestion and sat in the seat next to her bed. It had been a little while since he had been curled up there. He remembered falling asleep in the same chair the night they brought her in and he had watched her chest rise and fall. He listened to the heart monitor beep and the suction of the ventilator had somehow lulled him to sleep. When he had woken up Jake came in and Lucas tried his best to stay but after a few days of watching Jake fawn over a sleeping Brooke he couldn't take it anymore so he bowed out gracefully. He wanted nothing more than to be there when she woke up but his heart told him she wanted someone else there waiting. Looking at her smile almost did away with the nightmarish visions he suffered from; the look of her pale skin, blue lips, motionless body were images that had plagued his dreams for the past few days.

"So I hear I have you to thank for being alive."

"It wasn't anything special. I just got to you before Nate did."

"Lucas don't do that" she said reaching out to graze his cheek with her fingers. " Don't down play it. I died and if you hadn't found me I wouldn't be here. Thank have no idea what you did for me" she said silently thanking him for not only saving her but her unborn child. Their unborn child.

"Brooke I did what anyone would do. You really should be thanking Haley for grabbing the gun like a mad woman."

"She was pretty kick ass."

"They haven't found Peyton yet. I-"

"Look don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later and when she does I am so going to kick her ass" Brooke growled through gritted teeth, earning a laugh out of Lucas.

"What the hell is so funny Scott?"

"Nothing. I was just happy that the old feisty Brooke is back."

"You better believe it."

"So did the doctors say anything about when you can get out of here?"

"Not yet but uhh….I was wondering when I do…" she drew out the question looking from him to her lap back to him hoping to gain the courage, "..when I get out I would really like to come home."

It had been so long since she referred to Lucas' house as home but that's what it was. Lucas smiled wildly but then dropped it when he remembered his promise.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh."

The disappointment was evident in her voice so much so Lucas felt like a jackass. He immediately felt the need to explain himself as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to make himself keep his distance.

"Brooke it's not that I don't want you to stay with me but I don't think Jake would-"

"Jake is gone."

Her quick response threw him. He looked at her angelic face and saw the hurt behind her eyes. After he called that asshole he left her here? Lucas was pissed but without a second thought was sitting on her bed and gathering her in his arms. She let out her painful sobs into his chest and gripped his shirt. His grip on her tightened the more she shook and somehow they pulled away just enough to look into each other's eyes and it was as if their hearts took control. He leaned in to brush his lips softly on hers as her eyes fluttered closed and she increased the pressure of the kiss. Her hands gripped his elbows as his hands sunk into her soft brown tresses. The kiss was a sweet as if their lips were becoming reacquainted and then she slipped her tongue in to seductively coax his into playing with hers. The moan that escaped him did away with the last of the breath he had left in his lungs so he slowly pulled away to gaze into her warm hazel eyes.  
>"Tell me you love me" she said, not really asking but more like commanding it. He didn't expect the kiss let alone ask him to declare his love. He was so off guard that she had to ask it again when he never answered. "Lucas, tell me you love me" she said even softer as her eyes danced back and forth waiting for him to speak.<p>

"I do love you. More than anything I've ever loved" his hand stroked her cheeks and brushed away the tears that were falling, "I think I realize now that it's not just that I love you but…I want you…I need you."

Her tears were overflowing and escaping down a path when it hit her, this was the moment, their moment to seize the future she had always wanted but never dreamed it could happen. It was time to stop running.

" Lucas…I…I'm p-"

Brooke was interrupted with the voice of the woman she considered to be like a mother to her. They broke apart but Lucas didn't go far. His mind was still swirling from

"Oh my god Brooke sweetheart you're awake!"

"Brookie you came back!" Lily yelled as she charged the bed and Lucas caught her and brought her up with them.

"Lils aren't you supposed to be at daycare? You better not be skipping school already baby sis."

"Lily tell your brother that was his department and that you are going to be my little angel and not give me any trouble."

Brooke watched as Lucas interacted with his sister and thought her choice to tell him was the right one. Haley was right, he was going to be a great father. For so long and so long ago she wished for his baby. She wished to have a piece of her and a piece of him and now she had it and for the first time in a long time the fear she had that her world was going to be turn upside down was gone and in its place was the warm feeling of family.

"Hey I thought you had some kind of emergency?" Lucas asked still aware his brother had been lying.

"I…well….there was but Nathan and Haley filled me in on the miracle that we had been praying for."

Karen approached the bed and pushed her son out of the way to gain access to the smiling young woman whom she loved like a daughter.

"I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart. We were all so worried about you."

"Well no need to worry now, I'm good, better than good."

"Glad to hear it. So I was wondering where you were going to be staying once you get out of here. I know Nathan and Haley would offer in a heartbeat but I was hoping you would come stay in the old house with me. Lily and I have barely had anytime with you and we'd love it if you came to stay with us, let us take care of you."

"I'd really like that Karen."

Brooke didn't need to look up to meet Lucas' eyes to know he was staring at her. A part of him knew that was a better idea than her staying with him but since the kiss he was starting to think differently.

"How about I go hunt down one of those doctors to find out when we can spring you out of here" Karen offered as she picked Lily up from the bed and headed out of the room to badger some poor doctor about her surrogate daughter's release. Once Karen was gone Brooke's gaze returned to Lucas. He was looking at her from his chair, looking into her soul it seemed.

"Brooke what was that about."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, please don't do that I don't think my heart could take it. Just tell me what that kiss was about."

"Lucas…I guess almost dying can make a person think."

"And what is it your thinking Pretty Girl?"

She grinned at the use of the nickname. She started to feel the nerves melt away when she saw him smile back.

"I'm thinking you were right. Staying with you would only complicate things but I'm thinking you could've been right about something else too."

"What's that?"

"That maybe…we belong together. I keep getting all these signs that I can't ignore anymore and maybe it's time I stop running."

"Brooke, baby if this is what you want, to be with me, then I will do anything," he by now was back on the bed with her and holding her hands and gazing lovingly in her eyes, "absolutely anything you ask to be with you again. I want to be back in your heart Pretty Girl. You never left mine."

"Lucas, I don't know if it'll work out but I'm thinking we should try."

"Can I kiss you?"

Brooke smiled at the innocent tone he had with his question and leaned forward as her eyes stayed locked to his. Once she felt the pressure of his lips on hers her eyes closed and her courage was building again. It was as if the breath had been sucked out of her when his tongue entered her mouth and his hands cupped her face again. That morning Lucas Scott woke up thinking it was going to be another day of being without his Brooke but now he couldn't be happier. Little did he know that Brooke was going to make him even happier.

* * *

><p>I know, I know about time we got some happy Brucas. Well folks that does it for this week. Next week same time same place and don't forget, Simon Says REVIEW!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
>Angel<p>

Karen had done a great job of settling Brooke into the house. Brooke was staying in Lucas' old room, a room she began to remember things the first night she was there. Brooke had been playing with Lily all day in Lucas' room and looked down at the sweet angel that was now curled up next to her on the bed. Lily must have talked herself to sleep. Brooke snuggled down next to her and lovingly stroked her blonde hair. It was as soft as silk and Brooke could only hope her little girl would be like Lily; sweet and adorable. Brooke felt herself growing tired so she closed her eyes to rest. Her dreams came swiftly to her exhausted body. They weren't the old ominous dreams that had haunted her sleep but rather reawakened dreams from her past. This dream/ memory however was one of the ones that had eluded her that she so desperately wanted to remember. This time it was a memory of Keith. She could almost feel the wind blow at her back as she stood at the river court. She was walking towards a figure that sat at the picnic tables. It was so strange how she could always find either her surrogate father or the new love in her life sitting right there at that table, looking out at the river. She knew it was Keith by the way his stature blocked out the sun and his shadow stretched out almost a mile long. To Brooke, Keith was bigger than life. She went and sat down next to him and looked out at the water just as he was.

_"You happy about becoming a dad?"_

_Keith's face lit up at the mention of his brand new baby girl._

_"Didn't think I could ever be this happy. I guess being a father kind of takes over your heart. It's hard to explain."_

_"I guess not everyone feels that way."_

_Brooke tried not to bring up her sordid family tree when possible but she longed to have her father feel for her the way Keith felt about his baby girl._

_"Brooke...sweetheart you know I consider you to be family, and not just because you're dating Lucas now but because ever since you stormed into my shop to find Nathan you have just been like this important person. What were you? Nine?"_

_"Eight."_

_"Do you remember what you said to me?"_

_"No not really, I was pretty self involved back then."_

_"You said in the biggest little girl voice you had 'alright Mr. mechanic man you better tell me where Nathan Royal Scott is or you'll be sorry' I almost doubled over laughing when you put your hands on your hips. You looked so cute and angry."_

_"Ha, I remember that, You would be too if that loser stole you barbie."_

_"Maybe so, but the point I'm trying to get at is by knowing you, it made me excited to be a dad one day. You're so strong, loyal, smart, creative and funny and those are just some of the things I hope my little girl will be. I guess what I'm really trying to say is I kind of look at you like a daughter."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really. Brooke I want you to know you are just as special to me as Lily is, I just hope she turns out to be like you."_

_"Well maybe not just like me."_

_They laughed but Keith had been serious._

_"I just want you to know I will always be here for you no matter what."_

_"I know. And just so you know, I'll always be there for my honorary little sister too."_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_A silence fell over the two as they sat and watched the sun set. Keith had known the girl for many years and knew that she had some things going on with her._

_"How are things with you and that boy of mine? He treating you right?"_

_"You mean Luke?"_

_"Who else would I be refering too?" Keith asked cocking his eyebrow._

_"Well you know me, I beat em' off with a stick these days."_

_"Don't remind me, I remember when the Felix kid came over and picked you up."_

_"Oh my god, that has got to be the only time I've seen you and Dan agree on something."_

_"Well we both look at you as family so when this kid shows up with his spikey hair and muscle shirt I looked at Dan and I was like 'there is no way in hell I was letting you leave with that douche bag."_

_"Douche bag, why Keith I didn't know you said derogatory words against anyone but Dan."_

_"Hey I was a young guy once and the way he was looking at you I knew what he had in mind and that was not about to happen with my Brookie."_

_"Yeah well the highlight of that short evening had to be when you and Dan cornered him and you poked him in the chest and said 'this isn't happening, you can turn around and take your boy band hair cut and find some other girl because you are not allow to look at her much less take her on a date so it was nice meeting you but get the hell out' I almost died of embarrassment."_

_"He was busy checking you out right there in front of us and not in a good way. So that pretty much guaranteed he was going to get tossed out."_

_"I never knew Dan could throw someone that far, it was pretty funny now that I think about."_

_"It was wasn't it? God I am not looking forward to scaring off the boy when they come calling for my Lily."_

_"Well she is a Scott so she is pretty much assured to be beautiful so you may have to start early. At least you guys didn't have to start till I hit fifteen."_

_"Don't remind me. I come over to Dan's to pick up his car and there are like thirteen boys sitting in Dan's living room. All of them looking like love sick puppies."_

_"And you ran each and every one of them off. I'm glad though, if you hadn't maybe I wouldn't be with Lucas now."_

_"And I couldn't be happier, at least I raised the boy so I know what he's capable of and what he's done."_

_"He said he loved me you know."_

_"I knew he did."_

_"He told you?"_

_"No, you can just tell by the way he lights up when you come around."_

_"I never thought I'd know what that kind of love was till I was older. I mean I love Nate, he's like my brother, I love Dan because even on his worst day he still had my back and I love you because you are always there and someone I feel like I could talk to and trust."_

_"I'm glad."_

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For alot of things, but this time thank you for bringing Lucas into my life."_

_"I'm not sure why I hadn't before."_

_"Because Nathan and Dan are two of the biggest hypocrites in the world and they love to put you and Lucas down."_

_"That's true."_

_"But still I'm glad I have Lucas now."_

_"Yep I can honestly say you have that boy wrapped around your finger. Speak of the devil" Keith said as Lucas walked up with a huge smile on his face. When Lucas joined them at the table it was as if he didn't even realize Keith was there. Lucas' eyes were fixed on Brooke and her attention was locked onto Lucas and Keith could tell right away. They must've taken the step, the step all fathers dread. He watched as she jumped off the table and Lucas placed a sweet possessive kiss on her lips. He also watched as Lucas' eyes closed and his hands drifted awfully low on her hips. He wasn't sure he was okay with that._

_"Alrigt you two, adult sitting right here."_

_"Uncle Keith come on, you're breaking the mood here."_

_"That's my job Lucas, to make sure there are no moods when I'm around. I know you two are young and in love and what happens when you're your young and in love but try not to do it while me or your mom are around."_

_"Don't worry Keith, we can keep it PG with no problems."_

_"I would prefer a 'G' rating."_

_"Consider it done" the brunette beamed at him while her boyfriend scrunched up his face realizing he would have to reframe from touching her and that was hard to do as last night's events played in his head. Last night Lucas had made love to Brooke for the first time. She had said she loved and trusted him and given him her innocents and he was now in love with her, now and forever. Being this close to her was hard to not reach out and hold her like he had done last night or kiss her with the passion he felt for her now. She now belonged to him in almost every way possible and it was hard to not want to share that with the world._

_"I'll tell you what Uncle Keith, if you and Pretty Girl here are done, we're going to head out and...do 'G' rated things."_

_Brooke blushed knowing that he was more than likely going to go for the 'x' rated kind but she appreciated him not embarrassing her further in front of Keith because the sex talk was the last thing she wanted to get into._

_"You two have fun, oh and Brooke."_

_"Yeah Keith?"_

_"You being happy is all I want for you."_

_Brooke smiled and followed her boyfriend off the river court and Keith sat there looking back at the sky as the sun dipped down into the horizon. He was a lucky man to have the family he had and right at that moment he felt like he couldn't be happier._

Brooke awoke a little confused. Instead of the sweet angel being cuddled up to her side she was being held. The strong muscular arm was draped over her body and she could feel shallow even breaths on the back of her neck. She knew from the smell of him that Lucas was in bed with her. She was a little saddened to wake and not find Lily after her dream. Brooke loved how remembering Keith could make her heart warm and her day seem bright. She was Lucky where he had not been. She was still there, alive after the malice of another threatened to take her away twice, able to love and be loved by Lucas, watch Lily grow up, have a family. It almost felt bad to be so happy but she knew Keith would want her to be. So she turned over in Lucas' arms and watched him for a moment. His face was crumpled into a slight frown and his lip trembled slightly. Her finger reached out to graze it and instantly his face relaxed. His bottom lip was perfect, not that the top one wasn't but for some reason she had a fascination with the bottom one. She had it in her head that she would wake him from his nap by sucking on that bottom lip and watch as he smiled and kissed her back. She was leaning in, about to put her plan into action when he uttered something in his sleep.

"Don't leave me."

She felt so bad for him. Her plan to wake him up with a simple kiss was out the door. She needed to bring him back to their reality instead of the nightmare he was in. She had to save him. Her lips caressed his and her hands went to cup his face and her body moved forward to rub against him. She knew her new plan had worked because his arms were now tight around her and his body was starting to respond to her kiss. She pulled away to gaze into his warm blue eyes and saw love. She assumed from the smile on his face he must've seen the same thing.

"Well I have to say that is one of the best ways to wake a guy up."

"What's the other?"

"It involves a little less clothes and a lot more touching."

"Of which I don't think I am ready for."

"It's okay. I will take you anyway I can get you Pretty Girl. Look I know it may not be new but it feels like it is. I want to make sure to give you everything you want and need. I want you to be able to trust me with your whole heart before I make love to you again. To be honest I don't think having sex would right now would do anything but put us back where we started. I want more from this so I think 'no sex' may be the right thing for us now."  
>Brooke was surprised. Lucas Scott was actually okay with no sex? Since she had known him he was a total horn dog but this Lucas was different, he was loving, tender and understanding. She fell in love with him all over again and knew it wouldn't be long before she was ready but in the mean time she was content to just kiss him within an inch of her life and be in his arms.<p>

"When did you become so wise?"

"Right around the time I lost you."

Brooke smiled at him now knowing the pressure was off and that they could slowly find their way back to each other.

"Hey Broody, how do you feel about spending the night here with me?"

"I'd say thanks for the offer and I'd love to but I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"How would you feel about going out on a date with me? I mean a real date and not the stupid stuff we use to do when we were younger but a real date with just the two of us?"

It was more like three now but she didn't feel the need to tell him that right now. She wanted to see if they could really make it before she brought her baby into this crazy thing she called being in love with Lucas Scott. He had broken her heart before and just prayed he wouldn't do it again.

* * *

><p>The next day came too soon for Brooke because all night she had the man she loved holding her. However when she awoke this time said guy was gone, she didn't have to open her eyes to know he wasn't there. She could feel it. She pried one eye open and then the other and blinked with the sudden exposure to the sun that spilled in from the window by the bed. She registered the voices in the next room as Karen's and Haley's. She slowly began to stretch and extend her body to its fullest till she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes shot open and a smirk appeared on her face when she saw Lucas.<p>

"Mmmmm, I think I like this way of waking up too." She breathed out when his lips lifted away. Her eyes fluttered open again to see the man with his smirk in place.

"Not as much as I liked doing it. So I gotta go now but I wanted to tell you about tonight."

"What about it?"

"Our date remember, you agreed."

"I did didn't I."

"Yes you did so I want you to be ready to go around seven."

"Any hint on what to wear?"

"I think sexy casual would work for what I have in mind. It's not something extravagant or anything but it's special."

"I like special. I think grand gestures are a little overrated sometimes."

"Then think simple."

"I love simple."

What he wanted to say was ' and I love you' but decided against it.

"I love that you love simple. One more kiss before I go Pretty Girl?"

"Sure Broody."

He leaned down and kissed her once more and then lifted up and left, not taking his eyes offer her till he closed the door. She heard Karen and Haley ask if she was awake and say goodbye to Lucas as he left. Once she heard the front door close she got up and wondered into the kitchen to join the other women.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. Brooke sweetie is that pain medication they gave you that strong?"

"Why what time is it?"

"It's a little after one o'clock." Haley answered.

"Well that doesn't leave me too much time to get ready for my date."

Both women looked at Brooke curiously as they tried to not jump to conclusions.

"What date Tigger?"

"Lucas asked me if I would go out with him today. I said yes."

The women looked at each other and smiles crept out but not full blown ones. Karen cleared her throat and both she and Haley straightened their faces as if not excited about the news at all.

"Ahem, so where is my boy taking you?"

"I don't know, he said to dress casual so I figure it's not some fancy restaurant."

"Aww sweetie is that what you wanted?"

"No, I have enough trouble keeping things down these days without worrying about wasting some fancy dinner."

"You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah Karen Brooke is just fine."

"Well if you need anything just let me know, you hungry?"

"YES. I'm shocked no one heard my stomach growl yet" and Brooke plopped walked over to the pair and felt a little dizzy. Karen saw her waiver and Haley reached out to steady her.

"Whoa, when is the last time you at Tigger?"

"Last night."

Haley raised an eyebrow knowing she was lying by the way her eyes shifted.

"Tigger" she warned.

"Okay okay MOM, it was yesterday afternoon."

"Brooke!"

"I know, chill on the chastising Hales."

"Not when you have my-"

Haley was cut off when Brooke slapped her hand over Haley's mouth, luckily the remainder of the statement was muffled enough so Karen didn't hear. The girls glared at each other while Karen looked confused.

"What's going on you two?"

Both began speaking. Brooke said 'nothing'. Haley said Brooke's pregnant. Sure Haley thought it wasn't exactly right to spill but this was Karen. And Haley couldn't always be around to make sure that Brooke was taking care of her niece/nephew 24/7 so she figured Karen would be a good ally.

"HALEY!"

"What I'm sorry but if you won't take care of yourself then someone has to."

"So what's next you gonna spill the beans to Lucas too, how bout you go out to the street and scream it."

"Hey I won't tell Lucas but Karen in family and she will make sure you eat which you aren't doing on your own missy."

"Dammit Haley."

"Hey girls relax, this is great news. I'm going to be a grand ma?"

Brooke glared one more time at Haley while she stuck her tongue out. Brooke tunred her attention to a smiling Karen.

"Yes."

"And my son doesn't know yet?"

"No."

"And you're going to tell him tonight?"

"Definately not."

"Why?"

"Because...I need to know for sure...that he wants to be with me."

"He does. My boy talks about pretty much nothing else."

"I know he says it but, I need to know in my heart that this is real. I can't put my child in the middle of us if it's not real."

Karen's heart warmed. It was automatic to protect your child and Brooke was already well on her way of putting her child's wellbeing first. Karen was proud.

"Honey I know you're scared he'll disappoint you but Lucas isn't Dan."

"I know, I...I guess I'm just afraid after he gets what he wants he'll get bored."

"Honey there is no way he could get bored with you."

"He did before Haley."

"I know you're scared but he won't disappoint you. He's changed, he's the Lucas he used to be."

"I agree with Haley. I feel like I've actually gotten my son back."

"Just give him a fair chance Tigger, he loves you and he wants YOU and this baby. Just think this time next year we'll all be fawning over that pretty baby and then Lucas won't matter."

"Yeah cuz we all seem to ignore the men when there's a baby around. I guess this little one is going to get to be a part of a pretty great family huh."

"The best" Karen concluded.

* * *

><p>It was now six o'clock and Brooke was already dressed and ready to go. Her hair was bone straight and cascaded down her back and shoulders. Her newly cut long bangs dropped over her eyes, masking them in mystery. She had decided to go with a red chiffon romper that fluttered out at her chest and added a belt. It was one of the tube rompers she liked so she could have her shoulder bare and feel confortable and still look sexy and she paired it with some black gladiator sandals with black stones that dressed them up while still being casual. She did a once around in the mirror to see how she looked all around and was pleased with the result. Her attention was drawn to the door when someone began clapping. She turned to see her favorite pair of blue eyes watching her. He was leaning in the doorway and was almost salivating at how gorgeous she looked. She looked like she was glowing.<p>

"If you're trying to figure out what to do to make yourself look more beautiful, stop. Cause you look perfect."

"What are you doing here early, I thought you said seven?"

"I did but I just couldn't wait. I wanted to come by and see if you would make me wait or of you were ready we could start the night early."

"Sure I'm done. So what is this special and simple date you are taking me on?"

"To my house."

"To your house?"

"Yes to my house. I thought a night alone would help us reconnect. I'd make dinner, we'd watch a movie and maybe fall asleep in each other's arms. Maybe do a little kissing in there somewhere."

"Maybe. Well let's go I'm starving."

He had her by the hand and leading her to the front door when he spoke again.

"Yeah my mom said to make sure you eat, what's up with that?"

"Nothing, she's just being a mom" _'just like I will be in a few months'_ she said under her breath.

"You say something" he asked as he turned to open the door and let her walk out first. She looked breathtaking and he had a feeling he'd have a problem keeping his hands and lips off her for the remainder of the night.

"Nope. Let's get going so you can feed me."

Lucas opened the door to his mustang and let her get in and walked around to the other side and got in to drive to the special evening he had planned.

"So what's on the menu tonight Scott?"

"I was thinking I could cook some alfredo, my mom's special sauce, some angel hair pasta and some grilled chicken."

"In other words; chicken alfredo?"

"Hey don't turn your nose up at it, you use to love it."

"I still do it's just you went the long way around to describe it. Jeez you can tell you're a writter. So what about the movie?"

"I was thinking Weird Science."

"Shut up! When's the last time we even saw that?"

"I think about five years ago."

"Whoa has it really been that long?"

"Yep."

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah babe."

"I had a dream about Keith."

Lucas glanced from the road over to her and smiled. He knew she had wanted nothing more than to remember the man that was like a father to them both.

"We were sitting at the river court talking, it was right after we had slept together for the first time."

"Ha I remember that. He was looking at me like I was some kind of villain. All I did was make love to my beautiful girlfriend for the first time."

"Well to him that is villian-esque."

"Well I'm glad you remembered something about him. He loved you a lot."

"I know. I loved him too."

"You know I never asked you how you felt about losing Keith or Dan. I mean you were always there making sure Nate and me were okay but I don't think I ever asked how you felt. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I don't really remember anything about Dan or how I felt about the night they died. What I do remember is…well it's hard to explain but when I think of Keith I get a blank but it's like this warm feeling. Oddly enough I get the same thing when I try to remember Dan but…I don't know it just sucks to be missing pieces of your life."

"You'll get your memories back. All of them."

"I'm not sure I want the bad ones back. I think I have enough of those to last me a lifetime already."

"I know what you mean. Okay enough of that. We're almost to my house so is there anything you want while we're out."

"Why, Do you plan to hold me prisoner for the rest of the night?"

"Something like that. I'll feed you, entertain you, and then hold you for the rest of the night, no room in that plan for a run to the store."

"I see what you mean. Well in that case no."

"You sure? No whiskey, bourbon, vodka?"

"No I'm...not drinking tonight."

"Why you think I'll take advantage of you?"

"No I'm sure it would be the other way around but no I just want to be sober tonight, enjoy the night."

"Whatever you say Pretty Girl."

* * *

><p>They had been joking most of the time while Lucas sprinted around cooking dinner. Brooke sat at the table watching him now and had been laughing when he managed to burn the garlic bread the first time because he was too busy gawking at her beautiful face, soft lips, her crossed long legs while she absent mindedly flipped through her Cosmo magazine. She was now back to the magazine and about to make him take a quiz, like she had done so many times.<p>

"What kind of lover is he?"

"Huh?"

"The quiz: What kind of lover is he?"

"A good one I hope I mean it's been a little while but -"

"Lets find out."

"Come on Brooke, not another one of those."

"What, these quizzes can do wonders with helping people find things out about each other."

"But you already know what kind of lover I am and I can think of much better ways to find that out."

"Down boy, and no you are not going to talk your way out of this so 1st question: Does he initiate sex more often than not?"

"Well I'd say we're pretty even but if we have to tip one way or another then I'd say...I initiate more."

"Okay. Next question: Fore play? He loves it or It's a chore?"

"Definitely would have to say I love it."

"I agree, you're pretty into it when you get started."

"Speaking of I know we said no sex but how about-"

"Next question: Does he like it rough and hard, slow and soft, quickies or all of the above?"

"All of the above."

"Okay. Last question: When it's over, does he roll over and go to sleep, get out of bed and disappear or hold you after?"

"I like to hold you after. There's something about coming down from that kind of high together that just makes it all the more better."

"Alright."

"So how did I do?"

"Cosmo says you are a Sex dynamo."

"What were the other choices?"

"Bedroom flop, Mediocre Mattress buddy and Average Adonis."

"Glad I made it to the top."

"Me too, I feel bad for the girl who take this test and end up with a Bedroom Flop.""

"I got a question for you?"

"Shoot."

"Have you had any sex dreams about me lately?"

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do."

"Okay I really don't but if I had to say something right at this second I'd say yes."

"Mind sharing."

"Yes I mind. How about you focus on not buring the garlic bread this time."

"No seriously, it could do my ego all kinds of good to hear about how an incredibly hot woman dreamed about me. Tell me."

Brooke looked him over first before she caved. She liked how open they seem to be right now. It was going to be an interesting night tonight.

"Okay Broody boy, you asked for it."

Lucas turned to take out the bread and started to bring the rest of the food as she started.

"Well there was this one time I dreamed it was you and me in this green thing and we're driving to-"

"That's not a dream."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. We took a trip a year before you disappeared to Tennessee and we rented this green Honda Element because you insisted we drive to get the full effect  
>and we ended up getting lost since you weren't reading the map right and to apologize for getting us lost-"<p>

"I started to strip and pulled you into the backseat and had my way with you."

"See, memory not a dream."

"Well then I guess the other one's are memories too. Damn we had a lot of sex"

"That we did. How often do you have them?"

"Almost every night."

"So every night-"

"Almost every night-"

"you dream about having sex with me. No wonder you were all handsy in your sleep last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well last night when I slept over you were pretty much all over me in your sleep and if I tried to push you off you bit me."

"I bit you in my sleep, yea right."

"I'm tellin' the truth, you should see the bite marks."

"Whatever, you probably put them there yourself."

"And I probably molested myself last night too."

"What are you talking about now?"

"You were kissing my neck and moaning my name and raking your fingers-"

"I so did not Lucas Scott."

"You did, why do you think I asked the question."

Brooke blushed a little thinking maybe he wasn't playing.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We said no sex so I'm pretty sure that when I was done and went back to my side of the bed you were probably...um...happy."

"I definitely was but there is nothing like hearing Brooke Davis moan your name in her sleep."

"Stop it you are embarrassing me."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about baby. I enjoyed it last night."

"Did I try to kiss you?"

"You did."

"And?"

"And I kissed you back. I thought you were awake but then after a second, after you woke me up, I realized you were in a super deep sleep."

"Did you by any chance do anything to my body last night I need to know about?"

Lucas pretended to think and tap his finger on his chin.

"LUCAS!"

"No nothing I'm sorry, I was just kidding, I'd never do that. If I touch you I like to have you tell me you like it."

"Big ego much."

"Among other things."

The conversation had turned quiet as they each wondered if the other would give in if a move was made. Brooke would try it out later that night. Once dinner was  
>finished Lucas let them into the living room and started the movie. Lucas spent the most of the film watching her laugh. The way her face lit up, her dimples deepened, her lips curved up to an irresistible smile made him want to screw the 'no sex' idea but he knew that was a bad idea. She finally caught on to what he was doing and her laugh slowed to a sultry giggle and she went for it. Her lips closed the distance and she kissed him while her hands went to his shoulders. His hands somehow found their way to her hips and before they knew it he had her pinned to the couch and grinding his hips between her legs. They indulged in each other for a moment before Lucas pulled away with a painful erection but a clean conscience. Brooke was none too pleased but understood what he was doing. Did she like it? Hell no but she would accept it.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh what's this? Looks like I felt super guilty and put two chapters in one! (That ot I was feeling lazy, either way it's winwin in my book! So here is the next chapter hoping this will soften the reviews since I have negelcted my duty as a writer)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Baby

It was a total of thirty days ago that Brooke was released from the hospital, twenty nine days ago Lucas started his plan to prove to Brooke he was the one for her, twelve days since Nathan and Haley decided to renew their vows cause Brooke said there was no reason to postpone the inevitable and over a month since anyone had seen Peyton. No one was willing to accept she was dead until they saw a body so in the meantime they went on about their lives but ever so vigilant of the psycho showing up. Today was a happy day. Today was the day Nathan and Haley would vow to love each other forever again in front of god, family and friends. Today was the day Lucas was sure he'd ask Brooke to marry him using the ring Keith had given his mom and today was the day that Brooke finally decided to tell him she was pregnant. She would've told him sooner but decided her choice to see where things went with them before she involved her baby in their mess was the right one. She had never had so much faith in him. Luckily she was only two months along now and not showing yet otherwise it would be a whole lot harder to hide. She was currently finishing her make up when the doorbell sounded. She yelled for Karen to let her get it because she was excited to see the look on his face when he saw her. Haley had picked out a gorgeous form fitting red dress, similar to the one she wore at their first wedding but much sexier. In Haley's mind when she picked out the dress for Brooke she wanted to pick something to show off her figure now because in a few more months she'd be feeling like a whale. Brooke just simply rolled her eyes then but once the dress was on her she saw what Haley was getting at. Brooke flung the door open and saw Lucas standing in his simple classic black tux with a red shirt underneath and black tie. Lucas was stunned as he took in the scarlet red dress that looked like it was painted on her perfect body. He loved the way the satin fit her curves and now he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. He stammered at first before he stopped and just gazed at her.

"Cat got your tongue Broody?"

"Something like that Pretty Girl."

She stepped aside to let him in and when he walked by his eyes never left her.

"You know it's not wise to wear something like that around a guy with a heart condition."

"Lucas-"

"No I'm serious, I'm feeling a little shortness of breath here."

"Is that your roundabout way of asking for a little mouth to mouth" she purred seductively as she neared him and placed her hands on his chest while his arms circled around her to bring her in for a kiss but her hand shot up with a moment to spare before their lips could touch and she covered his mouth.

"You think you are so irresistible, well Mr. Irresistible you can not kiss these lips just yet because I know you, and a simple short kiss won't be enough for you and there is no way I am going to let you ruin this make-up and hair I just finished let alone get this dress wrinkled by rolling around with you on a bed somewhere."

"Why wait I mean it's been a full two days since I got to express my feelings."

Brooke and Lucas had been taking it slow. They hadn't had sex again since that day in the hotel but they sure had flirted with the idea with their make-out sessions. They were starting to get closer and closer to that line and tonight Brooke was sure she was ready to cross it.

"You'll just have to wait till later."

She could feel him gearing up to whine already.

"But later is so far away and with the way you look I have a feeling someone, and by someone I mean me, will be pulling you into some dark corner of the church to get a taste of what's later. As a matter of fact I could go for a preview now."

Brooke slipped from his grip and crossed the room to her clutch.

"Nope sorry Broody, we have someplace to be so if you don't mind you can stick that tongue back in your mouth and lets go."

"I'd rather stick it somewhere else."

"No you perv, no fun time for Lucas till Naley say their vows."

"I bet I could get you to cave before then."

"Lucas Eugene Scott-"

"Hey easy on the full name there baby."

"No, don't you even think of trying to seduce me. Today is about them."

"Then tonight is about us."

"Then tonight will be nothing but about us. Sound like a deal?"

"Deal Pretty Girl."

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been beautiful. In a small church, in a small town, on a bright day Nathan professed his undying love for Haley James Scott and she in return vowed to love him forever. After he lying and cheating and heartache no one saw them ever getting back to this point again. Nathan looked everybit of in love with his wife as Haley did and it seemed nothing could make this day any better. The church had been filled with well-wishers and hopeless romantics but as they stood at the alter behind Nathan and Haley, Lucas' eyes stayed fixed on Brooke. He could practically picture her in her own wedding dress and the same promises being made to love each other forever. She also stayed focus on Lucas but she was thinking of what their precious baby was going to look like and all the while they were smiling as much as the couple they were standing up for.<p>

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you the newly renewed Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Royal Scott."

The crowd erupted as the couple finished there kiss as man and wife again and walked back down the aisle together hand in hand. Lucas stuck out his arm for Brooke to take and she willingly accepted it. The rest of the day was fun. Lucas danced with Haley, Nathan danced with Brooke, the band was perfect, the reception was flawless and everyone looked on and saw that Naley had never looked happier.

"I'm glad I made you pick up the phone when I came back Natey. She looks happy."

"I'm just glad you came back. I don't think this would've happened if you hadn't lived."

"Well we don't have to worry about that do we?"

Brooke looked over at Haley and Lucas as they danced and talked about something that had Haley all excited.

"I wonder what those two are talking about. Should I be jealous that my brother can make my wife smile that much?"

"I'm sure they're probably talking about you, you know that's all any of us talk about" Brooke said teasingly.

"Yeah well I am a pretty interesting topic. Anyway, how is that brother of mine treating you?"

"Treating me well. He's really changed."

"I think so. He's come a long way from that Broody asshole that thought the world owed him."

"No still Broody, just Broody lite."

"I'm glad you're happy Brookie."

"I'm glad you got your head out of your ass and made sure not to let tutor mom slip through your hands."

* * *

><p>"She looks beautiful you know."<p>

"I know Haley, I told her the second I saw her."

"So how are things between you two?"

"Just the way they should be. Great."

"So you're okay with the taking it slow part?"

"How can I not be. I love her and I'd wait to be with her forever. The kissing part doesn't hurt."

"I'll bet you've taken that kissing thing as far as it'll go."

"Maybe a little under the shirt action-"

"Ewww Lucas gross."

"Hey you're the one who brought it up."

"Yeah but I didn't need to…wait a second have you two been making out while you baby-sat my son?"

Lucas knew what she was talking about but decided to deflect instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"How about Jamie asked me a few weeks ago about CPR, I thought it was strange but I figured it was something he watched on TV but he probably caught you two sucking face on my couch."

"It was the kitchen counter" Lucas said with a smirk and Haley popped him on the back of the head.

"First off double ewwww for doing that on my counter and secondly I should be so mad at you right now."

"Actually I think Brooke was going to let me get to third base that night before he walked in so it's really me who should be mad."

Haley popped him again and the two started to laugh.

"You just make sure you make my best girl happy because If you don't I'll get my husband to kick your ass."

"Don't worry Hales" his eyes drifted back to the brunette currently dancing with his brother, "she's going to be mine forever."

Haley caught the look and knew right then.

"You're going to ask her to marry you?" Haley said in a hushed yell.

"How did you-"

"The look gave you away BIL. Oh my god I'm so excited. You and my best friend are gonna get engaged on my anniversary and she's going to be my sister in law and your baby…"

"Easy there Hales, we don't even know if she's ready for babies yet."

"But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What if she did want babies…would that bother you?"

"Bother me? No…I mean I might be a little scared but we'd have each other and really if she were to tell me today she was pregnant I'd be the happiest man alive."

Haley smiled and hugged Lucas knowing two things, one he gave the right answer and two, Brooke was going to tell him that very night.

* * *

><p>The band still played while the sky was turning to that dark blue with sparkles of stars shining and the party seemed to just be starting. Jamie had looked so adorable in his tux and Lily in her red fluffy flower girl dress as they danced on the floor amongst the adults.<p>

"Don't they look adorable" Brooke asked midway in daydream land. She couldn't help but picture a boy or a girl for them in the near future.

"They do but I have a feeling ours will look even more adorable."

"What?"

Brooke was a little thrown. There was no way he could know but she was paranoid none the less.

"Ours, a mini me or tiny you. I want that."

Brooke smiled now knowing she had nothing to fear when it came to him.

"Brooke it's starting to get late soooo…"

"So you want to leave the party before the bride and groom do?"

"Only because there's something I'd really like to do at home."

"So we're going back to your place then Broody?"

"Unless you wanted to stay."

Brooke looked over at the newlywed couple who were in each other's arms swaying to 'The very thought of you' by Nat King Cole. Brooke caught the wink Haley threw her way and made her choice.

"No that sounds like a good idea. Lead the way Broody."

When they arrived at the house Brooke was taken aback when she entered the home after Lucas and saw there were hundreds of tall candles lit along with dozens and dozens of red long stem roses all over the living room in silver vases. The faint smell of the fresh flowers and lilac wafted through the air. She was speechless. She didn't snap back to reality till she felt Lucas grab her hand and somehow he had walked her to the middle of the room and was now knelt in front of her with a small black ring box in his hand. She looked down at the ring and remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Brooke I have something really important I want to ask you. I have lived life with you and not lived at all without you. I had no idea of knowing it then but the day you took my hand you took my heart. I can't think of a better woman that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Pretty Girl you are more than just my lover but my soul mate, I truly believe that. Not even death could separate us and I think it's because we are meant to be. I want you to be my wife and have my children and grow old with you and look back on this day as the day that started it all. Brooke Davis, baby…you know how much this ring means to me, meant to Keith and my mom. I'm asking you to be mine forever Pretty Girl. Marry me?"

Lucas kneeled there waiting for what felt like an eternality for an answer. Behind his calm blue eyes he was beginning to panic. He was afraid he was pushing things too fast I mean after all it had only been a month since she agreed to start dating again but when he felt it in his heart he just had to ask. He had thought about nothing else for the past month.

"Lucas…I love you but there's something I need to tell you. I-"

"Brooke whatever it is it doesn't matter."

"It does, it really, really, really does."

"All that matters right now is that you want to be Mrs. Lucas Scott. So I'm asking again baby. Will you marry me?"

He was now up on his feet and facing her and pleading for her to just put him out of his misery. She leaned forward and put her forehead against his and spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I said… I'm pregnant."

He stepped back still holding her but looking her body over to see if he could see it. See if he could tell.

"But how?"

"I'm pretty sure you were there when it happened."

"How far along are you?"

"Little over two months."

Lucas went through all the emotions and Brooke saw them display on his face and she became nervous. She felt her knees kind of buckle a little but Lucas grabbed her and yanked her body to his and kissed her furiously. The passionate lip lock burned through her like a blue flame. She could feel him bringing her closer and closer and when she needed to breath she pulled away slightly to continue.

"So you see it's not just me you're asking to marry. It's a package deal. If you want me…that means you would be not just husband but…daddy."

"Are you kidding, I-we-that's all I could possibly want Pretty Girl" he said as he placed his hand on her belly while the other grabbed the back of her neck and smiled like a fool.

"Then I guess we say yes."

"Baby I promise you will never regret this" he said sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around.

"Now that we have an answer I am begging to make love to my fiancé who also happens to be the mother or my unborn child."

"What's stopping you?"

Lucas took that as a go ahead and practically ran back to his bedroom, their bedroom. A month ago she wouldn't have let him but they had done away with the old bed and set he had and replaced it with one she picked out. The sheets were soft to the touch and at that moment she couldn't wait to submerge herself in them while they made love.

Lucas put her down on her feet in front of the bed and kissed her forcefully. Her lips pushed back with equal force to show him just how much she wanted him. As her fingers brushed across his shoulders and doing away with this jacket he released her lips and kissed his way to her neck and kissed it teasingly. She then quickly undid the buttons on his shirt and did away with it and the tie as his hands slid up her back to the zipper of her dress in the back. He slid it down slowly allowing his fingers to trail down the flesh that was being revealed as the zipper got lower. The dress fell to the floor like his slacks and Lucas picked her up and walked her to the bed and placed her down gently before he stood back to do away with undershirt and his boxers. He dropped them quick enough before her crawled up on the bed and onto her. He was never more thankful that she had without a bra and was about to just say screw the panties and just push them aside but he decided to slow down and enjoy the night. There was no rush.

"Make love to me Lucas."

"Don't worry I will, I want you to enjoy this baby" he said as he lifted off of her and repositioned himself lower on her body. His tongue made contact with her flat belly and he torturously licked his way up and down in aimless patterns as he got lower and lower. His hands slid into the crotch of her panties, lightly brushing her folds as he slid the panties down her soft legs. He tossed them away and looked at his beautiful fiancé and thanked god for this. He was going to make love to the love of his life all night and enjoy every second.

His tongue trailed down lower till he reached her core and he could feel that she was hot, ready and very wet for him. His tongue trailed lightly on her outer lips till he parted them and revealed his prize. His lips enclosed around her bud and he sucked softly at first, increasing the suction a little at the time. She let out a loud moan that turned him on to a level he never knew. She was squirming at his touch and he loved he had that power still. She had the sheets balled up in either hand as she wiggled her hips to aid his oral pleasure and he would stop the sucking and lightly flick his tongue over her and go right back to sucking. His alternating action had her blissfully numb from all of the outside world so neither of them heard the phones ringing. Tonight there was no outside world, only Brooke and Lucas. He slid his fingers into her slowly and pumped them in and out to add to her feelings and he could tell by her body shivering that he was bringing her close to the first of many orgasms he had planned to give to her tonight.

"God Lucas I want you so bad"

"You got me Pretty Girl."

"Please make me cum, I can't take it anymore."

"I will baby, you just enjoy."

His husky promise of a release made the event all the more powerful. The urgency to have that orgasm was beating Brooke right in the head. She needed to cum and with one last flick of his tongue Lucas slipped his finger in and felt as he walls tightened and her hips bucked from the heat that spread through her body. He allowed her to ride out her wave alone for this time and watched as she regulated her breathing. She felt him move above her and when she cracked her eyes open she found the soulful blue eyes she loved watching. He leaned down to kiss her and she could taste the fruits of his labor and found it to be a most strange turn on.

"I love you" she said as their lips separated.

Lucas opened his eyes to look at her face and etch it into memory.

"I want to be inside you but I don't want to stop watching you. I know once I get started I won't be able to keep my eyes open long.

"Then just do it as long as you can. I'll try too."

Lucas reached down and readied himself for the pleasure he was about to experience. He moved his hips forward slightly, putting the head into her and then he pulled back. Their eyes stayed connected and he watched her face as he pushed into her, this time all the way. Her eyes fluttered but didn't close all the way. He was proud she could take it but his goal now was to do whatever it took to make her lose control.

Their sex had never felt so carnal and sensual as it did now with their eyes locked. He dipped down to tenderly graze his lips over hers when her mouth opened to let out a moan. Her back was now arching to give him full admittance into her willing body and still they gazed at each other, caught only in the moment. Brooke had done her best but when he hit a certain spot he eyes slammed shut and her mouth popped open wide as she screamed out with pleasure.

"Do that again."

"Anything for you baby."

He proceeded to roll his hips into her again getting the same scream that seem to drive him into a sexual catatonic state. His body was moving on its own and all he could do was be captivated by the way her eyes twitched under closed eyelids and how her mouth was open wide to suck in air only to scream it out in the form of his name. He was more engrossed with how soft her lips looked that he leaned down to kiss them again. His tongue joined hers in a long practiced dance of lust as they both moved to gain the power over the other. His own moans and grunts added to the pants and screams coming from the beauty below him and all he could feel was the fire in his loins beginning to burn out of control.

It would only be a few more moments before he exploded and just as he thought of it her screams raised an octave and he felt her legs tighten around his waist and his own eyes shut as he felt his first spasm of delight rip through him and into her. His lips never left her as they both whimpered from the sheer power of the release and soon it was done. The reality they had left behind started to fade back into existence but instead of feeling cheated he felt bliss looking down at his soon to be wife as she lay there with a satisfied smile on her lips. He leaned down once more to kiss them and rolled to her side where he positioned her to lay in front of him with her back against his front.

"Do I make you happy Pretty Girl?"

"More than you know."

"I can't wait for you to hold our baby in your arms."

"I can't wait to see you with our baby either. This feels weird."

Alarmed something was wrong he went into daddy mode. A mode he didn't even know he had.

"Weird? Weird how? Is it the baby? Did I do it too hard-"

Brooke laughed at his anxiety filled rant and pulled his hand to rest in on her abdomen with hers.

"No nothing is wrong baby. I just mean it's weird to be laying here, talking about this…our baby…our family."

"It's not weird to me. I'm just glad I got a second chance to do this."

He didn't want to bring her down during a moment like this but he felt the need to say this to her.

"You know…when we decided to buy the headstone and put it in the cemetery it was one of the worst days of my life. I hadn't really accepted you were gone yet and it was like that piece of stone…made it real…made it final. All I could think about was how alone I felt without you. When Keith died you were there holding my hand, kissing me and telling me he loved me more than anything. Hell even when Dan died and you tended to Nathan you still found time to check on me and tell me it was okay to feel bad he was dead and you let me cry on your shoulder that whole night because you knew I needed to let it out. It didn't feel right standing there at that stone, it never did. I use to think it was because I didn't have you there to rub my back or hold me and tell me things would get better. That time it was you I lost but now it's hit me. It may not have been so painful if there was a piece of you and me still there to love. I regretted not giving you the baby you wanted, the baby you deserved because…then, right at that moment I would love to have looked down at a little girl with your dimples or a little boy your hazel eyes and said something like 'at least mommy gave me you'."

Brooke's heart was breaking. He had grieved for her in the longest most painful way and never stopped till she came back. Maybe that's why Keith saved her that night and the night at the bridge. She'd like to think it was him that did save her and brought her back. Maybe if she had truly been gone Lucas would never have been whole again.

"You don't ever have to worry about me not being there again Broody. I'm here and to be honest, you couldn't get rid of me now even if you tried."

Lucas placed his other hand on her belly as she lifted hers to look at the ring he put on her finger. She was never this happy and it was a feeling she thought couldn't get any better till she felt Lucas slide into her once more from behind. His hands raised up to grip her breast and his lips found that spot on her neck that drove her insane. Her hands joined his on her cupped breasts and her whimpers of pleasure began as Lucas started to make love to her again. They had fought hard to get back to this place of happiness and won. They were in heaven.


	18. Chapter 19

Soooooooooo. Still broke as a joke and using someone elses internet but hey I figured take advantage. I carry my trusty jump drive with me so if I get the chance I can put something up. Well today folks that day is today. I am so hoping that I don't get a firing squad after this but just know if you guys are still reading this I will keep posting till the end (which isn't too far off) and for those who read Sad tears expect an update as soon as possible. I'm not stopping till it's finished. So without further delay here is 19.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Jealousy

Peyton was one of those people that had a hard time. She had a hard time in life, a hard time finding love, a hard time letting go. She was still having a hard time of accepting things and the situation only got worse when she washed up on the river bank and woke up to the sounds of a barking dog. She must've looked like a river rat cause that dog just wouldn't shut the hell up. She had clawed her way back to the world and managed to slink away into the shadows. She was sitting on the bank as she watched the ambulances pull away and hoped with all in her heart that one or both would stop the flashing lights. That meant the occupant was dead. She never use to hate Haley, she was a mild irritancy yes but she never hated her as much as she did starting the night that Haley stopped her from doing what she had planned to do. She was now left to her own devices now which would turn out to be bad. Without her meds and a reason to be civil Peyton became something she had never intended. She now sat in her dark apartment that had been tossed by the police. There was paint and debris everywhere. Her once clean and calm home was now in as much disarray as her mind. She sat still in the dark plotting. Her mind was increasingly becomeing more and more out of touch with reality. She had convinced herself now that Lucas was being brainwashed by Brooke and Haley. She was now so sure that if she could just get Lucas alone to herself she could remind him of the time they spent together. She was positive that if she was able to do away with Brooke once and for all she'd have him all to herself. Peyton was now completely off the reservation and about to do the unthinkable. A gun was not going to be good enough for this, this was much more personal than that now. She had to be up close and right in Brooke's face when she finally rid the world of Brooke Davis.

* * *

><p>Lucas woke up that morning and almost forgot the events of the night before till he felt the softest skin brush across his chest. He opened his eyes to a still darkened room and instantly knew he had the woman he loved sleeping in his arms. She shifted slightly but he still had her tight in his embrace. He closed his eyes and breathed in as deep as he could. This was one of those moments you never wanted to end. It was full of peace, something he hadn't had in a long time. He drifted back to sleep and recalled a time when he had felt this at peace. It was the first time he had ever made love to his Pretty Girl.<p>

_The scene was getting bleek. She didn't want to talk or even look at him right now. She had just thrown a jar of peanut butter at his head and he now looked as it slid down the wall to the shards of glass. He couldn't believe it. She almost hit him in the head with that one. He didn't know what came over him. He was across the storage room and had a hold of both her wrists to stop her from thrashing or throwing anything else at him._

_"Dammit Brooke will you stop!"_

_"I'll stop when you stop trying to touch me!"_

_"Okay if I let you go will you promise to-"_

_"I'm not promising you anything you self serving asshole."_

_"Brooke seriously I'm trying to talk to you here."_

_"Well I don't want to hear it! Why don't you go and find that hot blonde you were talking to at Nathan's party, I'm sure she'd be all ears."_

_"I don't want her."_

_"Well then what the hell do you want then Lucas cause it sure as hell isn't to love me!"_

_"That's the thing baby I-"_

_Brooke broke away from him long enough to send a jar of peanut butter towards his head. Like a mad man he got ahold of her again but this time he figured words wouldn't be enough so he crashed his lips to hers and kissed her with a sense of urgency. She at first fought hard against it but within seconds she gave in and moaned at the contact of his tongue against hers. When he pulled away he said the only thing that would save him._

_"I love you."_

_He watched as her eyes went from confused to pissed. She reared her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. He held his face, and moved his jaw back in to place. _

_"Brooke I-"_

_"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. You had a chance to tell me, hell you had a bunch of chances but no you were too busy playing the field."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I'm talking about the blonde at the party! She was practically all over you!"_

_"And the guys weren't all over you. I saw the way Tim and that asshole Felix was eyeing you. And you were all too happy to give them an eyeful."_

_"So what! I'm single."_

_"No you're not, we are seperated and-"_

_"No I remember saying don't ever speak to me again and that usually means we're not together anymore."_

_"Well I love you, more than I was willing to admit and I can't live without you!"_

_Brooke opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he continued._

_"I can't eat, sleep or think without missing you like crazy! I go to sleep at night and wonder if you're thinking about me, if your heart is hurting as much as mine does?"_

_"Don't you dare try and weasel your way back in. I said I loved you and you said I care deeply, what the hell was that?"_

_"It was me being a coward. I was afraid to let you in like that but I realize now that's all I want. I want to love you and have you love me back. Just say that it's not too late. Tell me you still love me."_

_"I...I...I don't."_

_"You're lying."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Yes you are and I get you're scared to say it but please don't. I promise pretty girl if you give me your heart it'll be forever."_

_"You can't mean that."_

_"I do. I mean it enough to let you walk out of here and let you have your space. But just know I am not going to let you go. I love you."_

_Brooke frowned and stammered over her words, wanting nothing more than to just tell him where can shove it but something in her was drawn in to his blue eyes that looked so sincere. She debated whether to go to him or bang on the door to be let out. She picked the latter._

_"Haley Bob James you better open this door right now!"_

_Lucas looked almost heartbroken. He figured now was a good a time as any to show her how serious he was._

_"It's okay Haley you can open the door."_

_The lock tumbled and the door opened slowly revealing a very timid Haley to a seriously pissed off Brooke. She glared at her something serious before she brushed past her and out of the cafe._

_"So I take it it didn't work?"_

_"Nope. I may be too late Hales."_

_"Don't worry, she'll come around. If it's one thing I've leared about her since I started dating Nathan it's that she's not a quiter."_

_Lucas went home that night with the heaviest of hearts. He was sitting in his room looking around it's emptiness trying to figure out what he would do if Brooke doesn't come around. Would he be able to stomach the thought of him never kissing her again? Could he live with the fact that she'd never smile at him again? Could he keep his cool if he saw her in another guys arms? No. No to all of it. He was stretched out on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. He calmed his heart that jumped at the thought it was her. He got up and opened the door to reveal Peyton._

_"Hey Peyt. What are you doing here?"_

_"I just...came by to talk. I know we haven't been buddy buddy for a while but I just got done with Brooke and thought maybe you could use a friend."_

_"I could. How was she?"_

_"When I left we had moved past the yelling and cursing of your name and moved to her slamming things and mumbling under her breathe."_

_"That good huh?"_

_"Yep. I think you might've screwed up pretty bad Luke."_

_"I know."_

_"Well look at it this way, everything happens for a reason right?"_

_"Maybe. I just wish she'd talk to me."_

_"Maybe she's not going to. If not what are you going to do?"_

_"I'll wait for her."_

_"You? Lucas Scott, the man who loves women would wait for Brooke Davis?"_

_"I'm not that guy anymore. I'm not angry all the time when I'm with her. I'm not always trying to compete with my ass of a brother and I feel like I can just be calm and happy. I can't go back to being that guy I was before her so the only alternative is to wait."_

_"What if she moves on?"_

_"I'll find a way to get with her."_

_He wouldn't know it but Peyton was trying to reason him out of being with Brooke, just like she had tried to do with Brooke about him. It didn't look like it was working._

_"Peyt I don't mean to be an ass but I kinda don't want to have any company after all."_

_"Why was it something I said?"_

_"No I ...okay really what I want to do is leave and go to her house and bang on her door till she lets me in and beg her to take me back."_

_Peyton gave him a half smile, knowing that was the sweetest thing ever but knew it hurt a little. She wanted him to want her as much as she wanted him._

_"I understand. I'll go but call me if you want to talk or when she shoots you down."_

_She made sure to add the 'when she shoots you down' kind of as a parting shot._

_"Will do."_

_He ushered her out his door and stood with his head leaned against the wood, trying to will himself to not go to her. He wanted to, that was the plan, but before could fight himself on it there was another knock at the door. When he opened it he was shocked, there stood his pretty girl in a pair of black jeans and a red tube top, her signature color. He wanted to yank her in but instead just stood aside to let her in. She walked in avoiding his eyes and going to sit on his bed. He in turn closed the door and went to sit next to her on the bed. He put a small amount of distance between them just in case she was coming to break his heart._

_"Lucas I-"_

_"Wait. Before you start I need to know something" he begged and she relented._

_"I need to know if what you're about to say is going to hurt me or make me happy because I can't tell by your face. I normally can but...I just really need to know if I have to brace myself."_

_"It's bad."_

_Lucas averted his eyes from her to the floor and took a deep breath and sat there waiting for her to break him because that's what would happen if she said anything other than ' I love you'._

_"Lucas we are so different. We don't have that much in common or think the same or even like the same things, " Brooke's conversation with Peyton was fresh in her mind. Peyton had all but told her that Lucas only said 'I love you' back because he liked sticking it to Nathan and that since they were so different that maybe they aren't meant to be. Brooke listened to her best-friend not knowing of the ulterior motive that was brewing but she listened as her friend laid it out for her, "...but, that doesn't stop me from feeling the way I feel about you. It doesn't stop me from wanting to be with you all the time. I feel like I learn something new about you or myself every day and I love the fact that we're so different."_

_He knew she wasn't finished but he still had a feeling she was only stringing him along till he heard what he wanted. He wouldn't get his hopes up though._

_"Lucas what I'm trying to say is...this girl that I've become isn't who I was before we met. She's not just a pretty face but she has brains and so much love to give but the main change is that she's afraid. I didn't use to be afraid of anything."_

_"What are you afraid of?"_

_"I'm afraid that if I let myself love you it'll destroy me."_

_"Brooke-"_

_"No let me finish. I know you don't think you'd hurt me but you already have. When I told you I loved you that was big for me. The only other people I've ever said that to were Nathan and Keith and even then it's not the same so really you are the first person I've ever been in love with. It hurt so bad when you didn't say it back and I think the only reason you're saying it now is because you like being with me to piss Nathan off-"_

_Lucas couldn't stand sitting this close to her and not kiss her, it was physically impossible. He locked his lips to hers but before he could keep them that way he back away and spoke. His hands were embedded in her locks as he framed her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs._

_"I love you. I want to be with you for you and no one else. If you just give us a chance and I mean a real chance...we would be so good together. I love you Pretty Girl, so much."_

_He leaned in and kissed her again this time locking them together and throwing away the key. His body maneuvered over hers as he leaned her back on his bed. He was so glad his mother was gone to Charlotte with Keith because he didn't want to have to stop what he knew they were about to do. Tonight he said he loved her and meant it and the one thing they both wanted to do was make love. His hands made quick work to remove her jeans and his as well. Soon they were on in their underwear and Brooke was really glad she decided to actually put some thought into her bra and panty set before she came over because the way Lucas gazed at her body confirmed she made a good choice. Lucas' lips kissed up her belly to her bra and he stopped to look her in the eyes as if to ask for permission to remove it and when she nodded he got the confirmation he wanted. She leaned up looking into his eyes and he reached behind her and unhooked the strapless bra and held it in his hand as he looked at his girlfriend topless for the first time. Sure he had snuck a hand under her shirt during some heavy make out sessions but it was always above the bra. He never wanted to make her feel too uncomfortable since she was a virgin. Now she seemed more confident now that she had his love and when he leaned down to grab her left breast her eyes fluttered closed. Having that skin on skin touch was like nothing she had ever had. She would always put on the breaks the second he got too close to the panties or bra but this time his hands gripped her firmly as he leaned down to kiss her. He felt her tense up a little when his hips dropped and rolled into her parted legs and he was about to lift up and stop but she grabbed the back of his head and held him there as thy continued to kiss. His left hand trailed lower to her panties and she let out an involuntary moan that he didn't expect. _

_"You okay pretty girl...we don't have to-"_

_She put her finger to hush his back peddling._

_"I want this Lucas. Two people in love should never have to go without this and I know now that that's what we are, two people in love and I want to give everything to you."_

_"I...baby I just know this is going to hurt and I want to make sure this is everything you wanted."_

_"It is, and I know you'll take care of me."_

_"I will. I promise."_

_He leaned down to kiss her as his hand darted under the waistband and then he was there. She felt his fingers graze over her womanhood and for the first time she was more than ready to do away with her virginity. She knew it would hurt but she also knew Lucas would make it okay. She trusted that. His fingers were slightly teasing but the second one finger slipped in she got this warm sensation that began to build in her and grew with every stretch of his fingers. His lips still commanded hers is the longest and hottest kiss she had ever had with him and it only got better. He released her lips and kissed his way to her neck and the second his lips left hers she began moan. Lucas decided to take it as if she was enjoying herself so he pushed further. This time while his hand still worked he pushed his knee out to widen her legs as he began to rub at her clit. She bucked at the added pressure and attacked his lips to give her some relief. Her hips were now moving slightly with his movements while they kissed with so much love and passion. She could feel a small tremor begin that began to shake her body and a small tingle grew till she was screaming. Her first orgasm that wasn't from her own work was exactly what she had pictured it to be. Lucas' hand slowed to a halt, as did the kiss. He opened his eyes to look at a panting Brooke who was coming down from her high and loved the way his angel looked. She was even more sexier than he had imagined._

_"Make love to me Lucas."_

_He didn't need to be told twice. Suddenly the gentleness he displayed so far was beginning to wane when he gripped her panties and practically ripped them away causing Brooke to yelp out in surprise._

_"Sorry. I just really...really...REALLY want to be with you."_

_Brooke smiled because now she knew he was as nervous about this as she was._

_"It's okay."_

_"It will be. We have all night."_

_"I certainly hope you don't plan to keep me awake the whole time."_

_"Baby once the sex flood gates open there's no stopping me."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you more Pretty Girl."_

_"Not possible, not even a little."_

_"Oh it is."_

_He lifted from the bed to grab a condom he kept in his jeans for just such an occasion as this so when the moment presented itself with her he'd be ready. He dropped his boxers and covered himself with the contraceptive and joined Brooke back on the bed._

_"If you want to stop now it's okay, just say so and we'll stop baby."_

_"No. I want to do this. I want you."_

_Hearing the words 'I want you' from Brooke Davis' lips proves to be one of the biggest turn on's ever. He dove in to claim her lips again as he gripped himself to ready for entry and with one movement of his hips Lucas was joined to Brooke in a way they had never been before. The connection was almost too much for him. Her legs were tightly coiled around him and getting tighter. He had claimed something from her that no other man would ever be able to and that in its self was amazing. She was untouched and he knew that for a fact now as he pushed all the way in and stayed still. Her body was spasming from the pain and Lucas only watched his love as she adjusted to being a woman. His woman. Back when they first started he never wanted to believe that she and Nathan hadn't slept together but tonight proved what they had said all along. She had been a virgin and she chose to give her virginity to Lucas. He was on cloud nine as he waited for her walls to unclench from the invasion and when they did he began kissing her once more as he moved his hips sligtly. At first the nails being dug into his back hurt like hell but now that they had started to enjoy the feel of each other the way her nails scratched down his back turned him on even more. She was now moving with him as he moved within her and as much as he wanted to, holding out was becoming hard. She was moaning into his mouth from the friction their bodies created and when she ripped her lips away from his to scream out in absolute pleasure he knew he'd have to make her do that again but before he did he decided to let his release go. He didn't want to wildly thrust but somehow it ended up being that way and his grunts grew louder as her moans became screams once more. Five strokes later he spilled out into her and crashed his lips back into hers again. They stayed connected like that for a few minutes as they both came down and Lucas slowly withdrew himself from her, now revealing the crimson proof of what he knew when they started. He laid on his stomach next to her and drapped his arm across her chest and kissed her shoulder. Brooke was silent and Lucas now felt guilty thinking he had ruined this for her but when he saw the smile creep onto her face as her breaths evened out he knew better. He leaned up to kiss her swollen red lips and allowed himself to enjoy this moment of peace. There was a stillness that came over them as she fell asleep in his arms. Neither had ever felt so loved, so whole, so right. It was proof that they belonged together just like Lucas thought._

* * *

><p>Lucas was first to wake up once more and found himself squeezing his wife to be in his arms. She stretched against him briefly before he heard a content sigh escape her lips.<p>

"Good afternoon Pretty Girl."

"Afternoon?"

"Yep."

"I had no idea I was that tired. Being pregnant sure can take it out of you."

"How are mommy and baby?"

"Well mommy is feeling well rested and my little freeloader seems to be just fine too."

"I don't know if I feel okay with you calling my baby 'a little freeloader'."

"Well tough. It was either that or a leech because the baby sucks the energy out of me."

"Well maybe I should have a talk with him or her cause you guys got a long way to go before the big event."

"Big event? More like the day from hell."

"Oh come on, giving birth won't be that bad."

"Tell you what, why don't you carry the baby then and I'll be the supportive parent to be."

"I don't think it works like that Pretty Girl."

"Damn, oh well I guess I'll just have to suck it up then."

Brooke lay in his arms a few more minutes till she started to feel those familiar cravings creep up. She rolled over still in his embrace and

"So how does hubby to be feel about grabbing his baby mama some fudge browines with ice cream from his mom's cafe?"

"I'd say hubby to be would be happy to get his baby mama/ future wife anything she wants."

"Anything she wants huh?"

"Anything."

"So if she wanted to have hubby to be make love to her after said brownie and ice cream are consumed do you think he'd be up for that?"

"Oh I'm sure he'd be up for it anytime. So wife to be what kind of ice cream are you wanting?"

"Chocolate and strawberry swirl. Yeah that sounds perfect."

"You're perfect."

"You're only saying that because I'm carrying you kid."

"That's part of it but what other woman do you know would be able to do it so well I mean you don't even look pregnant."

"Thank god for small favors."

"Is it okay to be this happy?"

"Lucas I think you and I both have been through enough to deserve a little happiness."

"But this is way beyond a little happiness I mean I think the only thing that would make this better is if we find out we're having a boy."

"So you want a boy?"

"I'd love to have boy. Girls are trouble. I mean as a brother I love Lily but as a father I don't want to have to kill anyone for messing with my little girl."

"Don't I know it Broody. I guess you're right. I think I'd like to have a boy first so the girl we have next will have a big brother to protect her."

"I think whatever we have is just an added bonus," Lucas said sliding down her body and focusing his attention on her still flat belly. He lifted her shirt enough so he could get an unobstructed view, " I mean how great is it that there is a little baby in there. A baby that's part you," he kissed her stomach lightly, " and part me."

"I know it's pretty great huh?"

"It is. I mean this is like the greatest gift you could give me baby."

"Well if you want to thank me you can go get my brownies and ice cream because baby and me say so."

"I'm on it Pretty Girl."

"Oooo and can you get one of those bacon cheese bugers with avocado?"

"Can do baby. Can I get a kiss before I go?"

He rolled over on top of her and kissed her lips. She pushed him up when she felt him trying to deepen the kiss."

"No previews, food now."

"Okay, okay I'm going. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone" he said as he placed another kiss on her stomach."

"I'll try Broody. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

Lucas got up and got dressed fairly quickly and headed to Karen's Cafe. He had a feeling he'd be showing up there almost every day the further Brooke got along. His mother would be happy to say the least. He entered the cafe and was shocked to see it was so empty.

"Lucas honey what are you doing out so late?"

"Brooke wanted something from here so I was volunteered to go."

"Soooo you have anything you need to share there son?"

He looked over at his mother who looked like she was trying to hide the biggest smile ever. He couldn't understand how she knew so fast but figured he's let her know.

"Uhhhh yeah I guess so. I asked Brooke to marry me."

"Oh Lucas honey I'm so-wait what?"

Karen was expecting the baby news.

"Yeah and uh when I asked she told me she was pregnant."

"Now that's what I was expecting."

"Wait you knew about the baby?"

"Yes. You know Brooke's like a daughter to me...besides Haley let it slip."

"Haley knew?"

"Yes but just us...and that Jake guy."

"Mom are you seriously telling me everyone knew about MY baby before me?"

"Well...look at it this way, she told you now."

"I'll have to make sure to have a nice talk with my fiancé when I get back."

"Okay change of subject, what does Brooke want?"

"Hot fudge brownie with chocolate and strawberry ice cream and a bacon cheese burger with avocado."

"Wow, well it may be still a little too early to tell but I think the brownies might be her craving. That and the avocado."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just that every time she's in here she gets one or the other, One time she got avocado on her browine."

"Ewww that sounds gross."

"Just you wait, pregnant women can have the strangest cravings, it won't be long before she's sending you out to several different places at all hours of the night."

"Seriously?"

"Well look at it this way, she's going to push out my first grandchild and it won't be easy so a few midnight runs here and to across two is more than fair."

"I guess."

"Well have a seat and I'll get her food together. You want anything?"

"No I'll just share-"

"I wouldn't advise that sweetheart, pregnant women don't share."

"Okay I guess let me just get a burger to go."

"Comin' right up. Congratulations again sweetheart."

Lucas smiled knowing that his mother was just as happy as he was about the two new additions to the Scott family. His thoughts drifted to Keith. He knew Keith would've been the first person to call and share the news. Hell he probably would've helped him pick out the ring and asked advice on the proposal. He missed Keith. He knew that he would've been happy about the baby too. Grandpa Keith. It would've had a great ring to it.

* * *

><p>It took Karen all of fifteen minutes to get all of the food packed and ready to go. Lucas drove home as fast as he could do get back to his waiting pregnant fiancé and couldn't wait to have her back in his arms. He pulled up and hopped out the car with both bags in hand and started to feel a little peckish himself. He walked in and heard the radio in the other room. The music sounded a little depressing for the mood he was in but figured he better get used to the pregnancy mood swings now.<p>

"Babe will you please turn that stuff off. It's giving me a head ache" he yelled jokingly. He took his food out and put her Ice cream in the fridge. He walked towards the living room fully expecting to see her there but the room was empty. He turned the radio off and called out to her.

"Brooke baby where are you?"

No answer. Maybe she was asleep. He walked up the stairs with the food in hand and saw the bedroom door cracked. She must have gone downstairs to grab something to drink and then fallen back asleep. He used his foot to push the door open but what he would see was the last thing he wanted. Peyton was sitting on the edge of his bed. She didn't move when he dropped the food. She was too busy looking at the knife in her hand as she twirled it around slowly. The red on her hands and face made him sick to his stomach but the first thing he thought of was Brooke.

"Brooke!"  
>"She won't answer" Peyton said softly as she kept her focus on the knife. Lucas looked at her and rushed to yank her up and make her tell him where Brooke was.<p>

"Peyton what the fuck did you do!"

"I made it so we can be together."

Lucas eyes narrowed in on the form that was laying on the floor by the bed. There was nothing he could do to brace himself for the pain that shot through him as he looked at her lifeless body. The blood surrounded her on the floor. He tried to push Peyton to get to her but Peyton wouldn't let got. He felt a rush of rage come over him and tossed her aside.

"She's dead Lucas, just let her be and we can be together. Please Lucas."  
>Lucas was now kneeled down on the ground and looked over Brooke's stilled form, his fingers running through his hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her but he was at a loss. His next thought was about the baby when he saw all the blood up close.<p>

"I need..I need to call-"

"Lucas look at me!"

"Goddammit Peyton, what did you do to her" he said as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I did this for you Lucas, for us. WE BELONG TOGETHER!"

He shot up from the floor and went in search of his phone dragging Peyton out the room with him. He wasn't about to leave her in there with Brooke, even if he did hate leaving her alone. He made one step, two steps then on the third his world went fuzzy. The pain in his chest now was more than figurative and now he found himself suffering from an episode due to his HCM. There was nothing he could do as he tumbled down the steps. Peyton called after him and rushed to his side. His struggled but was able to say one last thing before the darkness overtook him.

"I hate you, you runined my life."

* * *

><p>Haley was happy. Happier than ever. Her parents had come to pick Jamie up a while ago so he'd stay with them while she and Nathan left on their honeymoon. They were suppose to leave right after the reception but Haley was just too tired. They decided to leave today but before they went Haley insisted they go over to Lucas'. She hadn't heard from Brooke since the wedding and was dying to know if she had told Lucas about the baby or if Lucas had popped the question. Nathan could do nothing but laugh at his adorable wife as she bound up the steps and started ringing the doorbell like a child.<p>

"I'm serious Haley, we're only stopping in to say bye and then we leave."

"Fine, fine I got it" she said swatting at her husband and ringing the bell again.

"Maybe they aren't here."

"The car is here. HEY LUCAS GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND AND ANSWER THIS DOOR!"

"Haley they do have neighbors."

"I know that but that's what they get for ignoring me so they can have newly engaged people sex."

"Uhh since when are they engaged?"

"Better be since yesterday. When I was dancing with Lucas I guessed and he said yes. That jerk better not have had cold feet."

"Maybe Brooke said no."

"Please, if Brooke said no then I'm a man."

Haley had enough and started to bang on the door when it unlatched.

"That's weird, Lucas doesn't leave this door unlocked."

Nathan stepped in front of Haley knowing this to be true. He walked in first and making sure to look around.

"Lucas! Brooke! You guys in here" Nathan called out and waited for a response.

"Something's wrong Nate." Haley said quietly feeling the sink in her heart.

"Don't panic, maybe they went for a walk or-"

Nathan's attention was draw to a smear of blood that was on the wall down the stairs.

"Oh my god" Haley got out before Nathan went into protection mode.

"Haley I want you to go get in the car and lock the doors and call the police." He said calmly as he hurriedly looked around for something to defend himself with if it came to it.

"I am not-"

"Haley don't argue." Nathan commanded sternly.

Haley didn't want to but she walked out with a heavy heart and did as she was told. She got in the car and started to cry. She was searching for her phone trying not to fear the worst. She hoped that her husband wouldn't go up the stairs and find the bodies of the friends they loved so dearly but Haley knew if Peyton had done something it wasn't going to end well for her friends. It hit her all of a sudden that she had to go back in and find Brooke.

"The baby" she whispered as she thought of the child Brooke was carrying.

Meanwhile Nathan had slowly climbed the stairs listening for any sounds as he held the bat he found downstairs. He reached the top and saw more blood smeared handprints and suddenly felt sick to his stomach fearing what he would find as he followed the streaks to Lucas' bedroom. He rounded the corner and almost fainted at the sight of Brooke laying in a pool of her own Blood. He knees buckled but he managed to hold onto the door frame to steady himself. He heard Haley calling from downstairs.

"Nathan! Where are you?"

"Don't come up here Haley, just stay down there" he said rising to his feet and rushing to Brooke's side and trying not to choke on his own words at the sight in front of him. He should've know that telling Haley something like that would only make her skip up those steps two at a time and get to him faster. When she reached the top and saw the blood streaks she followed them just as Nathan had and happened across Nathan leaning over Brooke who was face down and pale.

"OH MY GOD BROOKE!"

"Stay over there" Nathan demanded as he searched for a pulse while he fumbled to get his phone and dial 911. 'Come on Brookie' he said under his breath willing her to live. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one and looked over at his wife who was crying uncontrollably and wanting to go over to them but instead stayed put like Nathan said and hugged herself. Nathan himself was losing the battle to hold back the tears and keep his voice steady.

"Yes I'm at 4622 Harvest Lane and I found my best-friend, it looks like she's been stabbed and she's bleed out a lot I need an ambulace."

"It's alright sir I'll send them out now. What's your name?"

"Nathan, Nathan Scott and her name is Brooke Davis."

"Tell them she's pregnant" Haley chocked out as she fell to her knees and kept her eyes on her friend.

"What?"

"Just tell them. She's two months pregnant. She was so happy." She whispered the last part still trying to come to terms with what she was seeing.

"Yes my wife just told me my friend is two months pregnant. Please hurry."

"We will sir just stay with me. Now was there anyone there at the house with her?"

"I don't know, my brother probably. He's missing and I'm afraid something happened to him too."

"Don't worry the police are on their way, do you hear the sirens?"

"Yeah I hear them."

"Make sure they can get in so they can help your friend and I'll stay on the line."

Nathan felt little comfort but followed the woman's instructions but not before he talked to Haley who was all but zoned out on Brooke's stilled form.

"Haley baby" Haley's attention snapped from Brooke to Nathan and the tears started to spill. "I'm gonna go down stairs and let them in, you stay here and watch her okay, don't move her."

Haley quickly nodded and Nathan took off down the stairs. Once he was gone she crawled over to Brooke and placed her hand on hers.

"My god Tigger don't die. Please don't die."

The paramedics ran into the room pushing Haley to the side and Nathan walked in and picked her up from the floor and cradled her in his arms. They watched as the paramedics turned Brooke over. Her skin was as pale as stone and the only color visible was on her face from the blood. It was everywhere. They estimated that she must've been like that for at least a half hour or more. They rushed Brooke away and for the second time Nathan watched helplessly as they carried away another one of his loved ones in an ambulance.

"Nathan where is Lucas?" she said through her tears.

"I don't know baby. I don't know.

* * *

><p>Cue the dramatic music. BUM BUM BUM. I know horrible. Poor Brooke can't seem to stay out of the hospital. Well if you guys are still out there drop a line and let me know what you thougt. REVIEW! Why? Because this terribly poor girl needs the words of encouragement only another Brucas fan can give. Huddle up guys. It's looking bleek.<p> 


	19. Chapter 20

So this is for all those people who take the time to read my crap. You guys are so much more than just readers but my salvation. If no one read it I probably would stop posting this but as long as just one person keeps reading I will keep writing this till the end. The end has already been decded so now all that's left is to just start poting when I can. This one is for you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Surviving

It was so quiet. That's the first thing Lucas thought of when he came to. When he closed his eyes last he thought that it was it. Then the memory of his Brooke lying on the floor in her own blood rushed back to him and his mind snapped back to reality. His body jerked but when his frame didn't move he felt a sinking feeling.

"Oh good you're awake."

Peyton had been watching him and monitoring him since he went down. She had gotten well versed in taking care of a person with HCM. She was just lucky he hadn't had a real attack otherwise the man would be dead. She had dragged him to the car after he didn't wake up and struggled to get him in but since she was motivated she managed. She had left Brooke upstairs to die and even in her wildest episode she still didn't want to watch Brooke bleed to death. She knew Brooke wasn't dead when they were back at the house but thought if she could get Lucas to leave with her they could start their life together. Now she sat in her living room with Lucas tied to a chair and she watched him as he sat there. It was a little unsettling how she was looking at him all wide eyed and smiling. She still had Brooke's blood on her and the only thing Lucas wanted to do was get the hell out of there and get to Brooke. That was the thought that kept running through his mind; he had to get to Brooke.

"I was so worried."

She rose from her seat on the couch and moved towards him and flipped on the lights, illuminating the room to just how far her obsession had gone. There were dozens of pictures of a bleeding figure on a floor, in a car, on the river court and each one looked like Brooke. Then there were other ones with him by himself and him with a blonde figure. The room was filled with visions of depraved ideas and Lucas wanted nothing more than to scream but Peyton had apparently gagged him. She lovingly stroked his head and he snatched away from her touch as if it were firey hot. She attempted to touch him again but his muffled screams of hatful words stopped her.

"Lucas calm down, it's okay it's me."

He continued to yell obscene words that died down under the cloth that covered his mouth. She moved to release his gag and was met with every foul word on the planet.

"YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO BROOKE OR MY BA-"

He stopped himself. He feared that if Peyton thought there was one more obstacle between them that she'd go back and finish the job if she hadn't already. The thought of his Brooke and baby in duress cut him like a knife.

"Your what Lucas?"

"Peyton untie me."

"No."

"Peyton untie me right now."

"No."

"PEYTON FUCKING UNTIE ME!"

"NOOO. You're home. You are right where you belong and you aren't going anywhere."

"Peyton. Please I need-"

"You need to just sit back, relax and let me take care of everything. Just like I did with Brooke."

She looked enraged and it was in his best interest to keep her calm. His eyes fell to the floor trying to hold back tears that were building in rage and did his best to keep his voice from giving him away. If this psycho bitch wanted him, fine she would get exactly what she wanted as long as she did something for him.

"Peyton. Sweetheart. I want you to know something."

Her eyes locked into his and waited for his words.

"I love you."

Her face softened and she crossed the floor and sat in his lap. She began stroking his hair and looked into his eyes breathing a sigh of relief.

"I knew it. I just knew it!"

She went to kiss him deeply and he conceded as best he could so as to not alert her. Once her lips left him he decided to try his best.

"I do love you and...and I want to make love to you."

"Oh Lucas I-"

"But there's something you gotta do for me."

"Anything."

"I want you to call an ambulance and send them to my house."

She recoiled from him not understanding what he wanted her to do.

"Lucas-"

"Peyton. I love you and only you. I was just staying with Brooke because I thought it was what I was supposed to do but...I don't want her to die because I was too stupid to admit I was in love with you and not her."

Peyton thought it over. In her mind that was severely altered by her disease she believed him. She smiled now thinking she had the love of the man she wanted most. So she hopped up from his lap and left him. He closed his eyes and thanked god that Peyton had decided to do as he asked. He just hoped he wasn't going to have to make good on his deal.

* * *

><p><em>Haley was a wreck. That was all N<em>_athan could describe her as. They had tried to call Lucas at least a hundred times and no answer. The police were involved now and though he was a suspect. They couldn't blame them. It did look bad but they knew Lucas would never do anything to hurt her again. Haley paced the waiting room and waited for good news, she wouldn't expect anything less. Nathan sat in the chairs watching as his wife went from one side of the room to the next and hated that things had come to this. Today was supposed to be their honeymoon. They were supposed to be making love and enjoying being with each other but instead they sat in the hospital again. He couldn't get the way Brooke looked out of his head. She was pale, her lips were blue and she hadn't moved since they saw her. When they trailed the ambulance the lights and sirens that had been illuminating the way had stopped and he knew that wasn't a good thing. They had been there an hour and still nothing until..._

_"Is there anyone here for Brooke Davis?"_

_The doctor looked weary and to Nathan that meant he needed to gather the strength to get out of his chair and go to his wife. _

_"We are, I'm her f- sister."_

_"Well I'm doctor Lockhart and I worked on your sister. She suffered from several deep lacerations to her chest, arms and abdomen.."_

_Haley's hand went to her mouth._

_"The lacerations unfortunately caused a sever amount of blood loss and I'm afraid-"_

_"No. NO! You can't...you...what about the baby?"_

_"I'm afraid the baby was too badly damaged from the lacerations. The baby was dead before she even got here. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but…your sister didn't make it."_

Nathan snapped out of his nightmare and searched the room to understand where he was. He was in the waiting room, Haley was asleep on his lap and there were only a few other people there. He tried to steady his breath before he moved. He lifted Haley's head and rested it on his coat as he made his way to the desk.

"Umm excuse me miss. Has anyone had any word about Brooke Davis?"

"I'll check for you."

The lady looked in her system, typing away at her keys and smiled at him.

"Actually it looks like her surgery is just about done. The doctor should be out shortly."

"Is there...is there anything you could tell me?"

The woman felt sorry for him. He looked like a scared child and even though she had seen this face on many others somehow it seem to break her heart on him even more.

"I'm sorry but we can only release information to family."

"The baby, the baby she's carrying is my niece or nephew, does that count?"

She smiled at him and went to her screen again.

"The surgery was apparently to stop some internal bleeding. The doctor is the best so there's hope. The baby...the baby seems to still be hanging on. They have her set up to meet with an OB afterwards."

Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Honey I don't want you to get your hopes up though, I've seen better come in here and end up a lot worse."

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetheart."

Nathan walked back over to the chairs and found a very awake Haley wanting to know what he had found out.

"Well..."

"Haley-"

"Tell me...is she-"

"She's still alive, and so is the baby...for now. Haley how long have you known?"

"Since the hospital after the bridge thing. I overheard the doctor say something and well, she couldn't exactly deny it."

"Does Luke know?"

"I'm not sure. She was going to tell him last night. Maybe."

"That's fucking great. Today should be the happiest day for all of us and-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" An office asked as he and another office approached them.

"Yes." Nathan answered circling his arms around his wife.

"I'm Det. Larro and this is my partner Det. Morris. We had a few questions to ask."

"Sure, we're just sitting here waiting to find out if our friend and her baby are going to make it" he said a little annoyed.

"This won't take long. The Det. and I were wanting to just go over a few things. Do you mind if you and I speak in private Mr. Scott?"

"Anything you want to ask you can ask in front of my wife."

"If you say so. Okay so what we've been informed of is that you slept with Ms. Davis previously."

Both Haley and Nathan looked shocked. Did this asshole just go there.

"And your brother knew about this correct?"

Oh no, this didn't sound good.

"Yes but-"

"And your wife knew this as well?"

"Yes I knew but Brooke is my best friend" Haley was struggling to not hop out the seat and beat the shit out of this cop.

"Have either of you seen or heard from Mr. Scott?"

"No." They both replied.

"Do you know of any reason, other than the affair, that Mr. Scott would have to hurt Ms. Davis?"

"Lucas would never hurt her like that!" Haley screamed gaining the attention of everyone in the waiting room. She tried to calm as the Detective looked in his note pad before he came back with the unthinkable.

"So he didn't strangle Ms. Davis in an attempt to murder her before her disappearance."

"Who the hell told you that" Nathan asked.

"We got an anonymous tip that gave us the information along with another piece of information."

"And what was that?"

"That you and Ms. Davis were apparently still sleeping together."

Both Nathan and Haley's mouth's dropped but the detective wasn't done.

"Am I to think that it is a possibility that this baby belongs to you and your brother found out about it?"

"You are a sick son of a bitch, how dare you come here with these sick accusations. Nathan and Brooke are friends!"

"He seemed a little too concerned about the baby don't you think-"

"That baby is my family. My brother is in love with her and No I am not sleeping with her again. We slept together one time, and it was not an affair!"

"Calm down Mr. Scott. We're only asking questions" the other office said who had been silent up till now.

"No your 'partner' here seems to be satisfied with accusing my husband of cheating and my other best friend of trying to murder his soon to be wife and child!"

"The reports didn't say anything about them being engaged."

"The wouldn't. Last night was my wedding night and he told me he was going to propose, she was telling him about the baby and they were happy!"

"Looks can be decieving Ms. Scott-"

"That's Mrs. Scott now if you two are done I am asking you to leave. Anything else you have to say can go through our attorney's. And by the way, whoever gave you that information should be arrested for holding up your investigation because while you're wasting your time here her attacker is getting away and our brother is missing and no one seems to care about that. Here's a tip. DO YOUR JOBS!" and with that Haley stormed away leaving a fuming Nathan to walk after her slowly. The other office caught up to Nathan.

"Mr. Scott I apologize for my partner he seems to already have his mind made up. Please if there is anything you want to add that will help us, help your brother-"

"Peyton Sawyer. If either of you had bothered to ask us who would do something like this that would be the name I would've given."

"Why Ms. Sawyer?"

"You guys might want to look back at some of the police records that involve her then you can come back here and apologize for not doing your jobs. Peyton did this. I don't have any proof but she's the only one that would want to hurt Brooke."

Nathan turned in search of his wife leaving the detective to search for a clue.

* * *

><p>Peyton was oh so pleased with herself. She had done what Lucas had asked and called the police but not only did she tell them about a body at the house but also about the possibility that Lucas may have done it in retaliation for an affair and now she was going to have a little fun. When she arrived back Lucas was still trying to get out of his ropes and stopped when she shut the door.<p>

"You're back."

"I'm back. What were you doing?"

"I was trying to loosen the ropes. They're a little tight."

Peyton rushed to his side.

"Ohhhh honey I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't go anywhere. Is that better" she asked loosening them slightly.

"Yes but how exactly is this going to work when we make love?"

"Well you always were a kinky one."

"I know but-"

"I did what you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yes really but there's something you need to know."

"And what's that."

"The police think you hurt Brooke."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah when I called it in they said they were looking for you."

"Did they say why?"

The lies were about to fly off her tongue without effort. This was her chance to wedge herself into Lucas' good graces for good.

"Lucas...I don't know if you want to hear thi-"

"Just tell me Peyton."

"She was sleeping with Nathan again." She blurted out.

Lucas sat there shell shocked. It wasn't possible. Nathan wouldn't do that to him and Brooke wouldn't do it to him either. For a brief moment the thought flashed in his mind if it were really possible and if the baby was his but then his senses came back and he saw the evil smirk Peyton had. He knew then she was lying.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The police. They said you were a suspect in her attack since Nathan came out and said they were having an affair and must've found out about it. If I had known this is what she was doing I would've killed her sooner. I'm sorry Luke."

"You're lying."

"I love you, I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."

"Peyton untie me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to hold you right now" he didn't tell her that he wanted to hold his hands around her neck and squeeze but he thought it wise to leave that part out.

"Of course, I know this is hard but it's for the best." Peyton said going to untie him. Once he was released he rubbed his wrists and stood up slowly to not alarm her. She went to hold him as his eyes searched around the room and when he reached for the wooden duck on her side table he was able to grab it and knock her over the back of the head with it. She went down pretty quick. If this were normal circumstances he'd be concerned that he might've killed her but not now, he actually hoped he had. He picked her up and replaced her in the seat he had just occupied and tied her to it as tight as he could. She awoke when he was done and looked around noticing she had a horrible headache and was tied up.

"Lucas...baby what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I'm leaving you here."

"But you said-"

"I said what you wanted to hear Peyton! I don't love you. I love Brooke and you better pray that she is okay. You better pray that my baby made it."

"Baby?"

"Yes, baby. Brooke is pregnant with my baby and it is taking everything in me not to choke you to death right now."

He made a move to the door and Peyton freaked.

"LUCAS DON"T GO, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He stopped and was about to turn around to say something hurtful but decided to just keep on walking, he didn't have time. He needed to get to Brooke.

"LUCAS COME BACK! BABY I LOVE YOU!"

The slam of the door only urged her to struggle against the ropes and cursed herself for getting the ones that were going to be impossible to escape. Lucas had lied to her. He loved Brooke and he was going to go running back to her. Peyton was beside herself and began to cry uncontrollably. She cried and sobbed and thrashed around till the chair tipped over and fell to the floor. From her place on the ground she was in direct eye line to a photo, the last photo she wanted to see right now. It was the photo of she and Brooke sitting in her mother's lap. The photo had been taken days before her mother died and it was then Peyton had a complete breakdown. She was now all alone.

* * *

><p>Lucas had given up trying to find his phone and pretty much sprinted back to his house that was surrounded by police. His first instinct was to run in and see if anyone had any news about Brooke but then Peyton's words filtered in. What if they thought he was a suspect? He couldn't waste time with these people so instead he snuck away and made it to his mother's. When he began banging on the door Karen was a little afraid of what she'd find on her door step. When the door opened she saw her son, bleeding from his head and looking as lost as ever. The tears in his eyes said it all. Something was wrong.<p>

"Oh Lucas honey what happened is it Brooke, is it the baby?"

"Mom I need your help. Peyton she-"

Karen's hand flew to her mouth to help stop the sob. The mention of Peyton along with the blood on his clothes made Karen think the worst.

"What did she do-Lucas where is Brooke!"

"I don't know. I came home after with the food and when I got there Peyton was there with a knife and Brooke was on the floor bleeding and then I passed out and Peyton took me to her place"

"Oh my god honey are you okay, was it your HCM!"

"I don't know but mom she said she killed Brooke for me."

Hearing him say that Peyton had killed Brooke sent a chill down her spine.

"Mom you gotta help me. The police think I did it and I just want to go be with her. I don't know what to do, I don't know if she's alive or-" he said crying. Karen pulled her son into her arms as Lily emerged into the room.

"Mama?"

"Lily honey go back to your room."

"But Luke is here-"

"Lily go to your room" she said a little more forceful, she didn't want her baby girl to see her brother like this. Lily turned with a pout and did as she was told and they heard the door shut. Karen led him into his old room and made him lie down. Lucas had not realized it but when he fell earlier he hit his head on the stairs and had a gash on his head that was bleeding. Peyton hadn't noticed in with her mind being gone and all.

"Lucas I want you to stay here with Lily. Whoever comes by do not let them in. You stay here till I get back and I'll call from Nathan or Haley's phone when I know something okay?"

Lucas nodded not really wanting to speak. Karen practically ran out of there dialing Nathan's number first.

"Hello."

"Thank god Nathan, are you and Haley still here I need you two to -"

"Karen..."

The tone is Nathan's voce scared her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you sooner but...Brooke is in the hospital. Peyton-"

"I know what Peyton did. Lucas told me."

"You know where Lucas is?"

"Yes he's at my house. Where are you?"

"Tree Hill Memorial. We're still in the emergency room. I'm scared Karen."

"How is she?"

"They haven't said too much yet- wait here comes the doctor. Please hurry up and get here."

Karen drove like a bat out of hell and got there in record time. When she ran into the emergency room she scanned it quickly till she heard Haley call out to her. Karen ran over to them and was almost tackled by Haley.

"How is she?"

"The doctors said she's okay for now. If we hadn't found her she'd be dead by now."

"And the baby?"

Haley's face that was once bright with tears of happiness fell. Karen knew the news wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Ta da! I really am proud of myself. I managed to sit here, proof this thing and get it up all in a matter of 15 min. fastest ever. Well I kind of don't have a choice since I'm at the mercy of internet access but you guys derves some closure on this story. So if you loved it, hated, didn't give two shits leave a REVIEW!<p> 


	20. Chapter 21

**I think this chapter is aptly names because it is what i'm asking for. I suck I know. Hey you guys may not even like this story anymore, hell no one may even be reading but if you are...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Forgiveness**

The sounds of that damn beeping were annoying the shit out of her. She tried to crack her eyes open but they seemed so heavy. Her body hurt and all she could make out were voices. She attempted to lift her hand to her head but found that her body wasn't exactly cooperating. It wasn't till then that the events that led her there, not being able to move, came back to her

_The doorbell rang and broke Brooke from her thoughts. She had been rubbing her stomach and humming to her baby saying daddy would be back soon. She figured he probably had his hands full with the food so she rushed down to open the door. When she flung it open and was met with the sight of wild blonde curls she tried to slam the door shut but Peyton was faster and rammed her shoulder into the door and knocked Brooke back. She hit the floor and the back of her head collided with the wood and Peyton was on her. She had straddled her and wrapped her hands around her neck and tried to squeeze but Brooke managed to wrench her hands away and punched her as hard as she could. She then kicked Peyton and ran towards the back door. She had to get out fast. Unfortunately Peyton was on her again and tackling her from behind and she landed face first on the floor. They went sliding into the couch and Brooke was knocked out. She went over to the living room to turn on the radio full blast so no one would hear her screaming. Peyton had a hold of her hair and dragged her up the stairs. Brooke had been in a daze and not sure of what was happening till she felt the foreign feel of metal piece her side. Her first thought was of her baby. She mustered enough courage to scream but Peyton was still over her and straddling her._

_"You see what you did. You could've just left us all alone. You couldn't leave Lucas alone to me and now look what you made me do."_

_Peyton shoved the knife deeper and muffled Brooke's cries of pain with her palm. Brooke managed to scrap her way from under Peyton and went to get up but felt the rush of blood. She turned around and Peyton saw the look of fear go over her._

_"Peyton. How could yo..."_

_Her words drifted into nothing towards the end as she collapsed to the floor. Peyton leaned over the side of the bed and saw Brooke had fallen to the floor. The blood from her wound was seeping past her clothing and she had already started to have a small pool around her. Peyton crawled to the edge of the bed and studied the knife in her hands. The blood was so memorizing. This is what she had wanted. She wanted Brooke out of the way and now she had finally done it. She decided now was as good a time as any to get all the things off her chest._

_"You brought this on yourself Brooke. He was mine. He belonged with me. You never even gave him the time of day. You were always draped all over Nathan and smiling in Dan's face. I hated you when you came between us. Lucas used to call me and talk to me and we'd sit in his room for hours just listening to music or talking. Then you had to come around and but into our relationship. You had my mom, my family, my house, and then you wanted Lucas."_

_Peyton looked over at her once vibrant friend to see she was still out and the blood pool was getting bigger._

_"He only wanted you because you made it so easy. Who wouldn't want to fuck you if you put it out there like that. I mean I told him you and Nathan had to have fucked but then the two of you had to go and lie. I knew Nathan loved you but I didn't think he hated Lucas enough to push his whore of a best friend onto him. The only reason I stayed friends with you after you STOLE him from me was so I could make sure you didn't hurt him. He deserved better than you. I deserved him!"_

_Peyton flew from the bed about to stab her again but stopped._

_"I use to love you once. I used to be so envious of you. He loved you more than anything. He wanted to be with you and you would find ways to push him away. That's why he slept with me. You were too busy trying to be a famous fashion designer that you forgot all about him. Your long trips, late nights and Lucas was the one that suffered. I went after him and he gave in to me. I loved him more than anything and even after I gave myself to him, after he made love to me in your bed he still wouldn't let you go! The stupid fool."_

_Peyton calmed down and went to sit at the edge of the bed once more and studied the knife once more._

_"He'll be happy with me. You'll see. Well you won't see but just know he will. So if you can still hear me...Brooke I want you to know I hate you. I hate you made me into this. I hate you turned me into this crazy bitch that had to stab her best friend to keep her away from the man I love. We'll be better off without you. He'll see. He'll be happy with me and you...you can rot in hell."_

Brooke's eyes shot open. Her body still couldn't move well but she could see in the dark that there were two or three figures in the room. She went to speak and nothing came out. Her hand slowly drifted from her side and up to her belly. The tears started to fall. She felt the knife wound and the numbing pain behind the bandages and all she could do was cry. Her baby was dead. She knew it. Peyton may not have managed to kill her but she had managed to take away something that was so precious to her. Her baby. Karen was the one to hear the quiet sobs and looked over at Haley who was on the couch with Nathan. She assumed they were from her but when she saw Haley fast asleep her eyes darted to Brooke who was now awake.

"Oh honey, Brooke you're awake."

Brooke continued to cry as Karen stroked her hair and held her hand over Brooke's that was laying on her stomach.

"Brooke are you in pain?"

"I ...my...baby?"

Was all she could get out. Karen looked from her tear filled eyes to their hands and realized that Brooke thought her baby wasn't there.

"No honey. Brooke listen to me. My grandbaby is still in here" she said patting her stomach gently, " and he or she is fighting to stay there. The doctors said that the knife got close but the baby was unharmed. They're worried about your recovery and how the baby will affect you but the baby is fine honey, I promise."

Brooke let out a huge sigh. "Lucas?"

"He'll be here as soon as he can."

That situation may take longer Karen thought. Brooke had been out for a few days and in that time Peyton had been found, the police were still treating Lucas like a suspect and unless Peyton confessed the D.A was considering the go ahead with attempted murder charges. Now with Brooke awake there was hope because now she could tell the police how Peyton and not Lucas was the one who tried to kill her.

* * *

><p>Detective Larro had been the one to keep his bets on Lucas being the attacker while Detective Morris listened to Nathan's information about the bridge incident and went to investigate and found that Peyton was a more likely suspect. She had now gone into a catatonic state and was being held at the psych ward at Tree Hill Memorial under heavy guard. They hadn't found the knife yet but Det. Morris was confident he'd be able to get Peyton to confess, he just hadn't had to the go ahead yet since Peyton was in such a fragile emotional state. The Detectives were happy to get the call from the hospital that Brooke was awake and were on their way.<p>

"You feelin' a little lucky there Morris?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause I got a hundred bucks that says when we get there she tells us it was him."

"Larro you are a sad man. Haven't you been paying attention to anything I was saying the past few days. This Sawyer woman is a lock. She did it."

"You want to think she did it."

"And why don't you?"

"Because that tip just didn't come from out of nowhere. You saw the way they acted when I brought up the affair."

"Yeah they acted like they were pissed you'd bring that up while they were waiting on news on their friend. I gotta say that was a little fucked up, even for you."

"Hey they protest because they were caught. I bet that baby is the brothers and that if it wasn't the brother that did it then the wife did."

"Jeez man you need to switch jobs because you are way too cynical."

"I like my job just fine. Come on let's get going so I can collect my hundred bucks."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Karen stayed by Brooke's side and would remain there till her son could take her place. Karen had hired the best lawyers she could. Even if Dan was a shitty father his parents werent. At least thought to leave money for her son in the event something happened to them and Dan didn't step up so she could afford whatever her son needed. When the Detectives came in Karen got on the defensive.<p>

"What are you two doing here she's sleeping."

"We came to get Ms. Davis' statement. If your son was innocent I'd think you want us to talk to her."

"She is pregnant and recovering from evasive surgery and as much as I want my son's name cleared, I want my future daughter in law and grandchild to stay as calm  
>as possible."<p>

"Mrs. Scott I'm sorry to bother you but this is important. The D.A. is going ahead with the charges. We need Brooke's statement."

"My statement for what?" Brooke said groggily as she came to from the hushed yelling she heard from Karen, Whoever was aggravating Karen like that would need to answer to Brooke, or at least suffer a mild bitch out since she wasn't at a hundred percent yet.

"Ms. Davis it's nice of you to come back. Now I'm detective Larro-"

"Shut up. Karen do we want to talk to these people?"

"Ms. Davis-"

"I said shut up. Karen?"

"Honey you do need to speak with the detectives. They think that Lucas was the one who did this to you."

"WHAT!"

"Stay calm, remember you gotta stay calm for the baby."

"Yes Ms. Davis think of your baby. Are you and Nathan Scott having an aff-"

"Larro" Det. Morris interrupted and drug his partner out.

"Are you crazy! You could send that girl back into the emergency room with that shit. How about this you stay out here-"

"How bout you stay out here. I am your superior. I will question the witness any way I see fit."

"And if you want to leave the department open for a lawsuit go ahead. That's the Scott family in there you're messing with."

"So what Big bad Dan Scott ain't around to push anybody around and if I remember correctly he turned out to be a murderer too so I guess the apple didn't fall to far from the tree."

Upon hearing this Nathan came barreling around the corner ready to go to war.

"What the hell did you just say about my family!"

Haley was close behind and trying to calm her husband down.

"Ah perfect Mr. Scott you can join us when Ms. Davis spills the beans. I'd fess up now so this pretty little wife of yours don't get embar-"

Nathan wasn't the kind of guy to punch a cop but this guy was asking for it.

"That's it, you're going down for assaulting a police officer!" The detective yelled.

"Not unless you want to join him for harassing a witness" Karen said as she appeared from inside Brooke's room. Larro straightened up at the matriarch's threat, knowing she was serious. "Good. Now Detective Morris Brooke is asking to speak with you since you've shown sensitivity in the matter and is demanding that she speak with Detective Larro's superior."

"I apologize Mrs. Scott, please go back inside and tell Ms. Davis I will be in in just a second. Please take Mr. and Mrs. Scott with you."

"That punk isn't going anywhere-"

"Shut up Larro. You guys go ahead."

The group entered the room leaving the two detectives outside.

"Now if you go back in that room I will not lift a finger to help you out of this mess. Your choice is to either go in and let Ms. Davis nail you to the wall or leave and let me handle this."

"And where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Go back to the station and get my paperwork ready for Mr. Scott's exoneration."

Det. Larro scoffed and left. When Det. Morris went in he got the confirmation he had been wanting. Brooke had recounted how she and Peyton fought and how Peyton maliciously stabbed her and dug the knife in and her intent being to kill her. The others in the room sat in shock. Peyton had always been close to each of them and even though they knew she was off they had no idea she could be so evil. The recounts of that horrible night had been enough to make every last one of them turn their back on Peyton for good. All except one.

* * *

><p>Lucas was stewing in his anger by now. No one had told him anything about Brooke or his baby. Karen had been too worried that the police were watching so until she had good news she hadn't called. He sat with the cordless phone in his hand and starred at it waiting for it to ring. Lily had woken up an hour ago and now he felt terrible because the little girl was pouting and whimpering that she was hungry. He thought maybe focusing on her would take his mind off things because at the rate he was going he'd have a heart attack picturing the absolute worst. They now sat on they now at on the couch with Lily sitting next to him as she eat her bowl of cherrios happily. He would give anything to be as carefree as she was at the moment. The way her eyes danced cheerfully.<p>

"Lucas why do you look so sad. Is Brookie asleesp again?"

"I don't know Lils."

"Can we watch some cartoons, they always make me happy, I want you to be happy too Lukie."

Lucas smiled at his little sister knowing that as sweet as she was, it wasn't helping. He almost jumped out of his skin when the phone in his hand started to ring. He looked and saw the called ID said Tree Hill Memorial and he rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lucas honey Brooke and the baby are okay." Karen rushed to say that first before saying anything else knowing her son had been going crazy. She heard him exhale a sigh of relief.

"Mom-" He managed to choke out."

"It's okay honey. They have her out of the room for some tests but she will be back soon and you can talk to her yourself.

"And you're sure the baby is okay?"

"Yes. Is Lily awake?"

"Yeah she's up."

"Take her to the neighbors and ask if they'll watch her and I'll be by to come get you."

"Okay and Mom?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Tell Brooke I love her and the baby more than anything for me."

"I will."

* * *

><p>By the time Karen made it to the house Lucas was climbing the walls. Karen walked in and Lucas could tell by the look on her face that things weren't as good as he thought.<p>

"Mom what is that look for?"

"Lucas honey sit down."

"No, I'll stand."

"Lucas-"

"No mom just say it."

Karen paused looking for the best way to explain it.

"The doctors said that Brooke and the baby are fine for now but their worry is what kind of toll the pregnancy will take on her body. The knife didn't rupture anything but there is a chance something could still go wrong. Their concern is Placentia abruption. If the Placentia detaches both she or the baby could die."  
>Lucas stood trying his best to hide the fear that run rampant across his face. He took it all in and tried his best to keep himself steady.<p>

"Does Brooke know?"

"Yes. She's scared but I think she's staying optimistic. Lucas you need to stay strong for her. The reason I told you here was so you could make sure you have it together when you see her. I know this is hard baby but Brooke is strong...and so is my grandbaby."

Lucas tried his best to smile but somehow fell short.

* * *

><p>Brooke sat in the hospital bed gazing down at the ultrasound. Her baby was still small but she couldn't help but feel like what she held in her hands was the biggest thing in the world. She smiled down at the photo and couldn't wait to find out the sex of her baby. She had some weeks to go for that but she didn't care, as long as the baby stayed healthy she would be fine either way. Her attention was drawn to the door when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She was happy to see her brooding boy that was MIA for a while. She made sure to hold the picture up in front of her face. Lucas made his way over to her and sat down slowly taking the picture from her hand. He looked at it trying to make out any features he could but sadly he couldn't.<p>

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

He was still holding it together as best as he could and Brooke smiled warmly at him.

"Lucas baby...you didn't have a choice."

He looked from the ultrasound photo to Brooke and he rose up to hold her in his arms. He climbed up on the hospital bed and held on to her for dear life. The warmth from her was something his senses were glad to feel. The last time he had seen her he was convinced he'd never see her alive again.

"It almost killed me to lose you Pretty Girl."

"Yeah well, next time I'll let you be knife sharpener."

"That's not funny Brooke." Lucas said pulling away to look in her beautiful eyes.

"It isn't. I'm sorry."

"So how are you?"

His eyes drifted from hers down to her belly. Without thinking his hand reached out and gently laid on it. He was so scared he'd hurt her and the baby.

"As good as a person can be after the doctors tell you that carrying your baby to term could kill you."

"Baby I am so sorry I left you. I'm never leaving you again."

"Lucas you didn't know she'd come back."

"Yes I did. Peyton was crazy and I should've known better than to leave you with her still out there."

"Lucas this is not your fault."

"Yes it is! If I hadn't slept with her in the first place none of this would've happened."

Lucas was a broken man. He had single handedly brought damnation down on his life simply by giving in to temptation. He was to blame and he knew it. Peyton didn't just all of a sudden latch on to him. He had known she was in love with him and because he was selfish and felt like he was losing Brooke he went for it.

"How can you ever forgive me for that, for any of it?"

Brooke took a moment to think. Had she really forgiven him or was she just over looking it so she could have what she wanted? She wanted to think she had forgiven him for most of the bad stuff that went down between them. She was just going to have to truly let it all go.

"Lucas…what you did with Peyton…what you did afterwards that night…at first I thought it was unforgiveable. I thought that not even the love I still felt for you was enough to help me get over this but…the day I found out I was pregnant was when I decided that the past was the past. I loved you, I love you now and even with all the problems we had real love just can't be overshadowed by that. We are stronger than that. I have to believe that you want me, want this and want our baby in order for this to move forward and I do. I believe you hate yourself for the mistakes you made in the past but that's where we have to leave it. In the past. I love you now. You love me now. We are going to have a family now. Nothing else matters."  
>Lucas was in awe of this woman in front of him. Here she was, only days ago knocking on deaths door because of his affair and her supposed ex-best friends jealousy, and she was as forgiving as anyone he had ever know. He was proud to know this was the woman that was carrying his child.<p>

"I love you Pretty Girl. Don't ever leave me."

"We should be more concerned about you and that heart condition of yours. I think my trips to the hospital from now on may be a lot less fatal from here on out."

"So tell how you are really doing with all this."

"I'm happy. I'm nervous, I'm scared, I'm restless and from what the doctors told me I'm pretty much on bed rest till my next checkup."

"Yep, no strenuous activities."

"So Karen told you no sex I assume."

"Yep."

"Damn, I was going to leave that part out."

"No such luck baby. As long as you and baby Lucas in there are-"

"Excuse me, baby Lucas?"

"Yeah. As long as you and baby Lucas are in any danger I am going to be the perfect gentleman."

Brooke pouted knowing full well he'd stick to his word.

"Well where's the fun in that?"

"Plenty fun when you safely deliver my boy."

"What makes you think it's a boy, it could be a pretty girl with my dimples and your blonde hair."

"Well if it is a girl you might as well get used to seeing the broody face because if we do have a girl I will be watching her like a hawk."

"She's going to be my daughter you might want to."

"I know, you may have been sweet but you had your own sneaky side."

"Lucas Scott are you accusing me of-"

"Senior year thanks to you and your bright idea to break into the schools gym so you could act out your locker room fantasy-"

"For the record you are the reason we got caught with all that noise you were making."

"You were the one making all the noise sweetheart."

"Fine but it was still your fault for making me make all that noise."

"Dear god, our daughter is so going to be trouble."

"What makes you think a boy will be any different. I plan to corrupt my child by any means necessary."

"Well in that case kid you are grounded till your twenty one, no matter what you are and you can thank your mom for that one." Lucas said leaning down to Brooke's belly.

"Mom...god that sounds so strange."

"Well it's kind of too late to take it back now Mrs. Soon to be Scott."

Brooke smiled. She had so much to be thankful for. Her life was spared yet again, her baby was fine for now, she was going to marry the man she loved and her best friends were happily re married and there was no more Peyton lurking around to ruin it. Sure she knew she had a hard time ahead because the baby and she were not out of danger but she had a feeling things were going to be just fine. Ever since she woke up in the hospital with Jake by her side she had always felt like there was some evil force out there pulling at her, but now...she felt happy.

* * *

><p>Just like the doctors had said Brooke was the good little patient and they were letting her out of the hospital but before she left she needed to do one last thing. She had sent Lucas home to get things ready for her to come home and made sure neither Nathan, Haley or Karen would show up. She walked up to the glass doors and looked up at the red print that glowed overhead that read Psychiatric Ward. She made her way to the desk and asked to see a patient.<p>

"Um excuse me?"

"Yes miss" the woman answered back.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to see Peyton Sawyer."

"I'll check."

The woman spun around to her computer and tapped away as Brooke looked around at the sterile environment. The woman made a disapproving sound that drew Brooke's attention.

"I'm sorry hon but police orders are she isn't to speak to anyone till she has been evaluated again."

"Look I know this is going to sound strange but she's...she used to be my sister. I wanted to say good bye before it was too late. It may already be but...I wanted her to know that I was going to be okay."

Brooke was near tears. She looked at the woman pleadingly and the woman smiled back softly.

"I'm not sure you know how bad she is sweet heart. She hasn't spoken the entire time she's been here. She won't even acknowledge anyone's presence."

"Could I at least try?"

"I'll ask the doctor."

The woman got up and went in search of the doctor leaving Brooke with her thoughts once again. Her mind went to her baby first. Her hand stroked her still somewhat flat belly and she felt like this was the right thing to do. She had gone from loving, hating and now pitying the girl she once looked at like family. So much had gone wrong for Peyton Sawyer. Brooke had been briefed on her condition and how mentally Peyton wasn't all there but Brooke knew she needed to get her closure, otherwise she'd regret it. The woman had convinced the doctor to let Brooke see Peyton and Brooke was led to a cell where two men stood guard inside with them to make sure nothing happened. Brooke made her way towards Peyton who was rocking and looking vacantly out into the wall in front of her. Brooke thought her words carefully because she was sure these would be the last she would ever say to Peyton.

"I'm not here to rub your face in failing P. Sawyer. I'm too good for that. I just wanted to come here and get a few things off my chest like you did while I was lying there bleeding to death on my floor." Brooke paused for a moment because she could feel the anger rising and the bitterness about to take over and that's not what she wanted. She meant for this to be her letting it all go and she was damn sure that's what she was going to do. "I miss the old P. Sawyer who said she wanted nothing but for me to be happy because that's what I am. I don't know if she ever existed but I like to think so. I'd like to think that the bitter jealous bitch that tried to kill me twice was just the product of a mental illness and that somewhere in there is my best friend. I really want you to know that I did love you once and that because I choose to believe you loved me once too I will love you, but I will never forgive you. If you want me to be honest maybe I won't love you forever because I plan to walk out of here and never let you or your jealousy touch my life again. When I walk out that door just know that I am going to be happy with Lucas and we will raise our baby and be the happy family I never had. I'm sorry you always felt I was taking yours and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel inferior but make no mistake, I feel absolutely no guilt on my part. I loved you. I would have done almost anything for you. I would've always had your back." Brooke chocked up on the last part knowing full well that if Peyton hadn't went after Lucas and tried to kill her they may still be close but it hurt her to think all of it had been a lie for Peyton. "I only pity that you felt so unloved when you were nothing but. P. Sawyer I hope one day you can come back from this. I really do. But just so we're clear if you come near my family again I will not hesitate to put you down like a rabid dog. Goodbye Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I hope you find your way back from this, just not to me."

Brooke got up and looked one last time at the curly headed blonde who had once held a place in her heart. She took in one last breath and let it out slowly and turned to walk away. The men let her out and just as the doors shut Peyton blinked her eyes and a tear made it's way down her expressionless face. It was the first she would cry while she stayed caged up in the psych ward. She had lost the last person she called a friend. It hurt a lot more than she thought it would.

* * *

><p>Brooke made her way back to her room and was almost scared shitless when she beheld a honey blonde sitting on her bed with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.<p>

"Haley...what are you doing-"

"Brooke Davis where were you?"

"Uhh last time I checked I was able to walk around the hospital if I wanted to."

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Uh oh. When Haley used the word 'we' she knew she was in trouble. There was no way she was going to talk her way out of having a damn body guard now.

"We?"

"Yes we! Lucas, Nathan and I get here to take you home and you are nowhere and the nurses had no idea where you disappeared to and-"

Haley cut herself off when she crossed the room and hugged Brooke tight.

"Easy on the hug Haley. You'll crush me and the baby."

"I'm sorry." She said letting go. "God you almost had us about to shut this hospital down."

"Sorry. I just had something I needed to do."

Haley looked Brooke over and could tell from the second her eyes darted away where she had been.

"You went to see Peyton didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Nathan practically yelled as he entered the room.

"Easy hotshot. I just went to talk and I had big muscly guards with me the whole time so-"

"Dammit Brooke do you realize you almost gave me and Luke a heart attack. Speaking of which where is he?"

Nathan barely got a chance to finish his statement when Brooke felt a strong pair of arms engulf her. The feeling instantly registering that Lucas had pulled her into his arms and was now letting out a shaky breath. She could tell he had been scared.

"Where were you?"

"I-"

"Nevermind. You are not allowed to ditch us and go off and do your own damn thing anymore while you're carrying around my kid do you understand?"  
>Brooke frowned not at all liking the tone in his voice.<p>

"Excuse me but I-"

"Do we understand each other?"

She couldn't believe he just did that and in front of Naley no less. She was about to explode when she realized he was only acting like this because he was afraid something had happened to her. She was going to have to get used to the babysitters club because she had a feeling that as long as she was preggers they were going to be smothering her. Damn Peyton.

"I understand. I'm sorry." She figured pulling out the pout may let her smooth right on over where she had been. She noticed Naley were waving their hands to suggest her not tell him about the impromtu Peyton visit.

"Hey Lucas why don't we get mommy here back to my house. I'm sure Jamie and Lily are chomping at the bit to see her."

"Fine with me, come on Broody, Hot shot and Tutor wife. I'm starving and since I'm eating for two I demand a cheeseburger, fries and a milkshake."

"Whatever you want Pretty Girl."

Lucas led his family out of the hospital and they all piled into Haley's SUV and headed home where Brooke was almost knocked over with hugs. You'd think it was the kids but oddly enough it had been Karen. The family sat around, ate, laughed and enjoyed the time they had because each of them knew just how precious it was. They were all finally happy.

* * *

><p>Bam! All done. Well not not really got one more really lomg last chapter to this story and it is donezo. So this is a mass apology to all of you that stuck with me this far. Stick with me a little longer and hopefully everyone will think this story was good. So one more people. one more.<p> 


	21. Chapter 22

Sooooooooo looks like the end is here. Bitter sweet and yet I feel accomplished for finishin another story since I am such a lazy ass with the attention span of a butterfly. So All I can say is Don't hate me. Enjoy. I own nothing of OTH. (but on a side note super excited for the finale next month. Not sure how I feel about it. Hoping it won't suck monkey balls. Also any thoughts on the trailers so far. I don't want to give anything away so I'll just leave it at that. Also super off subject I can't wait to see what Chris Keller is going to be up to. Okay enough sharing.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Boy

Brooke had had it. She had been the good little patient for most of her pregnancy but now she was just pissed. Who the hell was that doctor to tell her she couldn't go to Haley's concert. In the six months that followed Brooke's release from the hospital she and the baby had progressed just fine. Lucas was obsessed with touching her stomach at every waking hour and when he wasn't he wanted to. Brooke had bit his head off enough times when she was four months along when he'd absent mindedly stroke her pregnant belly while they were sitting, eating, sleeping, and one day she just went off the deep end. She felt bad afterwards but he knew it was just her hormones.

He had left his nine months pregnant fiancé at home after she begged to be left alone for just a little while so she could breathe without one of them up her ass. She had promised to not open any doors and stay away from any windows and promised to keep her cell phone by her so any one of them could call her and talk to her. It had taken Lucas fifteen, Haley twelve and Nathan with a whopping twenty two calls for them to realize that Brooke was in fact alive, not in labor and not being assaulted when she answered each and every one of them and yelled 'leave me alone'. Nathan was currently on call number twenty three when she answered.

"Nathan Royal Scott, I am not having your baby and for god sakes if you guys call this phone one more time-"

"Calm down I'm only calling to tell you Luke is on the way home."

"Why? Is the concert over? How did she do? I bet she looked like a rock star up there."

"No it's not over but Lucas just kept looking like a sad puppy and Haley told him to go home to you. She did great Brooke, I taped it so you could see the dedication she did to you. And yes my wife looked super-hot up there on stage."

"Awwww, she dedicated a song to me. Which one?"

"You'll see. Sooooo…"

"I am fine, the baby is fine and the alarm is on, door locked and chained and no I have not tried to get out of bed."

"You know we only ask because we care Brookie."

"Well I wish the three of you would just fuck off. I am so irritated right now that I want to just have this kid and be done with this bullshit."

Lucas entered smiling at how gorgeous and pissed his fiancé looked and made sure to start things off with a joke. That was usually the safe bet.

"Language Brooke, you know what the doctor said about baby being able to hear you."

"Yeah well by the time this kid gets out he'll be well versed in the art of cursing. I dropped at least fifty f-bombs this morning when I couldn't get my new shirt to fit over this bulbous belly. I am so fucking fat."

The last part was mumbled with a hint of a pout and Lucas knew to try to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible before she blew up. He reached took the phone from her and spoke with Nathan.

"Damn dud what did you do speed all the way home?"

"I had a beautiful girl at home to get to. I got it from here though, tell Haley we'll call her later."

"Sure thing bro. Oh and by the way I'd grab the ice cream now before she blows up at you."

"Already on it. Talk to you later."

"Yeah man, later" Nathan said laughing. Nathan could remember the moments of peace followed by sheer pandemonium when Haley had been pregnant and was not looking forward to that again.

Lucas laid down in the bed next to Brooke who was still pouting her ass off. Since the fiasco with Peyton and Brooke getting out the hospital and going to live with Lucas again things had been heaven for him. Maybe not so much for Brooke with the weight gain, the gas, the constant peeing, the back pain, swollen feet and so on and so forth but all in all she was happy, she'd be happier if the damn kid would just come out already but knew it would happen when It was supposed to.

"So I think I heard you refer to this little one as a 'he'?"

Brooke quickly kicked herself for opening her big mouth. They had decided to wait for the baby to be born to find out the sex but of course Brooke being Brooke wouldn't wait so for a good three hours after they left the doctors office and the doctor had asked if they wanted to know the sex, she broke down, sent Lucas on a wild craving outing and called the doctor and found out she was having a boy. Figures. The kid had been in so much of an awkward position the first time they couldn't see. She knew Lucas may be a little upset she went behind his back but she knew he'd be more happy he was getting his wish.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said nonchalant like as if to throw him off.

"Brooke" he said in his warning tone.

"What?"

"You know don't you?"

"Maybe…but don't look at me like that I felt like we really needed to know so I could buy all the things for him and you know how much I hate green and yellow and there is no way a baby of mine is going to have to wait to get anything he wants and-"

"Brooke calm down and breath, you're turning blue baby. Hey wait a sec, you said you bought stuff for the baby? I haven't seen anything around here."

"Well lets just say I will be kind of awesome at hiding Christmas presents."  
>"Brooke you are not supposed to be getting out of bed and you better not have been standing on anything to hide the baby stuff."<p>

"Only for like a second."

"Brooke."

"I know, but hey now all we have to do is wait for him to get here and he wont have to wait to be dressed because his parents were stupid enough to wait for him to get here and buy stuff."

Brooke made an okay point but he was still mad about her standing on things. The last time she did that while they were in the kitchen a month back and slipped and he almost broke his neck to catch her. She apologized of course but he was still mad that she would be so careless. Just because nothing had gone wrong during the pregnancy didn't mean it still couldn't.

"Okay, so let's say for argument sake I'm not mad and want to see what you got."

"Well Mr. Scott you know you can always see what I got but please keep in mind the baby can hear you."

"So it's defiantly a boy huh?"

"Yep, It's a boy, penis and all."

"I don't know if I'm happy or…"

"Happy better be the only feeling you have there."

"No I mean, I'm a little scared."

"Of what?"

"Of screwing up, letting you down, not being a good dad" he said as he stroked her belly, this time she let it go.

"Lucas, you are going to be an amazing father, a perfect husband and you will not screw anything up, if anyone needs to be worried it's me. I mean look at the examples I had compared to yours. Karen is the model mother and Keith was…well Keith was the best damn father figure a kid could ask for. Richard and Victoria are pretty much the equivalent of snakes and sharks, abandoning their young after birth."

"Pretty Girl…you know if I had any doubts about you being the mother of my baby we wouldn't be in this position right now."

Brooke smiled knowing that even if he was full of shit he was being sweet. She was afraid to screw their kid up as much as he was but she did a better job of hiding it. Ever since she got emancipated from her folks they hadn't spoken. Not even when word got back to them of her death or her resurrection did they try to contact her. She promised herself that he baby would never know what it felt like to not be loved. She was happy that she and Lucas were going to have the family she always wanted and no one would get in the way.

"So now we know we're having a baby boy you got any names in mind?" Lucas asked hoping it wouldn't be anything like Sebastian or Lucian or anything like that.

"Well…I don't know how you feel about this but I was thinking…Keith Rowan Scott. Or maybe Keith Caiden Scott."

"So I take it Keith gets the first name?"

"It's only fair. He's the closest thing I ever had to a real dad and I think he's the reason I made it back alive, all three times."

"You know I think you might be right. It's nice to know he's up there looking out for all of us."

Brooke looked down at her pregnant belly and began to stoke it lovingly.

"What's the matter Pretty Girl?"

"He should be here for this. For all of this."

Lucas felt her pain and felt the same way. He always wanted Keith to be there to watch him become a good man, watch him get married, have kids and be happy. He knew Keith was up there watching but it wasn't the same as having him there. He started to stroke Brooke stomach as well and interlocked their fingers and kissed the side of her head.

"I like Keith Caiden. It's cute but won't sound babyish when he gets older."

"Of course my son would never have a name like that. He's going to add to the long line of hottie Scotts so the name has to fit. Too bad you and Royal got stuck with sucky middle names.

"Hey Deb and my Mom were just keeping with tradition."

"Well let me say this, there is no way in HELL my kid's middle name is going to be Eugene."

"I understand Pretty Girl" Lucas said laughing at the serious look his fiancé displayed on her face.

"Good. So does this mean we're settling on Keith Caiden Scott?"

"I guess it does baby." Lucas Leaned down to kiss Brooke's pregnant belly and whispered to his son.

"Hey Keith-"

"Actually I was thinking we could call him KC, you know like Casey for short."  
>"Okay…hey KC, you know I better worn you now that you better be prepared for when you get out here. You have an Uncle, Aunt and cousin who will love you so much, a grandma that can't wait to meet you and a daddy who is going to teach you all kinds of cool and interesting things but most of all a mommy that is going to spoil you rotten and be careful of her because she is going to get you in all kinds of trouble but don't worry…daddy is going to be right there to make sure you are as good as can be."<p>

"You hear that KC, daddy is already trying to poison you against me."

"Not like you already haven't."

"I may have mentioned a little something about the best way to get daddy to give him whatever he wants would be to use certain kind of pout or puppy dog look and you will cave so easy."

"Brooke…stop turning my son into a mini version of you."

"Why I thought you loved me."

"I do but I want to be able to have my son look at me as more than that."

"Lucas you know this boy may end up being a mama's boy, like you,…but I have no doubt you will be his hero. You're mine, did you know that?"

"I didn't. I thought that…well…you may still hate me a little."

"Broody, the past is the past and all that matters to me is what is right here in this bed."

Lucas started to look around the bed and Brooke looked at him confused.

"Luke what are you looking for?"

"Oh I was just looking for the bowl of ice cream. I'm sure you wouldn't say anything like that unless the ice cream was here too." He said laughing at a very annoyed looking Brooke who picked up a pillow and slammed it across Lucas's face a few times and then stopped suddenly. Lucas continued to laugh till he caught the grimace on her face.  
>"What's wrong, is it the baby?"<p>

Brooke only managed to get out a mmhmm and nodded while her eyes were slammed shut.

"Can you get up?"

"No." Brooke answered almost in agony and Lucas immediately jumped up when he looked down and saw the blood. The rest was a blur. He had grabbed Brooke up and carried her to the car along with her hospital bag. On the way there he noticed how pale she was becoming and then when she stopped being responsive he really started to panic, calling her name and shaking her only to be met with nothing. By the time the tires screeched to a halt in front of the hospital she was as white as a sheet and there was much more blood.

He carried her in bypassing the looks of horror on people's faces as they sat in the waiting room. With tears in his eyes he begged for help, screaming at the top of his lungs to save her and save their baby. It was so surreal. He had been to this damn hospital one too many times and this time he felt like it was one too many. By the time a scared Haley, Nathan, Karen and kids came in Lucas sat in the chairs facing the sliding doors where his Pretty Girl lie, possibly dying. His son was back there, he could almost feel the anger rising in him as he expected to watch the doctors come out and give him the worse possible news.

Would they come out and say Brooke was alive and his son died? Did his son live and Brooke died? Did they both die due to complications? These were the questions that ran rampant in his head while Haley tried her best to comfort him. Her hand stroking his back did little to help his fears. His head was held low and the weight of it became too heavy so when he lifted his head he saw the last person he expected. He stood suddenly following the figure, only mumbling an 'I'll be right back' to his family as he walked away.

He followed the dark haired figure to the chapel. He figured that's where he'd end up. He stood outside the now closed doors and took a deep breath to steady himself. When he pushed the doors open he saw the back head of a gentleman sitting close to the door and a dark haired woman kneelt down by the alter. He wasn't sure but he thought it was other Brooke, probably preparing him for the worst. The closer he got to her the more his attention pulled him to the man. He glanced over but the man was now leaned forward, praying as well. He walked to the front of the chapel and sat in the front pew, watching the woman. Next thing he knew he felt a presence beside him. When he looked over, his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Keith?"

"How you doing son?"

Keith remained looking forward but the smile was evident on his face.

"Not so good" Lucas managed to choke out.

"I know."

There was a pause. Lucas didn't know if he had a right to ask or even if Keith could do anything or even if what he was seeing was real but he thought why not ask.

"Can you-"

"You know, I think that girl has some kind of cosmic kick me sign because every time I turn around I have to save her from something."

"So it was you."

"Not so much me but as her wanting to live." There was a beat before Keith continued and Lucas hung to his every word hoping for some good news. "She want to live this time too Luke, you just gotta have faith."

Faith. The notion of Faith wasn't lost on him but he found it awfully hard to lean on such a shaky crutch. He had been here before, for Keith and for Brooke and this time was almost too much for him to handle.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her Keith."

The woman rose from her knees and turned to sit on the other side of Lucas. Just he thought, it was the other Brooke.

"Lucas I know this seems like a lot but put yourself in her shoes. She needs you to be strong. He needs you to be strong" Other Brooke said looking forward just as Keith was.

"Son you just have to believe this isn't the end. There's always more. If she lives or dies…there's always more."

Lucas looked from Brooke to Keith not liking the way he said 'dies' one bit.

"Is…is she…is she going to die?"

Other Brooke turned to him and gave him a half smile before she answered.

"All good things come to an end Luke."

"No. NO, NO, NO she can't die, he can't die. I need them both!" Lucas' cries of denial filtered the empty walls of the chapel. Keith shifted to look at him and gave the same half smile.

"STOP SMILING DAMMIT!"

Lucas shot up from the pew, unwilling to accept what he knew they were telling him. Keith looked to the Brooke apparition to suggest he handle the next part. She nodded and stood and approached Lucas who was standing shaky and looking her dead in the eyes. She cupped his cheeks before she spoke.

"Take care of him Luke."

She kissed him and softly before she pulled away and walked towards the doors of the chapel.

"Hey…wait where are you-get back here dammit you can't go! You can't leave me! Brooke!"

She stopped only for a moment but didn't turn. He could see she took a breath and continued to walk out of the doors. Keith stood approaching Lucas.

"Make her come back Keith-Make her come back and stay with me!"

"Lucas, I'm so sorry you've had to lose so much in your life. We don't choose the end, only the path we take to get there. Her path will give you the little piece of her and you. No matter what you question in life never question two things. One is your faith. Two is that girl will always love you. Her path was always to love you."

"That's not enough!" He shouted with tears streaming as he began to feel her slipping away.

"We all have regrets Lucas. Don't regret the time you don't have, cherish the time you do. I love you son."

Keith patted Lucas on his shoulder and began to leave Lucas alone in the chapel.

"I can't do it Keith...I can't live without her again."

Keith stopped to give Lucas a half smile just as Other Brooke had done but then it turned to a full smile this time before he turned to leave Lucas alone in the chapel. After a moment to let things sink in Lucas broke down. He cried for his son. He cried for his lost love, he cried for the lost time they had and the time they'd never get and he cried for the future he knows they were meant to have and now knew he wouldn't. Lucas cried and cried hard till he lost himself in the sea of tears and sobs.

The whimpering sounds of a newborn woke Lucas out of his sleep instantly. He looked over to see the bundled up baby moving slightly with sounds of faint fussing coming from his son. Keith Caiden Scott had stolen his fathers heart from the moment he saw him, much like his mother. He had the beginnings of sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Every time he looked in those eyes he'd think of Brooke. He rose slowly trying to shake the tiredness from his body and made his way to the baby. He stood above him admiring the little person he had managed to help create and smiled.

"Hey buddy, you been out for a while. I can only hope you'll be this good for daddy always."

He scooped his baby boy up into his arms and gently rocked him as he cradled the tiny body to his chest. He moved back to his seat and sat slowly making sure to not jostle the small child. His eyes then drifted around the dark room to the bed. Haley had been a godsend. Having little knowledge on what to do with a baby or how to take care of one made him realize just how little he did with Lily. He smiled as she rolled in her sleep. She looked so at peace. His eyes then moved to the man sitting in the chair across the room who looked just as tired as he was. Lucas looked down as his son who seemed to have gone right back to sleep once he knew he was being held. Another thing he had gotten form his mother. When he looked back over to the bed and saw Haley slowly rising he smiled again.

"I see my husband was no help to you last night."

"Yeah, he conked out about an hour after you did. It's okay though. He's served his time already. This little guy is all mine."

"Did you stay up and watch him sleep?"

"Kind of creepy Hales."

"Hey, you are a new dad and I swear I caught myself watching Jamie sleep for like the first month he was home. I was just so…"

"So fascinated?"

"Yeah, that's a good word for it. So how did he do, I don't remember hearing him flip out last night."

"He pretty much slept the whole night. I'm shocked."

"Of course you would get the good baby. Jamie was a screamer."

"My sweet little godson was no such thing, he just had to incompetent parents taking care of him." Brooke said as she rose up next to Haley on the bed. The hospital would probably have had a fit if the doctor came in and saw Haley sharing the bed with Brooke but just like everything else what Brooke wanted, Brooke got and what she wanted was to have her best friend lay next to her and tell her everything would be okay. "Now give me my baby, I'm sure he's starving."

"The boy is not starving Brooke, he's just a little fussy-"

"Because he's hungry." Brooke said triumphantly as she took the baby.

"I'm gonna wake sleeping beauty over there and we'll probably head home. I could use some sleep in a real bed."

"I know what you mean, I cannot wait to get home to my house, my bed and my pillow." Brooke said smiling knowing she was going to really enjoy the first time she fell into those crisp cool sheets.

"Tell Jamie we'll be by as soon as the doctors give us the okay." Lucas said as he hugged Haley goodbye before she headed over to Nathan and shook him awake. He jumped up with a start thinking something was wrong, after all when wasn't something wrong.

"What's wrong- where's Brooke?"

"Calm down Hot shot, tutor wife over there is taking you home, we're all fine." Brooke answered as she gently rocked her baby boy in her arms.

"Just checking, so I guess we're leaving?"

"That we are husband of mine" Haley managed to get out before she kissed her husband sweetly.

Once alone Brooke began to nurse their son and Lucas watched with awe. There was something about watching the mother of your child nourish your child that just warmed your heart. Soon the sounds of fussing filled the air again and Lucas was up and back scooping up his baby girl in his arms. She had definitely been a surprise. During none of the scans had the doctor seen her or knew she was there till they went in to do the C-section. Keith Caiden Scott had been born first and then when they went to take Brooke's afterbirth they found another baby. She came out looking so tiny and beautiful. When the doctor came out to let them know what happened Haley had started to blow up Lucas' phone. He didn't answer and she figured it was because he thought it would be bad news. It was very much the opposite. Not only had Brooke come out of her surgery with her uterus in-tact but Keith was born 7 ibs. 3 oz. The only thing that was slight bad news was that the baby girl Scott was delivered so small and slightly underweight they were concerned about her health. She was only 4 ibs 1 oz and her lungs had been undeveloped. The doctors were optimistic but there was always a chance that she wouldn't make it due to her size. When Lucas didn't call back Nathan had told Haley to go be with Brooke while he went to look for Lucas.

_***Flash back***_

_When Nathan entered the chapel he heard the heartbreaking sounds of sobs. When he got closer to the front he saw his brother, broken and hurting. He was happy he was there with good news and not bad. If he had he wasn't sure Lucas would've been able to handle it._

"Luke…Luke man-"

"Don't, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear-"

"Lucas man she's alive" Nathan said helping his brother up from the floor.

"No…no I- no she's not."

"Yes she is, she's alive and so are your kids."

"Don't do this to me Nathan."

"I'm not doing anything but telling you that the woman you love is alive and Haley is with her now and that your little boy and baby girl are both alive."

Lucas stood there, held up by his brother, and tried to process what he just heard. His fiancé was still alive, his son was alive and a daughter? When the hell did that happen? He thought. He quickly gathered himself and all but knocked Nathan out of the way as he ran from the chapel and made his way back to where they had been. His mother was the first thing he saw. She stood up immediately and engulfed her son in her arms. "

_Oh my boy I'm so happy for you" Karen was way past tears and into a fit of joy and happiness. She pulled back to see her son almost dumbstruck. He still didn't want to believe it. He had to have died and gone to heaven for any of this to be real._

"She's not awake yet but I can take you to go see the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yeah that was quite a shock to all of us. When the doctor mentioned something about a baby girl I think you could've knocked all of us over with a feather. They're beautiful Luke. We'll have to go see the baby boy first, the baby girl is in the NICU."

Lucas detected the sad tone at the end of mentioning his baby girl and his first instinct was to go to her but he wanted to see his boy first. When they rounded the corner his eyes were met with a sea of babies. Some were crying some, sleeping, some just laying there observing their surroundings. His eyes swept over them and his heart swelled when he saw his son. He was one of the quiet ones. He laid there sleeping like an angel.

"He reminds me of you when you were that little. So quiet and so peaceful. I could sleep for eight hours and wake up and you'd still be knocked out. I use to stand over your crib and check you constantly to make sure you were breathing" Karen said as she started to tear up. Lucas reached an arm around her shoulders and brough her close, not once taking his eyes off his boy.

"Has anyone held him yet?"

"No, we wanted to leave that for mom and dad. He's got blonde hair. I'm hoping he'll keep it and it won't darken up."

"Why is that?"

"Because that girl of yours already had a head full of dark hair."

"What about the girl?"

"She's…she's strong. She came out small the doctor said but they think once they get some weight on her she'll bounce back."

Lucas nodded. This was the happiest day of his life. Not only did he still get to marry his Pretty Girl, his son was healthy but as an added bonus he now had a baby girl. Brooke was going to be happy and pissed. She always had said how unfair it was that she gained so much weight and Haley had looked all cute and adorably small when she was carrying Jamie. Well that explained it. On the other hand they were going to have to go shopping and buy all the stuff for the baby girl and do it fast. He figured he had time to get it all done before they brought her home. Nathan joined them at the window and looked in on one of the newest members of the Scott family.

"Hopefully he doesn't suck at basketball like his dad" Nathan said patting Lucas on the back. They all laughed as they watched the boy try and start to squirm his way out of his blanket.

"Talk about surprised, did you know about the second baby and not tell us?"

"I had no idea, neither did Brooke I assume."

"Speaking of Tigger…" Haley said as she joined the others at the window. "She's asking for you. I didn't tell her about the other baby yet, I figured you would want to do that."

"Thanks Hales."

"Don't mention it BIL. She's in room 301."

_Lucas walked away and headed in the direction of the rooms almost falling over himself to get there. He wanted to see her so badly. Once he checked in he walked to her room and looked in. She looked so pale and so fragile. He moved to the side of her bed and took her hand. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of the man she loved. Her voice was more raspier than usual._

"How's my baby? Haley said he was gorgeous."

"He is, he's good, he's got my blonde hair though, not sure of what color his eyes are."

"We'll see soon enough. When can I see him?"

"Slow down there Pretty girl. We actually have some things to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Well we never talked about girl names…"

"Luke, if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny. We had a boy and he has a name."

"We did have a boy…apparently we also have a girl." Lucas looked into her eyes and smiled as he stroked her hand and she tried to sit up.

"_Whoa Brooke you just had surgery-"_

"Lucas Eugene Scott if this is a joke I swear I will strangle you."

"It's not I swear, it was a shock to me too."

"Fine then I want to get up and go see for myself."

"You can't."

"And why the hell not!"

"Because you could pop a stitch and bleed to death which would make it really hard for us to get married if you're not here."

"Okay so bring them to me. I want to see them with my own two eyes."

"You will but let me talk to the doctors first."

"Why?"

"Brooke…"

"It's bad isn't it? Oh my god is she dying, is she sick what is it?"

"Baby calm down okay. I don't know too much about the details so I'm going to talk to the doctors and I'll be right back."

"How does she look-I mean how did we not know there was another baby?"

"Don't worry Pretty Girl, we'll find out okay you just stay calm."

"Lucas I want my babies."

"And I'll bring them to you but you gotta promise me you'll stay put."

Brooke nodded slowly.

"_I want to hear you say it."_

"I promise."

"Brooke-"

"Okay, okay, I promise not to get out of bed till you get back."

"Thank you" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room. She waited a total of five minutes before she tried to escape and of course the man was smart enough to send reinforcements. Nathan caught her just as one foot made it to the cold floor.

"So I see my brother was right."

Brooke almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Nathan.

"Dammit Nathan, didn't anybody ever teach you not to sneak up on people?"

"Yes but I figure if I announced my arrival you'd just pretend like you weren't just caught red handed."

"I wasn't caught I was just…"

"Can't think of anything plausible huh? Don't worry I'll tell Luke you were the perfect patient."

"How about this, you go grab me a wheel chair and take me to see my kids and I won't hurt you."

"Easy Tigger, I do love the man and want him one piece" Haley said as she entered hearing the scary tone in Brooke's voice.

"I just want to see my babies. I have a son who is here I haven't seen and a daughter I didn't even know I had here and she's sick."

"So Luke told you. Aren't you excited, I know Jamie will be to know he's not only got a boy cousin but a girl cousin too."

"Hales I am not in the mood to be patronized."

"Hey I was just being supportive. Soooo that boy of yours is going to be a heartbreaker."

"Really?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yeah and that hair is so golden blonde, he almost looks like Jamie did when he was born."

"Yeah Brookie the boy looks just like a Scott. Karen was crying so hard at the window."

"That's because Tigger just made her a grandma. So what's his name?"

"We picked out Keith Caiden Scott, KC for short."

"Awwwww. Now I want another one."

_"Easy there Hales, we need a little time before we start down that road."_

"Says you. Don't worry Hales, we'll wear Natey down and you'll have your own baby girl soon. Speaking of, have you seen the girl?" Brooke asked timidly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They wouldn't let us into the NICU yet. From what the nurse said, she's gorgeous."

"Just like her mom" Lucas added as he came back into the room with a wheel chair.

"Does this mean-"

"Yep, let's get a move on pretty girl. Baby girl Scott needs a name and I'm sure you don't want to pick one out before you see her."

"What about Keith?"

"The nurse will bring him in here as soon as we get back."

* * *

><p><em>The moment Brooke entered the NICU she knew instantly which baby was hers. She neared the incubator and placed her hand on the side and looked in like a child peering into the toy store at Christmas.<em>

"Hey baby girl…" she whispered as Lucas rubbed her back. "Luke look at her, she's is gorgeous."

"Did you expect anything else?"

"Not really, I mean the Davis and Scott genes may be screwed up but we are all very good looking people."

"So what do we call this one?"

"I don't know, she's such a surprise."

"I know."

"I guess she also explains the extra weight. God Luke we have twins. A girl and a boy."

"Yep, now all we have to do is finish the family off with one more boy."

"Bite your tongue Scott there is no way you're getting another baby out of me anytime soon."

"Don't worry Pretty Girl, I'll wait to pounce on you for at least a few months."

"Try years. You hear that baby girl, daddy is going to be suffering for severe case of blue balls."

The other mothers in the room looked over at the couple but Brooke didn't care.

"Brooke maybe that isn't the best idea to mention blue balls in front of our daughter."

"Hey she's going to be a hottie Scott so she better learn what that means now because there is no way anyone is allowed to get near my little doodle bug until she's at least twenty."

"I like thirty better."

"Well thirty is good but come on, let's be realistic, she's probably going to have all the boys wrapped around her finger by the age of nine."

"How about we focus on a name instead of trying to give me a coronary."

"Okay, okay, baby girl names…well I like Angel, maybe Kristina."

"How about Alana?"

"I like Alana. Keith's middle name huh. I can get on board…but only if we give her the middle name Halen."

"Halen?"

"Yeah, after my best friend and your mother, of which if they didn't get involved we wouldn't be here right now.

"Alana Halen Scott. I like it."

"I thought you would.

_***End flashback***_

* * *

><p>By now Alana had started to develop her lungs just fine and was able to be held and stay in her parents hospital room.<p>

"Aww my poor baby. Don't worry baby girl daddy's got you."

"How about we switch. I think KC over here is full. You can burp him while I get her."

"Sounds good to me."

They switched babies and now Brooke had her baby girl in her arms. Never in a million years had he thought this would happen, that he could be this happy. He had Brooke, he had his kids and everything was as it should be. Lucas was happier than ever and knew in his heart nothing would tear them apart. They were a happy family and as far as he was concerned they would stay that way forever. Brooke on the other hand was happy to be able to breathe another day. She had almost died too many times to count and was thankful she was there and that her babies were healthy and happy. She was going to be the first and last Mrs. Lucas Scott and nothing would make her happier. With all of the regrets they had when everything happened, they couldn't think of one that mattered. With love, real love, there should be no regrets. Love it or hate, it is what it is and Lucas and Brooke were happy they finally had the ending they deserved.  
>"Do you have any regrets" Brooke asked looking up from her daughter to her fiancé. She could see the puzzeled look on Lucas' face.<p>

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Well 'just curious…if we're honest then yes. I regret all the things that led us here but at the same time it's hard to regret anything, the pain, the losses, the time we lost, because it gave us these two. So I guess I'm not sure. How about you, do you have any regrets?"

Brooke looked from Lucas to her baby girl and smiled. The girl was going to be a heartbreaker just like the rest of the family and all she could think was how special all this felt. She thought it over. The accident, the cheating, the lies, the backstabbing, the hospital visits and the time lost was all horrible to live through but it all made her who she was at that very moment.

"Nope. Not a one."

THE END

* * *

><p>So I decided to end things here with no regrets and no more craziness. (Don't shoot me but I just didn't feel the urge to do another wedding ending) I hope you guys like the end because I changed it, altered it and tweeked it for a bout wo weeks before I decided it was fine the way it was originally. I gota say feel better for my homie Diane Hermans who had to have reviewed every single chapter and gave me the drive to finally finish this. Now to focus on my others and maybe a new one in a little while. Later peps, Review if you dare! (cue evil laughter)!<p> 


End file.
